The Alliance of Magic
by Marie-Claire
Summary: HPCSS To Hogwarts they will go... where new friends, new loves, and an even greater evil awaits. SakuraSyaoran
1. The Loss of Innocence

The Alliance of Magic

By: Marie-Claire 

            _Well, here it is! Totally unexpected, but still! The new and *hopefully, with fingers crossed* improved version of When Magics Collide. Well, all I can say is, it really is a whole lot different from my previous version. Anyways, read on! _

Brief quotation thingie: 

_"…Tell us of the secret hosts of evil, o Cimon"_

_"Their names may not be spake aloud_

_lest they profane mortal lips,_

_for they came out of the unholy darknesses_

_and attacked the heavens,_

_but they were driven away by the rage of angels…"_

_                                                                                    -from Dialogues of Chios_

_                                                                                    -Sidney Sheldon, Rage of Angels_

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I don't own the setting, and I sure as hell don't own the quotation. The plot is mine though. 

Chapter One: 

_'They say I know the answer to everything… yet I can't even find a way to bring him back to us,' _Hermione Granger thought sadly to herself. She held back a sigh as she watched the boy she had known for years, with whom she had shared every adventure and joy and disappointment with, who had been her best friend in her five years at the institute of magic known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

During those five years, at any given time, if someone had asked her whether she knew everything about Harry Potter, for that was the name of the boy, she would have said yes without a doubt. But now, it was a crushing blow to find out that she was wrong. For to her, the person whom she was now looking at was nothing like the Harry Potter she had known and treasured.

She looked at her other friend, Ronald Weasley, popularly called Ron by those who knew him well, and almost shook her head in hopelessness. Even now, as he argued with Harry over some impossibly trivial thing, she couldn't understand how he failed to see that in spite of his heated arguments and smart retorts, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was dying. 

Oh, she could only see it in brief glimpses, during those times when just for a moment, he let his guard down, but she knew she was right. Emerald eyes, once capable of rivaling the sparkle of hundred jewels, were now emotionless. Once those eyes had been what she most loved about him, and she knew it drew people to his side, for their openness had been prized in the world where secrecy and lies prevailed, but now, they were shuttered to the world, dimmed by all those things which he had seen and burdens which should never have been his. Her heart cried out, _'It's unfair! To suffer for those who will never, ever understand the weight of what he does for people who do not even care. Why him?!' _

But, smart girl that she was, she already knew the answer. It was his burden, because he was Harry Potter, destined to lead, to help, to _fight. _It was his calling, his fate, his life, and sooner or later, be it his choice or not, the time will come when he will be called to battle, just as ranks of wizards and witches before him have been called, to protect the world which they all loved and lived in. 

She knew that a lot of people envied him his destiny, for they would have all loved the glamour of being the one to save the world of Magick-wielders, but they would never know the price that destiny had collected from Harry Potter. As payment, something inside him had been killed. And whatever Hermione Granger told herself, there was only one truth. 

Deep inside, she knew that there was no force in the Magical or Mortal World that was capable of repairing what had happened to her friend. For you see, dear readers, she had seen it, during that dark, evil moment when Harry Potter lost the last person he loved as family. _She had seen the death… of his  Innocence. _ 

                                                ~*~

            _'She's looking at me again, and she thinks she knows…' _Harry Potter looked up at his friend, pausing for a moment in the verbal battle with which he was engaged with his friend Ron Weasley. "Something wrong, Hermione?" 

            It flustered her for a moment, he saw, but she was as quick as ever to reply. "Nothing whatsoever, Harry. Why do you ask?" 

            He raised one dark eyebrow at her and she flushed with uncertainty. It was something he had learned over the years, that silence and gestures could get the point across as clearly, if not better, than heated words. He needed no answer, however, for he knew what was bothering her. It haunted his thoughts and dreams, every single moment…

            _The Dark Lord._

"Oh, very well then, I'm thinking about 'it'." She finally relented. 

            There was no question what 'it' it was, of course. The summer had gone by in a flurry of panicked news and furor. Everyday, news of more and more attacks trickled into the anxiously waiting ears of the public, no matter how hard the Ministry of Magic tried to stop it. Those people who had ridiculed him during the earlier years on how he was supposedly making up news about how Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, or You-Know-Who as he was more popularly known, was back, now sent him tons of panicked letters saying that they believed him now and would he please protect them because they thought they had seen him in their backyard or their kitchen or the neighboring house and so and so and so and that it was his duty to save them because he was the Boy Who Lived etc. etc. It was enough to make him sick, for now he could see how easy it was for them to change their beliefs so long as they could save themselves. 

"What about 'it'?" He asked pleasantly, a smile curling his lips. In his peripheral vision, he could see Ron wrinkling his forehead at him in obvious confusion, probably wondering how he could bring himself to smile at a time as if they were discussing something light and simple. 

"What could Dumbledore be doing about it? And the teachers? And the Order? Are they still alive?—" Hermione asked in a rush, her auburn hair seemingly becoming even more frizzed because of the rising tension. 

"What can we do to help? Do they have plans? Are the giants in You-Know-Who's side now? Can we still make it?" Ron seconded, finally catching up to their conversation. 

Harry looked at them a long time, before giving an indifferent shrug. "Well, at least now you know what it felt like to have a lot of questions and no one to answer them. You certainly put me through a lot of that last summer, didn't you?" He asked them, the pleasant tone never leaving his voice even as Hermione's eyes widened and Ron's face purpled in anger. 

This time, it was Ron who spoke up. "We didn't give you answers because we couldn't! We weren't trying to leave you out! I thought—"

"Well, you thought wrong," Harry said quietly. "Regardless, I'm sorry to inform you, but I don't have any answers myself. Dumbledore seems to think that the less I know about the situation, the better, since _Voldemort can stroll through my brain anytime I fall asleep,_" he said angrily. "That's why I haven't written to him all summer!"  

Hermione looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Well, I'm sure it's for the best, Harry." 

Harry looked at her for a long moment, before finally turning to look outside the open window of the train compartment instead. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other in helplessness, finally conversing in whispers, glancing furtively at their silent companion once in a while. The lady selling wizarding food from a cart came by around noon, and even though both Gryffindor Prefects rose to buy refreshments, Harry stayed at his seat, his gaze never straying from the passing countryside. 

It was late afternoon, almost nightfall, when they were only at least an hour from Hogsmeade Station, that something unexpected happened. The Hogwarts Express, the train that brought them to and fro from Platform 9 and ¾ to Hogwarts stopped suddenly, without warning. Ron, frowning in mild annoyance, (he had been thrown forwards at the train's sudden stop and had crashed to the floor) opened their compartment's door and stuck out his head to look outside. All down the lane, she could see other Hogwarts students looking out their compartments as well, while some people who had been in the hallways picked themselves up from where they had fallen on the floor. 

A voice from behind him called, and Ron turned around to look at Parvati Patil's face, a fellow sixth-year Gryffindor. "Hey, Weasley, what happened? Why did we stop?" 

"Yeah!" Seamus Finnigan, another sixth-year Gryffindor and his friend Dean Thomas said from their compartment two doors up from Hermione's. "We're still an hour at least from Hogwarts." 

Hermione, who was still sitting, had taken out her wand from her bag. She was staring out the window as well, looking at blood-red sky streaked with the setting sun's golden rays. "I don't like this…" She made a move to stand up next to Ron, then spun around in horror when Harry, who up to that moment had remained silent, clutched his head and fell to his knees on the carpeted floor, beads of sweat dotting his forehead. 

Even as Ron whirled around at the sound, even as she rushed to Harry's side, Hermione Granger knew in that instant… _Something's horribly wrong…_

                                                     ~*~

Something was horribly wrong. In his gut, he knew it. His blood thundered loudly in his ears and his head swayed with every movement he made. Harry Potter tried to stand up, one hand clutching weakly at the seat, the other pressed for leverage against the wall, but he quickly found out that he couldn't move. His legs felt rubbery and weak, and he couldn't feel anything at all. He could hear doors opening and closing, the sound of feet rushing from place to place, but all the sounds were muted, as if he had lost his senses. Suddenly, the window of the compartment shattered, and he could hear someone screaming…Hermione?…Hermione, is that you?…  He looked up, and was mystified for a second by the sight of the disappearing sun's rays striking the shards of glass for one beautiful moment, before the fragments of glass and splinters of wood were raining down all around him. One particularly large piece struck him near the eye. He brought up one hand, and the sight of his blood on his fingers came as no surprise… But there was no pain. No pain… only this numbed awareness that he so hated. And then he heard it… laughter… evil, evil laughter, growing stronger and stronger, louder… until all he could hear was that evil sound. It was taunting him, teasing him, and as it continued, his scar began throbbing painfully, unmercifully. Stop it. STOP IT! And then someone was shaking him violently, shouting HARRY! HARRY! 

And then the pain came in full force, and with it came full awareness. Looking around, he could see that the window had indeed shattered, and there truly was blood, his own blood, on his fingers. He looked up and met the frightened eyes of the other Gryffindors, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley, Longbottom, and the uncanny Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood. As he brought his gaze down to look at Ron and Hermione, who were both looking at him fearfully, e knew that he didn't have to say it, that they already knew. 

"They're here." 

Author's Note: Oookay… I think I spooked myself a little bit. Guess I'm just having dark thoughts right now, which is why the first chapter came out a little dark-ish. It was meant to be that way, though. I realize that I've made this whole chapter solely Harry Potter-esque, but don't worry, CCS will come, and they will come soon. WAHAHAHAHA! So anyways, if you ain't got anything better to do, (Which I'm sure is the case, seeing as how you're reading my pathetic fic) please spare a few moments in writing one measly review. Please, please, with a sundae and Syaoran-cherry on top? And Eriol and Tomoyo sprinkles? I'm getting kinda desperate here… 

                __


	2. Friend and Foe

The Alliance of Magic 

**By: Marie-Claire**

**Author's Note: _To all those who reviewed, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm grateful for your comments, since they certainly give me new insight towards my fic. I've been getting a couple of suggestions from all of you, and I promise, I really will try to see what I can do about them. In the meantime though, here is the second part of the story. I hope you will enjoy it! _**

****

****

****

****

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. **

**Chapter Two: **

**Harry, from his position on the carpeted floor of the train compartment, turned to look out the window. The sky was golden, the horizon a vibrant, bloody red that sent a chill to his bones. Turning away from the sight, he met the frightened eyes of Ron and Hermione, both of whom had gone deathly pale at his words. Ron's freckles were standing out wildly, almost grotesquely against his horribly pale face, and Hermione's eyes were as wide as saucers. Vaguely, he knew that several other Gryffindors were standing near the door, but he paid them no mind. In one smooth. fluid move, he rose to his feet, and after taking out his wand, strode out the door without another word. **

**The students, all of whom seemed to have poured out to the corridor after the pausing of the train, stopped in their tracks as they all stared in horrified fascination at Harry, who was completely silent as he walked past them. Such calmness in the face of panic would have been enough to guarantee a couple of raised eyebrows and awed stares, but that calmness, combined with the fame of the Boy-Who-Lived Legend and his bloody face was enough to silence the mob. They parted like the sea to let him pass, all of them staring alternately at the blood on his temple, which was steadily flowing, and his thunderbolt-shaped scar, which was a very livid red against his pale face. **

**He stopped walking only when he reached the doors leading out of the train. Had he looked behind him, he would have seen that he had managed to acquire quite a following, led by Ron and Hermione, the Gryffindor Prefects. He didn't look back. Raising his wand, he pointed it straight at the door and said, very clearly, "_Desurrecto Lensaura._"  A second passed, and then with the awful sound of metal grating against metal, the doors gave way, exploding outwards in a magnificent explosion of steel and wood. **

**Lowering his wand, he stepped down from the train, looking around him impassively. The other students poured out behind him, fanning out at the sides, while those who opted to lean towards the side of caution stayed inside the train, their faces pressed against the windows as they pushed and shoved for a better view. **

**"Well, it seems nothing's gonna happen. We had better get back on the train now, right?" Ron said nervously, his gaze flitting back and forth as he looked at the empty fields. **

**"Maybe the train just malfunctioned, and Dumbledore's sending one of the professors to fix it." Dean Thomas added. **

**"Oh, I really don't think that's our problem right now," Hermione said in a frightened voice. "Because _that's _our biggest problem. Look!" She said, pointing at a nearby hill. **

**They all turned to look, and all eyes widened as they stared horrified at the silent ranks of dark-robed wizards standing at the top of the hill. **

**"Death Eaters!" Somebody shouted. **

**And all hell broke loose. Boys and girls pushed and shoved at one another in their haste to get back inside the train and several people actually used spells to get others out of their way. This seemed to amuse the cloaked figures, for underneath their hoods, several smiled derisively. **

**"What would Dumbledore think if he could see his _brave _and _powerful _students now?" One of them remarked mockingly. **

**"The same thing that your all-mighty Dark Lord will think when we're through with you!" Hermione replied furiously.    **

**"Ooh, the Mudblood speaks!" Another hooded figure countered. "I've decided then, that you will have the honor of being the first… the first to die!" Saying so, he raised his wand, already beginning to utter a Dark Curse.**

**Harry's eyes widened at the attack and as a purplish-green light appeared on the tip of the Dark Wizard's wand, he jumped in front of Hermione. Before the Death Eater could complete the spell, however, he suddenly crumpled to the ground without a sound. The other Death Eaters stared in shock at the arrow protruding from the body of their fallen comrade, and then shifted to stare at the direction where the arrow had come from. **

**They saw the archer first, for she was still holding a bow, and had another arrow already notched. A dark lavender cloak partially covered what she was wearing, but even from a distance, the high quality and intricately fine embroidery of the cloth was without question. A hood hid her face, so no one could see or guess who she was. She was standing on top of the train, back facing the fiery glow of the setting sun, and it was as if a heavenly light was illuminating her. When she spoke, it was music in itself. "I wasn't aiming to kill that time. Don't bet on my second shot." **

**"Foolish girl! You dare play with us?" Saying so, the Death Eater vanished and appeared suddenly on top of the train behind the unknown female. His wand was already touching her back, and he was halfway finished with his curse, when a sword appeared seemingly out of thin air and slashed at the wand holder. **

**"That's two down." The speaker, a handsome guy with incredible amber eyes and very messy dark brown hair, stepped to the side of the archer and raised his sword in a stance that clearly suggested that those who would try to harm the girl would die a _severely _painful death.  **

**"Seven down, actually." Another male voice said. And true to his words, Five more Dark Wizards were knocked down by some unseen force silently and without trouble. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the students turned to gape at the second guy, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and was now standing beside them. He was wearing flowing black robes with dark blue detailing and was wielding a golden staff that they had never seen before. Several people backed away at his appearance, slightly creeped out by his serenely mischievous smile and beautiful violet eyes twinkling playfully behind his glasses.  **

**Suddenly, a dark-haired girl wearing a ruby red Chinese style dress appeared behind the Death Eaters. She was apparently carrying two deadly daggers, for before the two wizards in front of her could even react, she had already slashed at their backs and like puppets with their strings severed, dropped down to the grass. "Two more and that's nine." **

**Another girl, this one wearing purple robes appeared behind the final wizard. She quickly brought down the metal fan she was carrying and finished him off without further ado. "That's the last one." She smiled serenely as she and the other girl strolled down unhurriedly from the hill. The deadly weapons they held were in complete contrast to their smiling faces. **

**The students were speechless for a few moments, as they all processed the fact that these five people had effectively taken care of ten Death Eaters in no less than a couple of minutes, and without even breaking a sweat! **

**"Bloody Hell!" Ron finally exclaimed, effectively breaking the silence. "Who the hell are you guys and how did you do _all that?!_" **

**Several students echoed his questions. While a lot of them were seemingly in awe, a few were still looking with frightened eyes at the newcomers. **

**The dark-haired guy smiled and raised his hand, and magically, the stream of babble stopped. "Your questions will all be answered when you get to your school. As of now, all you need to know is that we are friends, and that we mean you no harm." **

**"Why not answer now?" Harry, who had been silent through everything, finally spoke up. He was looking with distrust at the newcomers. **

**The two who were still on top of the train jumped down with ease and walked up to them. Still carrying his sword, the green-robed guy said calmly, "Because the answers will come when the time is right." **

**"Besides," a soft, feminine voice came from the hooded girl, "we have a lot to tell you, and we do not wish to speak with those people on the windows hanging on to our every word." **

**"Morons," snorted the dagger-wielding female. **

**"Meiling, be kind," admonished the other girl with the long, flowing raven-black hair as she folded her fan with a 'snap!' "They are simply curious, is all." **

**"I'll show them curious when I gouge their eyes out," the other girl muttered as she sheathed her daggers at her waist.  **

**The amber-eyed guy spoke up at that. "Stop it, Meiling," he said, though he was also looking at the students as though he wanted to do them physical harm as well. "Threatening them at this point will do no good, especially since they don't really trust us at the moment, am I right, Mr. Potter?" **

**Said boy's face flushed as the other guy's gaze turned to him. **

**"How'd you know his name?" A small boy who was already wearing his black school robes and the Crest of Gryffindor asked aloud. **

**The bespectacled male laughed at his question as he looked over to them from where he was quietly conversing with the lavender-cloaked girl. "Come now, Mr. Creevey. Surely you know how popular young Harry Potter is, especially in your world." **

**This time, it was Hermione who frowned suspiciously at him. "Our world? Isn't it your world as well?" **

**Suddenly, before he could answer, long purple robes swirled beside him as the female with the amethyst eyes who had taken care of the last Death Eater looked at him with the frown. "We should leave now, Eriol. A few minutes more and I am afraid that we will have more unwanted guests, and we are already late for the meeting." **

**The one she had called Eriol nodded. "You are right." His long black cape twirled along with him as he turned around and addressed the students who were still milling about. "All of you, back to the train right NOW!" **

**With surprising speed and without a lot of questions, his order was quickly followed for in no less than a few seconds, everyone had boarded the train except for Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were still looking at them suspiciously. **

**"What are you really doing here?" Harry asked, still not letting go of his wand. "Who are you people? And how did you manage to defeat those Death Eaters, _ten of them, no less, _so easily?"**

**But the only reply he got was a laugh, before they suddenly found themselves once more on the train and moving, inside their own compartment, with the window _fixed_.**

**All that had happened, was, of course, attributed by the Hogwarts students to rotten food…_stale pumpkin pasties _or too many _pepper Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans _perhaps?…and hallucinations. **

**And within nightfall, they had arrived once again… **

**To Hogwarts. **


	3. The Gathering Alliance

The Alliance of Magic

By: Marie-Claire

Author's Notes: _Everyone, thank you for the enthusiastic reactions I got from all of you. You really made my WEEK! And look, since I'm feeling goooodddd about all of you right now, here's an extra long chapter for all my *__pitifully few* readers.  Just kidding! But really, no joke, I'm really absolutely grateful for all the reviews! Anyways, I'm rambling right now, so never mind me and just read the third chapter. Hope you like it! _

Chapter Three: 

"Professor McGonagall? _Professor McGonagall!" _ Harry and his friends shouted, rushing inside the Hall of the castle as all around them, other students laughed and conversed with friends from other Houses, though a few were glancing furtively around as they told those who hadn't seen of what happened when the train stopped. 

The three found Hogwart's Deputy Headmistress near the staircases, directing orders to a couple of ghosts. They neared her just as the ghosts bowed and floated off muttering loudly and barking orders to each other. She looked at them in askance, clipboard in hand. 

"What are you three shouting about? Isn't it a little too early in the school year for such antics?!" She very nearly shouted at them. Suddenly, a crash resounded in the Great Hall and she turned around to hurry off, but was stopped by Harry's hold on her sleeve. "What is it now, Mr. Potter?"

"Something happened on the train, Professor! It suddenly—" 

But McGonagall only nodded at them distractedly. "Yes, yes, I already know what happened to the train." 

"Um…so it's all being taken care of?"  

"Yes, Ms. Granger. Now excuse me, but I have to go. The Minister is here, and we need to get the Great Hall ready for their arrival." 

"Whose arrival, Professor?" Harry shouted, but she was already hurrying away. 

Shrugging, Ron turned to Hermione. "The Minister of Magic here?" He didn't seem to think much of it, though, as he watched Peeves the Poltergeist dropping toilet water-filled balloons on the heads of a couple of annoyed second year Ravenclaws. 

Hermione, however, was taking the situation a bit more seriously. "It's somewhat suspicious, don't you think?"

"Yeah. A Death Eater attack, then some strange saviors, followed by Fudge's arrival?" Harry seconded. _Something's going to happen, _he thought, _and I don't like it. _

Ron wasn't taking any of it though. "C'mon you guys! It's way too early for a mystery this year. Let's just go and eat at the Great Hall and be normal for once, alright?" 

Saying so, he led the way to the Great Hall, where four long tables signifying the Four Houses of Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, were in. The other two followed him to where he had taken a seat near the Head Table, where their teachers sat. They all noted that a high chair had been placed beside the Headmaster's own, and that indeed, Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was sitting in it, conversing in low tones with Albus Dumbledore, the honored Headmaster of Hogwarts and personal confidante of Harry Potter.  At Dumbledore's right was McGonagall's seat, and a few chairs from hers was Severus Snape's, the Potions Master of Hogwarts and one of the persons Harry most detested. All of the teacher's were present and sitting, save Professor McGonagall who was still barking furious orders at some harassed looking ghosts, and they were all dressed in their best robes. Harry supposed it was because of Fudge. 

His attention was called away from the teachers by Seamus Finnigan who leaned in towards them from the opposite side of the long, wooden table. "That was a scary thing, mates, what happened at the train." 

At his side, pudgy Neville Longbottom nodded as he stroked the cold skin of his pet frog. "Yeah. I was looking for Trevor here in the hallways when the train stopped. I knew something bad was gonna happen." 

"And something bad _did _happen. But look at that. Shouldn't Malfoy be a little more pleased, seeing as his father's a Death Eater and all and he's been walking around all cocky since You-Know-Who's return?" Ron whispered to Harry as he motioned towards the Slytherin Table. 

Harry swiveled around in his seat dutifully, and found that Ron was right. Malfoy was indeed looking a little too serious in the midst of the self-satisfied smirks that his two lackeys Crabbe and Goyle were displaying. It was no secret that while not all Slytherins were avid supporters of the Dark Lord, Malfoy's family was one of those who were the most outspoken in their support. 

"Well, what I want to know is who those people were. You know, the ones who defeated those Death Eaters as if they were nothing! They never taught us that here in Hogwarts." Dean Thomas commented as he took a seat between Neville and Seamus. 

Parvati Patil and her bestfriend Lavender had heard their conversation. "They were, like, so cool, you know! And that guy with the sword was awesome! Do you think he's single?" Parvati squealed. 

"Nah, I like the one with the glasses better. He was way cooler! Imagine, taking down _five _Death Eaters?" Lavender said as she grinned back. This, of course, started a debate on who was cooler than whom. 

"They were amazing, all right, but I'd really like to know who they were, especially the one wearing the lavender cloak. They never told us their names," sighed Hermione. 

Suddenly, Ron's jaw dropped open as he pointed towards the doors of the Great Hall. "L-look!"

Silence slowly descended upon the Great Hall as more and more people noticed what he had seen. Even the Slytherins fell silent as they apprehensively studied the spectacle of at least seven men and women all dressed in flowing black robes and dark red cloaks trimmed with gold bearing the Ministry's insignia on their breast pockets walk into the Great Hall. All seven were young, good-looking, and appeared competent enough with their magic as they approached the Head Table, bowed, and then dispersed to take up posts all around the room.  

"I can't believe it!" A pretty redhead from Ravenclaw exclaimed. 

_"What's happening?" _

_"Who are those people?" _

"Bloody Hell! I can't believe it!" Ron said, still staring wide-eyed at the new arrivals. "What are they doing here?" he asked, turning to Harry. Immediately, Harry raised his hands in defense. "Don't ask me. I don't even know who they are!" Ron slapped a hand to his forehead. "Blimey, Harry. I forgot you didn't know." "Didn't know what?" He leaned to whisper to them and Harry and Hermione leaned closer as well. "You see those people there…They're _Aurors_." "Aurors?! Here?" Harry repeated amazedly. Hermione looked vaguely impressed. "Aurors eh?" "Yeah, and the strange thing is, mum told me that Aurors were supposed to keep contact with other wizards at a minimum when on duty. It's obvious that those people are still in duty—they're still wearing standard Auror uniform—so what could they possible be doing here, at a school, no less?" At the Head Table, Dumbledore suddenly stood up after nodding to whatever McGonagall had whispered to him. The harassed Deputy Headmistress finally took her seat after letting out a sigh and pushed back at her spectacles to look expectantly at the Headmaster. Chatter and conversation came to a halt as heads swiveled around to look up to the teachers. "First of all, I would like to welcome back all the students to a new school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He paused for a few moments to wait for the applause and the cheering to die down. Then the cheerful expression on his face vanished. "Now, I'm sure that you are all a little anxious and alarmed about what happened on the train this afternoon. For your own good, I believe it would be unwise to keep you in the dark, so I will tell you this: the rumors are true. The Dark Lord, has, indeed, returned." At this, Fudge stood up and nodded, trying to look important, which was somehow difficult, seeing as to how he was completely dwarfed by Dumbledore and that the students were still in an uproar. "Yes, yes, well, rest easy that all necessary measures are being taken to ensure your complete safety. Now, as to why I'm here. " He coughed once and looked and thumped his chest a little. "The Ministry's intense work and cooperation has revealed that You-Know-Who has decided on a specific target of attack. 

A girl from Ravenclaw raised her hand timidly, pigtails bobbing as she looked up nervously. "Excuse me sir, but_…a specific target of attack?" _

The Minister coughed a little again and flushed at the intense stares aimed directly at him. "Well, to be precise, You-Know-Who's target is, unfortunately, this school." 

 "_WHAT?!" _ "Ohmigod!" "I don't wanna die!"  "Can't die a virgin!" A blond with waves and waves of frizzy hair from the Hufflepuff table shrieked, while several of her housemates looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Boyfriend hunting, boyfriend hunting…" A slightly disgruntled Fudge looked at the girl for a moment, while Dumbledore obviously tried to hide a smile. "Anyway, in light of this unexpected…circumstances, the Ministry, led by me, of course, and Dumbledore's help, certainly, have decided on an appropriate course of action. Dumbledore, if you please?"   "Yes, of course." Dumbledore smiled as he looked at his students over his half-moon spectacles, though Harry could see that his eyes held an underlying hint of grimness as he nodded at Fudge. Looking towards the closed oak doors, Dumbledore clapped twice, the sound echoing again and again in the Hall, in complete contrast to the silence of its occupants. On cue, Harry, Ron, and Hermione swiveled around in their seats with their fellow students when the heavy doors slowly creaked open. At first, all they could see was the dim torchlights from the Entrance Hall, but as their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they saw that some people were indeed standing just outside the doors. Four males, all who looked to be around the ages of sixteen to eighteen, walked through the doors to the Head Table, ignoring the stares and the whispers as they passed and stood to one side. They were wearing wine colored robes and black pants, simple yet elegant clothes that were obviously made with special care. One was standing slightly in front of the three, and it was obvious that he was their designated leader, from the way he stood to the confidence shining in his eyes. 

He was undoubtedly _very _handsome, Hermione noted, and well aware of it. His hair was a strange hue of blue so dark that it was almost purple, very eye-catching with the strands of darker raven hair that contrasted with it. His eyes were a strange silver color, the color of molten steel, and she had no doubt they could be just as hard, though right now, they showed nothing except fascination and vague amusement. 

He bowed to Fudge first, then to Dumbledore, and then turned around to face the students. Crossing his right forearm across his chest, he inclined his head gracefully downwards and like trained puppets, his three companions bowed to the Hogwarts students who were staring at them in fascination. "Woah! That guy is _way _cool!" Said Ron as his eyes bugged out. Harry nodded in agreement. 

The leader smiled pleasantly at them, as if nothing could make him happier than being there in front of them. "I am Ren Francis Delavenne." The three guys behind him introduced themselves as well. 

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly. "They are the representatives from the European Institute of Magic." Then he looked to the doors again expectantly. The four straightened up and looked towards the doors as well, so the students followed suit, not knowing what to expect. This time, only three guys entered, and instead of the wine-colored robes that their previous guests donned, these guys were wearing dark blue robes with silver accents. They bowed to Fudge as well and stood to the side opposite the students from Europe. As did the others before them, they introduced themselves and bowed to the students. "And they are the delegates from the Association of Wizardry, American branch." Dumbledore announced. Fudge stood up again and coughed importantly. "Now, to proceed with the—" "I'm sorry, Cornelius. Apparently, I forgot to inform you, Minister, that I have a few other people I decided to invite." Dumbledore winked at the students. "Friends, you see." Ron leaned towards Harry, "If they're friends of Dumbledore, then they must be _ancient._" Seamus, who had heard the comment, sniggered behind him while Lavender giggled. "Um, Ron, I beg to differ, but apparently, you're wrong. Take a look." Hermione pointed towards the doors. People started pointing towards the doors, while other students started throwing each other discreet glances as the last guests started to walk inside the Hall. "It's them!" Harry exclaimed, thunderstruck. Walking in front was the lavender-wearing female, still with her hood up. One bare, slender hand was laid on the arm of the amber-eyed Chinese guy, who was wearing the exact same green and gold ceremonial robes that he had been wearing before, though he was without his sword this time. His dark chestnut brown hair glimmered with the light from the floating candles surrounding the Hall, and his eyes were glittering expressionless amber. On the girl's other side was the bespectacled dark-haired guy, still with every strand of hair in place, but he was not carrying the golden staff this time. Behind them were two other females, one who seemed to be the very epitome of elegance, the other of confident gracefulness. Just as the others had done, they walked to the front of the Head Table. But Harry noticed something weird. While the other delegates had bowed in deference to Fudge, it seemed as if these latest arrivals couldn't care less that the Minister of Magic was right there with them. In fact, it was Dumbledore who stood up from his chair to walk around the table and walked to the front of the table.  "And of course, the delegates from the Magical Community of Asia." 

Unlike with the previous representatives, nobody clapped at that introduction, for they were all remembering what had happened in the train. This didn't seem to bother them though, for they introduced themselves smilingly nevertheless. 

"I am Tomoyo Daidouji, from Japan." Said the elegant girl from where she was standing. The girl beside her grinned, large ruby-red eyes twinkling, and said, "Meiling Li, from China." The glasses-wearing teen at her right spoke next. "Eriol Hiragizawa." Here, he paused to wink to a couple of first year girls who had been led in by Professor McGonagall earlier and directed to their seats. Apparently, the Sorting had been done earlier than usual. Expectedly, half the females in the room swooned at him, while the other half glared daggers at the two fortunate first years. Then the guy who had the sword earlier, "Syaoran Li." If possible, his gaze became even more frigid when he realized that most of the appraising gazes aimed his way belonged to females. Finally, came the turn of the hooded girl. She raised two slender hands towards her hood and carefully brushed it back. Immediately, long strands of silky light brown hair spilled from the hood and fell down her back, reaching almost to her waist, the ends curling in unruly and yet amazingly beautiful waves. Emerald eyes glittered playfully by the light of the candlelight as she inclined her head at them all and smiled prettily, her soft, pink, perfect lips curving slowly. "And I am Sakura Kinimoto. It's an honor to be here." 

"She's—she's beautiful!" Ron whispered, staring at Sakura. It was obvious that a lot of people shared his opinion, for the majority of the male population was staring as if they had never seen a girl before. Near the front, Colin Creevy and his brother Dennis, who were professed die-hard fans of Harry, clicked their cameras frantically, taking picture after picture of the girl. 

Harry nodded to himself. "She must be part-Veela." When Hermione gave him a withering look, he raised his hands defensively. "Hey, nobody can be as beautiful as that and still be normal!" 

Ron nodded dazedly, still not looking away from the still-smiling Sakura. "I totally agree." 

Hermione scowled at them. "Yes, well, if you two are done with your witless ogling, maybe you could actually find time to listen. Dumbledore's speaking!" 

At the Head Table, Dumbledore had returned to his seat. "Because of the recent attacks and unfortunate circumstances following the Dark Lord's return, we have decided to invite representatives from Magical Schools around the world to join us in the fight and to coordinate with our Ministry about the possible steps we can do to prevent Lord Voldemort's rise to total power." Ignoring the winces that had followed his mentioning of You-Know-Who's name, he continued, "While they are here, they are free to do as they please. They may attend the classes if they want, though it is not required of them. They may also socialize with the Four Houses freely." Dumbledore's face became more serious as he added, "I have said it before, and I will say it again. In these Dark Times, you will find that we are fortunate to have friends who will stand by us." Then he smiled again and his eyes twinkled. "Now, without further ado, may the feast… begin!" 

Immediately, the golden plates filled with food. Harry noted that in between the usual dishes, several foreign delicacies that he did not recognize had been inserted. _Must be for the delegates, _he thought. He turned to Ron and Hermione to ask their opinion, but found that the two were busy staring at said people. "What's the matter?" 

"Cross your fingers, Harry! I want to get at least one of those girls here at Gryffindor Table!" Ron whispered.

Harry turned incredulous eyes at Hermione. "I can't believe it. You too, 'Mione?" 

Hermione blushed, though she continued staring. "It will be a cultural experience." 

"Yeah, yeah, just say it Granger. You like Ren too, don't you?" Parvati teased. Hermione blushed even harder and turned to snap at the girl for that comment, but closed her mouth when she saw Ron staring at something behind her with jaws slack. 

"Ano…can we sit here?" A softly feminine voice spoke from behind her. 

Whirling around, Hermione saw that it was the lavender wearing girl who had spoken who had introduced herself as 'Sakura'. In a rare fit of speechlessness, Hermione waved a hand vaguely towards the seats. "Oh, s-sure! Take a seat!" Composing herself, she mustered up her best smile and extended a hand. "I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Prefect. I already know who you are, of course."

"Yes, but anyways, I'm Sakura, and this," she said, gesturing to the still scowling boy who had taken a seat beside her and seemed to be glaring at his golden plate, "is Syaoran. I think it would be better if you called him Li, though." 

"Why's that?" she asked interestedly. 

"Personal issues, ne, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura teased, nudging the boy with her elbow playfully. 

For some unexplainable reason, Hermione had the urge to smile at them. It was amazing, the way Li's eyes seemed to soften that split-second when Sakura had talked to him. At first, Hermione had thought that he was just naturally anal-retentive and perpetually grumpy, but whatever the reason for his eternal bad mood, she could see that he could lighten up wherever the girl beside him was concerned. 

Suddenly, another hand extended so swiftly at Sakura that she was left blinking. Looking up, she connected the hand to a redhead with freckles, smiling shyly at her. "Hi! I'm Ron Weasley, also a Gryffindor Prefect." He nudged Harry, who looked up, blushing, and said, "I'm Harry Potter. Um… hi?" 

"You could have been a little friendlier," Hermione chided. No one noticed the way that their new friend's eyes seemed to have darkened momentarily at the mention of Harry's name, or that she shot a strange look at her friend, who shrugged.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't speak all that well too, does he?" Harry retorted looking at Syaoran. Then he seemed to realize what he was saying and blushed profusely. "Sorry, sorry, that came out all wrong." 

Syaoran shook his head curtly. "It's fine." 

Hermione resisted the urge to shiver with pleasure. If Sakura's voice was everything sweet and feminine and nice, Syaoran's voice was like chilled honey, cold and yet soothing… _Definitely, _Hermione concluded. _They're definitely made for each other. _ 

"So, how did you guys get here? Where are you from anyway?" Ron asked while chomping down on a particularly large chicken leg. 

Syaoran chewed the rice ball that he had taken first before answering. "I'm from China. Sakura's from Japan. We used a—what do you call it?—Portkey?" 

Harry nodded. "Wait, are you related to that girl—Meilin?" 

"Yes. She's my cousin, actually. Why'd you ask?"

"Ron's interested in her," Harry answered promptly, ignoring Ron's '_Hey!' _

Syaoran nodded and downed the contents of his golden goblet, wiping his lips with the handkerchief that Sakura handed him absently. "That's nice…unfortunately, she already has a fiancé." 

"What?!" Hermione, Ron, and Harry shouted. What was surprising was that Sakura had joined their outburst. "She didn't tell me that," she pouted. "Where's she anyway?"

Her companion gestured with one hand towards the other tables. "She's at the Slytherin Table. Daidouji's at the Ravenclaw Table with the bastard." 

Hermione looked at him strangely. "Whom exactly are you referring to?" 

Sakura sweatdropped at that and she shook her head, her hair swinging back and forth with her movements. "He was referring to Eriol-kun, and no, he didn't mean that!" She sweatdropped even more at Syaoran's muttered, "Oh yes I did." 

Ron was still looking slightly dumbstruck. "Your cousin's already engaged? Isn't she a little bit too young?"  Beside him, Seamus and Dean, who had been following the conversation avidly, nodded in agreement. 

"She's sixteen, same age as Sakura and I. That isn't young in my Clan." 

Sakura nodded at his side as she popped a piece of sushi into her mouth. "Actually, she and Syaoran were engaged before when they were kids…but that engagement's broken now, so…" She shrugged. "You get the idea." 

Harry suddenly remembered what he wanted to ask earlier. His jade green eyes grew slightly darker as he stared at Sakura and Syaoran, who returned his gaze impassively. "I forgot to ask this earlier but I really need to know… what did you do to those Death Eaters earlier? It's impossible that you could defeat them so easily! And now you're all here. Are you sure you're Dumbledore's friends?"

Sakura put down the chopsticks that she was holding with a wooden 'thunk!' "You should know by now, Harry, that nothing is impossible. Let's just say that we were able to do that because we have learned things that are different from what you have learned here in your school. On the other hand, you know things that we are learning only now. Isn't that the point of our being here? To exchange information, to learn new things, to _cooperate._" 

Syaoran studied him with veiled eyes, eyes that Harry was fairly certain could see through anything and _anyone. _"We have many secrets. So do you. I suggest you simply wait for the time when everything you wish to know will be revealed to you. Until then, we can't prevent you from nosing around for the information you undoubtedly want, but I assure you, _you won't find anything._" Saying so, he stood up abruptly and offered his arm to Sakura, who had turned back to Harry and his friends. 

"We mean you no harm. We merely wish to become your friends. Remember that." Without another word, she stood up, accepting the arm that Syaoran offered her. They turned around, and, after nodding to Eriol, Meilin, and Tomoyo who had caught their gaze, they bowed respectfully to Dumbledore who waved from the Head Table, ignored Fudge's indignant frown at their ignorance of his supposedly _Important and Royal Presence, _and strode out of the Great Hall in a flurry of lavender and green silk. 

Harry stared after them, while Hermione turned back once more towards her food with a thoughtful frown on her face. Ron, meanwhile, was still open-mouthed. 

"_What,_" he gasped, _"was that?!"_

Author's Note: _And that, my beloved readers, is the end for Chapter Three. I hope you liked it! _

_Anyway, here's my replies to those who have reviewed so far. I think I left out a few readers who reviewed Chapter Two. It's because I'm writing this right after I finished the third chapter, and I think a few reviews didn't make it on time for my final adjustments and posting. I'll make it up to you on the next chapter, guys! Anyways, to those who reached me just in time: _

Nightshade47 

                ~ _My very first reviewer! Thank you so much for the kind words. I really don't think I have that much talent… I've read fics that are a lot better than mine… but it's nice to know that someone thinks I'm good. You are so nice! Keep on reading, please! ~_

Geminidragon

                ~ _I updated! I updated! So… am I fair now? Thanks for the review! Cookies to you for putting me on your favorites list. Until the next chapter then! ~ _

Tenshi no Hikaru

                _~ I'm glad that you like it. Unfortunately though, I can't make this a Yue/Sakura. I'm really really sorry. I'm an avid S/S fan, and only sometimes am I an E/S supporter. I hope you understand. Thanks for the review anyway! ~_

DitzyLemon37

                _~ I'll definitely write more. You want suspense? You'll get it, I assure you. Thanks for the lovely review! ~_

iluvanime493

                _~ The CCS gang has appeared! Yeah, I've read a lot of stories where Sakura is the strongest sorceress in the world and that they just started school late. Unfortunately, as I'm sure you saw, I've got different plans for them here… I really didn't want to make this story another cliché fic, so I'm sorry I couldn't go with your request. I promise though, Sakura is still as kawaii as ever! And of course this is a Sakura/Syaoran! I wouldn't want it any other way. Thank you for your kind comments and suggestions! I hope you'll keep reading! ~_

Gemini

                _~ I'm a fan of S/S so most probably, she'll end up with Syaoran. Quoting Hermione in this chapter, they're definitely made for each other. I've got great plans for Draco though, so don't worry! ~_

pokey

                _~ um… thanks, I think? (--,) I'm glad you think my story's cool!  _

kawaiitenshisakura

                _~ You've read WMC too, haven't you? Hugs and kisses to you for the wonderful reviews! Thank you very much! _

Helen

                _~ I didn't make a mistake? Yatta! Thanks for the review! ~_

babybluestarangel

                _~ Yeah… Harry was a little too scary in the first chapter, ne? As for your second question, I'm really not sure at this moment. Maybe I'll make it Harry/Hermione if I get a lot more requests regarding that pairing. You reviewed in both chapters, didn't you? Thank you! Just for that, since you love different, I'll make this fic different from any you've ever read. (Woah, I hope I can do that.) Anyways, thanks for the lovely review! _

Eden's Echo

                _~ Oooh, nice name, though I don't understand the inspiration behind it. Yup, Tomoyo has powers. Strange huh? Thanks for the review! _

Mei fa-chan 

                _~ Thank you! ~ _

crazley

                _~ Yeah, I know. I'm a little war freak-ish myself.. maybe that was my mood at that time? (- -,) _sweatdrops at the background_. Anyways, thanks for the review. LOL_

Baka Zaru 

                _~ *blink* thank you. *then leaves* Nope, just kidding! Thanks for the review! ~ _

littlewolfsyaoran

                _~ I'm not writing in BOLD anymore. I'm sorry if it was a little weird for you… It's just coz my eyesight isn't really that great and I see better when I read and write in BOLD… I don't wear glasses though. That was for you! I hope you liked the new chapter. Thanks for the nice review! ~_

dark_heart_wolf

                _~ I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I'm enjoying writing it, so I guess it works for both of us, ne? Thanks for the review! _

meinien 

                _~ I've taken your comments about Slytherins not being all bad to heart. Yeah, I guess you're right. In fact, I think with a few pulls on Draco's personality and some slight character manipulation, he could be just as admirable as any character.  Thanks for that input! This chapter is for you!  Sorry about Eriol's eyes though. I was kinda confused at that time… Thanks for the review! ~ _

Nadia Rose

                _~ I strive to be different, so I really, really appreciate your review! Hope you didn't cringe or wince in this chapter. Ja! ~_

JG 

                _~ Thanks for the review! _

Well, that's all! I'll make it up to the other reviewers in the next chapter! Sorry for the mistakes I made in this chapter, if any. I really love you guys! Don't forget to review!  


	4. In Moonlight and Midnight

The Alliance of Magic 

**By: **Marie-Claire

**Author's Note: **_Here's the fourth chapter, everyone! Now, just to clarify a few things… There will be a couple of opinionated remarks in this chapter against Harry Potter. Please do not think that I am trying to put him down, nor am I criticizing J.K. Rowling's writing. However, I needed to make this chapter from the viewpoint of someone who never knew Harry, just to get a better understanding of him. I hope it wasn't too bad… But if you insist, put all criticism in the reviews, will you? _

_                Next is that perhaps some of the CCS Characters will be a bit OOC from the series and the Movie. My reason is that eleven is a far cry from sixteen, which is their age now. A lot can happen during those years…certainly, in that span of time, the characters did some growing up. You can't possible expect them to remain the same after everything! _

_                So, by all means, I won't keep you any longer. Read on! Comments and suggestions are welcome! Review after you read, please! _

**Another Brief Quotation Thingie That Has Absolutely No Connection To The Story: **

Allow the morning sun to warm 

_Your heart when you are young_

_And let the soft winds of noon_

_Cool your passion, _

_But beware the night_

_For death lurks there, _

_Waiting, waiting, waiting. _

- Arthur Rimaud

- Sidney Sheldon, _Morning, Noon, and Night_

**Chapter Four: **

Meilin Li glared at the Golden Trio of Hogwarts from her seat at the Slytherin Table, focusing particularly on Harry Potter who was speechless and open-mouthed. _Insufferable brat! _She thought, shaking her head as the heavy oak doors slammed shut after her friend and cousin's hasty exit. 

"Is Master Li alright, Meilin?" A worried voice asked from her right. 

She nodded at the worried but handsome face that greeted her as she turned around. "Of course, Chen. You shouldn't worry too much," she chided, still with a fond smile on her face as she regarded said boy. Chen Han Li smirked at her in return and identical pairs of ruby red eyes sparkled as the two cousins smiled at each other. 

"You still haven't told me what you guys are really doing here," Chen told her as he accepted the dumpling that Meilin offered him. "I mean, I just can't believe that the Clan and the Elders actually consented to let Master Li go here. This place is as far from China as you can go! It must really be something important." He added, taking a bite from the pork tonkatsu that was in his plate. "Even the Card Mistress is here!" 

"I don't really know all the details. I think only Hiragizawa knows all the details. Syaoran suspects it's something big… he doesn't really trust Dumbledore and the Wizarding Ministry. Tomoyo's perceptive, maybe she knows something she isn't telling. And Sakura's just Sakura." Meilin sighed, then looked around to make sure that no one was listening to their conversation. A couple of younger students from Slytherin were still shooting her awed, albeit suspicious glances, but that was it. "She's not as naïve now as she was back then, and that's good. But do you know, I still can't believe that she really _is _that powerful."  

"But she is, apparently." Chen nodded wisely. "The Elders would never allow Master Li to fraternize with those who are supposedly _below _him. For them to approve of our Leader and the Card Mistress's relationship, well, that just means she really is powerful. And to be openly supportive of them…that in itself is enough proof. " 

Meilin's eyes widened at that theory as she smirked at her cousin. "You really know a lot about the Clan's affairs, don't you?" 

Chen puffed out his chest proudly. "Naturally. I may only be a wizard and not a sorcerer, but that doesn't mean I'm totally clueless." Suddenly, he snapped his fingers as if remembering something. "That reminds me… Congratulations, Meilin!" 

She smiled widely as she flashed a thumbs-up sign at Chen. "Who would have known I was a witch, eh? It was really a slap to the Elder's face when they found out I had magic in me after all, no matter how small." 

Then she leaned closer to Chen, who leaned closer as well, his raven black hair getting a little ruffled as they put their heads close to each other's. Had anybody been looking, they would have been amazed by the similarity of the two's features. Identical eye color, hair color, and skin tone, as well as that similar upward tilt at the corner of the eye's, and the same mannerisms. "So what's this school all about anyway?" 

Chen pointed discreetly towards the Gryffindor Table. "Obviously, that's Harry Potter," he said, indicating the dark-haired boy talking with a red-headed and freckled boy who was obviously a close friend of his. "And that's his friend Ronald Weasley. You see that bushy-haired girl with them? That's Hermione Granger, prefect and obviously a candidate for the Head Girl position." 

Meilin's eyebrows raised in contemplation. "Oh, so they're not only famous, they actually _deserve _to be famous." 

Chen groaned. "Tell me about it. They're the Golden Trio of Hogwarts, Rumor is that they went against the Dark Lord four times, if you count what happened during second-year. And did I tell you that Potter is actually the TriWizard Tournament co-champion? They're so goddamned _perfect_." 

"It's enough to make your head ache." 

"Well, Malfoy's head is definitely aching." He indicated the blonde haired boy with the decidedly icy expression who was sitting at least five seats down from theirs. "Rumor is that his father is a Death Eater and that he's being persuaded to become one as well. You wouldn't think he was anything less than perfect though, would you, with him sitting there as cold as ice. Besides, Potter's his personal archnemesis." 

Meilin studied said boy, who was now sneering at a girl with a squashed face that Chen helpfully informed her was Pansy Parkinson, who apparently had a crush on Malfoy. _He's cute, _Meilin thought mischievously. _Just a little too evil for my taste, though. _"Really? How's that?" 

"Stories are all jumbled up, so I don't really know for sure, not that I was ever overly interested." Chen raised one shoulder in a half-shrug as he went back to his food. "Difference of opinions and loyalties, most probably. Then again, it could just be something trivial since Malfoy's not really all that endearing. Besides, with Potter being a Gryffindor and he a Slytherin…well, you know about the long-standing rivalry between the two Houses, I'm sure." 

"Speaking of Houses, how come you're in Slytherin? I don't really see you as the aspiring evil wizard type of guy, Chen." Meilin commented, spearing a fried shrimp from Chen's plate and grinning at his annoyed growl. Chen snatched a portion of the sliver of walnut cake that Meilin had on her plate in retaliation, before answering. Meilin scowled darkly at him, her annoyed expression frightening off a first year who had been planning to sit opposite her. 

"Slytherin House's not really all that evil…evil-looking, maybe. Let's put it this way: Gryffindor's for the brave and bold, Ravenclaw is for the smart—not clever—and level-headed, Hufflepuff is purely for the charming and the kind and the oh-so sweet students, and Slytherin, well, Slytherin is for the sly, cunning, and ambitious people who do not necessarily wish to take over the world, but may have the resources and brains to do so. Since I'm one of those people," Chen shrugged again. "It fits, from what the Sorting Hat told me." 

"Sorting Hat?" Meilin questioned. 

Chen waved a hand dismissively. "Long story." 

"So what can you tell me about all this Dark Lord fiasco?" 

Her cousin looked around furtively, then said in an undertone. "That's a really sensitive topic here and outside nowadays. To sum it up, it's _bad. _They aren't telling, but it's no secret that the death toll is escalating pretty fast. Word is that the Dark Lord already has the giants on his side, as well as the kappas and the Red Soldiers—bloodthirsty creatures, creepy, ugly things you wouldn't want to mess with—and that he's planning on moving for Azkaban to free his other Death Eaters. Death Eaters are his minions, of course." 

"Of course," Meilin echoed, also in an undertone. "But I thought that the Ministry thought he supposedly died years ago?" 

"The Ministry thought wrong, apparently." Chen whispered, lips curling in a derisive snarl that was nevertheless quite dashing. "There were already rumors, and at the end of Fourth Year, Potter announced that the Dark Lord had returned. The Ministry hushed up that news, of course, and made fun of it, so a lot of people didn't believe it, even when Dumbledore campaigned to make the Ministry believe that it was true. It was Fudge's fault. If only he had believed Dumbledore earlier, maybe then the Ministry wouldn't be floundering as they are now. Damage control's not working, or so I've heard, and a lot of wizards are thinking of defecting to the Dark Side. Why wouldn't they? After all, with a bumbling idiot heading the Ministry, I'd go to the Other Side myself if I didn't detest Evil so. That and the fact that the Clan would be out for my blood if I did." 

Meilin nodded in satisfaction. "You got that right. Syaoran wouldn't tolerate it." 

"I'm thinking, now that sorcerers and the Card Mistress—without Fudge's knowledge of course—are getting involved in it now, maybe it'll tip the scales into the good side."  

Meilin made no reply as her eyes once again roamed the Great Hall, looking at all the students who were still gobbling down their food. With a nod towards Tomoyo and Eriol and a significant look towards the Gryffindor Table, Meilin sank more comfortably into her seat and nodded to herself. _This ought to be an interesting year. _

~ * ~ 

Syaoran risked another glance at the face of the Card Mistress, once again feeling that familiar hard thump of his heart against his chest as he drank in the sight of her. Sakura in normal surroundings was stunning, but Sakura in moonlight, Syaoran found out, was totally **_heart stopping_**_._

_ Who would have thought, _he said to himself ruefully, _that she could be so beautiful?_

Her hair was swaying gently with the wind, the silky light strands sometimes going near enough her face to caress her cheeks, her lips… making him feel almost crazily envious of them because of their close proximity to the skin he so wanted to touch. Her eyes were wide and was as green as the forest where he used to train when he was young. Syaoran was somewhat thankful that she wasn't looking at him at that time; otherwise, he was sure that he wouldn't be able to resist drowning in the green depths of her eyes. Even now, when she wasn't looking at him and he was merely relying on memory to recall their brilliance, they seemed to call out to him, beckoning with a force so powerful he was hard-pressed to resist it. He knew that when looking at them, it seemed as if they held a thousand secrets, each one more wonderful than the one before it… secrets that made him want her _so much. _Her nose would have been perfect, was perfect in fact, if not for the stubborn upward tilt it possessed, an outward hint of the stubbornness and incredibly fiery spirit that she herself possessed.Her lips were naked and set in a bad-tempered pout, _a sexy pout, _he admitted to himself, one that made his blood beat hot and fast in his veins as she threw another stone at the lake by which they were sitting, almost hitting the fleshy head of the giant squid lounging contently in the middle of the water. And that face, _that face, _which many an artist would have killed to transfer into canvas, flowed into a body that would have warranted not only one admiring glance, but also a second and a third as well for all its almost sinful curves. Shaking his head, Syaoran pondered on the irony of it all. Who would have known that someone who held the kind-heart and innocence that was so sorely missed in the world could possess a body that was made to be loved by men? To think that she hadn't even reached the peak of her potential! 

He would be forever grateful to the gods for giving him the chance to know her when she was still a child, back in those day when they were still battling for the cards, for he was sure that if he hadn't known her then, he would not be what he was now. It was a miracle that she didn't hate him for the things that he had done against her when he had been the hard and hotheaded Syaoran Li whose sole purpose in life was to claim the legendary magical cards of Clow and gain the power that came with it. But then, even that wasn't the most wonderful thing of them all. The biggest miracle was that in spite of all that had happened, it was **he**, Xiao Lang Li, Li Clan Leader and powerful sorcerer, whom she loved. _Whom she **loved. **_And as always, the thought sent a jolt of pure pleasure straight through his spine, secure in the knowledge that as long as he lived, there was this one girl, this one amazing, lovely, wonderful girl who would always care for him, laugh with him, and worry about him for the simple reason that he was Syaoran Li, and that she loved him. 

**_But_**_, Mr. Love sick Fool, _a voice in his head piped up. _I really don't think she's all that happy with you right now. _

Syaoran sighed exasperatedly. "I guess you're still angry, huh?"  

He ducked just in time to avoid the pebble aimed straight towards his head. "I suppose that's a good enough answer." When Sakura pouted even more, refusing once again to look at him, he gave another sigh. "I don't understand why you're so angry, Ying-Fa." 

_Oops, wrong move, _the voice once again told him as Sakura's face contorted into an angry scowl. "Don't you Ying-Fa me, Xiao Lang Li!" she shouted, all the while patting the earth around her for another stone to throw. "And just so you know, I'm not just angry, I'm furious! Why couldn't you have held in your temper there? Now I'm not sure if he'll ever want to be friends with us after this!" 

"Oh, I wouldn't be too worried about that. What with Potter and Weasley's obvious crush on you?" Syaoran tried hard to suppress the growl that almost came out with his words, remembering the look on both boys' faces when Sakura had lowered her hood. 

"Don't be ridiculous," Sakura said with a smile, obviously of the opinion that Syaoran was just trying to charm her. He almost smiled back, mesmerized by her sparkling eyes, but was suddenly sent crashing back to earth at her next words. "So, what did you think of those other delegates? Especially that—Ren—was it?" Then she nodded to herself. "Hai, it was Ren Francis Delavenne. Um…I don't know if I should have done this, but…I kind of…ano…how do you put it…nudged his aura a little." 

Syaoran looked at her in surprise. "What for?" 

Sakura shrugged, throwing another pebble into the lake. The surface rippled for a few moments before she answered. "I guess I was curious…but Syaoran, he felt it!" 

This time, Syaoran couldn't control the brief surprise that flashed for an instant across his face. "What do you mean he _felt _it?" 

"Just that! He felt me when I touched his aura. I'm sure of it, and he looked at me afterwards and smiled." Sakura chewed on her lower lip worriedly, looking at him with a concerned frown. "What do you think happened?" 

The Li Clan's Leader crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring at the lake. "Then that means he is not a normal wizard after all." He answered carefully. "We have to be more careful in this world, Sakura. Did this happen only with Delavenne?"

Sakura shook her head. "Iie. It happened with Eriol's grandfather as well. And Potter-kun, though he didn't know it was me. Couldn't sense it, I guess." 

"Dumbledore? Well, we should expect that. And Potter? What do you know? They're famous for something after all," Syaoran remarked with a satisfied smirk.

"You don't like Potter-kun, Syaoran?" Sakura inquired. 

Syaoran sighed, walking to where Sakura sat in the grassy ground. He unclipped the golden clasp of his silk green cloak and placed it around her shoulders with a gentle smile. He dropped down to sit beside her, putting an arm around her waist. "It's not that I don't like him… there will always be a vague feeling of animosity between him and me and all other wizards and witches, mainly because our magic is different from the other. He's a wizard, I'm a sorcerer, and so are you. And I don't think I can ever be comfortable with him, what with the way he's acting right now." He raised his hands in defense when he glimpsed Sakura's frown. "I know, I know. The Headmaster told us that he's still grieving. But he seems to think that only he has suffered because of this war against the Dark Lord, and while I he's coping pretty nicely for someone who has lost his whole family, it's just not right. His family loved him so much, especially that godfather of his… I don't think they'd be glad to know that all their precious Potter has accounted to is an eternally brooding person who keeps on trying to live in the past. From what the Headmaster told us, he has done a lot for this world, so I guess we can justify his way of thinking..."

"He thinks the world revolves around him… is that what you mean, Syaoran?" 

"Iie… not exactly. It's just that, he has friends who care for him, and no matter what anyone says, it's clear that the Wizarding World holds him in high regard. Before this all comes to an end, he will have to open his eyes and see the world around him, or else he will have no hope of lasting even a couple of minutes against a fully-revived Lord Voldemort."

Sakura closed her eyes for a few moments as she leaned comfortably into Syaoran, inhaling the scent that was so _him. _"Before that happens, he will have to be ready. I'll make sure of it." 

But Syaoran's eyes were still troubled. "You can't spend your whole life worrying about others, Sakura. You tried so hard to forget, but you're still _hurting. _And trying to kill yourself by protecting others won't take away the pain. Trust me, I know." 

Sakura's eyes flashed. "I'm over it. And whatever you say, I know it was my fault. You don't know how hard it is… Do you know why I can't stand the darkness anymore, Syaoran? Why I'm suddenly so afraid of it? I can hear their screams there...in the darkness…over and _over_… They were calling me…they were asking for my help, but I couldn't do anything. I _couldn't._ You don't know how worthless I felt then!" She shook her head violently, not looking at her warior's face. "Don't you see, Syaoran? By protecting these people, I can make up for what I couldn't do then. This is my only chance… Don't take it away from me!" 

Syaoran reached out swiftly in outrage as he grasped her shoulders and tried hard not to shake her. "I'm not trying to take it away from you, but I won't let you throw away your life just because you blame yourself! It wasn't your fault, and whatever you seem to think, there was nothing, _NOTHING _you could have done. He was just so powerful! But you defeated him, Sakura. Why can't you just let it go?" Syaoran asked desperately, almost shouting as he tried to reach Sakura. 

She looked up then, and Li almost gasped aloud at the dead look in her eyes. It frightened him…and he was not one who was easily scared. "You know why I can't let go, Syaoran?" 

Hesitantly, Syaoran nodded at her. 

"Because he's here." 

It took a few minutes for Syaoran to fully comprehend what she had said, but when he did, "_Goddamn it all! _He can't be here, Sakura! He just can't be!" 

Sakura nodded numbly, all her former vibrant life gone. "He is here. I can feel it. Always at the edge of my mind…he's taunting me…teasing me…He's playing with me, Syaoran, make him stop! _Make him stop!_" She broke out into sobs then, heartfelt, hopeless sobs that almost broke the Syaoran's heart. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, her face on his chest, one small hand clutching tightly on his robes as she let the tears fall. 

It was Syaoran who felt the first drop as it splattered on his head. He threw back his head to look up at the dark, ominous sky as the heavy clouds began pouring out its load on them. The rain began falling faster and faster, but still Syaoran held her, covering her body as much as he could, holding her, while the heavens opened up above them. In the Great Hall, he knew that the witches and wizards would think nothing odd about the sudden change in weather, the darkening of the skies as buckets and buckets of rainwater poured over the castle. But he was no simple wizard. He was Syaoran Li, Li Clan Leader, Elemental Master, and Sorcerer, and he knew what was happening. While there was no magic involved, he could feel it. Something else… It was the Gods. _Crying. _

**Author's Note: **_This was an awfully short chapter, wasn't it? Sorry everyone! I'll make up for it in the next chapter. What the heck?! Dumbledore's Eriol's grandfather? Hah! I got you there, didn't I? I know it wasn't what you expected… Hmm… Another mystery… so… What do you think of it?_

**To all those who reviewed: **_Thank you! _

Kura-chan: _Thanks for the review…I guess? *****sweatdrops* You're scary… I know, I know, Sakura and Syaoran…*sigh* You can never get enough of this couple. _

Helen: _Thank you! Yeah, I was really aiming for the dramatic that time. Hey, I saw your review for Chapter Three as well. I really like having the chance to have Sakura and Syaoran together…they're one of my favorite couples. Meilin engaged to Ren? Woah, I gotta think about that, so no answer yet. I've got plans for Malfoy, trust me, it'll be good…*smirks* And lastly, you asked about my When Magics Collide story. I haven't updated yet, thanks for asking. Yes, I was planning on making an update. However, a couple of readers said that this story was better than my previous one…while I will not abandon WMC, I hope you won't mind if I focus on The Alliance of Magic more for a while. But as I said, I won't abandon it! So, thanks for asking, and keep reading, please! If you want further info, please read my official bulletin regarding updates located below the review replies.  ja! _

Lidostar: _thanks for the reviews! (emphasis on the plural there) Here is the reason for meilin being at the Slytherin Table…hope it was alright. Yeah, I don't like Fudge too much either, he seems way too pompous and self-admiring, doesn't he? At least that was the impression I got from the HP Book Series… Sorry I didn't send you an e-mail. I don't know how to work that out yet. Still though, keep on reading, (please?) and thanks for the compliments! _

Lady Dragoness: _Why thank you! *preens* I'm glad you noticed the description thingie… I try to put more effort into that, I think it gives feeling to the story…But well, I'm glad you liked my story. See you next chapter! Don't drop dead yet! My story's not finished! If you're gone, who will review? *heh*_

xbakazarux: _I know…Chapter One was really intense. Harry was really scary that time… Thanks for the review! _

Babybluestarangel: _Another great chappy? Well…another chapter anyways. *blushes* Meilin's engaged! Meilin's engaged! And please don't think that the reason Meilin kept it from Sakura was that she was angry or upset with Sakura or something…it's just a secret as of now to the others…Who are the new people? Will they turn out bad? Um… next question! --, I'll try to update faster to make up for the shortness of this chapter. Thank for the review! _

Eden's Echo: _I'm glad you like this chapter, and thanks for telling me about your nic…I was just curious…It was pretty unusual, from what I'm used to. Anyways, thanks for the review! _

FanficPixie: _You're too good to me! Thank You! _

DitzyLemon37: _Thanks! Syaoran **is **very sexy, isn't he? *smirks* _

Silent Seraphim: _Thank you for the wonderful review! I've read a couple of HP/CCS fics myself, and I guess I wanted to be different… Um, what's Mary Sue? Sorry, I really don't know. I know what you say about the S/S pairing being overdone, but I couldn't help it. Syaoran to me is one of the most amazing heroes that anime has ever produced, same as with Sakura being one of the loveliest. Their characters' not perfect, and they're nice to play around with…So, thank you for the compliment! Yue and Keroberos? Hmmm…to tell you the truth, I haven't thought about it yet. You've got me thinking though…I like their characters, so my answer will be yes. And hey! I checked out who Peacewish was. Turns out I've read one of her fics before, which is titled Wildflower. It's not finished yet though, so I'm waiting for her to update. And because you said so, I read her other fics as well, the Rising of the Sun and Moon, I think? And Heir To The Kingdom. You're right. She's great! I've noticed that she was really intense with her scenes, and she made Tori most of all seem like such a believable character who was so alive. It was amazing! Thanks for telling me about her! And thank you for the review! In return, why don't you try reading KayJuli's fics? I absolutely loved her story titled The Power of Two Hearts. It was amazing. It's S/S though…I'm not sure if that will inspire you. But it's nice… Also Magicalfoci's The Return of the True Sorcerers. It's an HP/CCS crossover as well, but I think it aims more for the intellectual side. It's good, and very different from other clichéd fics. So anyways… Ja! _

Cherryberry-chan: _Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story…yeah, I know. Difference and deviation from the cliché is what I was aiming for… Thanks again! _

OR: _Suspense? Hmm…why not? Thanks for the review! Watch out! There's going to be a lot more cliffhangers. _

Pokey: _I'm sure that there are a lot of nice HP/CCS stories out there. Try Magicalfoci's fics…You'll see. Anyways, thank you so much for the review! Keep on reading, please! _

ComPaSs-sTar: _You like the difference? I'm glad! I certainly hope it will continue being nice. Ja! _

nyczbabigirl: _Why thank you! _

Nightshade47: _Yup, you really were my first reviewer! Thank you, thank you! Talent? Well, I've got enough to get by… You've already got one complete story? That's so cool. To tell you the truth, I haven't finished any of my stories yet. It was hard trying to update when my teachers were piling on the schoolwork, you know? You thought the last chapter was short? Well, this must definitely be a midget in human measurements. Thank you for waiting for the chapter, and thank you so much for the review!_

delia: _Thank you for the review! Hmm…you were asking about the guardians, weren't you? Don't worry. A couple of readers have asked about them as well, and after some thinking, I decided to add them as well! After all, what's a CCS fic w/o Kero's bottomless pit of a stomach, ne? However, I don't think you'll be seeing them for a while yet… Regarding the Hermione and Harry thing, I'll see what I can do about it. No definite answer yet though. Thank you for the suggestions! Comments are really appreciated here! Ja! _

tk: _I'm glad that you seem to think my fic is good… *blushes* Plot? What plot? (Kidding!) Thank you for the review! Aww… you make me smile… Thanks again, and I really, really hope that this fic and I won't disappoint you. _

StarsLover: _Thank you! _

**Other Fanfiction Updates: **_To all those who have been inquiring whether or not I have abandoned my other fics, namely _When Magics Collide, Forbidden Emerald, Luminescence, etc., _do not worry! I really will finish those stories. It's just that I had a sudden burst of inspiration regarding this type of story, and I wanted to use my experience in writing _WMC _to make a better and certainly more improved CCS/HP Crossover. To all those who have read _Forbidden Emerald, _I will probably have another chapter posted by this week or the next, so please, just a little bit more patience. Spread the word if you could, please?  Thank you for waiting! _ 

**_~ Marie-Claire~ _****__**


	5. Melody of Dreams

The Alliance of Magic 

**By: **Marie-Claire

**Author's Notes: **_As usual, thank you to all those who reviewed. You don't know how much your encouragement is appreciated. I hope that all of you lovely people won't get bored with my story *ever*. You know, I should have a lot more time available for this fic since it _is _summer vacation in my country. However, I have been—for lack of a better word—'persuaded' by my evil father to attend extracurricular summer classes. So forgive me if ever I'm lagging in my updates. To all those who reviewed my last chapter, thank you so much! Aw…you guys make me smile! This chapter is for you guys! Hope you like it! _

**Chapter Five: **

"He's not supposed to be doing that, is he?" Harry asked his friends as he stared at Eriol who was sitting across the room from them. 

Hermione was staring as well. "Frankly, Harry, I don't think Professor McGonagall cares about that." 

And of course, she was right. They were currently in the Transfigurations classroom, their first class for the day. Breakfast had been uneventful; for some reason, Dumbledore's friends hadn't gone to breakfast at all, and this had caused some speculation on the side of the students. It was a surprise when they found Eriol in the sixth year classroom Muggle clothes consisting of a fitted white polo shirt and black pants, looking for the entire world as if he belonged there. 

Professor McGonagall had been surprised as well when she saw him, though she hid it well. After all, Dumbledore had said that their guests were free to do whatever they wished, and attending a Transfigurations class while he could be doing other things was something she didn't expect. 

The lesson had been going well enough, with the Professor lecturing on the brighter points of the Transfigeo Spell, a more complex relation of the Glamour Charm that had been included in their course outline for the year. Unlike the Glamour Charm, the Transfigeo Spell could withstand a lot more countercharms and could stay on for as long as the caster's power held, though it took intense concentration and precise wand movements. 

The dark-haired boy had seemed unusually pleased with the spell, for the moment McGonagall gave the class the signal to start practicing their spells on the frogs that she had distributed to each of them, he had merely pushed back his glasses and had began casting the spell. 

That in itself was not exactly newsworthy, but what made class's jaw drop and McGonagall's eyes to widen was that he had gotten it right on the first try when even the Gryffindor Prefect and aspiring Head Girl was still unsuccessful. 

"He really seems to be having fun with his toad, eh?" Ron whispered, staring at the bespectacled boy with something akin to awe. So far, he had succeeded in everything from changing his animal to a wig-wearing frog to a toady intellectual amphibian with glasses to a violet and orange polka-dotted croaking creature and the list was going on.  

"Ooh, look at that one!" A girl whispered as Eriol's frog once again changed appearance, this time into an attempt at a sexy toad, complete with leather miniskirt (Harry wasn't completely sure if Eriol's frog was a girl), hot pink tube top, nail polish on its webbed feet, rouge to add color to its clammy cheeks and the most violent shade of red they had ever seen as lipstick. 

Hermione was still looking bewildered, something she very rarely was. "Look at how easy it is for him." 

Harry sighed as Eriol once again twirled his wand happily at his frog, who was looking slightly disgruntled, changing its facial expression into a scowl that Harry knew he had seen somewhere… Meanwhile, Eriol was muttering evilly under his breath as he petted his frog, though they could hear something like, "Toady Li…bastard, is it…not so cute anymore, eh?" 

Ron groaned. "Great. Just great. It figures that he would be a newcomer and all-powerful and totally bonkers." He threw up his hands in despair, after which he tried prodding his frog with his wand. The frog just stared at him for a moment, before flicking out its tongue, making Ron jump back with a yelp. 

"Seriously, though. Isn't it a bit unusual that none of us could get it and he's so adept at using it?" Hermione said, motioning towards the students milling around Eriol's desk. They had all given up on the spell and were content with watching Eriol perform. Even McGonagall was observing the proceedings. 

"Well, they _are _the representatives from Asia, right? They wouldn't send total dimwits, would they?" Harry replied. 

"Yeah. Mum told me that they had some really great Wizarding Schools in Asia, though they're not very well-known." Ron said as he distanced himself from his frog who was eyeing him warily. 

"If they're so great, why are they not well-known?" Harry asked, puzzled. 

Ron shrugged, feeling important since he was the one who had the information that was interesting for once. "Mum said that they didn't want foreigners intruding in their education and stuff, or something like that. No one has ever seen anyone from that continent do magic before. That's why it was such a big surprise to Fudge when Dumbledore said they were all from Asia." 

"So it's really unusual…" Hermione mused. 

The redhead nodded. "Yeah. I think this is actually the first time anyone's had contact with them before." 

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat from where she was standing behind her desk. "Mr.—er—Hiragizawa, your—er—practicing is enough, thank you. More than enough, actually." She addressed the class then, "Now I want all of you to practice the spell. I expect everyone to be able to do it by tomorrow. That's all for today." 

Ron's eyes were wide when they stepped out of the room, shouldering their packs and books. "Wow. No homework? Was that really McGonagall?" 

Seamus Finnigan who was passing just then grinned. "Aye, isn't it great? She was so impressed by that Hiragizawa guy that she forgot!" Then he ran off to catch up with Dean who was already turning round the corner leading towards the dungeons, where they usually held their Potions class. 

Suddenly, Parvati and Lavender, who had been walking in front of them and were chattering excitedly, stopped talking and stared. 

And when the trio saw what they had seen, they did the only thing they could have done in such situations: stop and stare.

They weren't aware of the simultaneous dropping of their jaws. Hermione because she was suddenly seeing Ren Francis Delavenne in a new light, what with him wearing Muggle clothing that she was sure didn't look as nice on anyone else's at it did on him. The fact that a whole gaggle of giggling girls were surrounding him didn't escape her attention either. Ron glanced uncertainly at Harry as he saw that Cho Chang, the seventh year Ravenclaw girl who had been Harry's crush for so long was part of Ren's following. He need not have worried though; As Harry stared at Cho, who was smiling coyly and was laughing along with her friends, there was nothing, nothing he felt that would have signified that maybe he still cared for her just a bit. He simply felt… _empty. _

"His smile looks really forced, doesn't it?" A soft, musical voice spoke from behind them. 

Harry almost jumped as high as Moody, the Auror who had been their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in Fourth Year, had bounced Malfoy when he had been turned into a ferret. "Don't do that!" He told Tomoyo Daidouji fervently, for it was she who had spoken. 

Tomoyo chuckled at their expressions, before sticking out one elegant hand. "Hello, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. I don't believe we've met yet." 

Hermione accepted the handshake, smiling at the beautiful girl. "I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Prefect. It's a pleasure." 

Ron took her hand next, and his expression clearly stated what he felt about Tomoyo. "I'm Ronald Weasley—er, you can call me Ron—if you want to, that is." Then suddenly, he blurted out, "You're really lovely." His face colored when he realized what he had said, turning a shade of purple that Tomoyo was sure she had only seen once on Syaoran's face when a handsome classmate of theirs had tripped and accidentally hugged Sakura for support. It was…_interesting, _she decided. 

"I'm Harry Potter," the other guy said politely, sticking out his hand as well, though it was fairly obvious that he felt highly uncomfortable doing so. 

Tomoyo took his hand nevertheless and shook it warmly as she smiled at them. "You're that boy, aren't you? You're really brave. It's such a shame that your Ministry is so inept, though," she said, shaking her head as she began walking towards the dungeons, the others not realizing that they were following her. 

"I can't believe you said that!" Ron whispered, shocked. 

The girl just regarded him with quiet violet eyes. "Why not?" 

This time, it was Hermione who answered. "Well, it's true that the Ministry has been acting like a bunch of bumbling fools nowadays, but the public prefers to think of Harry as the moron instead of them. Of course, with a Minister like Fudge, it's hard to believe they could be so blind." 

"The Ministry and every other government or ruling official in the Wizarding World should earn respect first before we give it to them, and it's obvious that they still haven't," Tomoyo said as she shifted her books to her other arm. "Why be afraid to comment on something when it's the truth?" 

Harry found himself smiling slightly at the new girl. For some reason that he didn't know, he felt strangely at ease with her. Maybe it was the way she obviously believed him against the Ministry, or the quiet, intelligent answers she gave, but he found himself liking her. 

"Where are you going anyway?" He asked as they turned another corner. 

"Potions," she replied simply. 

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed. "Why would you want to do that?" 

Tomoyo gave him a light frown. "Why not?" 

"Well, you're not exactly required to attend classes and all, and Potions has the worst possible teacher you could ever wish to have." 

"Oh?" She asked, raising one eyebrow in interest. "Who?"

"He's absolutely horrible to all new students. Why, he completely embarrassed Harry on the first day, but he has a grudge on all Gryffindors, so it doesn't really count, but still!" 

Hermione frowned at Ron, before turning to smile at Tomoyo. "He's name is Professor Severus Snape, and he really is quite horrible, but we have to admit that he's the best at what he does. But still, Ron is right. Maybe you shouldn't attend." 

Tomoyo hitched up her backpack higher on her shoulder as she pushed open the door leading to the dungeons. "I think I'll risk it," she said, and with one final smile entered the classroom ahead of them. 

And so began their lecture on Advanced Potions for the new year. 

~ * ~ 

An hour later and Harry still couldn't believe it. 

"This has gotta be the weirdest day in my entire, sorry, life." Ron muttered as they stared at Tomoyo who was competently chopping worm entrails to add to her brewing potion. "First, Transfiguration, and now this! What? Are they all geniuses or something?" 

"Snape likes her," Harry muttered. "Look, he's even smiling at her. Creepy smile, but still! Oh my God, he has another favorite student!" 

"Maybe that's because she's quite a master in potions, hm?" Hermione retorted none too gently as a smile curved her lips. "Just be glad he isn't picking on us as usual." 

"Yeah," Harry said nodding. 

~ * ~ 

Gray eyes peered nervously from between a large fern tree and the glass walls of Greenhouse 5, which was vacant except for the magical plants littering here and there. After making sure that no one was around, the beautiful oval-shaped eyes blinked once as a boy stepped from behind the cover of the leafy plants, brushing stray leaves and dust from his dark hair. 

"Finally," Ren Francis Delavenne—for that was who the boy was—sighed as he stepped outside of the Greenhouse towards the bright sunlight of the school's courtyard. 

"I thought they would never leave," he said, a small frown on his brow as he began strolling on the stoned walkway. "Silly females…" 

_Then again, it doesn't necessarily apply to all of them, _he said ruefully as the memory of vibrant emerald eyes flashed once more through his mind. 

He paused for a moment to pluck a small wildflower—nothing more than a weed, really—as he mused on his almost intense fascination with the auburn-haired girl that he had just seen yesterday. It was strange, however. In the split second that he had seen her, it was as if he had known her his whole life—cliché, he was sure—but it was true. He didn't know who she was before the Headmaster had introduced them, nor did he know the life she had led, but the instant recognition he had experienced had been for sure. It had been so intense; the sudden flood of emotions when she had pulled back her hood and he saw her face. It had rocked him to the core, but he was sure that nobody had noticed his sudden agitation, for he had trained himself never to show his emotions or his thoughts so as not to give his adversaries and enemies a clue towards his weaknesses, which he had made sure were almost non-existent. 

He didn't understand it, and that worried him, for there were only a few things in the universe that could actually make him worry. And then there had been that feeling… Like someone had tapped his shoulder… and then that gentle caress that had made him shudder in pleasure… He had looked up in sudden wariness and had been unnerved when he saw green eyes staring straight at him, as if by that stare alone everything about him would be revealed. He knew that she had been just as surprised as he; he had seen the momentary shock that had flickered in her eyes before they were veiled again as she stepped down from the raised steps towards the table of the House of Gryffindor with the boy with the messy chestnut hair at her side. 

His feet directed him towards the Hogwarts Gardens that he knew would be deserted, since most of the castle's occupants were in classes. He closed his eyes and raised his face to the sunlight as he stood just in front of the arch entrance of the Gardens, taking comfort in the normalcy of his surroundings. And that was when he heard it… 

His heart began pounding and he could actually feel the blood roaring in his ears as he began moving towards the source of the sound, first walking, then faster and faster, until he was in a full-out run. He didn't care how idiotic he must have looked then, running as if his life depended on it with the wind slapping at his face and brushing through his hair. All he cared about was the beautiful, almost unearthly sound that was echoing in the silence of the gardens. It was unlike anything he had ever heard before… the wind seemed to be singing along with it as all around him, falling leaves began spinning in lazy spirals and the foliage swayed as if to follow the music. A myriad of colors assaulted his visions as petals from a variety of flowers started to swirl crazily around him, soft and velvety and _beautiful._ And just when he thought he would never reach the source of the song, he saw her. 

She was standing underneath a large, aged tree, with the roots sprawling on the earth. She was wearing a sleeveless white dress, which in itself would have been so very simple, but the way that it fit her, the way that she carried the dress made it become the most beautiful garment he had ever seen. The wind was strongest around her, dry brown leaves spinning wildly around her feet and the hem of her dress fluttering just beneath her knees. Her hair was loose and untamed, just like the first day, spilling over her back like in a light brown waterfall, the tips swaying with the dance of the wind. Her eyes were closed, he noted, but her fingers were very much alive, both hands supporting the elegant silver flute that she was holding as the music floated from it, seeming to surround the two of them as he stood there, silently watching, silently listening. She was weaving an intricate spell without even muttering an incantation… A spell that made him believe that they were the only people in the world, that the earth could break apart at the core and everyone else could fall from the very face of the planet but he still would not be moved. 

The tune she had been playing had been gentle at first, but as he stood there, mesmerized by the scene, he vaguely noticed that the music was getting faster and faster, powerful, impossible… It rose higher and higher, a crescendo, like the huge waves as they crashed with a roar on the rocks of the shore, when, unexpectedly, unforgivably, _it stopped. _

Just like that, the spell was broken. The howling wind fell silent, and the leaves ceased their wild motions. Silence reigned once more in the Gardens, and it was almost eerie compared to the life it had experienced before. He opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized had closed of their own will and stared. _She's gone… _he realized with alarm. He rushed to where she had been standing before, not understanding the frantic feeling that was suddenly coursing through him, knowing only that he had to see her again. 

Ren put a hand on the trunk of the tree, feeling the rough bark scratching his skin, but he didn't mind. The pain was like a bucket of cold water over his senses; it seemed to lift the mist that had seemed to envelope his senses, waking him up. He shook his head in annoyance. _I must be going crazy, _he thought. He was about to step away from the tree with another shake of his head, intent on heading back towards the castle, when he saw something just at the corner of his eye, something that had not been there before. 

Bending over, he stared at object on the ground that he hadn't noticed earlier. He hadn't really seen anything like it before personally, but he had heard of its beauty and had seen it in pictures. However, pictures certainly didn't do justice to the real thing, he decided, picking up the perfect pink bloom he now held in his hands, the dewdrops in its petals catching the light of the sun, almost enough to reflect off a broad and beautiful spectrum of colors at him as he turned it around and around reverently in his fingers. He knew what it was… A cherry blossom. _A perfect, lovely cherry blossom that was almost sinful to touch. _

He dropped to the ground and leaned his back on the trunk of the tree, allowing the shade to protect him from the sudden heat and glare. In his hands, he still held the flower, carefully turning it around and around. 

Softly, the wind carried his words as he swore under his breath. _"What's going on?" _ 

**Author's Notes: **_Hm… I don't know if the slight humor during Eriol's time in the spotlight worked. *crosses fingers behind back* I hope it did. I just couldn't resist doing at least one demented sorcerer scene! As usual, feel free to make comments and suggestions! Flames are accepted, but criticism is a whole lot more appreciated. Thank you to all those wonderful people who took the time to review in the past chapters! You guys are the best! _

Hyunkel aka OR: _The end? You mean Sakura's breakdown? Well, I can't really answer the question regarding sakura's family at the moment. It's kind of a suspense thing… So sorry! But thanks for the review! _

StarsLover: _Yes, Meilin and Tomoyo are both witches. Regarding your question on why Chen calls Syaoran 'Master Li' while Meilin doesn't, it's basically because Meilin is Syaoran's cousin and former ex-fiancée and is undoubtedly a lot closer to him than Chen. Chen is Meilin's cousin, not Syaoran's, so they aren't exactly that close. More will be explained in the later chapters. Hmm, that thing about Eriol being Dumbledore's you-know-what, I have to tell you, that was a total spur of the moment thing! I just figured, why not? I know a lot of other CCS/HP fics have been portraying Dumbledore as Sakura's relative, but it's easier to have Eriol connected with Dumbledore, seeing as how the two of them are all-knowing and mischievous and all that, despite the age differences. Besides, Eriol's family has never been mentioned in the animé so it was easy to establish some sort of relationship between Dumbledore and Eriol. I hope that answered your questions! Thanks for the review, and there will definitely be more S/S moments that you'll love. Ja! _

Ytak: _Hmm…nice name. Thanks for the review! _

Mik89: _Thank you! _

Mei fa-chan: _S/S rockzz, don't they? Hope you liked this chapter. Ja! _

tk: _Well, I sincerely hope you liked this chapter. And I'm glad that I'm not disappointing you. Thanks for the nice review! _

FanficPixie: _You are definitely one of my nicest reviewers! Thank you for the lovely review! Keep reading, please! _

Iluvanime493: _I'm glad you liked it! Regarding the Gods crying comment, basically, something like that! More S/S? No problem, though I know they weren't in the limelight in this chapter. Maybe in the next ones. After all, one can never get enough S/S right? _

Fleur_de_cerise: _I like the sound of your name, though I don't know what I means… Thanks for putting me on your favorites! _

Pokey: _Thanks! Yeah, Magicalfoci is great, huh? Too bad about GaHH, but I think there's a revised version of it posted. Only three chapters are there, unfortunately. S/S are the best! They're the perfect couple, but it's still fun because you can play around with their characters a little bit. Thanks again for the lovely _long _review. Ja! _

Cherryberry-chan: _Sakura…sakura… all will be revealed in the next chapters. So please, please, please, keep the reviews coming! Thanks! _

H2omelongga: _Uh… I'm glad I helped. Peripheral, huh? Actually, the Alliance was *supposed* to be the revised version of another CCS/HP fic that I've got going on, which is When Magics Collide. However, I got a little carried away during the process and the Alliance veered off from WMC, so I guess it's not really a revision, but a different story altogether. Sorry for the confusion! The pairing will most definitely be S/S but you can be sure a lot of other couples will appear! And don't worry, nobody can type too much, especially on a review! Thanks! _

CoMpaSs_sTar: _Thank you for the review! What happened to Sakura is still a secret for the moment, but as I replied earlier to another reviewer, all will be revealed on the following chapters, I promise. Until then, I hope you won't get bored with the wait. Thank you for the review! _

Yamiyumetenshi: _Twists are the best! Regarding the e-mail thing, I'm sorry but I can't! I don't have a mailing list, and my e-mail ad's always full and I'm not an internet whiz… You have school? We're in vacation in my country right now. What year are you? I'm a soon-to-be junior. Anyways, thanks for the review! _

Pnaixrose: _Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm glad you noticed that thing about details… they just make everything come to life from what I've seen of other people's works. LOL. Romance? Romance is good. Rewind, rewind. Romance is Great! Thank you for the lovely review! Ja! _

Chris37: _All will be revealed in the later chapters, so don't worry. I'm sorry if I made Sakura a little too dark… However, I have to say that this fic is definitely not meant to be light and overly humorous, so forgive the dark moments when they appear. They are necessary for the story.  Thank you for the review! _

Crystal Blossoms: _Thank you! _

Lady Dragoness: _Hmm, I'm trying to get as much ground as possible covered now while I'm on summer vacation, because like it or not, once school resumes, I won't have the usual time for this fic. I'm glad you reviewed, and that you liked this chapter. Hope you keep reading! Thank you for the review! _

Babybluestarangel: _I think I've been saying this a lot, but… all will be revealed in the next chapters. Thank you for the review! _

Nightshade47: _I'm happy you think so! I hope you liked this chapter! And I'm sure that your one-shot is good! Thank you for the reviews! _

Lonely Magician: _Thank you! _

Helen: _Yeah… it was a tad too dark, wasn't it? However, I have to once again clarify that this fic will not be light and overly humorous, no matter how I try, so forgive the dark moments, for they will be few anyways. Ren? Well, let's just say that Ren is far from a normal wizard. But really strong? We'll see. Sorry if it confused you! Regarding Sakura, all will be revealed in the next chapters. It's kind of a cliffhanger thing. *smiles* I updated Forbidden Emerald! What a miracle, eh? Thank you for the review! Ja!_

Meinien: _Why thank you! Regarding the mystery villain thing, I will draw it out slowly more likely, though I assure you, I won't make it quite so lengthy that you'll get tired of waiting. Sakura and Syaoran? Engaged? Why not! But at the moment, they aren't, so… _

Kawaiitenshisakura: _You were confused? Why naman? (Oops, sorry… a little Filipino language there…) Thank you for the review! _

Silent Seraphim: _You are _definitely _one of my favorite reviewers! *smiles* Thanks for telling me about that Mary Sue thing. Perfection is just annoying, isn't it? It is for me at least. Speaking of the Harry thing, I dunno why I'm even mentioning this, you must think I'm terribly talkative, but I've been reading a few HP fics. I love their Ginny/Draco pairing. It's weird, but fun! In almost all of the stories, Draco is so sexy. *grins* Thanks for the review! _

Kura-chan: _Scary enough for a movie? *grins* Why not? You'd be famous! Yeah, Sakura was kinda down in the last chapter, wasn't she? I'm glad you understood that thing about the HP dream team. I'm not exactly overly fond of them, so… Thanks for the review! Ja! _


	6. The Children of the Moon

The Alliance of Magic 

**By: **Marie-Claire

**Author's Note: **_Um… in the last chapters, I've kinda forgotten to put in a disclaimer, so I just wanted to say that I don't own this. Refer to Chapter One for full details.  Thanks! _

**Chapter Six: **

He hated his life.

Of course, the term 'life' is just a wee bit too broad, but to in an effort to put all his woes and frustrations into simpler terms, it was appropriate.

Because there was nothing that he, Draco Malfoy, heir to the considerable Malfoy fortune and all its dark and deadly secrets and horrid scandals and affairs, blah, blah, and _blah, _hated more than his own life.

Of course, Potter and his Gryffindor friends came to a close second, but as to the fact that he had now grown up and all traces of the spoiled bratty vindictive crybaby that he had once been had vanished, he just considered the so-called Dream Team of Hogwarts moronic, idiotic pests that he could crush like bugs if he wished to and when he found the energy to lift his elegantly clad foot and do so.

Still, he could admit to himself that he didn't hate Potter and his rag-tag group of tag-alongs as much as he had during the previous years, but he rarely admitted it to himself, and he would most certainly dye his hair a lurid pink and date Pansy 'The Pesky Pestilence' Parkinson, the Slytherin sixth year who still insisted on tailing all his movements despite all of his rebuffs—_damn her to _hell—before he admitted it _out loud. _But in everyone's life comes a point when he begins to question everything he has known his whole life and he is forced to concede that, after a long and thorough review of all the years of his existence, maybe he had been _wrong. _Only a little bit, of course. 

His turning point had been when his father had been thrown into Azkaban, that filthy wizard prison that everybody feared. Of course, the sniveling bastard was free now, curse the Gods. The Malfoy name carried considerable influence in _all _circles, and even Fudge thought twice about keeping Lucius Edward Malfoy in prison. Back then, when, for once in his horrid life, he had been given a few moments free of the influence of the Dark Arts that was synonymous to Lucius Malfoy, he had begun questioning himself and his ideals, what he actually believed in. He had done his self-examination matter-of-factly, all facts and almost no emotions. Now that he had a chance on a few moments of peace to think for himself, he had come to the conclusion that his previous displays of emotion had all been rather horrifying for someone with the Malfoy name, and so he had therefore resolved to look, from all appearances, a _goddamned _statue. And without the messy barrier of emotions, he had started on his journey of self-discovery.

It was confusing, to say the least. Contrary to what most people seemed to believe, everything in life, especially _his _life, was most definitely _not _black and white. Now, more than ever, what with the Dark Lord's return and all that, the lines between good and evil were blurry, tangled. And for someone like him who was on the fringes of evil and being pulled in little by little to the dark void in the center, well, everything was, to put it simply, _fucked up. _

On one hand, he didn't want to serve the Dark Lord, as opposed to his father who couldn't take a bloody step without permission from their so-called revered master, Lord Voldemort. He had seen the monster in all his bestial glory during the summer, after his father had been released,and what little of the heart he had left in his chest had almost stopped. The evil emanating from the man, no, beast had been palpable, unreal. It wasn't only his particularly evil appearance. He had seen a lot of people who looked simply _revolting, _Pansy Parkinson and Crabbe and Goyle included, so he was quite used to horrid appearances. The matter with Voldemort had been different, however. It was more of the obvious hatred and bad will that reeked from him that poisoned all those who stood too close, attracted by the aura of power that he possessed. He had been forced by Lucius to bow down to the creature and had spent a good half hour after that losing his entire lunch, retching until only liquid was coming from his mouth, reeling with the disgust and horror he had felt so near the Dark Lord. He had been a tad embarrassed after that, something which he rarely felt. For someone who had been doing a good impression of wanting to be one of the Dark Lord's top Death Eaters, puking all over the place after meeting your supposed master was simply not done.

On the other hand, he couldn't see how the Good Side could actually hope to defeat Voldemort. It was insanity, all their talks about bravery and sacrifice and such for the good of mankind. Voldemort had the Death Eaters, as well as ranks and ranks of bloodthirsty Dark Creatures behind him and his extensive knowledge of Dark Arts to boot. To go against the Dark Lord was suicide, and Draco had never been one to throw away his life for something useless.

But try as he might to suppress the feeling, he was…well, _fascinated. _He didn't bloody hell know how, but somehow, their determination and resistance amazed him. He had seen it on the faces of the Good Wizards and Witches that his Housemates' parents caught and tortured on a daily basis. True, in the end, their spirit would break, either from the pain of beatings or grief and hopelessness, it was not important, but during those few times when he glimpsed their eyes, their faces, he would see the fire burning in them, and it made him shudder like nothing ever had. That… _willingness _to die for a cause was unfamiliar to him, and it fascinated him.

Potter had it too, he knew. That fire… It came from being a Gryffindor, he supposed. They had always been bloody martyrs. But Harry Potter had gone from being just someone famous because of his name… His determination was deeply rooted, the result of heartbreaking grief and growing up too fast because of the circumstances. Once, he had dismissed Harry Potter as someone who thought he could chew as much as he could bite off, but he could see now the reason why Albus Dumbledore and the Weasleys and so many people believed in The Boy Who Lived.

Innocent, untouched by true pain, he had been _nothing. _Tempered by grief, forced to grow up, forced to be _brave…_ it made him a force to be reckoned with.

While he still detested Ronald Weasley's ignorance, and while he hated Granger's know-it-all attitude, he—_shame on him_!—respected Harry Potter. A smirk curved his lips for a moment as he resisted the urge to look up after that thought. Could lightning strike inside a castle?

The times had changed. The winds of Fate were blowing, raging, actually, dragging him and pushing him to all directions. And he had never been more confused.

As he walked through the stone floor of the halls of Hogwarts Castle, his elegantly tailored black uniform robes billowing in a cloud of expensive black cloth, and as he glared at one of the representatives of American Branch of Magic, who had had the unfortunate luck of being in the same hallway as he, there was one thing on his mind.

_Damn it all. _

His violent snarl sent a first year scurrying for cover behind a suit of armor, but unlike in the past, when the thought that he could and did induce fear into the hearts of the lower people sent a curl of satisfaction inside him, this time, it did not. It would have been petty, and a Malfoy did not waste his time on petty things.

Times had changed…_were still changing. _

And he knew in the blackness of his ever darkening heart, it sure as hell wasn't for the better.

Another expletive escaped his lips as in the distance, the undeniably whiny sound of Pansy's voice reached his ears, calling his name. 

He hated his life.

Alexander Harrison scowled at the back of the blond Hogwarts student who had glared at him suddenly for no reason at all. "What a psycho," he muttered as he shoved his ash blonde hair away from his face.

"We're in their turf, Lex. Be a little more forgiving," his friend Matthew Lexington replied with a small smile, though his eyes were also on the retreating back of the Slytherin student.

"It was bad enough being here." Lex replied as they started walking again. "But do we really have to deal with bastards like that?"

"Yes, we have to. You know that," Matthew said, his brown eyes serious beneath the dark, dark auburn of his air. "The Superior himself sent us here. We fail this thing, we lose all hope of being in his good graces permanently. Besides, isn't this a chance to show them what we're really capable of?"

"We've got Jace on our group, and you know that no matter what they say, we've proven ourselves time and time again. Hell, we're the best there is in our department! But sending us here, when there's a war going on, well, it's just plain insanity!"

Matthew stopped in front of a portrait of a particularly evil looking wizard wearing a set of small skulls as a necklace and said the password. It slid open with a creak, showing the entrance to the dormitories that had been given to them by the Headmaster. "Chill, will you? Why are you freaking? It can't be that bad." He tried to reason as he dropped down into a plump beanbag.

Lex brushed his hand through his hair once again, a nervous habit, it seemed, as he leaned against the side of the fireplace where a magical fire was burning. "Oh, believe me, it's bad alright."

Suddenly, a voice came from the stairs to their left. "And you say that why?"

The blonde boy whirled around to stare at their leader, who was standing on the bottom step of the stairs leading to their rooms, his arms crossed as he frowned at his friend. "Jace, my man, I didn't see you there!" He said enthusiastically.

"Obviously," Jason Townsende, the leader of their group and Secondary Head of the American Branch of the Association of Wizardry retorted with a smirk as he snagged an apple from the fruit basket on top of the coffee table, taking a seat on the couch. "Now get back to the topic. What have you heard about the—situation?"

Lex's eyes glowed as he launched into his report. "You know the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort? Well, aside from his return, rumors are that the Dementors are already with him. His Death Eater army is increasing, and fast. Fudge, the Minister of Magic, has been trying to keep it hidden, but it seems as if they're bound to lose if there really is a war." He popped a grape into his mouth and chewed before continuing. "Did you know that their Ministry was actually attacked?"

"The Ministry itself? That's impossible!" Matthew protested, eyes wide. "Every important Wizarding Building is protected by powerful wards and spells. Take Hogwarts, for example. They have rumors that the castle itself is alive, capable of protecting itself from attacks. If the Headmaster or the castle feels that a person entering its grounds is untrustworthy, he won't be able to set even a foot within it.

"Well, believe it. Cornelius Fudge never told the Superior, and it was all hushed up in the papers, but apparently, just before this last summer, an attack by Death Eaters was launched on the Ministry. For what reason, I'm not sure. It couldn't have been an attempt to assassinate Fudge because his office isn't there. But it must have been something important, because the Dark Lord himself was there!"

Jason's ocean blue eyes narrowed as he leaned forward slightly, his midnight black hair falling over his face. "And Harry Potter was there, wasn't he?"

Alexander's eyes widened. "How'd you know?" Then he shook his head. "Never mind. But yes, the Boy Who Lived was there, and from what I heard, he and his friends were able to hold off the Death Eaters, giving Dumbledore and other wizards time to arrive. Not only that. It seems as if Harry Potter has faced the Dark Lord at least three to four times, and he's only in sixth year right now."

"And he was able to stop the Dark Lord those many times?" Matthew asked. "Then what are we here for?" he inquired, looking at Jason with a puzzled look in his eyes. "By all rights, we shouldn't even be here. This is not our war, nor is the European Institute involved in it. Why are they bringing us in now, of all times?"

Blue eyes flashed as Jason stared contemplatively at the roaring, dancing fire. "We're missing the big picture."

Lex turned to him. "What big picture?"

"Suppose our Ministry never got involved in this war, because Voldemort wasn't a threat to us back then," he said slowly, as if he was piecing together a puzzle in his mind. "Suppose we didn't need allies then. But from what you said, and from what we have seen, the Dark Lord has become stronger than ever, perhaps even stronger than his first Rising, and unfortunately, all the Magical Ministries are helpless, because they didn't know this would happen again, and they didn't have time to prepare. I think the reason we were sent here is that the Superior is sure that…"

"That what?" Matthew prompted. "What, Jace?"

"That a war is inevitable. And we need all the help we can get."

Lex and Matthew paled. "So they brought us here coz they're actually going to make us fight in the war?!"

Jason shrugged, the corners of his lips turning up in a small smile. "Something like that."

"This is insane! This is stupid! This is _fan-bloody fucking-tastic_!" Lex yelled as he began pacing on the plush carpet cushioning their floor. "I knew we shouldn't have come here! I just knew it!"

"That's not all," Matthew said slowly, his eyes slightly glazing over as he tapped his right index finger on his temple, thinking seriously. "They brought in the Asian Representatives as well… that has to mean something."

Lex nodded, still pacing. "Yeah. I didn't even know they had a Ministry."

Jace shook his head as he glanced over at them. "They don't."

"If they brought in people whom we haven't been in contact with since almost all of eternity," Matt continued as if his other two companions hadn't spoken, "Does it mean that they're really so worried they risked magical contact that had been banned for over a thousand years?"

"You're forgetting something. It was obvious that the Minister Fudge himself was surprised when they were brought in. Albus Dumbledore is the only one who invited them remember? They're his friends…"

"And that's supposed to reassure us." Lex said as he shook his head in disbelief. "I dunno, there's just something incredibly not right about them. Like a puzzle piece that doesn't fit."

"Well then, whatever it is," Jason replied as he stood up from his chair and strolled towards the fireplace, gazing intently into the dancing flames, "We'll just have to find out."

The Great Hall was once again echoing with the sounds of people as the students went about their business of eating dinner with the noise that was customary of normal teenagers. Silverware clanked against plates and lively chatter filled the enormous room, the occasional laughter floating up every now and then.

Outside the castle, though, the grounds were dark and peaceful, in contrast to the noise and lights of the Great Hall. Everything was silent.

Or it should have been, if not for the voices of the trio who were currently walking across the grassy grounds of the castle.

"Refresh my memory," A disgruntled feminine voice said as the female glared at the back of one of her companions, who was walking slightly ahead of her, his black cloak billowing behind him. "Why are we outside the castle when every normal person should be _inside _where it is _warm _and there is _food?_"

"My, Sakura, you get crankier and crankier every day," her companion replied as he looked back towards her, his the rims of his glasses glinting in the moonlight.

"Just answer the question, Eriol. I'm tired and I'm hungry and I really don't have time for this!" Sakura hissed furiously as attempted to jab at Eriol's back, failing when the latter hopped nimbly away.

Syaoran, who up to that moment had been silent, finally spoke up. "We're going inside the Forbidden Forest, Ying-Fa. And much as I'd love seeing you beat him up," he said wryly, shooting a look at the retreating back of their friend, who was shooting them slightly suspicious looks, "I don't think it would be nice going there without a guide."

"And we're going there why?"

Eriol turned back to look at them once again, a sly smile on his face. "Why, Sakura, I'm surprised you don't know!"

Said female's eyebrow twitched in frustrated annoyance as she glared even more at the smiling face of her friend. "Why, Eriol, you've become even more annoying than usual."

Deep blue eyes twinkling, Eriol raised his hand to his chest in mock-hurt. "Sakura-chan, you wound me!"

"I'll wound you, alright," Syaoran muttered under his breath as he warily studied the trees that outlined the borders of the Forbidden Forest just behind the hut of the half-giant Hagrid, whom Dumbledore had told them was the Keeper of Keys of Hogwarts, who was at the moment somewhere in France, or at least according to the Headmaster.

"So violent," Eriol said mournfully as he shook his head. He turned to Sakura, "What _did _you ever see in him?"

Red flooded Syaoran's cheeks as he glared daggers at Eriol, one hand going instinctively towards the sheathed sword strapped to his waist. "None of your business!"

Sakura's annoyed expression softened as she looked at her beloved, and she reached for his hand in silence. The boy stared at her hand for a moment, then a small smile broke the rigid look on his face as he took her small hand in his slightly bigger, calloused one.

"But really, Eriol. What are going to do there?"

The expression on the other teen's face became somber as he answered. "You know that an attack on Hogwarts is inevitable. You two have felt it as well, certainly, as have I. Voldemort's aura is streghtening, his darkness is spreading. He is becoming stronger and stronger, even now, for some reason that we still do not know. It is most…_disconcerting._ The school is a formidable stronghold, protected by countless wards and magic, and its walls have never been breached, but I believe that somehow, Lord Voldemort's Dark Army will find a way around its many protective spells. It has happened before, it can happen again. Whether he will try to send another spy, or perhaps a secret weapon inside the castle, we must be prepared."

"So you think they can enter through the forest?" Syaoran asked contemplatively as they stood just outside the border of trees, his amber eyes glowing with magic as he gazed impassively through the foliage into the darkness of the forest.

"I believe they will try," Eriol agreed as he too stared at the darkness. "Which is why we're going inside it."

"There is something different about this place. Something _alive,_" Sakura spoke up, her creamy skin luminescent in the waning moonlight as the massive leafy boughs of the trees blocked the moon. "Is it safe?"

"Yes." Eriol replied as he took the lead again. "It is safe. For us, at least."

And then all was silent as they stepped from the grass into the rich dark and damp soil of the forest. Words were unnecessary. Had anyone looked from the towers of the castle, it would have seemed as if the forest had swallowed the three figures whole, disappearing as they did so suddenly.

The thick canopy of leafy branches above their heads had provided a cool shade during the day, but now, in the dark hours of the night, the only effect it gave was of creepy dark arms blocking out almost all of the moon's light. The earth they were walking on was almost completely covered with spongy dark green moss, and shadows flitted all around them as they went deeper and deeper into the forest.

"I don't like this," Syaoran muttered as he walked beside Sakura, sword already at the ready in his hand.

Sakura nodded as she scanned her surroundings with growing unease. "Something's not right. But I don't know what it is…"

Suddenly, Eriol came to a stop in front of them. "It's the silence. It's not normal!"

And then before anybody could utter another word, a dull 'thud' resounded in the eerie silence and all three stared in shock at the tail end of an arrow protruding from the ground inches from their feet, its wooden body still vibrating from the impact.

Another arrow went whizzing past them. "What the f—?!" Syaoran snarled violently as he raised his sword, the blade clanging as it collided with the deadly sharp metal tip of another arrow. "Hiragizawa!"

But Eriol was busy as well. In his hands was a long, ordinary looking golden staff with no other embellishments, save for a few intricate carvings on the handle. He was spinning it with almost dizzying speed expertly, the feeble moonlight reflected and glinting every once a while against its surface as he continued twirling, successfully blocking the sudden and unexpected barrage of arrows.

"Oh, this is going nowhere!" Sakura shouted in frustration from where she was holding her own staff, a pink and white one that was three quarters the length of Eriol's. She closed her eyes for a moment, face set in concentration, and a second later, a transparent bubble had engulfed them, glowing slightly as arrow after arrow thudded against it. It seemed to be a strong barrier, though, that none reached those inside it. 

Syaoran sent an approving grin at her direction. "Good move."

Eriol, however, looked far from happy. He was frowning, an expression that was very, very rarely on his face, his brow furrowed as he glared at the darkness. "Show yourselves!" He commanded, voice echoing again and again in the silence of the woods.

And show themselves they did. Behind the cover of the thick trunks and leafy boughs, they appeared, almost two dozen in number. A slight raising of an eyebrow was the only hint of Syaoran's surprise, while Sakura's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Centaurs," she whispered in awe, gazing almost reverently at the half-men, half-horse creatures that were standing in front of them, faces set and wary.

"The gazer of the stars," Syaoran added, nodding to himself. "I never thought I'd ever see one."

One went forward, expression irate and furious. "You dare venture into our territory, commanding us like you have every right to do so! Leave! Leave now, for if you do not, we will be forced to harm you!"

One eyebrow raised cynically, Eriol also took a step forward. "You resort so quickly to violence," he said, shaking his head slowly. "I should have expected so, am I right, Bane?"

Surprise showed on the aggressive centaur's face for a moment and he raised his bow and arrow in warning. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

A young one stepped forward as well, glaring at the trio. "They're enemies, enemies I say!"

"Kill them!" Another one shouted.

"Silence!" Bane roared. "I am Leader! **_I _**will be the one to decide what to do with them!" Then he turned back to the three inside the shield, face set in a ferocious growl. "Now answer! Who are you?"

"You do not remember us?" Eriol said, a mysterious half-smile on his face. "Of course, I shouldn't be surprised. Most have forgotten that we existed. Think, Bane of the centaurs. Think, and remember. Remember who we are."

"I don't answer to anybody, especially not to arrogant mortals such as yourselves! Begone, human! My patience with you wanes!"

Suddenly, they all turned towards the crest of a small hill to their right, where a low, throaty chuckle floated down to them. Atop the hill, a lone centaur was standing, his features half in shadow and half in moonlight. "Your ignorance blinds you, Bane, and your temper will be your undoing. Cease now your foolish words!"

"Firenze!" Bane exclaimed in furious shock. "You are a fool to have returned where you are not welcome, and to have spoken against the leader of a place where you are not safe. Do you truly want to die?"

"A centaur cannot lead another of his kind, for our allegiance is only to one race." Firenze said as he descended down the hill, his hooves clip-clopping as he stepped in front of Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran. "You are a fool not to have known them."

"Them?" A nervous looking centaur piped up from behind Bane.

Firenze turned, looking directly to those inside the barrier that Sakura still hadn't taken down. "It is time."

Eriol nodded at him. "Indeed it is. You are wise beyond your years, Firenze." Then he looked at Sakura and Syaoran who had been watching the argument between the centaurs with calmly impassive faces. _"Now."_

Simultaneously, all three raised their right arms, palms open and upraised. For a moment, nothing happened, and then suddenly, with an ominous creaking noise, it _started. _

"Look!" The same nervous centaur who had spoken earlier shouted, a finger pointed towards the sky. "Look there!"

And right on top of the trio, where previously, a canopy of leafy branches had totally obscured the moonlight, slowly, the boughs were retreating, shortening as the trees seemingly pulled back their wooden appendages and provided them with a clear view of the night sky, the full moon shining majestically above the woods. Bane, who had been looking thunderstruck, looked towards Sakura and her friends, who had remained silent, and almost gasped. They were standing with one arm upraised towards the sky, as if they were trying to catch the light of the moon in their hands. The moonlight was shining on them, bright and brilliant and beautiful, their skin taking on a slightly blue and ivory tint. As they watched, the stars that had been hiding earlier behind dark, black clouds peeped out, adding their brilliance to the spectacle.

"Impossible!" Bane whispered. For the first time that night, his face was uncertain and even slightly afraid. "This—this is impossible!"

But even as he stared, it was continuing. On the three's upraised upper arms, intricate symbols were starting to appear. It seemed as if a dewy mist was covering their arms, and as it retreated, it revealed a tattoo-like symbol on them, a swirl of dark blue and ivory lines running from their wrists to their elbows. The style of the swirling lines on each of their arms was slightly different, but the symbol on top of the swirls, at their very elbows, was the same. A luminous, glowing, golden and silver orb that flickered mystically.

_"The moon," _Firenze hissed reverently.

"No! It's impossible!" Bane repeated, retreating backwards frantically. His minions stared at him in confusion and alarm. "They're dead! _They're gone!" _

But Firenze didn't even glance at him. Instead, he trotted forward quietly, still staring at the now lowered arms of Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran. "After centuries of waiting… The most revered and mysterious group of magic wielders… The secret society of ancients… The Highest Council of Sorcerers… The Children of The Moon… The _Selenekai…_" In front of the other centaurs, who were staring wide-eyed at the silent trio after hearing what Firenze had said, the sole centaur bent his front legs and knelt deferentially on the ground.

"Lies! All lies!" Bane roared in disbelieving fury, though there was a tinge of uncertainty in his voice. "They died out centuries ago! They don't exist!"

"We are of the new generation of Moon Children," Eriol replied calmly. "If you doubt our word, look! Look and believe!" Saying so, he pointed a finger at Firenze, who stood and turned around to fully face the other centaurs.

And so they looked. And stared. For on the forehead of the centaur was the impossibly clear symbol of the Soldiers of the _Selenekai: _the silver four-pointed star with two spears behind it in a blood red color set in an X. 

And with that, all doubts were erased. Behind Bane, who was still staring with bulging eyes, all the other centaurs who were now sporting the same insignia that Firenze had knelt down with foreheads low on the ground in respect.

Firenze bowed to them. "We recognize the Sacred Council. The pact is once more alive. Our allegiance is yours, to the _Selenekai, _and **only** to the _Selenekai." _

Eriol seemed satisfied at that. With another mysterious half-smile, he bowed to the centaurs and Firenze, ignoring Bane who galloped away in a fury. "Thank you," he said simply, and left it at that, for few words were needed when dealing with the centaurs. They were intelligent creatures, after all.

With the swirling of their cloaks and the flutter of robes, they were gone from the clearing.

With the near-silent clip-clop of hooves and phantom whispers of the centaurs, they too, were gone. 

Once more, silence reigned in the Forbidden Forest.

And on the sky, as she looked down upon all those in her power, the moon shone even brighter.

**Author's Notes: **_Hmm… And so we get the first impression of Draco's thoughts. He's one of my fave characters, would you believe it?  I hope you liked it, you guys! I think Fanfiction.net is having problems. When I posted Chapter Five, it didn't appear when I searched for it the other day. I tried scanning but it didn't work too. Absolutely nada. Weird… Anyway, thank you once again to all those who reviewed the previous chapter. Your feedback was much appreciated. You know, I doubt I would have the inspiration to actually continue this story without your encouragement. So I hope you understand how much your reviews mean to me. Thank you everyone!_

FanficPixie: _You liked the chapter? I'm glad! I was kinda worried whether the Eriol and toad scene would work… I'm not so good with humor and funny scenes. Syaoran a frog? Nooo!!! Just kidding! Actually, I thought about that as well, but I decided it would be too much of a hassle if he appeared in that scene. Let Eriol have his time in the limelight for a while…snickers Yes, it was Sakura who magically 'tapped' Ren in the shoulders, and it was also Sakura who was playing the flute. Sorry if it confused you. Harry liking Tomoyo? Um, everybody likes Tomoyo. But Harry doesn't have a romantic interest in her, for now at least. He just likes her coz she's nice to him and he feels at ease around her. I hope you liked this new chapter! Please review if you can!_

CompassStar: _Oh, there will definitely be a whole lot more Sakura and Syaoran moments, but I'm refraining from doing too many at the moment. You might get bored with them. Thank you for the comments! I really, really hope you liked this chapter! Ja!_

Pokey: _Syaoran's in this chapter! I hope it made up for the previous one. Yeah, I get what you mean about Syaoran being your favorite character of all time. He's my ideal hero and male character too. Eriol's incredible, isn't he? Well, thank you for the review! _

StarsLover: _I'm glad I was able to answer your questions, and I'm really glad you thought the last chapter was good. Ren's connection with Sakura? Um, would you believe I don't know either? heh I'm kinda making this up as I go… Weird huh? I hope that doesn't disappoint you. Harry paired up with anyone? Well, one reviewer asked if he could be paired up with Hermione, but then another reviewer said that they didn't suit each other, so I'm not certain. Do you have any suggestions regarding that? Thank you for the review! _

Fon [murasaki-chan]: _Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

Cherryberry-chan: _One of my nicest reviewers. Thank you so much for the review!_

Lady Dragoness: _I'm sorry if it was slightly confusing… Hey, I'm glad you think Eriol's scene with the toad worked! I was slightly worried about that. Thank you for the review! I hope you never get tired of sending me reviews!_

Sophie: _I'm glad you like my story. Thank you for the review! _

Sterling-Silver66: _Unfortunately, no, I don't work at CLAMP and I am definitely not J.K. Rowling. But I'm wishing that was true! Just imagine owning Syaoran! dream come true Until that awaited day comes though, I'll be working at this fic. I hope you liked this chapter and that you won't get tired of this story! Thank you for the review! _

xbakazarux: _Thank you for the review! _

Yamiyumetenshi: _Cool it! grins You really sound as if you're stressed out. Kikyou? That's a character in the Inuyasha anime, right? Anyway, thanks for the review!_

Kitsune: _I'm glad you think so! Go professional? Hmm…not enough guts and talent, I think. Still though, thank you for the encouragement. Don't stress about your spelling. Your review was lovely!_

Mei-fa-chan: _Thank you so much for the review! _

Mik89: _Thank you! Ren isn't interested in Sakura in a romantic way… well, not yet at least. But since Syaoran hasn't shown any overly romantic gestures towards Sakura in public, even if Ren really _is _interested in Sakura, he wouldn't know that she was taken, right? Hey, cute bunny! Ja1_

Iluvanime493: _Is Ren falling for Sakura? Hmm, no not really… well, not yet anyways. It's more like he's fascinated with her, because she seems to be so mysterious to them and all. I'm glad you liked the 'frog thing'! Asian schools? Of Magic, right? Well, in my story, nope, there isn't! _

CyberG121: _Thank you!_

Lonely Magician: _Why is it a surprise? And could you be more specific about the questions regarding Ren, please? Thank you for the review!_

Ceres24: _My poor attempt at humor! Hmm, the others thought it worked, though. But anyways, thank you for the review! _

Dark Hope: _You've got your name right! I was feeling slightly disappointed with this story… I don't know, I had the feeling that it didn't really 'click' anymore, maybe it had something to do with the fact that the last chapter got fewer reviews than the one before it. You guys are spoiling me! But your review really cheered me up! Thank you for that! And hey, I'm glad that you like the humor! This chapter is for you! _

Helen: _Welcome back! Man, you mean you didn't have access to the Net for a whole two weeks? That had to be hard. Um…no. The frog was not Syaoran. However, when Eriol changed the frog's expression into a frown, he was portraying Syaoran's expression in the frog, and so he was a doing a little demented sorcerer scene. Ren and Sakura? grins Well, I'm still a complete fan of Sakura and Syaoran, but I've got you thinking huh? Thanks for the review!  _


	7. His Last Chance

The Alliance of Magic 

**By: **Marie-Claire

**Author's Notes: **_Hey! You guys are still here! I'm so happy! Does this mean that you're not getting tired of my story yet? Hmm, I definitely hope so. Anyway, as usual, I do **not **own the characters of this fanfiction. They belong solely to CLAMP and J.K. Rowling. _

_                Now, people, I know this is kinda an unusual request, but since we're all animé lovers here, is there anyone who can actually recommend a good site for finding animé sheet music for the piano? I've been searching for one but still haven't found anything good. Your help would be greatly appreciated. _

_                Moving on to more serious topics, here's the seventh chapter. I hope you like it! And if you do, please, please, please review! _REVIEW!_ And I mean it!_

**Chapter Seven: **

"So where _were _you yesterday?" Hermione asked, glancing at Tomoyo who was sitting opposite her from the top of the heavy tome that she had propped against a stack of golden plates.

"Yesterday?" Tomoyo echoed.

"You weren't here last night for dinner, and Sakura, Eriol, and Li didn't come here as well." Hermione clarified. "We were a little worried."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Ron interjected. Apparently, he had been listening in on their conversation. "So what did you do last night?"

"Nothing. I ate at our dorm with Meiling and Sakura and Eriol and Li." She answered with a smile, though it did not reach her eyes.

"Meiling?" Harry repeated in between bites of his breakfast. "Li's former fiancée? We haven't met her yet."

"Well then, let me introduce you!" Tomoyo grinned as Harry choked on his bacon, while Ron blushed. "Meiling!" She called over to the brunette who had just entered the Great Hall and was scanning the Tables for a place to sit. It seemed as if she was undecided on which House to sit with. When she spotted Tomoyo, however, her eyes lit up and a grin curved her lips as she bounced over to them, her long, dark hair in a high ponytail and tied with a ribbon matching the white blouse she had on under the Hogwarts school robes that she was wearing. The Headmaster had decided that the delegates should also wear the normal black school robes, though the House crests hadn't been sewn on them since technically, they hadn't been sorted.

"What's up, Daidouji?" Meiling said perkily as she plopped down on the seat beside Tomoyo that a blushing Neville had just vacated.

"Introductions are in order, Meiling." Tomoyo replied. She gestured over to the three who were looking at them, even Hermione who had slammed her book shut. "Meet Ronald Weasley—"

"R-ron actually. Just Ron," He piped up in a strangled sort of voice, reddening even more when Meiling turned her ruby red eyes on him in an assessing sort of gaze.

"—Hermione Granger, she's a Gryffindor Prefect. And Harry Potter, of course."

Meiling nodded at them, before a mischievous grin appeared on her face as she turned to Tomoyo. "Someone was looking for you earlier, Daidouji. Three guesses who."

"Really?" Tomoyo replied as she calmly chewed on the toast that she had plucked from the bread basket. "Who?"

The female Li shook her head in mock-annoyance. "Hiragizawa, of course! He's waiting by the lake. You're one lucky girl, Daidouji."

The other girl colored slightly, though her eyes actually sparkled for a moment. Rising, she nodded to the Dream Team with a distracted smile on her face before she strode towards the oak doors and out the Great Hall.

"Hiragizawa and Tomoyo?" Ron repeated, looking a little shocked.

"Are they a couple?" Hermione questioned.

"Curious, aren't we?" Meiling told her, grinning when Hermione reddened a little. "Iie—I mean, no, it's alright." She picked up a toast for herself, buttering it delicately. "They aren't a couple yet, well, not officially at least."

Suddenly, a voice spoke up from her behind her with a tone that almost dripped with honey. "That's good, because that Daidouji girl is terribly wrong for him."

Meiling spun around slowly in her seat, still nibbling on her toast as she looked up at the speaker, a blonde girl wearing a tight black corset top under her Hogwarts robes that was most definitely not part of the dress code. At the moment, she was looking distastefully at Meiling and Hermione and Ron, though she was trying to make cute goo-goo eyes at Harry, who was looking distinctly uncomfortable. "No, really?" Meiling said, her face perfectly blank.

The girl nodded, apparently not noticing that the other female wasn't happy. "Definitely. He and I are perfect for each other. You're his…_acquaintance, _right? Well, why don't you arrange us up? I'm sure _Eriol,_" she pronounced the name, her voice sickly sweet, "would just _love _to meet a girl like me. Right girls?" The two ugly and burly females flanking her nodded dumbly, forcefully reminding Harry, Ron, and Hermione of Draco Malfoy and his two lackeys.

"Oh? And you're name is—?" 

"Victoria Nelsen," the girl provided, looking as if she thought that Meiling should be gratified to know someone like her.

"Well then, _Victoria,_" Meiling said as she began to stand slowly, leaning towards the blonde girl so that they were almost nose-to-nose. "I have it on good authority that Eriol detests spoiled, whiny, little rich girls like _you, _and that he is totally smitten with that Daidouji girl that you just put down. Let me tell you now that Tomoyo and Eriol have friends like me who would _not _appreciate someone trying to break them up." She angled her head slightly, gazing straight into the eyes of the indignant female, ignoring the stares that they were getting from other eavesdropping students. "We're very protective of our friends… I for one would definitely hate taking care of people like _you._ So kindly waddle on back to your seat because I am starting to get sick of your magically beautified face!"

Victoria gasped at the insult, then with a furious nod at her two friends and a final angry, albeit slightly wary glare at Meiling, she spun around on her high heels and stalked over back where she had come from.

"Wow," Ron gasped, staring at Meiling who was once again buttering her bread. "You really told her off!"

Hermione, meanwhile, was looking at the direction Victoria had stalked off to. "Victoria Nelsen, Nelsen," she repeated, tapping her chin with her forefinger thoughtfully. "Ah, Victoria Nelsen! Fourth Year Hufflepuff, really, really rich. Are you sure that you should have done that?"

"Yeah," Harry seconded. "She might complain to Dumbledore. You _did _threaten her after all. And she might do something to incriminate Tomoyo as well."

 Meiling waved a hand dismissively, her hair swaying slightly with her movements. "Don't worry about that. The Headmaster already knows."

"Knows what?" Ron asked blankly.

"Why, that Eriol likes Tomoyo, of course!" Meiling said matter-of-factly.

Harry looked dumbstruck. "He knows _that?" _

"Well, of course he does. Eriol introduced Tomoyo to the Headmaster the week before term started, after all. He said it was required, or something like that."

Hermione looked a little puzzled. "Required?"

"Didn't Tomoyo or Sakura or Li tell you?"

"Tell us what?"

"Eriol is Dumbledore's grandson."

"He's _WHAT?!" _Ron burst out. Students began turning around their seats to glance at him and he sank back down on his seat, blushing furiously.

"I didn't know he had a grandson," Harry muttered.

Hermione, meanwhile, seemed to have accepted it quite easily. "That explains why Hiragizawa's so good at magic!"

Suddenly, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who had just entered the Great Hall, walked over to where they were sitting. After introductions between them and Meiling, Seamus turned to Harry. "Hey, Harry, have you any idea on who's the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher?"

"Dumbledore didn't introduce anybody new in the Welcome Feast, and I haven't spotted any new faces." Dean added.

"I totally forgot about that," Harry said, frowning. "Well, we've got DADA first thing today, right? I suppose we'll find out then."

"We're supposed to go there in ten minutes." Hermione added, sneaking a peak at the huge clock behind the Head Table.

Harry turned to Meiling who was gathering up her things. "Are you going to attend classes?"

"Actually, yes."

"Why don't you walk with us?" Harry offered.

"Why not?" Meiling said with a shrug. "If it's alright with you guys."

"It's no problem," Harry replied as they walked out the Great Hall.

Eriol smiled at Tomoyo as the latter began unpacking the basket that the former had brought, arranging the plates of food delicately. With a sigh, the sorcerer leaned back on the trunk of the large tree that was shading them, watching silently as Tomoyo arranged the small bouquet of wildflowers that she had picked coming there, arranging it artistically and weighing it down with a couple of rocks.

"So," Eriol started, breaking the silence. "Meiling's alright in Defense Against Dark Arts?"

"I left her with Harry and his friends, so she should be fine. They're very nice people, Eriol." Tomoyo commented. The wind blowing softly through the leaves caused the dappled sunlight that reached them to dance around, making shadows flit around her face.

"Yes, thank God for that." Eriol agreed as he took the small teacup and saucer set that Tomoyo handed him. "Imagine having to work with someone—_shudder—_bratty, to use the term that Ruby Moon is quite partial to."

Tomoyo nodded at that, then shielded her eyes against the sun as she looked over towards the other side of the lake, where two people were taking a stroll. Raising her arm, she called out, "Sakura! Li! Over here!" The other two who were engaged in a casual conversation scanned the place, and, seeing her and Eriol, nodded and began walking towards them. Tomoyo glanced at Eriol uncertainly. "Is it alright with you, Eriol?"

"Of course, Tomoyo. Anything for you."

Tomoyo smiled, though her porcelain cheeks took on a rosy hue at his words. "You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to you acting like that-

"Well then, I guess I'd better act like that more often."

Suddenly, a genki Sakura plopped down on the cloth they were sitting on beside Tomoyo, Syaoran following behind her. "Hi guys!"

"Konnichiwa, Sakura," they replied.

Eriol turned to Syaoran, who had taken a seat beside Sakura. "So?"

"Everything's in place." Syaoran replied, face and tone civil for once as he accepted the muffin that Sakura passed him.

Sakura nodded as well. "All the wards are in place, and the barrier has been…_upgraded_. Passage through air and water has been taken care of as well."

"Excellent. Tomooyo?"

Tomoyo nodded at him as she began her report as well. "Data gathering is going on smoothly. Subject will be ready for training in a week's time. I believe he has been leading and teaching a separate Defense Club during his fifth year. Perhaps we could recruit a few more people from there, hm?"

The bespectacled teen nodded thoughtfully at that. "Why not? How about the other delegates? Any potential fighters there?"

The auburn-haired sorceress said, "Delavenne is suitable."

The little wolf nodded at that. "So is Townsende."

"You think so?"

"Well, I suppose you can just see for yourself, Eriol." Tomoyo said as she looked over towards the Greenhouses. "Ren is headed this way."

And so he was. Tomoyo stood up, dabbing at her lips delicately with a white cloth napkin, and walked over to where Ren was standing at the entrance to Greenhouse Six. They conversed quietly for a while, before they saw the European looking towards their direction, then nodding at Tomoyo as they headed towards the picnic blanket.

Sakura smiled up at him when they arrived, while Syaoran just nodded in acknowledgement. Tomoyo played the role of speaker as she gestured towards each person as she introduced them, "The one over by the tree with the glasses is Eriol Hiragizawa. Sakura Kinimoto, she's my cousin, and lastly, Syaoran Li. Everyone, Ren Francis Delavenne. He's from France."

Ren bowed slightly, but Tomoyo noticed that his eyes had flickered a bit when he had looked at Sakura. "Charmed." He dropped down across from the four friends, establishing an appearance of being _with _them but not really _with _them. _'So he's still wary of us,' _Eriol thought to himself not without an ounce of satisfaction as adjusted his glasses absently.

"So. Chill, eat, be merry!" Sakura said enthusiastically, gesturing over to the plates of food arranged on the blanket. "Ren, right? Can I call you Ren?" She asked innocently.

"Of course, if I can call you Sakura," Ren answered, smiling at Sakura as he accepted the goblet of chilled pumpkin juice that Tomoyo passed him with a grateful nod. "You are from Japan, right? I have heard lots of wonderful things about it. It's a _trés _beautiful country, is it not?" Then a mischievously friendly smile crossed his face as he added, "Of course, its people are lovely as well."

The female Moon Child grinned at him as she nodded enthusiastically. "You, _monsieur, _are a charmer. And a very proficient one at that." She nodded seriously, and then grinned once more. "I have a wonderful feeling that we will be great friends."

Ren bowed again, extending one arm sideward gracefully. "I would be honored."

Eriol had been listening casually in on their conversation, though he was more interested with studying the progression of expressions on Syaoran's face as he watched the interaction between Sakura and the new guy. His face had been impassive at first, as blank as usual, then irritated, then highly annoyed, and so on, until it was set in the very, very red and very, very furious expression that he had now. His eyebrow was twitching every few seconds and a muscle was jumping on his cheek, very obvious signs of his agitation.

Sakura had apparently noticed him as well. "Why Syaoran, you're very red. Something wrong?" She asked sweetly as she laid her right palm on his cheek gently.

The furious red of Syaoran's face lightened, then intensified once again as he began blushing because of the worried look of the emerald green eyes looking directly on him.

Tomoyo, who was trying to muffle her laughter at Syaoran's very red blush, averted her gaze. She glanced towards Ren and was surprised at the way he was looking at Sakura, almost like he was trying to figure out some very, _very _difficult puzzle or mystery, and he seemed to be trying _very hard. _His eyes were flickering with something that she didn't understand, something unknown, something intense. But then Sakura glanced back at him and the flicker vanished.

"You alright, Ren?"

"Of course, Sakura. And I think you're right. We are going to be good _friends._" At the last word, he glanced pointedly at Syaoran.

"Friends," Syaoran repeated, glaring. He studied the French teen intently, sizing him up.

The latter gave him the once-over as well, and was obviously satisfied, or at least content with what he saw, for Ren simply nodded. "Yes, _friends._"

The other boy seemed satisfied with that, surprisingly, for he backed off a little and his face became impassive one more. 

The group fell silent as each became immersed in their own thought as they stared up at the blue, sun-streaked sky. Even Eriol's eyes were drooping when an wary, albeit uncertain voice piped up again.

"_Just _friends, right?"

"SYAORAN!"         

"Hey, can you believe that Lupin's back?" Ron asked as he and Harry took a break from studying in the Gryffindor Common Room with Hermione, leaning back as he unwrapped at least three caramel candies and crammed them simultaneously in his mouth. "But hey, at least we've got a decent teacher. I mean, he may be a werewolf and all that, but he's still the best Defense teacher that we've ever had."

"Even that isn't much of a problem now, what with the Wolfsbane Potion that he's been taking, and he doesn't look half as sickly." Harry reminded him as he tapped his wand absently on the side of the wooden table, his eyes riveted on the crackling flames in the fireplace of their common room. "It's great, isn't it, Hermione?" He asked without looking at the girl.

A few moments passed, and Harry noticed that his friend hadn't made a reply yet. "Herm?" He prodded, twisting a little as he poked her at the shoulder with his wand.

"Huh?" She said with a start, with a slightly dazed look in her eyes, before they focused on him. "Did you say something, Harry?"

Harry ignored the question as he frowned at her in slight worry. "Never mind that. Is something wrong with you, Hermione? You've been awfully quiet since lunch."

Ron nodded his agreement. "If it's that Potions essay that you've been worrying about—"

Hermione shushed them with an impatient wave of her hand. "It isn't that!" She looked at Harry, "Remember the Defense Class that you were teaching last year? Dumbledore's Army?"

"Of course. I'm not entirely senile yet, Hermione. What about it?" 

"Aren't you going to continue it this year?"

Harry frowned at her. "What for? We've got a perfectly capable teacher this year. There's no need for extra lessons." 

"What if we created a whole new Defense Class? Not only spells and hexes but other approaches to magic as well? And we could include Physical Defense like Martial Arts if we want!" Hermione said excitedly.

"That's a really nice idea, Hermione. But have you considered the fact that we don't know a Galleon's worth of martial arts and all that?" Ron said sarcastically.

"I didn't say that we would teach!" The Gryffindor Prefect retorted hotly. Scowling, she looked at Harry again. "Do you have the Marauders Map?"

Harry looked uncertainly at Ron before turning back to Hermione. "Yeah, I have it."

"Give it to me." Hermione ordered, already taking out her wand.

The Boy-Who-Lived scanned the Common Room once for eavesdropping students, and when he was satisfied that all the other Gryffindors were busy with their own business, he pulled out the old and ratty-looking parchment that was the Marauders Map from his pocket. He handed it to Hermione, shrugging at Ron who was shooting him a questioning look. "Who are you looking for?"

But Hermione didn't even answer him, as she was already tapping the parchment and was saying, _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _Instantaneously, lines began snaking from where her wand tip was touching the parchment, forming what they already knew was the blueprint of the castle and its surrounding grounds as well. Hermione carefully scanned the different colored dots moving around the parchment that stood for the inhabitants of the school.

Ron was just opening his mouth to ask her what she was doing when she snapped her fingers, looking at a couple of dots in satisfaction. "There you are!" Before Harry and Ron could see whose dots she was looking at however, she had already whispered, _"Mischief Managed," _erasing the lines and the moving dots, so that to any curious eyes, it would only look to be a blank piece of parchment. Hermione handed the map back to Harry, who pocketed it, and tucked her wand inside her robes. She strode to the entrance of the Common Room, then, seeing that they weren't following, barked at them, "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Harry and Ron exchanged uncertain and slightly annoyed looks, before they shut their books and followed after their friend, who was already standing outside the hallway in front of the entrance to Gryffindor Tower that was being guarded by the portrait of the Fat Lady.

They followed her past several classrooms, Hermione striding swiftly while they tried to catch up. When they stopped in front of a large wooden door, Ron gaped at her in disbelief.

"The library? You made all this fuss just because you wanted to go to the _library?" _Ron exclaimed, but shut up immediately at the glare Hermione shot his way. "You know, if you wanted some extra study time, we wouldn't have stopped you, so why did you have to drag us too?"

"No, I did not make a fuss just because I wanted to drag you to the library, Ron. We're going to the library because they're here!"

Harry followed Hermione inside the library, where she was already walking past the shelves and shelves of books and scrolls, as if looking for someone. "Who're they?"

A satisfied smile spread on Hermione's face as she began heading for the table at the corner that was partially hidden by the shelves. Harry and Ron followed her gaze. "Oh."

They dutifully tagged along with Hermione as she smiled at the two newcomers sitting at the table. "Hey, Sakura! Hi, Li." She greeted with a small smile. "Can we sit here?"

Sakura looked up from the book that Syaoran had been showing her. Her eyes brightened when she saw them and she replied, "Sure!" When the trio had sat down, and Syaoran had closed the book as he leaned back into his seat, one arm on the back of Sakura's chair, Sakura asked with a smile, "What's up?"

"We have a favor to ask you," Hermione said slowly.

"A favor?" It was Li who spoke this time, echoing her as his blank amber eyes fastened on her, making Hermione fidget a little at the golden gaze. "What kind of favor?"

"Well, last year, Harry here," she motioned to Harry who was looking interestedly at the quill marks and writings on the table. "Taught another Defense Against Dark Arts class because the teacher at that time was lousy."

Sakura nodded at that. "Dumbledore's Army, right?" She said, looking at Syaoran for confirmation.

The boy nodded as well. "We've heard of it."

"You have?" Hermione looked surprised. "Who told you?"

"The Headmaster," they answered in chorus.

"Oh." The Gryffindor Prefect glanced uncertainly at Harry and Ron, before continuing. "Well, I was thinking, why not set up another class this year? Not that Professor Lupin, the DADA teacher is lousy, of course. In fact, he's rather good at what he does, but still—well, you see—" She sighed heavily, cringing at the mild glares that Harry and Ron sent her way. "I'm shutting up now."  

"And you're saying this to us because?" Syaoran asked slowly, straightening a little from his relaxed position.

"I remembered what you guys did on the train. You all took care of those Death Eaters so fast! If we could learn how to do that, it would be a big help, especially if it's true that You-Know-Who's planning to attack Hogwarts."

"So you want us to teach your—_class_?"

Harry shrugged, catching up to what was on Hermione's mind. "Something like that."

"It's alright with us, but will the students be okay with us as the teachers?" Sakura asked. "It's not as if we actually have authority around here, and we're not students ourselves. Will they accept us?"

Ron nodded enthusiastically. "You won't have a problem with that!"

"We need the Headmaster's permission, though." Syaoran said thoughtfully. "I'll take care of that. We'll also need a room to have the class in."

"There's the Room of Requirement. It's what we used last year, so there should be no problem with that." Harry said.

"So that takes care of all the problems," Sakura said, emerald green eyes sparkling. "We can start a week from now, if you want. But—" She turned to Hermione. "We want a list on who wants to join the class. Could you give us the names at least two days prior from the first meeting?"

"When do you want the first meeting?" Hermione asked, making notes in a parchment that she had plucked from her pocket.

Sakura thought for a moment, conversing quietly with Syaoran, before she nodded. "This Sunday."

"Alright, that's good." Hermione said, nodding her agreement.

"But I guess we should tell you now. We will probably be inviting a few people that we want to join, so don't be shocked at the first meeting, alright?"

Hermione looked uncertain for a moment, before she nodded briskly, all-business once more. "Alright." Then she stood up, flanked by Harry and Ron. "So, everything's arranged? I'll give you the list Friday. Thank you, Sakura, Li."

Sakura smiled, while Syaoran just nodded as the trio walked out the library.

"So, what did you think?" Sakura asked once they were gone.

Syaoran looked thoughtfully at her face for a second. "People we want to invite?" His eyes narrowed a fraction as he studied her own emerald ones. "You're planning something, aren't you, Sakura?"

The auburn-haired sorceress shrugged, a small grin tugging the corners of her mouth upwards. "Maybe."

"Won't you tell me your plan?" Syoaran inquired, mock-seriously. He was betrayed by the playful amber glint in his eyes.

"Nope." Then Sakura pursed her lips and said sweetly, "However, I _can _be persuaded, you know…" She left the words hanging in the air.

"Well, I do _have _to try," Syaoran said, his voice suggestive. His amber eyes caught the brilliant glow from the slightly dimmed torches scattered around the library and warmed into liquid gold.

It was quite obvious that the two stayed in the library for _quite _a long while after that.

"Granger works fast, doesn't she?" Meilin commented as she scanned the list of names that Sakura had handed her as they strolled side by side down the corridor.

"No kidding," Sakura agreed as they rounded the corner, a small smile on her lips as she nodded at Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, the two Gryffindor Sixth Years who had approached her the other day for confirmation on the schedule of the Defense Class that they had heard she was starting. "I didn't really think that a lot of people would want to join, especially since a couple of strangers will be teaching and all that."

"Well, they should be honored that these _'strangers' _are actually willing to help them!" Meilin said, puffing up proudly as she grinned confidently. "After all, they're going to get the absolute best teachers in the world!"

Sakura laughed at that. "With members of the prestigious, acclaimed, top rate, world class—"

"Modest, Sakura! You're forgetting modest!"

"_Modest _Li Clan, what could go wrong, ne?" She teased. "However, I need a favor, Meiling-_chan._"

Meiling paled slightly as she came to a full stop and tried looking at all other directions except Sakura's face. "You used the '-chan'."

"Yeah, I did," Sakura confirmed as she tried to catch Meiling's eyes, which were flitting over back and forth from the creaking suits of armor in the hallway to the _very _interesting parade of red ants on the wall.

"And you're using the puppy eyes too, aren't you?"

"And the invincible Sakura smile," the young sorceress added.

"It's just my luck that my dear cousin fell for an expert user of the puppy eyes," Meiling groused as glared half-heartedly at her friend, who was now smiling innocently. "All right, all right. What do you need?"

"Thank you, Meiling-_chan!" _Sakura exclaimed, her mischievous grin widening when the Chinese girl cringed. "Anyway, you have a cousin in Slytherin, right?"

"And?"

"Well, since you know someone in Slytherin, could you please, _pretty, pretty please, _find the Slytherin sixth year named Draco Malfoy and bring him to the room?"

Meiling looked surprised at that. "That isn't so hard," she commented. "Malfoy, huh? Wait, you mean the room as in _The _Room?"

"Hai, I mean _that _Room. It's one of the most secure places here in Hogwarts and we could really do without prying eyes and ears." She emphasized the last words, pointedly glancing at a mousy-looking girl with the Hufflepuff crest on her robes trying to remain inconspicuous while she pretended to bend down to fix her shoes as she tried to listen in on their conversation. The girl reddened and she mumbled an excuse as she scurried off towards the corner. _"Honestly," _Sakura fumed as she glared at the girl's back. "Don't these people respect privacy anymore?"

"Don't worry about them, Kinomoto. Besides, if someone here bothers you, you can always just tell Xiao Lang and he'll take care of them for you," Meiling said matter-of-factly. "So, you just need me to find the Slytherin and bring him to the Room?"

"Something like that. And could you also give this to, uh… Jace—Jason Townsende as well, please?" Sakura said as she extracted a slim, black envelope with gold lines decorating the corners. Meiling flipped it around curiously, looking at the symbol in gold wax on the lid, preventing the envelope from being opened. It was of a vertical sword with the blade pointed downwards, with two wands crossed in an X at the hilt.

"The crest of the new Defense Class?" Meiling asked. "Looking good," Meiling added with approval when Sakura nodded a 'yes'. "I take it that all the people in the list are being given invitations even as we speak? That's a lot of people. I heard that three quarters of Gryffindor House joined."

"Granger didn't think to ask anyone in Slytherin, though."

"Well, we expected that, didn't we? Slytherins aren't exactly best friends with the Other Houses in this school."

"But they _could _be," Sakura argued.

Meiling sighed as she patted Sakura's head a couple of times. "Sakura, you don't judge people, you're great at making new friends, and you're loyal to them, and I love you for that. Unfortunately, I don't think the Slytherins are gonna be easy to convince that we actually don't want to do anything to them except be friends."

Sakura shook her head stubbornly, drawing a reluctant smile from Meiling. "That doesn't mean that we don't have to try!"

Meiing sighed again. "Alright. I'll get Malfoy for you. Just don't blame me if this goes all wrong." With another pat to Sakura's head, the exotic brunette walked away. 

Thirty minutes later and Meiling was still walking.

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid!" _Meiling muttered as she stomped through the dungeons, rubbing her arms a little as she noted that the air had gotten slightly colder making her skin feel clammy. It obviously meant that she was farther down the school than she thought. "How in the world did I forget to ask for directions?! Where is Chen when you need him anyway? And where is everyone?"

She continued stomping and grumbling as the lights from the torches seemed to cast shadows on the floor, the sunset orange flames glinting off the back of her dark, raven hair.

It was with immense relief when she spotted a boy walking ahead of her at the junction at the end of the hallway, sporting the prominent green and white tie of the Slytherin House. "Hey you!" She yelled excitedly, breaking into a mild run as she hurried to catch up to the boy, who seemed to be in a hurry as well.

The boy's eyes widened when he turned around to spot the Chinese girl running towards him. With a frightened yell of,  "Stay away from me, you psycho!", he began running in the other direction and was soon out-of-sight.

Meiling felt slightly offended. "Psycho?" She hissed to herself in outrage. "Do I really look like a psycho? Ooh, when I get my hands on that moronic idiot, I'll personally see to it that he gets blasted to the next millennium. In pieces. Small, teeny-_blasted-_tiny pieces. So there!" She pouted, glaring at the painting of a small witch with a terribly blotchy face and rather large waistline who was emitting high-pitched giggles. "And just what are _you _looking at, ya Fatso?" She exploded.   ****

The witch gasped in outrage and spun away in a huff, disappearing from her painting, no doubt to complain to her other portrait friends. Meiling was just about to give up and retrace her steps back to Sakura when a voice from behind her made her jump into a fighting position.

"I really don't think the painting deserved the abuse, my little hothead," Said the boy who had spoken as he stepped from underneath a tapestry that was apparently concealing a side passage.

"I am not a hothead!" Meiling informed him hotly. "And I am not your little _anything!_" She added, looking with dislike at the male who was smirking at her coolly as if he wasn't the least bit affected by her outburst. His appearance was perfect, a complete opposite of what she looked like, sweaty and angry, after trudging through the dark dungeon passages. In fact, if she hadn't felt that everything about him was natural and not magic-influenced, she would have thought that he had charmed his black cloak to repel dust and grime, since the cloth were still clean and neatly pressed. Even his hair was perfect, Meiling groused, studying his dark, shiny, midnight black hair parted on the side and falling in perfect waves around his face, framing his pale skin and black, black eyes—Heaven forbid she puked—_perfectly. _

"After your ungodly _loud _ranting about blasting my Housemate to oblivion, I think it would be safe to say that hothead is an understatement," the boy told her dryly as he leaned against the wall unconcernedly.

"I am not hotheaded!" Meiling once again insisted.

"Would you prefer I call you overly passionate then?" The still unknown guy said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't say that," she told him absently. "You make it sound perverted."

"Maybe that's just how you want to think of it. I am, of course, willing to oblige," his voice trailed off as he emphasized the remark with another suggestive wiggle, though it was obvious that he was just teasing her by the playful light in his eyes.

"Oh, shut up," the Chinese warrior muttered exasperatedly. Then her face lit up. "Wait, you said Housemate! That means you're a Slytherin! You're not wearing school robes so I didn't know, but you said that boy was your Housemate so that means you're a Slytherin, aren't you?" She looked rather pleased with her deductions. A few moments of silence from her companion, though, and her pleased grin was drooping slightly. "Aren't you?" She repeated. When the man remained mysteriously silent, his expression aloof, she started to get worried. "Hey, what happened to you? You certainly weren't silent a moment ago, why choose to go suddenly dumb now?" Meiling complained as she poked the guy on the chest.

In response, the guy fished his wand from the pocket of his slacks and for a moment, Meiling thought he was going to hex her. Her concerns were unfounded though, when he simply did a complicated hand movement with his wand pointed at the air, then twirled it once. Immediately, shimmering gold letters appeared in the air, floating lazily as they formed the words, "You told me to shut up. So I am. Shutting up, I mean."

Meiling stared for a couple of minutes at the shimmering letters, before she let out a strangled noise from her throat, then she yanked on the smugly smiling boy's arm, who she realized belatedly, was good couple of inches taller than her. She paid his height no mind though as she began dragging him towards the direction where the small Slytherin boy had ran to earlier. Behind them, the letters faded off in smoke. "You are the most, freakin' exasperating person I have ever had the unfortunate luck to meet! Now take me to your dormitories, or I'll—"

"You want me _that _much that you can't wait?" The boy said with mock incredulity. "I didn't know I was _that _desirable!"

"Shut u—oh, forget it. It's not you I'm looking for, it's your Housemate, Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, you want him instead," the dark-haired guy said knowingly. "I'm hurt."

The curse that exploded from Meiling's mouth made a genuine and slightly impressed smile curve the stranger's perfectly kissable lips. "Alright, alright, I'll take you to him. What do you need him for anyway?"

When Meiling's response was nothing but a withering look, he told her indignantly, "I'm taking you to the Prince of Slytherin and that's the answer I get? C'mon, I'm sure you can do better than that."

Meiling assessed him for a moment, before nodding as if to herself. "A friend of mine needs to talk to him." Noticing the look on her guide's face, she said, "And yes, they're only going to _talk. _As in with words, nothing more, alright?"

They turned around the corner of another passage in silence and saw a couple of third year male Slytherins with a second year female standing in front of a blank expanse of wall. When the two boys saw her with the stranger, their faces suddenly became nervous and wary, while the girl seemed to think as if all her dreams had come true. The stranger paid her no attention, however, dashing her hopes rather mercilessly, for he went straight to one of the Slytherin males and said in a low, clear voice full of confident authority, "Draco. Outisde. _Now._"

The girl gave Meiling a very brief glare, then turned to the senior Slytherin with limpid eyes and wandering hands. "But she'll see, darling. I'm sure you don't want some nobody knowing the secrets of our House, hm?"

The frigid gaze that the dark-haired Slytherin sent was enough to cool the temperature and the girl's desires by several degrees. "You annoy me," he said, voice chilling enough to make the female back away with a stricken expression on her face. "And you two," he turned on the two boys who had been grinning nastily at the fate of their Housemate. They immediately cowered at the sword-sharp stare that was sent their way. "Draco, outside, now. Understand?"

The trio nodded nervously and the taller boy whom her guide had spoken to whispered a word underneath his breath. Immediately, a stone door that had been concealed before slid open and the three younger students scrambled in hastily, already shouting for the person named Malfoy.

Her guide merely said, "Later then," before he too was walking through the door. But before he disappeared through the door completely, Meiling had snagged the sleeve of his cloak, making him turn around in surprise. "Anything more?"

"N-no," Meiling said, suddenly shy and just a little nervous. "I just—well, thank you. I didn't know Slytherins were nice, really."

An amused grin lightened the masculine face of her companion. "Yes, we're actually sweet and kind and compassionate to everyone we meet, and the reason for our infuriatingly contrary attitudes is because the other Houses don't understand our poor, well-meaning selves."

"You helped me, and for me, that's enough."

He shook his head, his sarcastic tone disappearing. "Don't fool yourself, sweetheart. We're not nice. However, we _can _make exceptions for a very select few… Don't ask me why it happened to be you."

Meiling was undaunted. "I don't even know your name."

The boy put a slender finger to his chin as he mused thoughtfully, "Most people call me Zabini, I won't object, however, if you call me Blaise, _mi cara_. But the Ice Prince is here, so..." A small wave and a casual grin and he disappeared through the passage. After only a few seconds, a blonde head popped out of the door as Draco Malfoy exited the Slytherin dungeons and stepped out onto the hallway as behind him, the stone wall slid closed, once more concealing the door to their House.

_'Hmm, nice,' _Meilin thought absently as she watched Malfoy straighten his clothes for a moment, brushing at some nonexistent speck of dust on the fabric of his dark, long-sleeved sweater. Whereas before, when his hair had been brushed back sleekly, it was now free of the gel he had previously used and looked incredibly soft and silky as it caught the shine from the torches. His all black attire contrasted with the paleness of his skin, not that it looked bad. _'Really, really nice,' _she thought again.

"Who're you?" He said disdainfully, bringing her admiring thoughts to a crashing halt. Her face immediately soured. _'Unfortunately, his niceness factor seems nonexistent. Oh well,' _she sighed to herself as she forced a tight-lipped smile on her face. "Meiling. I'm sorry that I made Blaise drag you out here, but we really need to talk to you. If you would just come with me," she said, already turning around, if not for Malfoy's next words.

"First of all, Zabini did _not _dragme out here. Nobody drags a Malfoy around. Second, I'm sorrytoo, but I don't want to talk to you or to whomever asked you to come here, so I suggest that you go back the way you came and do it _now,_" he said, then spun around, intent on going back inside his common room. He was stopped by Meiling's hand on his back, however, and the furious glare in her eyes.

"What is your problem?!" She exploded. "Let me tell you, I did not spend thirty _goddamned _minutes in these cold, clammy, slimy dungeons just to be turned away by a dimwitted prat like you! So I suggest that you come with me, and right now, before I—"

"Before you what? Hex me?" He advanced forward, voice low and menacing, eyes so cold that it shut Meiling up for a moment. "Let me tell you, little girl, anything you can do to me, I can do much _worse _to you. Threats don't scare me, nobody does, understand?"

Ruby eyes blazed, contrasted by the cool icy gray of the other's gaze. "You don't scare me," Meiling said, with quiet courage.

One perfect eyebrow raised as he told her coolly, "I wasn't even trying."

"Can't you just come? It won't even take long, and all she wants is to talk with you? Can't you just—just—oh, what the hell, please?" She gritted out.

Draco stared at her a few moments, his eyes unreadable, before he straightened up unexpectedly. With a sigh, he said, "Fine," As he muttered under his breath, "Zabini, you are _so _going to pay for this." He was already at the end of the passageway before he turned back to look at her with one eyebrow raised arrogantly. "Well? Shouldn't you be leading me?"

Meiling flushed and sent him a cold glare of her own as she overtook him, leading the way through a series of twisting halls and passages as they climbed the stairs.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Draco did his best to look bored as the dark-haired girl whose full name he had yet to know stopped in front of a large tapestry depicting a prancing unicorn with wings. She raised her right hand, palm out towards the tapestry, and Draco stared when a thin silver beam of light shot out from the unicorn's horn and hit her palm dead center. It didn't faze the girl the least though, and she closed her hand into a fist and the light disappeared. When her hand opened he was quite surprised to find a small silver key on her palm, one that she fit into the keyhole that had appeared in the tapestry. The key disappeared when she inserted it and the tapestry rolled upwards and behind it, a heavy steel door slid open, through which the girl entered, motioning for him to follow.

He blinked for a few moments, getting his eyes adjusted to the sudden dimness of the room. He barely looked up in time to catch the black envelope that went whizzing right at his head, thank God for his Seeker reflexes, and he stared at it in masked bafflement. "What the f—" He cut himself off when he saw someone sitting on a chair in front of him and smiling as if they were best friends. "Who the hell are you?" Behind him, Meiling had exited the room quietly.

"Hello, pleased to meet you, I'm Sakura!" The person replied promptly, smiling widely and looking so genuinely happy that a flicker of uncertainty appeared in Draco's eyes before it vanished just as quickly. "Seat down, seat down please," Sakura said, motioning to the general area in front of her, where a chair had just appeared. He took the seat warily, still staring at her suspiciously as he sat down on the plump, comfortable chair with all the rigidity and grace of a king taking his throne as he beheld his subjects.

"What do you want?" He asked, going straight to the point, like he had been taught all his life.

"Read the letter then, if you want to find out," the girl replied.

He slit open the seal with a small knife that the girl handed him graciously, taking out the single piece of unfolded paper inside it. Shooting one more wary glance at Sakura from the top of the paper, he began reading the letter.

It took him only twenty seconds to read the contents of the letter.

He spent a minute staring at Sakura after he finished reading.

"You're crazy," was the first words he blurted out.

Sakura looked mildly offended. "I am most certainly not!"

A hollow laugh managed to escape from Draco's throat as he leaned back on his seat, "If you were in your right mind, which you're not, you wouldn't have sent me that letter. It's ridiculous! It's insane!"

"What's insane about the letter?" Sakura asked. Draco stared at her. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that the girl was actually _serious_!

He leaned forward. "Look—um—what's your name again?"

"Sakura," she supplied helpfully.

"I don't care," he said just as politely. "I don't need to learn how to fight. I already know how to defend myself, and, if necessary, to take care of whomever will try to stand in my way. And if I did want to learn how to fight, then tell me, why on earth would I fight for Hogwarts? I don't even like this place!"

He expected a variety of replies and reactions that she might make, like getting offended, or curious, or that she might use persuasion to bend him to her will. However, it seemed that it was a day of surprises for him, for she didn't do any of the things that he expected her to do. Instead, she said, "That's so sad."

He was dumbfounded. Again. How embarrassing. "Why is it sad?" he asked dumbly.

"Well, you've spent five years in this school, and all your friends are here, yet you still aren't happy here. That's sad," she repeated.

For a moment, Draco was too surprised to answer, but then the anger began to rise in him. "You have no right to feel sad for me," he hissed in cold fury. "You've just arrived here. You don't know anything about this place, you don't know anything about my life, and you certainly don't know anything about me! You're stuck in your own happy world with friends who care for you and everything going nicely. Just, just go back to where you and your goddamn happy friends came from, okay! Don't try to get involved in our situation, because you don't know anything about it!"

After his shouting fit, the silence in the room was defeaning, shattered only by his heaving breaths. When he looked back at Sakura's eyes, however, his breath caught in his throat.

All traces of the happiness that she had shown him earlier had vanished, leaving only a face that was as smooth, as perfect, and as cold as marble. "You know what your problem is, Malfoy? Your problem is that you the most self-involved person in the world! You tell me that I'm stuck in my own, selfishly happy world, that I don't know anything about you. Well, guess what? You don't know anything about me, either. You think that you're the only one who suffers in silence, you think you're so dark and far down that no one will ever reach you, no one will ever understand. Well think again! You aren't the only one who ever felt like that!"

"That's because it's true! You try to help us, try to understand us, but you haven't even felt pain!" Sakura watched impassively as Draco slowly lost the incredibly strong hold he had on his emotions as all the things he had wanted to say but couldn't came pouring out. The impenetrable ice that had made the Prince of Slytherin famous was slowly, but surely, crumbling away, leaving behind what it had previously hidden: a person who could _feel, _who had things he wished to say, just like anybody else. "Try coming to a home completely devoid of love that your heart simply freezes over just because it can't take more of the cold; Try having a father whose method to teach you how to survive is to attempt to kill you _in the most painful way possible_. Again and again. Try being forced to loose your humanity just to stay alive!"

"Oh? I don't think I should tell you this, but I will because I have to pound some sense in your puny little brain! You think you're the only one who has experienced pain. Then why don't you try being the small kid who thinks he's worthless and who should have lost all hope in the world. His parents are insane thanks to the Cruciatus Curse and everyday that he spends in school is a nightmare. Isn't that pain? Next, try being the kid who lost his whole family in a single night, and just when he's found someone whom he can be with, someone who will finally take care of him, that someone dies! In front of his very eyes! Isn't that pain? Lastly, try carrying the burden of being the cause of the death of someone who was innocent, someone who didn't have to die, but chose to just because they were bound to protect you. Isn't that pain?"

Sakura's voice was low, and her face was expressionless, but her eyes were swirling with all the pain that she didn't show. "You know Eleanor Branstone of Hufflepuff? That second year who hasn't done anything to anybody her whole life? Her parents are dead, Malfoy. They were killed by Death Eaters, and nobody knows because the Minister told her in no uncertain terms to shut her trap and keep quiet about it so that the witches and wizards of your world won't panic. She can't tell anyone that she's all alone now! And she still tries to smile, Malfoy. She just keeps smiling! Isn't that pain?" 

The room was deathly silent as Malfoy closed his eyes, his face and body showing all the weariness he felt. Without opening his eye, he spoke, "Voldemort's too strong. No one can stand a chance against him. We'll all die, and that's just stupid. So why are you asking me to fight?"

"I didn't ask you to _fight,_" Sakura's melodious voice told him. He opened his eyes at that and looked straight at her. Her face was once more wiped clean of expressions, though for some reason, he thought that it wasn't as hard as it had been previously. She just looked—like Sakura was supposed to look, without the overly happy façade. And it comforted him for some reason.

Their eyes were serious when they looked at each other. "I'm giving you a _chance. _To fight, for the first time, not for your father, not for the Dark Lord, not for us, not for anyone else. For the first time, you will fight for yourself, and only for yourself. Don't kid yourself. It's your last chance, Malfoy," she told him calmly, without pretenses. "And the only question is: _Are you going to take it?_"

**Author's Notes: **_Hmm, I think that was a lousy way to end the chapter… But I hope you don't agree! Well, anyway, please, people, review! You can do that, can't you? I mean, c'mon you guys! Please? _

_To all those who reviewed Chapter Six, thank you so much! I was pleasantly surprised that a lot of you seemed to think that it was a good chapter. Thank you again! _

Silence: _Thank you for the review! I'm sorry that I missed your review in the last chapter! I updated before I could get your response up. So sorry again, and thank you! _

Hoshi Yue: _Well, I must say that I'm glad you think my story is original! I hope you liked this chapter as well. Thank you so much for the review! _

Ying:_ thank you! smiles_

Lovable-me: _Harry with Hermione? A couple of readers have been asking for that pairing as well, however, there are a few who are seemingly opposed to it. However, I'm open to suggestions, and I really, really appreciate yours! So thank you for the review, and I'll see what I can do about your request. Ja! _

Momocolady: _Don't worry about the spelling! I think I made a few typos myself in this story as well—alright, so maybe it was more than a few! grins A review for every chapter? You are so kind! I need more readers like you… Thank you for the review! _

Pokey: _Syaoran was in this chapter as well! I hope you liked it! Yeah, Draco is a great character to play with, isn't he? I hope I justified his character. You loved the chapter? Well, I gotta tell you, I loved your review! Thank you so much! _

SilverWingPhoenix: _Is that a good thing or a bad thing? But thanks for the review anyways! _

Enchantress10: _I'm glad you like my story! blushes You are so nice! Now to answer your questions… Touya? Don't worry, I haven't killed him **yet **or anything. And Yue will be in this story, no matter what! I think those two are totally cool as well, so they will most certainly be here. Eriol and Tomoyo is a very nice pairing, and I will be adopting it in this story. Thank you for the review! _

Crazley: _Thank you for the review! I hope you liked this chapter! _

Eden's Echo: _Hey, I'm glad you liked it! I was kinda uncertain about the whole Selenekai thing, so I'm glad you guys liked it! Draco? What a complex character, huh?  Thanks for the review! _

Mik89: _Fast updates? Heh, I have no social life. Maybe that explains it, ne? Why were you confused? And thanks for the review! _

Lady Dragoness: _Yeah, I think the J.K.'s Draco is totally repulsive, however, I've read the stories of Davesmom here in Ff.net, and was highly inspired by his interpretation of Draco's character. His/Her stories are amazing and they're mostly Ginny/Draco. Do you read those type of stories? His 'The Weasel and the Kneazle' and 'Rites of Spring' are so good! Anyway, I'm glad you like the American wizards! Hm, my personal fave is Lex, however, Jace is a close second. And I'm happy that you liked the Children of the Moon thing. Meiling? Well, don't worry about her. She **is **probably the most impulsive of the CCS group, so she's quick to form first impressions, but they aren't her last. Anyway, thank you so much for the long review! It's obvious that you really **read **the story, not just read-read. And I am so thankful for that! 'Til the next chapter! _

Sakura no Kaijuu: _I'm glad you think so! Thank you for the review! _

Iluvanime493: _I hope you liked the small Sakura/Syaoran moments in this chapter. Don't worry. As I said before, I'm a big supporter of S/S as well. I'm planning something big for the two of them, so I hope that you'll hold on for the meantime. I hope you'll like it when it happens!  Thank you so much for the review!_

Jessica: _You like my story? Lol. blushes Thanks, Jess!_

Mei fa-chan: _One of my nicest reviewers! Thank you! _

OR: _You're still with me! I'm glad! Children of the Sky huh? Yeah, that would have been nice. Well, the reason why I put Children of the Moon was because of the name of the group, Selenekai. Selene as in the Moon, so I guess that's it. Thank you for the suggestion, though! It was appreciated! Thank you for the review! _

KOOLEOo: _Well, you're a pretty cool reviewer too! A little scary, though. grins nervously Well, I'm still continuing the story, so you're not gonna kill me anytime soon, right? Right? Well, keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the story going, so there! Thank you for the review! I hope you liked this chapter! _

Kawaiitenshisakura: _I'm glad you think so! Thank you for the review! _

StarsLover: _Oh, they'll definitely still be the Dream Team. Draco is a prospective ally for the Good Side, yes. Bane? I haven't really thought about him that much. I just didn't like his character in the HP series, hence the bad impression in the last chapter. Selenekai is a word I pulled out of nowhere! I'm not sure if there **is **a word like that. But since I named the group Children of the Moon, and Selenekai as in Selene as in the moon, well you get the picture. Yeah, the American Reps are cute, aren't they? Huh. Thank you for the wonderfully long review! You're the best! _

FanficPixie: _And I certainly love you too, darling! Your reviews are great! I'm happy that you liked the Selenekai thing, I really am! And yeah, Draco is too great a character to waste on Voldemort. He's so fun to play with! You are one of the people who keep this story going, albeit indirectly. Thank you for that! _

Akiko Koishii: _Well, I'm honored that you think so! You guys are just so incredibly nice! Thanks for the review!_

CherryBlossomYingFa: _No problem with that request! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review! _

Kura-chan: _Well, personally, I think there's no problem with your line—especially with the 'This was a very good chapter' part. grins Thank you for the review! _

Silver Milkyway: _smiles widely Thank you! _

Lonely Magician: _Hmm, actually, from what I gathered, there are a lot of Filipinos here. Nice, huh? And regarding the question about Malfoy, well, I'm still undecided. But he's too great a character to waste on the bad side, ne? And no, sorry, I don't know Leet. What's he/she about? Thank you for the review! _

Racx: _You guys are just so great! Thank you for the review! _

Silent Seraphim: _I missed you! I didn't hear from you in the last few chapters, so I thought you didn't like the story anymore. But I'm glad you're back! You're definitely one of my favorite reviewers! I'm glad you like the humor! And Yue and Keroberos will still be in the story, although it will probably be in the future chapters. I think I'm just getting started on the plot and scheme of the story, so… I'm glad you liked the Draco part! Thank you so much for the review! _

Trunkszgirl: _Well, I'm certainly glad you like my story! And yes, Kero and Yue will most definitely be in this story. Can't have it any other way! However, they will be coming much, much later in the story, so I hope you can wait for that. Thank you for the review! I hope you also liked this chapter, and I **hope **that you review this one as well! Thanks again! Ja!_

Shelby: _I hope you liked the small Eriol and Tomoyo scene in this chapter. That was for you! And no, I'm sorry, but the frog wasn't Syaoran… yeah, I know. A lot of people were confused by that as well. Eriol's just imagining turning Syaoran into a frog… You don't think I'd be cruel enough to actually turn the wonderful, amazing Xiao Lang Li into a warty, clammy amphibian, don't you? snickers Not that I'm against frogs. But anyway, thank you for the review! I hope you liked this chapter! _


	8. The Four Founders

The Alliance of Magic 

**Author's Notes: **_None for the moment. Oh wait, special thanks to Lady Dragoness, StarsLover, and FanficPixie! Don't ask me why… Review replies are still at the bottom, of course! To all those who reviewed, you guys rock! Thank you so much! I hope you'll like this chapter. Not as dark as the previous, but as far from insignificant as you can go. Well, go on, read it! _

**Disclaimer: **_What else? The characters and settings from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling, and those from Card Captor Sakura belong to CLAMP. The plot, unfortunately, belongs to me. I think? _

**Chapter Nine: **

Harry Potter took a deep breath of the cold, crisp air of the beautiful Sunday morning, relishing the peaceful silence as compared to the Great Hall from where he had come from. Excited chatter about the new school year, new lessons, and of course, the ever-popular topic: the Continental Representatives, had been too much for him so early in the morning.

He was walking with no definite direction in mind, just letting his feet direct him, when he heard a couple of particularly loud shouts and the sounds of an intense scuffle echoing from inside the Quidditch Field. Feeling curious, and just a tad bit worried, he walked towards it and entered soundlessly, looking around for the source of the sounds.

And almost lost an eye when a rock went zooming at his face, brushing at his hair and imbedding itself in the wall of the stands next to him.

"Oi!" He shouted indignantly.

Sakura was the first to take notice of him as she did a back flip away from him, closely followed by Syaoran who was running agilely after her. They were both wielding long, slim poles of wood, equal in length and diameter, and seemed intent on bashing each other with it. Both were unsuccessful at present, though, for he could see that though they were sweating heavily, Sakura and Syaoran were surprisingly without bruises and broken bones.

"Hiya, Harry!" Sakura greeted, before she raised her pole just in time to deflect Syaoran's hard, two-handed blow. She dropped down nimbly and extended her right leg in a sweeping kick, which the chestnut-haired teen managed to avoid just barely as he used his own weapon to pole-vault away from Sakura, slamming the flat end of the wood on the ground and using the momentum to propel himself upwards across the girl's head. Landing hard on his feet behind Sakura, he launched into his own attack: a high, roundhouse kick that sent Harry's heart hopping in his throat. He couldn't understand how Li could do something like that to his friend. Had it been him fighting there, he wouldn't have been able to avoid it, and the kick connecting with his head was surely enough for it to break his head off. He breathed easier when Sakura managed to drop down to the ground swiftly without looking behind her as if she had somehow sensed her opponent's attack, rolling away and jumping once more into a fighting stance a few feet away from Syaoran.

Harry was so engrossed with the fight that he failed to notice Ron and Hermione, who had followed him out of the Great Hall and were headed towards him. They stopped short when they saw Sakura and Syaoran, staring as he had done at first.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed, mouth gaping open like a particularly ugly fish. "They're going to teach us to do _that?_" He began to look sick when the crash of wood against wood reverberated against the stands and echoed in the field.

Even Hermione was looking a bit nervous. "Well, I'm just going to call the others, alright? They have to see this!" And saying so, she rushed off into the Great Hall, and returned swiftly with at least three-quarters of the people interested in the new Defense Class.

Oohs and ahs were whispered as they gaped at the two fighters, who didn't even pay attention to them, continuing their fight as if they were still alone in the stadium. Most of the girls seemed to have sided with Syaoran, cheering him on, not that he seemed to care, while the boys were clearly on the female fighter's side. A few were undecided, uncertain on whom they were going to cheer for.

A voice piped up from behind the Trio, making them jump simultaneously, and then glare at the speaker. "Hmm, they must be feeling really energetic today, huh?"

"Don't do that, Hiragizawa!" Ron said fervently.

"Sorry," he said, not looking sorry at all. "I'm Eriol Hiragizawa, by the way. I already know who you are, nice to meet you!" Then he said excitedly, "Oh look! She got him good!"

They looked back just in time to see Syaoran cross his arms in front of his face to block the straight punch that nevertheless sent him skidding back a couple of feet.

"They're killing each other!" Hermione squealed. Behind them, Lavender and Parvati were nodding in nervous agreement.

"Don't be ridiculous," Tomoyo said in her soft voice, dismissing the idea with a flick of her hand. "It's quite obvious."

Meiling nodded. "That's right," she seconded in total confidence. "They're flirting."

"_Flirting?" _Harry echoed.

And so they were. And as the trio noticed the secret smirks that Syaoran was sending Sakura's way, and the lowered eyelashes of Sakura's in between her offensive moves, the whispers began to spread throughout the spectators, 'til most of the guys were shooting knowing looks at the Chinese boy, accompanied with a couple of jeering and hoots, while the girls were mostly looking a little disappointed, with a few hopefuls wearing derisive sneers.

It became suddenly clear that a few people weren't as happy about the new Defense class as Hermione was, for a voice suddenly shouted, "Is that it?"

Harry whirled around with Ron and an indignant Hermione to glare at Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw who looked smugly at Harry while holding Cho Chang's hand. "Well, is that all there is to this 'class'? If yes, we're wasting our time," he continued, smirking at a few of his Housemates, while Cho at his side was wearing an impassive expression as if she couldn't care less. And for some reason, it sent Harry's blood churning with anger. And heavy disappointment, because there had been a time when he had thought there was more to the girl than the beautiful façade that she showed.

"Who's the moron?" Meilin asked, eyes narrowed.

"Michael Corner," Ron answered promptly, accompanying the words with a vicious snarl. "Resident prat of Hogwarts."

Eriol was, for the first time, wearing an expression that was less than happy. Eyes narrowed and sparking, he pushed forward without bothering to excuse himself as he almost ran down a group of first years who looked at him in surprise. Standing just at the edge of the imaginary line which had been established to separate the fighters from the spectators, he shouted crisply, "Sakura, Li, stop!"

Syaoran stopped his kick in mid-air, while Sakura pulled back her own attack as they both dropped to the ground then stood up nonchalantly, brushing off their clothing and looking puzzled at the interruption. "What's the matter, Eriol?" Sakura voiced out.

"Stop playing," he replied sternly. "Get serious, now."

"Don't be stupid. We'll destroy the place," Syaoran pointed out. "We're not going to let some idiot like that," he pointed his thumb at Michael, "Direct our moves."

"We need to establish respect, and to do that, we must show them that we are serious. I'll take care of the field," he assured them. "Just do what you do best: Fight."

"Well, it's not often that Eriol offers to take care of damage control, so what do you say, Syaoran?" Sakura said with an engaging grin.

Syaoran gave her his own heart-stopping smile. "Bring it on."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione pushed through the curious crowd to stand by Eriol's side, while Tomoyo and Meilin opted to return to the castle, saying that they had business to take care of. "What did you tell them?" Hermione asked in curiosity as Syaoran and Sakura walked away, unsmiling now and expressions a little grim.

"You'll see," was Eriol's mysterious answer.

The crack that resounded loudly in the field startled them and they saw with surprise that Sakura had apparently broken her own wooden staff, so that she was now holding two much shorter pieces of wood.

"It's glowing!" Neville squeaked from behind Dean, where he was hiding.

As if to give emphasis to Neville's words, the two pieces of wood glowed silver for a second, blinking, before the light seemed to seep inside the wood. Not only Sakura's weapons were glowing. Green electricity was crackling visibly around the formerly normal looking wooden staff that Syaoran held, and jade sparks were blinking ominously around him. The tension rose within seconds, becoming almost palpable. This was quite obvious to everybody, for a few of those standing near the sidelines backed off, wary of the curious and unknown magic around the two foreign fighters. Harry was quite satisfied to see that Corner wasn't looking as smug as he had been earlier.

And then with a bloodcurdling cry, Syaoran leapt into an impossibly high jump and launched himself at Sakura, staff slanted downwards and leg extended in a kick. Sakura was ready for it, though, and twirling her own weapons, she bent her knees, lowering herself to a crouch, and rightly so, for when she blocked Syaoran's hit, the impact was so much that she couldn't stop her feet from digging a little into the earth. And with excellent balance that made admiring glances intensify, he stood on one foot on tiptoe, rebounding from his attack to make a small bound, balancing himself on top of one of Sakura's weapons with amazing ease. Sakura looked surprised for a moment, before she drew her weapon to her side, serving to make Syaoran launch himself into the air once more.

The boy dove down, holding his staff in a two-handed grip and keeping it pointed to the ground, towards where Sakura was standing. A choked warning made its way through Ron's throat as Hermione stared in horror. At the last possible nanosecond, though, Sakura managed to leap away, doing several back handsprings to push herself away from Syaoran, whose staff struck the ground almost soundlessly.

"That's weird," Harry said, his eyes narrowing. And as if his words were the cue, the ground, from the point where Syaoran's staff had hit it, to a ten feet radius around it exploded with a resounding boom, making several people duck reflexively. A few couldn't help their screams as the earth was literally pulverized, until a quite large hole was left in the ground.

And as if the explosion was a trigger, Sakura herself began to start to get serious with her own attack. Twirling both wooden weapons like a cheerleader's batons, she threw both at Syaoran's direction, still spinning swiftly. It was no surprise that the other fighter managed to evade it, but what made the spectators' faces pale even more was that when it made contact with the wooden walls of the stands and the ground on their way back to their wielder, the wooden foundations cracked and shattered, while large, deep gashes formed on the ground.

They had apparently expanded their fighting area as well, for when Sakura jumped impossibly high into the air, landing on the seats on the stands themselves, Syaoran followed her easily, and they took to the high benches, bounding and leaping from place to place, exchanging vicious blows all the while.

"You told them to fight like _that?" _Hermione had finally caught on to Eriol. "What were you thinking?"

"You shouldn't worry so much, Ms. Granger. They aren't even fighting with their full ability."

"They aren't?" Ron's face turned several shades paler, that had the situation been a little more normal, Harry would have told him that he would given Nearly-Headless-Nick, the House ghost of Gryffindor, a run for his complexion.

Eriol gave him a look.

And then with a final earsplitting boom, and the shower of wood splinters raining around them, they all looked up to see Syaoran standing quite calmly on top of the highest tower on the Quidditch Field, the flagpole that was flying with the cloth bearing the Hogwart's crest. Sakura was a little ways below him, now wearing the pleasant smile that reassured them a little. Michael, who had been crouching with a an unnerved expression, half-heartedly shielding a nervous Cho in a posture that just screamed 'damsel-in-distress', froze in his tracks when the cold, unwavering gaze of gold of the formidable Asian fighter zeroed in on him. "That is what this 'class'," he spoke, mocking the disdain with which the Ravenclaw had spoken earlier, "Is all about…_and more._"

Sakura's own merciless smile made Michael cringe even more. "The question is: _Are you up to it?_"

"What is a wand for? Why do you need it?" Syaoran asked clearly as he paced leisurely in front of the students seated in blankets that Hermione and a couple of Ravenclaws had conjured.

Hermione raised her hand tentatively, to no one's surprise. "To be able to use magic?"

Syaoran looked at her. "That isn't entirely wrong. It isn't entirely right as well, however." He rocked back on the balls of his feet as he continued. "Most non-magical people, and a few witches and wizards as well, have the wrong belief that wands are what enables us to use magic. The truth is, magic isn't contained in a simple stick of wood with a few _interesting _substances with it. No, magic is alive with us, within us. Wands are used as a channel, to focus the magical energy more easily."

"But you weren't using wands earlier," Justin Finch-Fletchley pointed out.

"Wands are easier to use, but they aren't the only channels of power. We'll get to that in a while." Syaoran took out his own wand, which was quite ordinary looking, at least to the students. "Our first lesson will be Focus. Focus means controlling your energy, collecting it in one certain part of your body, so that when you use your magic, it will be a dozen times more powerful that what you usually cast without concentration. Observe."

He pointed the wand at the wooden wall of one of the stands. "_Fragmento!"_ Splinters and wooden fragments erupted, leaving a good-sized hole on the wall. Continuing calmly, Syaoran faced them again. "That would be the results of a spell without focus. Now this," he repeated the incantation, and the students jumped when the foundation of the wall itself shattered with a resounding BOOM! Smoke and dust rose up from the ruins and a few crumbling pieces of timer fell on the grass. "—Is the result of a spell _with _focus. It's more effective, more powerful, and makes the spell easier to cast."

"Concentrate," Syaoran said as he motioned for them to take out their wands. "Concentrate. When you feel the gathering of power in your wands, and I assure you, _you will feel it, _let it be. Familiarize yourselves with it. Don't cast spells yet. Understood?"

As the students took out their wands and started their self-studies, nobody ever noticed that Sakura Kinimoto had disappeared.

Harry tried his very best not to glare at the silver-haired Slytherin lounging in the opposite corner farthest from him. Draco returned the stare, face indifferent, but he couldn't completely suppress the irritated displeasure that sparked in his eyes at being in the same room with his arch-nemesis. Ren, who was looking out the window of the room that overlooked the sparkling brilliance of the lake ignored them both, while Jace was looking amused at the thinly veiled antagonism between the two Hogwarts students.

The mutual glares were broken when the door creaked open slowly and the Headmaster himself walked in, wearing robes of a deep, deep shade of purple, the auburn-haired Asian representative at his side with her ever-present engaging smile. She scanned the room slowly, and the slight nod that she gave Draco was almost imperceptible. Harry noticed it, however, and was left wondering when the blonde inclined his head slowly in acknowledgement, the ice still in his features, but missing the sharp bite of coldness that was characteristically usual.

"You are all here," Dumbledore began as he smiled at them all fondly. "Excellent, excellent."

"Headmaster," Jason acknowledged as he straightened up from where he was sitting, nodding respectfully when Dumbledore turned to smile at him. "What exactly are we here for?"

"As straight-to-the-point as ever, Mr. Townsende. I expected nothing less. Very well," the Headmaster linked gnarled fingers as he nodded to Sakura, who in turn walked out the door for a second, and returned with a small, female House Elf in tow. The creature bowed low in subservience, looking only at her feet as the wizards in the room turned their eyes upon her. She needn't have worried, however, for the thing that caught their attention wasn't the House Elf, but what she was carrying in her arms.

"The Sorting Hat?" Harry asked with a puzzled frown.

"That's quite obvious, Potter," sneered Draco. Ren raised an eyebrow at him, though Harry wasn't bothered much. For some reason, the usual healthy dose of contempt was missing from the Slytherin's voice.

"Am I correct in assuming that all those in this room have at least an idea on what the Sorting Hat is for?" Dumbledore asked, ignoring the exchange between his students.

"Of course, Headmaster," Ren replied, while Jason nodded his affirmation.

"I fail to understand how it can be of any use to us, however." Jason commented, his eyes focused on the calm, blue sky framed by the stone window. "It's not as if we're going to be Sorted."

"Well, maybe not Sorted," Sakura amended, speaking for the first time. "But close enough."

At Dumbledore's nod, she took the Sorting Hat from the slightly trembling House Elf, who bowed once again, even lower this time, then scurried out of the room hastily. She laid the still and silent Hat on top of the polished coffee table, and spoke, "You have all heard of the Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, have you not?"

"Godric Gryffindor," Harry said silently from his corner.

"Rowena Ravenclaw," Jason supplied.

Ren looked straight into Sakura's eyes for a moment, and then shrugged. "Helga Hufflepuff."

"And Salazar Slytherin," Draco finished, his gray eyes unreadable.

"Yes, quite right." Sakura nodded. "They founded Hogwarts, wanting a school, an institution which would take the children of magic and teach them to harness and develop their powers. What has never been revealed, however, is that they also built Hogwarts as a stronghold, the last defense of the Good Side should the Dark ever threaten to overpower them. It was rumored that in the earliest years of the founding of the school, the students were taught not only how to use their powers, but also to fight and defend themselves and the school. It was a school of war, if you would like to call it that."

Harry was a little surprised, but hid it well. He glanced over at Malfoy, who was, as usual, wearing a bored and indifferent look on his face. He wasn't fooling anyone though. Harry knew he was just as curious to hear what Sakura was getting to. He swiveled a little to look at the other representatives, and saw that both hadn't moved from their positions and had still retained the politely curious and calm expressions they had been wearing since they had come.

"When the Founders died, all forms of war knowledge and fighting tactics were eradicated from the school by the Ministry. They seemed to think that the students, especially the leaders of the school body who were most skilled in the arts of fighting might try in the future to lead the rest of the students to revolt, seeing as to how the school and the magical government never really got along. Without the guidance and the influence of the Founders, the students had no choice but to accept the Ministry's decision, and as time passed, what was most important to the school and its students once was forgotten." Sakura paused as she traced the tip of the Hat, eyes totally focused on some unseen speck on the tabletop, as if she was seeing something that the others couldn't.

"But there was a legend, a myth, you might say, and it has been almost completely forgotten in all magical circles. However, there was a rumor that just before the Founders died, they all said that when the time comes when they would be needed the most, they would send help."

Silence followed after that, broken only when Dumbledore gave a light cough and adjusted his half-moon spectacles. "And, if I am not mistaken, this is the time when the school most needs their help."

"They said that the magic that they left would never be completely erased. It would linger on until it is time for it to awaken, and when it does, it could very well be the rock that would change the course of the tide."

"And you are telling this to us why?" Jason asked warily, leaning forward a little as he looked directly at Sakura, all traces of the politely calm teenager gone, leaving behind the real person, the wise and assessing person that was Jason Townsende.

"Well, quite frankly, we're finding out if it's true." Sakura told him as she met his stare head-on. "The first clue that the legend might actually be true came more than three years ago, though during that time, nobody realized the actual significance of what happened when Harry went into the Chamber of Secrets to rescue the youngest and only daughter of the Weasley family." At Ren and Jason's puzzled frowns, she sighed in exasperation. "You'll know in a little while."

She picked up the Sorting Hat and turned it over, so that the open part was aimed upwards. Walking over to Harry, she smiled and extended it towards him. "You first, Harry. Go on. You know what to do."

And he did. Before he even knew that he was moving, he had already reached his right hand inside the Hat. Small drops of sweat beaded his brow and his breathing was a little faster than normal, but it was when his eyes widened and a faint gasp escaped his lips that the others knew that something significant had indeed happened.

Draco unconsciously leaned forward from the dark corner he was leaning on, curious as to what was happening. And he couldn't completely tamp down the surprise that flickered briefly on his face when Potter slowly began extracting his hand, and with it, a shining, beautiful sword that he had never before seen.

"You recognize it, don't you, Harry?" Sakura asked quietly.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor," Harry said reverently.

Sakura turned to face them with the shadow of a smile hovering on her lips. "This was the first clue, the 'help' that the Founders spoke of. But during that time, nobody could be really sure, because only one had surfaced, and that one is Harry. But now…"

Without another word, she walked over to the American Representative, who stood up. With serious eyes, he looked first at Sakura's face, then at the Sorting Hat, then back to Sakura, before he plunged one hand inside the Hat. It came as no surprise that when Jason took out his hand, with it came another weapon. A long, deadly spear, and the sharp end was made entirely of clear, transparent crystal. He twirled it around, and it was as if the head changed colors, going from a light, iridescent blue to quicksilver as the light hit it. "The spear of Rowena Ravenclaw," he whispered. "Amazing, truly amazing."

Ren was next. When his hand came out, he was holding, surprise, surprise, a weapon as well. A bow and and a quiver full of arrows that was extremely lovely, with the bow polished and gleaming midnight-black, the arrows glinting and sending off a deadly, drugging kind of light. He fingered the tip of one arrow, eyes showing his admiration for such a wonderful object. "The bow and arrows of Helga Hufflepuff."

And finally, it was Draco's turn. With all the eyes of occupants' of the room trained on him, he tried to hide the light shaking of his hand as he dipped it into the endless black hole that was the opening of the Sorting Hat. His eyes closed when his hand finally grasped something solid, and when he opened his eyes, it was to see the long, silver weapon that he held, almost like a spear, except at one end was the much longer, curved blade of a large sickle, a glaive, actually. The whole weapon was colored a myriad of different colors, from blinding, ethereal white, to a filmy gray, but nobody could deny the slight green tint of its blade as Draco it on one side. When set vertically, it was actually taller than him by a couple of inches. "The glaive of Salazar Slytherin," he said resignedly, though nobody missed the satisfied awe in his voice.

"But—what does this mean?" Ren asked, his eyes a little wild, changing into a stormy gray. "We aren't even students of this school. We can't be the 'help' that you're speaking of."

Jason sighed. "He's right. You must be mistaken."

"You think so?" Sakura asked, one corner of her mouth curving upwards knowingly, so confident that Jason faltered for a moment. "Didn't you feel it? You're holding something which belongs to you. Even if we hadn't led them to you this time, you would have found it anyways, or the weapons would have found _you. _The time has come, and it was inevitable. So tell me, are we wrong? Did we make a mistake?"

"Even if we are the 'help' that the Founders meant, and that's a pretty big _if, _it isn't as if we could really help. We aren't exactly all that powerful, and we don't even know how to use this things." Jason motioned to the weapons as he used one hand to brush back his bangs away from his face impatiently. "Besides, you can't actually possibly mean to put us to battle using only this, against wands? We'll all die." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, you can't possibly think that those are ordinary weapons, can you?" Sakura said with a teasing smile, effectively lightening up the atmosphere in the room by a couple of degrees. "I'll propose a deal. We, meaning my group and I, help you master your weapons, and you'll give us a chance. Nobody's going to force you to fight. It's your choice."

Silence fell over the group, while Sakura walked over to the window and stared unseeing at the grounds of Hogwarts. She knew that she had made a good performance. Nobody knew exactly how important the Four's decision would be, but Sakura was certain it could very well decide the outcome of the war. And that worried her.

She needn't have worried. Slowly, Harry began nodding, and for the first time, when his eyes met Draco's, there was no anger in their expressions. "_Trés bien_," Ren said with a shrug. Jason smiled, a sharp, not unkind smile that would have reduced most females to a puddle of goo. "We haven't got anything to lose, right?"

And Sakura turned to look back at them, the sunlight creating a heavenly glow as it framed her, and for a second, they knew that they the girl they were seeing wasn't just a simple _girl. _But then they blinked, and the moment passed.

And Sakura smiled.

And in that instant, as the sands of time continued to drop, as the earth continued to spin, the legend was set into motion.

**Author's Notes: **_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the seventh chapter! _

Yorumitsuki: _Well, it's nice that you found time to read my story, and I'm glad you liked it! Thank you so much for the lovely review! –_

SilverWingPhoenix: _Yeah, a little. Yes, Kero and Yue will be in this story, but they will appear in the far future, unfortunately. _

Compass Star: _One of my most loyal reviewers! Thank you so much! Yeah, I hope she knocked some sense into him as well. Hope you liked this chapter! _

Fon [murasaki-chan]: _I'm sorry that their conversation confused you. I kinda had a hard time writing that, actually. Thank you for the review! Did you like this chapter? I hope you did! _

Momocolady: _Thank you! _

Trunkszgirl: _At least they're coming, ne? Yeah, Draco's a really cool character. If he spills his guts all at the same time, that would be like an overload. Still, it was hard writing about him. Wonder why… Yup! In this story, Blaise is definitely a boy. I've read a couple of stories in which Blaise is a girl, since I don't think J.K. Rowling every really mention his/her gender. But it seemed to fit better in this fic if Blaise was a male, so… _

Dsa: _Thank you for the review, and for pointing out my mistake! I noticed it only when you mentioned it… silly me! Thanks again! _

Akiko Koishii: _You're brill as well! Loved your review! Hmm, I read HP fics, but I've never read any yaoi pairings yet. Maybe I'll try it… if you like it, it must be good, right? _

Iluvanime493: _I'm glad you liked the small sakura and syaoran parts… Nope, Draco's parents aren't dead. They just don't love him, so Draco really isn't all that affectionate with his family either. I mean, just imagine having Lucius Malfoy as your father! Creepy… Anyway, thanks for the review! _

Pokey: _Yeah, a lot of people were asking for more Sakura-Syaoran moments… I hope it was nice enough. Thank you for the review! _

Nenagh24: _You will? Well then, thank you so much, and please do! I definitely need the reviews! grins_

FanficPixie: _You are so totally one of my favorite reviewers! Thanks for the tip about animescores… I saw Scarlet there, and I downloaded it… I play the piano, but I'm not that good. You teach yourself? Wow! I'm mostly concentrating on the flute right now, though sheet music for that is a little harder to find. And thank you so much for the help! And of course, for the review! You're the best! _

Kaze-mononoke-nedge: _Thank you for the review! _

StarsLover: _The American Reps? Well, they made an appearance here, so I hope you liked it! And no, I haven't decided on Harry's partner just yet… Actually, I'm wondering if it would be just for the best if he **didn't **have a love interest… Kinda middle ground, you'd say. I'm undecided! I'm glad you liked the Meilin-Blaise part… I was aiming on making Blaise this totally charming character who is cool, and yet cunning enough to be the epitome of a true Slytherin. He's a good character to play with, much like Draco, ne? Anyway, I'm rambling now, so thanks for the review! Ja! _

Kawaiitenshisakura: _Sad and funny! smiles What a combination, eh? Thanks for the review! _

Lady Dragoness: _Fantastic, lovely, long review! I loved it! Thank you thank you thank you! Yeah, Lucius is really creepy… and annoying. I hate him in the book series! Actually, I was thinking that an all-powerful Syaoran would be incredibly cool, but it wouldn't be realistic enough to write about…sigh Eriol and Dumbledore! grins One of my crazy ideas! You said you were writing a new story, and I kinda checked to see where it was… you haven't posted it yet, I take it? Or maybe you haven't posted it by the time I'm writing this review reply. Anyways, I'm looking forward to reading it! Thank you for the review and good luck with your story! Ja! _

Nosie: _Well, for a change, I'm glad that you guys disagree with me! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I know, it was kinda cruel to leave you guys hanging… Couldn't help it though! grins Thanks for the review! _

Starryeyedlizzy: _Hi! Syaoran the green-eyed monster…smirks Thank you so much for the review! _

Mei fa-chan: _Thanks for the review, and for the help regarding the anime sheet music! You rock! I hope you liked this chapter!_

Dreamers-wish: _You reviewed every chapter! That was so nice of you! sighs Why can't I have more readers like you! Well, here's another chapter. I hope you're still addicted! smiles Just joking! Thank you for the review! _

Bennie babbie: _Okay… now was that a good thing or a bad thing? Thanks for the review! _

Wallpaper: _Well, the end is kinda a long way off, so I hope you'll stay with me till then. Thanks for the review! Ja!_

Amber: _Nah, it's alright. I'm kinda glad that some people like Forbidden Emerald enough to ask about it… Unfortunately, though, the eleventh chapter is all I have as of now. The update didn't get quite the enthusiastic welcome that I was hoping for… Nevertheless, I will continue that story. So, I hope you'll wait for it! Sorry and thank you for the review! _

Silent Seraphim: _It's your exam week? Ooh, now that's bad… I'm going back to school in a month, and I am so not looking forward to it. I'm glad you took the time to read my story in spite of your hectic sked. Yeah, Kero and Yue will show up… but not for a long, long time. Ron? Not just a dead faint. I wouldn't be surprised it he just plain dropped dead. Seeing Yukito transform into Yue is just something else, you know? Thank you so much for the review! I loved it! _

Wezl: _Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter too, and I hope you liked it enough to review! wiggles eyebrows Get the hint? _

Enigma-spirit: _Now that's a different compliment! Thank you so much! _

Mi: _If that's the case, then I feel really honored that you reviewed! I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. Get busted by the librarian? Well, I certainly hope not! snickers I'm not joking when I say that you are very kind. Thank you. bows_

Mystical Magician: _I've read your fics too, namely 'How Did We Get Into…' and a few others, and coming from you, the compliments certainly mean a lot. Thank you so much! _

Youngling Milk: _Thank you! blushes_

Nightshade47: _Ah, at last, you're back! I didn't hear from you for some time and I really thought you had forgotten my story, but I'm so glad you haven't, and yes, I know that I'm rambling. Anyway, welcome back! Yeah, I'm glad you liked the moon children idea, I didn't know if it was going to work. I hope you liked this chapter too. And if you did, wiggles eyebrows you know about the review thingie, right? Yeah, I know, I shamelessly admit that I live on my readers' review! snickers Thank you so much for the reviews! _

H2melonnqa: _Um, do you mean last part as in last part of the chapter? I hope you did, because my story's a long way from finished. frowns Now is that a good thing or a bad thing? Anyways, I'm glad you liked the Sakura-Malfoy confrontation thingie. I had a really hard time writing that, believe me. Draco is such a complex character; I can't believe how hard it is trying to present him in a justified way. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. And if you did, what are you waiting for? Please, please, please, review! Thank you! Ja! _

Aramis Liora: _Well, I'm glad that you like the Sakura-Syaoran moments, but why don't you like Ren? He doesn't like Sakura that way, more in a protective friend kind of way. I'm glad you liked the children of the moon thingie, and yes, you will definitely meet Meilin's fiancé. Nope, I don't normally give spoilers, but Hermione and Ren won't be together! That would be so totally wrong! Tomoyo's video cam won't be appearing much in this story, I'm sorry to say. Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story! Ja! _


	9. Dark Silence

The Alliance of Magic 

**By: Marie-Claire**

**Author's Note: **_Argh, school is about to start, and I am so totally stressed out! I'm freaking out about my new class, I don't even know half my new classmates! Blast it! _

**Chapter Ten: **

Harry leaned back in his chair, idly tapping his fingers on the desk as he watched the current Defense Against Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin, tinkering with the various whirring and twirling gadgets scattered randomly around the room. He glanced interestedly at a small glass ball that was bouncing in place without breaking and was emitting a particularly loud _'boink!' _everytime it hit the wooden surface. He was just about to ask the professor what the object was for when Lupin turned back to him.

"So, I've heard you've been socializing a lot with the representatives, Harry." He commented, taking a sip from the porcelain teacup he held delicately.

Harry shrugged as he leaned farther into his seat. "Haven't got much to do, and tryouts are still a week away."

"Quidditch tryouts?" Remus clarified.

The Gryffindor nodded.

The professor grimaced. "Never really had that much interest in Quidditch. I left all that to, well, to James…and Sirius."

Harry tried to smile, but obviously didn't succeed, because Lupin sighed tiredly instead, dropping wearily onto one of the chairs. "I'm sorry, Harry, I really am."

He nodded painfully back. "Yeah, I know. There really wasn't much anyone could do about it. It's just…its Sirius, you know? I never thought that anything like that would happen to him."

"Falling into the Veil," Lupin mused. "In many ways, Sirius seemed incredibly resilient, more so than anyone I've ever met, so much that he—and we—thought that there wasn't anything he couldn't do."

They fell silent at that.

Finally, Lupin made an effort to smile, and Harry followed suit. "Heard there was another Defense class. You teach that?"

Harry was surprised. "No, actually, Syaoran Li, one of the Asian representatives, is teaching it."

"Is he any good?" The former Marauder asked interestedly.

"He's very good. They had a demo in the Quidditch Field a couple of weeks back, really drew people in. He teaches things that nobody even thought of. A little too quiet, though, and he only smiles when Sakura's around."

"Sakura…Kinomoto?" Remus guessed with a frown?

"Yeah. Something wrong?"

The professor shook his head slowly, reluctantly. "Harry, have you felt anything…_different _about your new friends? Something unusual?" He didn't wait for an answer as he stood up, placing his teacup and saucer on the desk as he paced. "There's something wrong about them, so powerfully wrong that I can't put my finger on it. The other professors know it too, but they aren't talking. Dumbledore knows something, but he isn't telling. It's all highly suspicius." He pushed back his sandy blonde hair as he looked intensely at Harry. "Stay on your guard, Harry. Always stay in your guard. The outside world isn't safe, and, I'm sorry to say, neither is the castle."

"Do you think that Voldemort's really going to attack Hogwarts?" Harry asked seriously.

Remus sighed as rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "Times like this, it's not safe to 'think' anymore, Harry. You can't be sure about anything. But it's disturbing. Rumors are flying around, and you can't always be sure on whom to trust. It's crazy," he said frustrated.

Harry stayed silent. Sakura and Dumbledore had both advised him, Malfoy, Delavenne, and Townsende to stay silent, emphasizing that secrecy was imperative and that their training shouldn't be found out by anyone. They had all agreed, and so far, he hadn't even told Ron or Hermione. He knew that they would just make a big deal out of everything, and he wasn't really ready for their questions, knowing that he didn't really understand everything as well.

He barely suppressed a sigh as he flexed the fingers of his right hand, remembering the feel of the jeweled hilt of the sword of Godric Gryffindor, and the current of hot, intense power that ran through him whenever he held it. So far, Sakura still had them meditating and balancing their energy, their chi, whatever that meant, and they still weren't touching their weapons. The first time that Sakura had given them an introduction to their training by letting them feel her aura, goosebumps had actually erupted all over his body. Malfoy had been shocked as well, that he knew, but the blonde Slytheri had hid it well, unsurprisingly. The lessons had been effective, though, for even Hermione had noticed the distinct improvement in his magical skills, as he was now able to cast most of the spells and charms taught to them in normal classes with amazing ease. In fact, most of the students seemed to have improved, or so the teachers said. Most were surprised, for only a few knew that the Asian Representatives were leading an extra class on Defense. Nobody could deny their improvement, though, and for that, he was thankful.

The other students had grown appreciative of the lessons as well, for they were all enthusiastic whenever they met on Sundays. Ron and Hermione never questioned Harry on where he was during those meetings, seeing as to how he always disappeared halfway past Syaoran's classes, which was quite a surprise, for they normally couldn't get enough of questioning him these days, but was understandable, seeing as to how they were also busy with their own studies. But he couldn't help not attend Sakura's training. The only time he could relax was when he walked into the room to see Sakura smiling at them all.

Malfoy was also being a lot less annoying these days, Harry thought. He didn't speak much during lessons with the female representative, but it seemed as if she and he had reached some kind of agreement, for he showed her a lot more respect than he customarily gave to other teachers with the exception of Snape. Of course, he couldn't quite help letting out a few biting remarks every now and then, but it was alright.

They had an unspoken truce as well, that Harry really appreciated. He wouldn't insult Harry when in the room, and Harry wouldn't make a scathing remark about his family. Of course, appearances had to be kept, so they would occasionally exchange furious remarks in the halls, with a furious Ron always backing him up, therefore leading to Malfoy insulting the youngest male Weasley's family, which would then lead to a near brawl, which would be stopped just at the last second by a rational minded Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm not fit company today. Maybe we can talk again some other time?" Remus suggested with a sincerely apologetic smile.

Harry shook his head and even managed a slight grin when Lupin clapped him once on the shoulder. "No problem, professor." He moved to close the door behind him quietly, but halted when the teacher called to him softly.

"Yes, professor Lupin?"

Remus Lupin stared at him for a long, long time unblinkingly, a stare which Harry met head-on and unflinchingly. Then with a shake of his head, Remus again ran one hand through his hair. Harry noticed that the hand shook slightly. "Nothing." Another firmer shake of the head. "Nothing, forget it. Just, Harry? Be careful, alright?"

Harry closed the door silently.

"No, it's alright. 'You won't even need magic', he says," Eriol grumbled as he lugged the humongous buckets overflowing with water over the small incline leading to Hagrid's hut.

"You volunteered to help Hagrid with his chores," Syaoran reminded him patiently, having no problem with his own two buckets. In fact, he wasn't even sweating.

"_I_ didn't volunteer," Eriol corrected, as he set the buckets down for a moment and adjusted his glasses. "Tomoyo volunteered me." It was weird seeing the reincarnation of Clow in a state that wasn't perfect, Syaoran mused, but he couldn't quite suppress the satisfaction at seeing the overly proud sorcerer huffing and puffing for once.

"You're out of shape," Syaoran commented. "And Tomoyo said you're getting fat. Frankly, I agree."

Eriol looked scandalized. "I am not fat!"

"Out of shape then. Admit it, you've been depending on your magic a little too much," the chestnut brown-haired Moonchild accused mildly.

The dark-haired sorcerer had nothing to say to that.

They deposited the water into a large tub the size of a slightly overgrown pig and trudged inside the hut, Eriol flexing his arms reflexively, no doubt wanting to make sure the appendages were still in good working order.

Meiling looked up from where she was seated on the window ledge, nonchalantly peeling an apple with a small knife that Hagrid had lent her. "Took you long enough," she remarked.

"Oh, shut up," Eriol groused morosely.

"Mind your manners, Hiiragizawa. We've got guests."

Eriol and Syaoran didn't bother to remind her that they had already felt the other presences even from outside the hut. Syaoran looked to where Ron and Hermione was sitting at the table, looking quite nervous at being at the company of so many strangers. Hagrid didn't seem to mind, though, for he clapped the two Moonchildren on the back, hard enough to make even Syaoran stumble a bit. "I hafta thank you fer gettin' the water, ye two."

Eriol adjusted his glasses again, exchanging small grins with the two Gryffindors as he took a seat beside Tomoyo at the table. "It was no trouble, Hagrid."

Syaoran didn't suppress the slight grin that made its way on his face. "Hai, no trouble at all."

"So, where's Harry? Shouldn't he be with you two?" Tomoyo asked the two Hogwarts students.

"Nah," Ron replied. "He's with Professor Lupin,"

"The Defense Against Dark Arts teacher?" Meiling clarified. "I didn't know they were friends."

"Well, Professor Lupin _was _one of his father's best friends, so he's like an uncle to Harry." Hermione answered.

"Speaking of Harry, I'm kinda worried about him," Ron said. Seeing Hermione's warning look, he said, "What? It's not as if they're You-Know-Who's followers, right?" He gestured to Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, and Tomoyo who were all looking quite amused.

The female Gryffindor prefect sighed in annoyance. "It's not that at all. Harry's business is his own; I don't think he would appreciate us butting in on it, much less other people."

"He's just sulking," Ron said grumpily.

Apparently, Meiling had enough of their conversation. "Can you blame him?" She interrupted quite harshly. "If you've got one homicidal lunatic and a couple of his _bakas—_sorry, idiots—after you, wouldn't you be a little bit temperamental yourself?"

Ron looked suitably chastised after that.

"Honestly," Meiling continued, shaking her head, Syaoran couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on his face, nor could Eriol control the small chuckle that escaped his lips. Briefly, they wondered what Meiling would say if they told her how much she sounded like the Gryffindor Prefect when she spoke like that.

"We're only worried about him," Hermione said indignantly. She was obviously a little upset, for her bushy hair was standing on end. "We're his _friends._"

It was Tomoyo who spoke up at this. "You may be his friends, but it doesn't mean that you have to stick to him like leeches all the time. He's hurting… Headmaster Dumbledore told us that he has recently lost someone important to him. He needs time to heal from a wound like that."

"We do not stick to him like leeches!" Hermione protested angrily.

Meiling just raised one eyebrow at her.

"You insist on bringing up the subject of his friend's death over and over again…" Tomoyo continued.

"He needs to accept that his 'friend' is gone and isn't coming back!" Hermione said forcefully, reddening even more in angry embarrassment.

"He is already over it." Eriol answered as he took off his glasses for a while, wiping at the lenses with a handkerchief that Tomoyo handed to him silently. "He has accepted that his friend is gone. That doesn't mean that the loss is painless for him. He is dealing with it, and that is the best that anyone can hope for. The best thing that you can do for him is to just make sure that he knows you two are there for him, and you don't need to do it with words. If you are truly friends, he'll know it, and take comfort in it."

When Ron spoke again, it was in a quiet voice, baffled and just a little confused. "You… are you speaking from experience?"

Ron and Hermione wondered if it had been simply their imagination or had the four really stiffened when he asked the question.

Eriol was smiling tightly when he answered, and Syaoran's own usually blank eyes were a little more narrowed than usual. "I am beginning to think that the topic of conversation that we picked isn't going to work."

Hermione and Ron were beginning to get a little nervous at the awkward air in the room, when, unexpectedly, Meiling grinned. "So," she started enthusiastically. "How 'bout them Chudley Cannons?"

"'Practice makes perfect', she says," Draco muttered as he repeated the downward swing that Sakura had asked him to work on. He was practicing in the secluded glen that he had found behind the greenhouses, a small pocket that was one of the small gardens scattered all around the Hogwarts grounds. Nobody ever came here, he was certain of that, for he spent most of his time in school here, and had never been disturbed by anybody once.

He moved back, adjusting the grip that he had on the simple, smooth wooden staff that Sakura had lent him in lieu of the glaive that the Asian girl kept hidden in the room where they had had their first confrontation, heavily guarded with the rest of the weapons that had been given to Potter, Delavenne, and Townsende.

While he resented taking orders from somebody he barely knew like some common servant, the incentive of wielding the magnificent silver glaive that had supposedly belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself was too much to ignore. He had felt the power that pulsed with it, had felt its pull. And he would be damned before he let go of the chance to wield the weapon, _his _weapon.

Right now, though, the possibility of him using it was a little too remote. To quote his female instructor, the way he wielded the staff was reminiscent of a buffalo trying to fence with a twig. It wasn't exactly his fault, Draco thought. The weapon was deadly, he had discovered very early, for when he had taken a swipe with it carelessly and it had touched a wooden chair, surprise of all surprises, the chair had separated into two. No splinters, no fragments, just a clean, perfect cut at the middle. And it was heavy.

"I'll perfect this even if it kills me," Draco swore to himself, inwardly thinking that it would happen in all likelihood.

Apparently, someone else thought so, because a voice from behind told him, "Then I guess I should tell your next of kin to get the family tomb ready?"

"Who the hell—" He whirled around in suspicious surprise, then relaxed the slightest bit when he saw the same girl that had fetched him from the Slytherin dungeons a couple of weeks ago. "Oh, it's you. That girl, _Meiling Li," _he said disdainfully.

The girl wasn't intimidated. "Draco Malfoy," she said, with just the right amount of disdain and disgust injected into her voice. "Believe me, the pleasure is entirely mine."

The sarcasm that came with her words was just Slytherin-ish enough to make the corner of his mouth curl up. They turned downwards swiftly at her next words though.

"You know, you're doing it all wrong." Meiling said as she walked over to him, and, without warning, took the staff from his hands.

He was offended. "Oh? And I suppose you know how to do it?"

The smile that Meiling gave him was as sharp as the blade of his glaive, and just breathtaking enough to make his blood run hot. "Quite." And without another word, she started a series of swipes and slashes with the wooden staff so fast and so furious that made it clear that she obviously knew how to wield the wooden weapon, and quite expertly.

"So you know how to fight," he said cuttingly. "Should I be impressed?"

The girl grinned knowingly. "Oh, you _are _impressed, and you know it." Then she shrugged. "Sakura asked me to help you, so here I am. From what I saw earlier, though, you need more than help."

"What do I need?" He asked condescendingly.

"A miracle," she told him bluntly. "Which is why I'm here." She executed a lazy twirl of the staff as she studied him with appraising eyes. "You're very graceful, actually. You move easily, and beautifully."

"Of course," Malfoy acknowledged the compliment graciously, resisting the urge to brush back his hair and preen a little.

"With so much grace, I don't understand why you use that staff with all the form of a caveman," she finished.

Splat. Meiling grinned. Ah, the heavenly sound of a humongous ego crashing to the ground.

"I don't need your help," he said in disgust. The wind picked up a little, cooling the sweat on his brow as he faced off with the hot-tempered Asian girl before him.

"Oh, but you do. Here, I'll show you." Without another word, she landed into an explanation complete with a step-by-step demonstration. In spite of his words, he found himself watching her move as she positioned the staff in front of her, the wind that had caressed him earlier blowing around her and teasing her long, luxurious locks into dark, heady cloud.

"You shouldn't just swing with force. That'll only tire you out, and it doesn't exactly look all that nice when it's done. Center yourself, and concentrate before you swing." She executed one downward slash, and he heard the sharp whine as the staff parted the air. "Another." She swung again, just as fast. "And another, until you can do it easily and quickly."

As the sun slowly made its descent over the horizon, casting fiery red glows over the small garden, Draco Malfoy, for the first time in his life, listened. And learned.

_Darkness. Only darkness. And the deep, dead silence of the abyss. _

_She was alone, all alone. _

_Vaguely, she could feel the call of her star, the call of her power as it tried to reach her, but the currents of darkness that swept over her proved too much for it, and, as tangible as a hard slap, she felt the first crack in its surface, as its fragile brilliance dimmed, the light flickering weakly. _

_She knew it was her fault. She wasn't strong enough. She couldn't protect what was hers. All her fault. _

_The silence was shattered by the The Voice, the cruel laugh that she had heard over and over again in her dreams turned nightmares. A chill raced up her spine, and she shivered uncontrollably as she tried to close her ears against the demented laugh that rang loud and clear. It made the goodness of her heart ache, the goodness that was slowly darkening. It was unholy. The joy of the damned. _

_He was coming for her. He was coming, and nobody could help her. _

_He was here! With a cry of breathless fear and mindless panic, she reared up, to run, to flee… _

And woke up sobbing.

The arms that encircled her were warm, and the blessed warmth seeped into her cold bones, a small comfort that nevertheless pushed back the fear that threatened to overpower her.

"It's all right," a deep voice soothed. A familiar voice. "It's all right, Sakura."

She looked up, and looked into liquid golden eyes and a hard, handsome face bathed by moonlight. _Syaoran, _her mind whispered, while her heart rejoiced. She raised a trembling hand. Without words, he understood, and he took it in both of his, raising it to his lips and kissing each finger softly.

"It's all right, Sakura," he repeated, even as he brushed back her hair and caressed the face that was soaked with tears that she hadn't noticed. "You're here, I'm here, you're all right. It was a dream."

"A dream," she repeated. "Just a dream."

"Yes, Sakura, just a dream." The spark of relief that shone through the concern and worry in his eyes almost broke her heart. _Brave Syaoran Li, _she thought, the heartache making her chest hurt, _and he loved her so much. _

She had to tell him. He had a right to know. And so she did. Taking a deep breath, she forced out the words, avoiding his eyes. "He's coming for me, you know."

Rage hardened his face for a second, before he forced his emotions under the rigid control that he had guarded for years. "He won't get you. He won't touch you. I won't let him."

"He's strong." She said.

"We're stronger," he said fiercely. His hand curled around the back of her neck, even as his other hand caressed the small of her back.

"He'll kill us." The words were just as emotionless as her eyes.

And that was when his control broke. With a snarl that made her bones melt, he pushed her to the head of the bed, arms solid bands of steel that imprisoned her as his mouth captured hers. For a moment, she stiffened, but he persisted, and with a moan that sent a frisson of pleasure coursing through his body, she was responding to the kiss, mouth moving actively over his own. One hand wandered uncertainly, until he caught it in one of his, and for one second, she marveled at the contrast of his calloused, large hand against her own soft one, but was drawn back to the kiss when he slammed their intertwined hands into the wall behind her, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to be noticed. Her other hand raised to tangle in his own soft, silky hair, fisting and clutching rather hard when he finally invaded her mouth, his heat banishing the last traces of coldness that lingered after her dream.

She was breathless when he stopped, and he was satisfied to see that the disquieting blankness of her features was gone. His Sakura was back, and he was glad.

He used one hand to capture her face, to make her look up to his eyes, and when she tried to turn away, his finger tightened gently. "He won't hurt us, Sakura. We defeated him once, and we can do it again. Just as long as we're together, we can do anything."

His heart constricted painfully when she shook her head. "Do you believe in me, Sakura?" He asked softly.

Brilliant emerald eyes sparkling with unshed tears met his unflinchingly as she nodded.

"Then believe in us. We can beat him, and we will." He gathered her into his arms, enveloping her in a cocoon of warmth and comfort that only he could give. He kissed her on the forehead, and then again on her temple as he whispered, "I love you, Ying Fa."

He held her there, the moonlight bathing them both in its heavenly light, the moon comforting her children. And just before she fell asleep, before the peace of slumber claimed her, she whispered, "I truly believe… that the only place where I am safe…"

She paused, and for a long moment, he thought that she had fallen asleep. Her drowsy, weak whisper proved him wrong though. "…Is in your arms, Xiao Lang."

And he loved her even more.

**Author's Note: **_So, what do you think of this chapter? I know that this was kinda like a filler only, but I hope you liked it, coz I worked hard on it! And for all those people who have been asking—alright, demanding—for Sakura-Syaoran fluff, I hope you liked their small moment. It was a little bit intense, I think, but still, I hope you guys liked it! Alright, now on to the review replies for those people who read **and **took the time to review. You guys are the best! Believe it or not, I was on a high hours after I first read your reviews! They were so… so… sniffs and tears up amazing! I love you all! _

Yorumitsuki: _Yup, I did! You were the first one to review the eight chapter! Thank you so much! I hope you weren't disappointed by this chapter, I mean, I know there wasn't too much action in this one, but I still hope you liked it. And regarding the good luck thing, yeah, thanks! I need it, and badly! _

Trunkszgirl: _Why thank you! One of my most loyal readers! I hope that you never get tired of this story, I really do. _

Dreamers-wish: _Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hey, regarding your comment on the story being like a movie, but with words; that is one of the nicest things anybody has ever said about my story. Really. Aww, you make me smile. Thank you again! _

Starryeyedlizzy: _You aren't so bad yourself! grins Hey, I'm glad you liked the fight scene, I had a little trouble with that one. You know when I was watching all those CCS episodes and stuff, and it was so hard trying to justify the characters' coolness as they fought in writing, so I'm glad somebody thought it was good enough. Harry? Harry is such a complicated character, and he's really hard to write about, so I'm glad you feel that I'm doing him justice. I love your review! It was…long, just the way I like it! Thank you so much! _

Kella4: _And I just love your review! So kind… sniff I need more readers like you. smiles I hope you liked this chapter! _

Akiko Koishii: _Oh. Well, I've been reading a fic here in ff.net, its on the HP section, and is titled 'The Weasel and the Kneazle' by Davesmom. It's a Ginny and Draco pairing, if you must know, and, you see, there's another pairing in there, a Blaise and Colin one, and even though its yaoi, they're really sweet. So, yeah, you're right in saying that it depends. I'm glad you liked the fight scene, and yeah, the weapons thingie as well. Was kinda debating with myself for a while on what weapons to give Draco, Ren, and Jason, so I'm glad you think it worked out. Glaive for Slytherin, like Death or something, hehe. You're going to put me on your fave authors list? Wow. No, seriously, wow. Thank you so much! _

Fanficpixie: _How did I ever come up with it? While I would like to say it was a product of my amazing genius and long thinking sessions, I would have to admit it was a spur of the moment thing, an 'idea' spark. Own Harry Potter? sniff I wish! J.K. Rowling's so lucky! Hey, I'm glad you liked the fight scene and the weapons thing. And yeah, you're right about sheet music, it is definitely not easy to read. Or at least, it isn't for me. Thanks for adding me! I hope I didn't fail you with this chapter! _

Anna: _Thank you! And I must say, I loved your review as well. Thanks again! _

Mik89: _Yup, yup, yup, I did! I hope you liked this chapter! _

Lady Dragoness: _I simply, simply love your reviews! They're so long! And yeah, just because Lucius is a great big git of a man, it doesn't necessarily mean that Draco will be like his father. Besides, he's too complex a character to simply waste on being his father's clone, you know? I'm glad you liked the thing about Hogwarts being a last stronghold thing. It was just an idea, but I dunno, it seems to be working out! grins Hogwarts is so mysterious and ancient and all that stuff, so it's fairly easy making up a history to go with the school. J.K. Rowling created a fanfiction writers' paradise when she made up the Harry Potter world, and I'm just making use of what she created. Go J.K.R.! You're going to title your story Ways of the Warriors? I'll read it! I hope it's S/S, but you're the author, so if it's not, that fine! Thank you, once again! _

Stinky-chan: _As requested, I've updated as soon as mortally possible! grins Did you like this chapter? I hope you did! Thank you for the review! _

Nightshade47: _You aren't the only one who feels loved! Woohoo! Thanks for the review! Yeah, thanks for the advice! I'll keep that in mind. _

Momocolady: _I'm glad you liked the legend thingie. smiles No problem about the spelling mistakes. You'll read some of my other stories? Please do, and thank you! Thanks for the review! Ja! _

Aramis Liora: _Oh. Well, don't worry about him. Actually, you aren't the only reader who has expressed their views and dislikes about Ren. Seems that a lot of people think that he might get between Sakura and Syaoran. I'm glad you liked the fight scene, and the legend of the four founders. As to your other request, well, I just hope you liked the major Sakura-Syaoran scene that was in this chapter. It was kinda intense, I know. Thanks for the review, and I hope you review this one as well! _

Sakura-miaka: _Why thank you! Yup, I'm a Filipino, and proud to be one! Overdose on CCS? Nobody can overdose on CCS! kidding Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm glad I helped! Well, …Return of the True Sorcerers is one of my favorite fics. I have it on my favorite stories list. So if I got a couple of facts and scenes from it, forgive me. It was not intentional. You don't like Ren too? Well, Aramis Liora doesn't like him as well. (the reviewer on top) No, I can tell you now that Ren won't be doing anything to break up Sakura and Syaoran. Chill! smiles Hey, I hoped you liked the Sakura-Syaoran moment in this chapter, though I think it was tad too intense. You play the flute? As you've read, so do I! Regarding what Sakura said, the "I'm responsible for their death" thing, well, that will be revealed in the later chapters. Malfoy can be a cool character, in my opinion. He's so much fun to write about! The guardians will appear later on in the story. Much, much later, unfortunately. An I'm honored to have your review! Thank you for reading my story, and for putting me on your fave list! I hope you liked this chapter! _

Anony: _Thank you! Don't worry, I will! I hope you liked this chapter! _

Silent Seraphim: _Yup! Hey, no problem. I'm just glad you reviewed. You're sick? It's not too serious, I hope, but then again, your reading stories, so it must not be. whew Yup! I'm going back to school in a month, and I am seriously freaking out! Argh! Don't worry, I'll still be updating during those months. Actually, I have at least two chapters ready for posting right now, so hopefully, there won't be too much delays in updates. And I hate writer's block! Thanks for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter! Ja! _

Kawaii-Fairy-Emma: _Hey! Nope, I won't be dropping off the face of the earth anytime soon, so this story will definitely continue! And it's not that I dislike cliché stories, I've actually read quite a few that are good. Nope, the school does not know that Sakura is the cardmistress. I've read your CCS/HP fic already, it's titled One Girl Makes a Difference, right? It's nice! I hope you continue it! And thanks for the info about the sheet music site! Thanks for the review! S/S always! _

Dreamschemer: _Here it is. grins Thanks for the review! _

H2omelonnqa: _Was that a good thing or a bad thing? And I'm glad you liked the whole school of war thing. No matter the reason, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review! _

Yun Fei: _Thank you! Draco is such a complex character, so he's totally fun to write! Pansy? Nope! shudders I'm sorry, but she's not exactly one of my fave characters. I'm glad you liked the legend thing… weird idea, huh? Your review was lovely! Thank you so much! _

Pokey: _Hey! Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review! _

Youngling Milk: _Yeah, they had to grow up sometime, huh? I'm glad you reviewed, and I'm sorry that this couldn't be a longer chapter. I've never really written anything that long before, so, bear with me, alright? Ja! _

Chelley Angel: _I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review! _

StarsLover: _No prob! But no, I'm not in the US. I'm glad you liked the Sakura-Syaoran moments… And yes! There is definitely more to Sakura! Small, insignificant things can happen, and its enough to mold the future, so with something as big as the legend of the Four Founders, then yes, I can definitely say that the outcome of the war will depend, not fully, yes, but still, on the legend. Meilin and Blaise? Well, I'm sorry, but no, that isn't going to happen. Meilin will have a partner, but it won't be Blaise. It would have been nice, though. I hope youl liked this chapter, and thank you for the review! _

Kawaiitenshisakura: _Thank you! _


	10. Secrets Revealed

The Alliance of Magic 

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One.

**Author's Notes: **Only one more week to go before school starts. Oh. My. God. Anyways, this chapter was actually supposed to be divided into two, but well, it is my treat to you since I don't think the updates will be as fast as in the previous chapters. As I said, I'm starting school, and I plan to do well in it this year. I'm going to study hard. What a miracle, eh?! But anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter, and that you won't forget about this story even if I may take a little longer to update. Thanks to all those who reviewed! Ja!

**Author's Notes: Important **I can't get the scene changes right... stupid me. Anyways, the letters or words in bold indicate the scene changes alright? It's just so that you don't get confused...

**Chapter Ten: **

**Tomoyo** laughed lightly as she watched Sakura and Harry racing with each other around the Quidditch Stadium. From what she knew, the young sixth-year Gryffindor had mentioned in passing that the tryouts for their Quidditch Team would be held that day, and Sakura had been interested enough about the unfamiliar sport to come and see.

She shook her head as she watched her cousin laughing freely as she swerved just enough to brush by Harry, and then dart away to avoid his attempt at retaliation. Just minutes before, Sakura had been studying the broomstick that Eriol had handed her with apprehension, and now she was zooming around and around the stadium like a miniature jet.

_Like she was born to fly, _Tomoyo thought. That was one of the similarities that the auburn-haired Mistress of the Cards had with the Boy-Who-Lived. On the ground, their problems plagued them consistently and without fail; once they launched into the air, however, all pretenses and responsibilities fell away as the rush of the wind and the heady course of adrenaline through their blood brought on by flight embraced them. And it was in those unguarded moments when the laughter they had was true when Tomoyo felt blessed to have known and to have experienced being with them.

"Ooh, my cousin's getting jealous," Meiling whispered with glee as she observed the young Chinese warrior pacing below on the ground, his expressions alternating from smiling at Sakura's obvious cheer and glaring at Harry for taking up so much of the girl's time and attention.

Their seats in the Gryffindor stands provided a very good view of Syaoran's face as it turned several violent shades of red, while below them, Hermione was conversing quietly on the grass with Ron, who had shouldered his own broom and was glancing up every once and a while at his best friend.

Meiling grinned maliciously one last time at Syaoran, before she turned to Tomoyo, a certain glint in her eyes that made the young witch suddenly wary. "So… Daidouji?"

"Yes?" She asked warily.

"I've been hearing things…"

Tomoyo nodded enthusiastically. "Good for you then."

"…About you and Hiiragizawa."

Tomoyo blanched, and then quickly hid it with one of her patented Tomoyo chuckles. "I hope it's all good then."

"What?"

"The things you've been hearing," Tomoyo clarified. "I hope it's all good."

Meiling smiled devilishly. "Oh, I gotta tell you, it's more than good."

"No, really!" Desperate for a change of topic, Tomoyo glanced around discreetly, then nodded towards a small, redheaded female standing near the stands and clutching a broom as she watched Ron and Hermione arguing. "Oh look! Isn't that Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister?"

Meiling obediently leaned forward to look. "Yeah, that's her. Trademark flaming-red hair and freckles, that's definitely her." Then she gave Tomoyo a sideways look and said, "And very nice attempt to change the topic, Daidouji. I'll let you go this time. I wouldn't want you to get upset. Hiiragizawa would be out for my blood if I did."

Saying so, the female Li glanced around, to see if anybody was watching them, and then executed a flawless somersault down the rows of benches for a better vantage point to watch the tryouts.

Tomoyo barely suppressed the sigh of relief that wanted to escape at the departure of her friend.

**Eriol's **eyes crinkled slightly at the corners as he glanced up, hiding his irritation at the person who had called his name and was now blocking the sunlight that he had been enjoying while reading peacefully. Stifling a groan, he gave a pleasant smile and nodded simply at the girl whose blond tresses had been teased and curled into a stylish seductive mass and was currently eyeing him with great interest.

"It's a nice morning, isn't it?" The girl said by way of a greeting as she dropped down to sit beside him under the shade of the huge leafy tree by the lake.

"Yes, it is." Suddenly feeling that he had had enough of meaningless pleasantries, he smiled tightly at the girl and asked, "Is there anything I can do for you, Miss, um—"

"Nelsen," the girl supplied, fluttering perfectly manicured nails at him, "But no need for formalities. You can call me Victoria. And I can call you Eriol, right?"

Eriol's smile tightened even more. "Hiiragizawa," he said shortly.

Victoria gave him a strange look, before tossing her curly locks over her shoulder, leaning even more towards him and providing a view of her ample chest that was more than decent. "Right, Eriol," she persisted, "The thing we have to talk about, darlin', is what _I _can do for _you._"

"No, really?" He replied, feigning interest. "And just what do you propose you can do for me?"

"Your little friend," the girl said disdainfully, her nose crinkling in disgust. "That Daidouji girl."

"Yes, what about her?"

"She can't satisfy you, Eriol," the girl whispered suggestively. With a pout of her heavily painted lips and a seductive lowering of her eyebrows, she laid one hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. "You deserve so much better than her. You need someone who understands your needs, your _desires, _not some whorish slut of a girl who can offer you nothing."

Eriol's eyes chilled noticeably, but she didn't notice as she prattled on, her tone becoming more and more vicious with every word. "A muggleborn, for Merlin's sake, a _mudblood_! Common filth! So weak, and she has no connections at all. I've—heard things. Dumbledore's grandson, huh? That's not bad at all. You poor darling," she cooed sweetly as she began stroking the side of his face with one finger, "Having to put up with her and her insipid friends. Why, I do believe they're as worthless as she is."

An uncommon occurrence, certainly, but it wasn't the first time that the dark-haired Moon Child's eyes sparked in barely hidden anger. "But Miss Nelsen," he said mockingly, detaching her hand firmly from his shoulder, "I do believe that you've mixed up your mind, or whatever's left of it. Forgive me if I'm wrong, and I have to tell you, I rarely am, but from what I see, the weak, whorish, slut you are speaking of is yourself. And oh, let's not forget worthless. Kindly stay away from me and my friends from now on. And now, will you leave, or shall I make you?" He fingered his wand, showing its tip to the girl, who blanched slightly in fear. Even an idiot wouldn't have mistaken the dangerous glint that had appeared on his eyes, and she backed away nervously.

"This isn't over yet," she called back. "You'll see!"

Eriol shook his head at the departure of the disgruntled Hufflepuff, who was joined by her two lackeys just as they entered the castle doors. He almost gave in to the urge to rub his temples, sighing in annoyance, when two clear voices spoke up from behind him.

A head of ruffled red hair popped out from behind the tree. "Quite a nice turn-down, if I must say so myself."

From the other side came a similar face with the same ruffled red hair and smattering of freckles. "Quite so. Polite, and yet vaguely threatening. On a scale of ten to one, I would give the performance a decent eight."

The sorcerer stared as the two teenagers looking to be at least a couple of years older than he, and were grinning toothily down at him. He had been so furious with Victoria that he had ignored the prickling at the edge of his senses that had indicated the presence of other people. "I am so glad you approve," he said, allowing a small amount of sarcasm to filter his voice.

"Yes." One redhead said solemnly. "Our approval is incredibly sought after this days."

The other winked at him. "Important people, us, you see. Just a tad bit influential."

"And good-looking too!"

Eriol bit back the smile that wanted to show at the carefree-ness of the two strangers. Making a quick judgment, he extended one hand and nodded politely. "Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Ooh, look Gred, manners!"

"You're right, Forge!" Saying so, the two bowed low at the waist, and then took turns at shaking his hand. "Gred Weasley!"

"No, no, no," the other shook his head. "You're Fred Weasley!"

"I am?"

"Yeah," the other nodded in confirmation. "And I'm George."

"Your relation to Ron Weasley?" Eriol inquired.

Fred, _he was able to tell the two by their auras, _seemed positively delighted at the mention of the name. "Ooh, you've met ickle Ronniekins!" He leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially. "He's our younger brother."

George nodded at him. "We have quite a lot of brothers."

Eriol bit back another smile, nodding solemnly as well. "I see."

"We're the coolest, though. Most famous too. Ever heard of _Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes_?"

"No," Eriol shook his head. "But I assume you'll tell me all about them."

And he was right.

**Sakura **tapped the shoulders of the small redhead female and the boy he was talking too, grinning when both whirled around automatically with wands outstretched. She waved her hands in front of her in an innocent gesture and smiled when the couple blushed a little.

"Sakura Kinomoto," she introduced herself, offering her hand and a smile to the two.

The redhead shifted her broom to her left hand and accepted the offered hand. "Ginevra Weasley, but you can call me Ginny." Then she indicated the boy who was grinning just a little solemnly at her who gave a short, but nevertheless friendly nod. "And this here's Colin Creevey. Sorry about that," she said apologetically, hiding her wand.

"Iie, I didn't mean to startle you." Sakura said. Then, gesturing to the field, asked, "Are you trying out?"

The excitedly innocent smile that curved the small Weasley's lips was answer enough. "I filled up for Harry as Seeker last year, but I figured there's no harm in trying out for Chaser now that he's back."

"Well, if you're anything like your brother in Quidditch, I'm sure you'll get in!" The sorceress said encouragingly. "He's a good Keeper."

"He's good flier, but Ginny's better!" Colin cut in, and at the furious look that Ginny shot him, said, "_What?_ You know it's true!" Colin turned to look at Sakura, and the girl was surprised at the amount of frustration that shone for a moment in the young Gryffindor's eyes. "The only reason why she couldn't play Quidditch earlier was because her so-called brother forbid her to do it."

"And why did he forbid it?"

Ginny's voice was unemotional when she spoke. "He said he was protecting me. 'Quidditch is _such _a dangerous sport. Only really good and talented people should play it, Ginny'." The fifth-year Gryffindor shrugged her shoulders. "He pretends that he doesn't want me to play because I might get hurt. Truth is, he doesn't want me to play because I'll share his spotlight."

"Just because we were such avid Potter-ettes in first year doesn't mean we're still the naïve Dream Team followers we were back then." Colin snorted a bit. "I mean, c'mon! Everybody can grow up, you know!" He shook his head in disgust. "If the other Gryffindors hadn't seen Ginny flying around in the Quiddicth Field last year for practice, nobody would have ever know she was good enough to join. Ron wasn't too happy with her for a while, believe me."

Sakura watched said Weasley contemplatively. It was quite a new experience talking to someone outside of Slytherin House who it seemed, was hiding a small dislike on one of the members of the Dream Team. Perhaps she had grown too accustomed to hearing about the victories and accomplishments of the Wonderful Trio that it was quite a shocker hearing otherwise.

She was brought back from her reverie when the vibrant red locks of the smallest Weasley swayed from side to side as she shook her head. "Forget about it," she said quietly. "I don't even know why we told you that. You're friends with Harry and Ron and Hermione." She shook her head again. "They're good people, really. They're just…" She waved one hand helplessly.

"Entirely too self-absorbed?" Sakura provided. When Ginny's eyes widened at her, and Colin's eyes turned on her speculatively, she shrugged just as they had done earlier. "I make mistakes, and I'm not blind to those of other people's." She threw back her head, gazing at some unknown point in the sky, her voice just a little wistful as she spoke. "Sometimes, it's just so easy to be selfish…thinking about yourself and only yourself that you don't see the big picture. "Maybe your brother doesn't see it…"

"That's quite obvious." Colin muttered.

"But that doesn't mean that when the time comes, he won't be able to make the right decisions. You're his sister. Right now, he may not understand how important you are to him, but when it's most crucial, he'll come through for you. I'm sure of it."

Ginny looked at her for a moment, tawny-brown eyes reflecting all the hurt that she could never show to others.

Colin was looking at the Asian girl with an appraising look on his face. Finally, he nodded, his dark hair flopping all over his forehead as he spoke. "You know, you're not that bad at all."

Sakura laughed, the sound of genuine, true joy. "I'm glad you think so," she teased, emerald eyes sparkling merrily.

Colin opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when a short whistle sounded from inside his pocket. He took out a small glowing glass ball, which was rapidly filling with blue colored smoke which spelled the words, Transfigurations, library, 8:00. Glancing apologetically at Sakura, he gave Ginny a small grin. "I'm meeting Dennis at the library, Gin. See you at lunch, alright?" Waving as he walked away backwards, he called back, "Good luck on tryouts!"

**"So** let me get this straight," Eriol said slowly as he walked with the Weasley twins inside the castle. They had mentioned that they were looking for the Headmaster, and he had offered to come with them, though he still hadn't told them his relation to Dumbledore. "The meaning of life is P.M.S.?" He pushed back his glasses a bit and furrowed a brow at them. "And what is P.M.S. again?"

"Pranks, mischief, and spells!" Fred answered promptly.

"Don't tell it to others though," George warned in a whisper.

Fred nodded with him. "Big secret, that one."

They were about to climb the staircases when the sound of rushing feet echoed through the halls. Fred and George merely shrugged at each other, while Eriol raised his brow.

"Sakura!" He exclaimed, seeing the auburn-haired girl rounding the corner in a dead run. Robes swirling around her in a dark cloud, and hair in a mass of tangles and curls, she skidded to a stop in front of Eriol and the twins.

"Quick, Eriol-kun," she whispered hastily, glancing over her shoulders, her Japanese accent being emphasized by her obvious excitement. "Hide me!"

"Should I ask why?" Eriol asked, when they froze as a roar echoed throughout the castle, freezing the students littering around the halls in their tracks.

"_SAKURA! _You sneaky little cheat! When I get my hands on you—!_" _The voice was interrupted by a crash and a smashing sound, as if something heavy had just toppled over.

Fred and George were watching the grinning female interestedly, while Eriol was looking at Sakura with an exasperated half-glare. "Should I ask why my cute little descendant is apparently rampaging around the castle for you?"

"Nope, Eriol, you shouldn't!" She replied impishly with another cute grin. Then she seemed to finally notice his companions, for her eyes widened comically. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you there!" She said apologetically, looking a little distressed. She gave a small bow, and then straightened up, eyes sparkling cheerfully. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, pleased to meet you!"

The twins grinned at him as they imitated her stance, bowing a little awkwardly. "Fred—"

"—And George Weasley," they said simultaneously, "And the pleasure is all ours," they added gallantly.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something else, when another crash resounded through the halls, sounding much nearer this time. "Eriol! Help me! Syaoran will know where I am if I use my own magic!"

"Yes, well, frankly Sakura-chan, I don't particularly wish to be murdered on the spot when Syaoran realizes I helped you, especially when he's on one of his blazing rampages like this time." Eriol adjusted the collar of his casual robes primly, smiling apologetically even though mischievous amusement was shining clearly in his azure blue eyes. "I do so value my existence, you know."

Sakura pouted cutely, "Oh, you're no help at all!" flinching when another "_Sakura!_" was roared by Syaoran.

The Weasley twins, who had been watching the proceedings with amused grins and interested faces glanced at the direction behind Sakura. The two Moonchildren stared in amazement when their newfound friends nodded to themselves and then turned towards the innocent looking stone gargoyle standing just in front of a blank expanse of stone.

"Right then," George nodded in total confidence. "If I remember correctly, the password is _Desiderium Desside." _At his words, the gargoyle moved immediately to the side, although Sakura could have sworn it gave her a small glare before it shifted away. The wall split at the middle and just behind it appeared quite a large hidden passageway.

"Go on," Fred urged. "This should take you near the Greenhouses. Just follow the torches."

Sakura clapped her hands together in childish glee and exchanged mischievous smiles with the twins. "Thank you so much!" And then on impulse, gave them two brotherly pecks on the cheek, before she rushed off in a flurry of black robes down the passageway, the wall shifting back into position with the gargoyle behind her.

The three resumed walking again, Eriol not particularly wishing to remain in direction of Syaoran's warpath. "I say," Fred spoke up suddenly, "she's quite a looker, isn't she, Gred?"

A tinge of red on his cheeks, George spoke up, "Absolutely Fred!" Then he looked curiously at Eriol. "Who's the Syaoran guy you were talking about anyway?"

"A special person to Sakura," Eriol answered after a momentary pause. "Very _special._"

Fred nodded thoughtfully at him. "Then he's quite a lucky guy."

"Yeah," George said, not without the slightest hint of envy in his voice.

"We're here," Eriol announced needlessly, for they had simultaneously stopped in front of the stone gargoyle standing in front of Dumbledore's office. With a quick mutter of the password, "_Skittles Sour," _they stepped inside, Eriol looking straight ahead, the twins glancing around in fascination at the moving portraits of past Headmasters decorating the walls.

"Ah, Fred and George Weasley," Dumbledore greeted, his eyes twinkling as bright as ever as he sat back down on his desk. Behind them, Eriol had moved over to Fawkes' perch and was crooning softly to the phoenix, his spectacles glinting sharply. "What business do you have with me today, young Weasleys, if I may ask?"

"Ah, we have news, Headmaster" Fred and George glanced uncertainly at an oblivious Eriol, who was nodding at Fawkes as if they were having a most fascinating conversation. "It's really not—all that public—you see."

"That's alright," Dumbledore said, pushing back his own half-moon spectacles in a gesture reminiscent of Eriol's own mannerisms. "Speak. I assure you, the walls in these office are safe, as compared to many others."

"Yes, but—" The twins gave the still seemingly oblivious Eriol furtive glances, "—can _he _be trusted?"

Dumbledore chuckled at the question, surprising the two with his apparent lightheartedness. "My dear children, it will be a sad time indeed when you can't even trust your own grandchildren, isn't that right, Eriol?"

Eriol turned to him, his smile eerily identical to Dumbledore's own. "Hai, grandfather."

Thinking back, it was with disappointment that Eriol felt that he didn't have one of Tomoyo's video cameras to capture the dumbfounded expressions on the twins' faces.

"He's your grandson?" Fred squeaked.

"We didn't even know you had a grandson!" George seconded.

"Yes, well, that was understandable." Eriol told him as he raised one hand in farewell to Fawkes as he strolled over leisurely to Dumbledore's side. "Our family _has _many secrets."

The Weasley twins could only nod at that.

**Ginny** laughed freely, not looking over her shoulder to where Ron was cursing fitfully. Compared to being a Seeker, which required speed and fast reflexes, being a Chaser was just as hard. But being one of the most petite girls in her year had its advantages, for she was able to use her litheness to move fast, therefore scoring repeatedly against Ron, who was guarding the goal posts.

Swerving sharply, she dropped the Quaffle, and below her, the third year Gryffindor Leticia Lang managed to catch the red ball in a one-handed grip. Nodding her thanks, the younger girl flew off towards the goal posts, intent on scoring once again. Unfortunately for her though, Ron was playing more seriously and managed to block the shot with a sweep of his broom's end.

Glancing down in search of the other students who had shown up for tryouts, she saw Hermione looking up at her and nodding in approval, while Harry was barking orders to the Beaters, two burly fourth year Gryffindors whom she wasn't exactly familiar with. The team had elected that Harry be the new captain after the former one had graduated, and even if Ginny wasn't happy with her brother and his friends at that time, she didn't exactly disapprove of the choice. She could admit that Harry was indeed, one of the most talented Quidditch players of his time. Seeing him in the air, whether it be him launching into a dive for the Golden Snitch, or just floating around contentedly, there was just something about him being in the air that felt so right.

"Look sharp, Ginny!" Leticia called to her as she passed the Quaffle.

Ginny merely looked at her, then at the goal posts, then at Ron, and, narrowing her eyes in concentration, headed off towards the posts.

The game wasn't finished yet, and she would make sure that when it did end, she would be on the side of the winners.

**Meiling** hummed under her breath as she strolled castle. As fascinating as the wizards' game had been, she didn't particularly fancy that pastime of theirs, and had preferred to roam the castle all on her own. The halls she was walking through had been blessedly silent and empty so far, so it was with great surprise when she looked out a random window and saw Draco Malfoy on the secluded glen where she had seen him last, still wielding the wooden staff that had been given to him by Sakura and practicing with all he was worth.

Stopping for a moment as she raised a hand to grasp the stones on the wall for leverage as she studied the one who had caught her attention, she couldn't stop the feeling of awe at seeing him as he was now, as he was born to be: a fighter. Three weeks, three weeks of constant practice and workout and patience had transformed him greatly. If he could evolve so much, improve so much after a mere three weeks, Meilin couldn't help wondering how good a fighter he might have become had he been subjected to a lifetime of fighting the way she and all the Li Clan members had been.

He went through the basic moves that she had taught him swiftly, with a dark, cold grace that one couldn't help but notice, and admire. Already, he had filed all that he had been taught away in his brilliant mind, memorizing and perfecting the motions to suit his own style. Observing from the trampled state of the grass under his feet, and the small beads of sweat shining on his brow, he had been hard at work long before she had come upon him, but he showed no signs of exhaustion, never stopping, never ceasing, constantly in motion. It was—beautiful. That she could admit.

No wonder the weapon that he had been chosen to wield had been a glaive; sleek, deadly, and beautiful, just like him. For one moment, it could mystify you with its beauty, lull you into a sense of awe; in the next second, it could kill you. _Just like him. _

She blinked, realizing that he had paused in his _katas, _and was merely standing still in the center of the cove. His face was upturned, raised towards the light of the sun, his eyes closed, and Meilin marveled at the peace she saw in him at that very second, a peace that she had never seen before in him. Standing like that, with his hair falling in a wave of silk on his forehead, his features totally relaxed, anybody could have thought that he was nothing more than a normal boy, or perhaps, Meilin thought wistfully, a fallen angel. But then she saw the staff that he held loosely in his right hand, and in her mind's eyes, saw him holding the glaive, the weapon of Salazar Slytherin that he was truly meant to hold, and the image of the normal boy disappeared. But he _was_ an angel still, she thought. An angel of death.

Even in the heat of the sun nestled high in the sky with the clouds, the thought made her shiver.

And because she it did, because she did not understand, _could not understand _the feelings that he brought to her, she fled, and did not look back.

She never knew that from the secluded glen, the place secret to everyone except him and her, he watched her go.

**Eriol **couldn't help the worry that clouded his eyes as he watched his grandfather read the coded letter that Fred and George had delivered. From what he had gathered, and from what he had been told, the two were members of the secret resistance that Dumbledore was currently heading against the Dark Lord, the so-called Order of the Phoenix. And from the expression that was currently on the Headmaster of Hogwarts' face, the news had not been good.

"What is it?" He asked, gently, quietly.

When Dumbledore raised his eyes to his grandson, the twinkle was gone, replaced by a deep, deep weariness that was not one brought on by age or exhaustion. "Apparently, the Dark Lord has grown bold and more confident in his attacks." Taking the wand which Eriol handed over to him silently, he waved it in the air, and slowly, several multicolored dots began to appear in mid-air. Eriol knew he had performed a Mapping Charm, one not thought in the school, and Fred and George were staring at the map in open interest.

Dumbledore poked at the air with his wand, and a glowing red dot appeared at the tip, floating lazily and moving towards a certain area in the map. Another poke, and another, and then another, and they saw in the map four glowing dots, clearly visible against all the other silver and golden lines. "The red dots you see are places where He has attacked."

George stepped closer to the map, frowning in concentration. "They're totally random. What? Is You-Know-Who just attacking every wizarding community he comes upon?"

But Eriol knew that wasn't it. He walked closer to the map as well, narrowing his eyes as he studied the glowing red points. Then, slowly, he said, "It's not random."

Fred gaped at him. "It's not?"

He slowly pointed his finger at the four dots, and then, lightly, traced it to one large, golden circle at their center. As he looked back at the three occupants of the room, keeping his finger on the golden circle, he looked at his grandfather for confirmation, and found it in the grim eyes that met his. The twins paled as they too, saw what Dumbledore and Eriol had realized.

Grimly, Eriol stared once again at the glowing dots in front of him, and it was with complete seriousness when he spoke, the room totally silent, his words echoing in the large space. "He's headed here," he said. "_He's heading for Hogwarts." _

**Harry** was walking with his Ron and Hermione on their way outside the castle to the Greenhouses for their Herbology class, with Ron and Hermione arguing loudly. Apparently, Crookshanks had tried to eat Pigwidgeon, Ron's midget owl, _again. _He was listening with half an ear, thinking of the Defense Class with Sakura over the weekend. She had promised that they were quite ready to move on to magical training, for which Harry was glad, as he was quite tired of trying to find unused classrooms to practice with the staff that Sakura had lent him in lieu of his sword. They were just about to step out of the front doors when a feminine cough came from behind them, drawing their attention.

Turning slowly, they were quite surprised to see a blushing Cho Chang standing behind them and looking at Harry, accompanied by a gaggle of giggling Ravenclaw females.

"Oh, Harry?" She started hesitantly. "I was wondering…could I speak with you for a moment?" Then, glancing at Ron and Hermione, "_Alone?" _

A couple of years ago, Harry would have been blushing uncontrollably and stuttering like a fool. Now, he merely raised one brow, then glanced at his friends, who just shrugged at him.

"Well, I suppose we'll just meet up with you at the Greenhouse, alright Harry?" Hermione finally said, while Ron wiggled his eyebrows at him behind her back.

Nodding, Harry led Cho to the corner of the Great Hall, quite a distance away from her friends.

Cho looked at him awkwardly, twirling a lock of her shiny hair on one finger in a nervous gesture. "I know we haven't been as…_close," _she said, blushing even more, "…ever since—ever since Cedric." She finished in one rush of words. "He was an important person to me, you see, and it's just so hard even saying his name, now that he's _gone!_"

Harry was nodding sympathetically at her words. Cedric hadn't been a bad person; in fact, he hadn't deserved to die at the hands of a DeathEater. However, he was a lot more concerned about Cho, for she looked ready to burst into tears at any minute, and Harry was not sure if he could deal with a crying female at the moment.

Fortunately though, she seemed to finally get a hold of herself, sniffling sadly behind a lace handkerchief that she fished from her bookbag. "But I've got to move on," she said bravely. "Cedric would have wanted me to. He was so nice, you know."

Harry nodded again, wondering where the conversation, if it could be called that, since he hadn't exactly spoken a single word yet, was leading to.

The seventh-year Ravenclaw seemed to take his nods as assent, for she clapped her hands delightedly, still a little red in the face. "Oh, I'm so glad you understand! And I was hoping—hoping that…"

Harry nodded encouragingly.

If possible, she was turning even redder than before. "I was hoping, well, that we could, you know, be as close as before again. As in more than friends close."

Harry choked.

"Come again?" He spluttered out once he was able to speak.

Cho, for all the smartness that being a Ravenclaw signified, was totally oblivious to his shock. "I found out that I really, _really _like you, Harry," she said earnestly, "And you liked me to, right? And my friends have told me this is the first step to moving on. So?" She said perkily, looking very far from the teary-eyed female she had been earlier.

"Cangebactouondat?" He mumbled.

"Pardon?" She frowned in puzzlement.

"Sorry." He cleared his throat and tried again. "Can I get back to you on that?"

"Oh." Cho said, looking quite put-out. "But why?"

"Just—let's just talk about this some other time, alright?" Without giving her a chance to reply, he dashed out past the doors, running flat-footed until he was leaning with his back on the trunk of a large tree.

Staring up at the sky, he moaned in misery, _"Why me?"_ And then proceeded to bang his head repeatedly on the trunk.

Passing students shot him furtive glances, making sure to walk a long, long way away from the crazed-looking teen who was bonking his head on the innocent looking tree.

Ron, whom Hermione had sent to look for Harry, finally walked closer to him, tapping him on the shoulder nervously. "Erm…mate? You alright?"

_Bonk. _

**It **was the greatest defeat that Ravenclaw ever had in years… and Gryffindor couldn't be happier. Michael Corner was the new team captain, and they hadn't quite forgotten how he had spoken ill of Sakura and Syaoran. It seemed as if the Lions had grown quite fond of the two Asians, especially Ginny, who could be seen hanging around with Sakura and Colin quite a lot, and she had vented her anger against Michael in the Quidditch Field. That fact that he was her former boyfriend and that they had had a messy break-up was just an added bonus. All in all, the Gryffindor Chasers had trounced the Ravenclaws solidly, and Harry had wiped the Pitch with Cho's face, who had seemed quite a lot more occupied with sending Harry moony stares all during the game.

What a witch… 

****

****

**Eriol** shifted high up in his seat among one of the leafy boughs of the gigantic tree shadowing the lake as he threw back his head to study the green canopy of leaves high above him with a kind of detached interest. Using a meager amount of magic, he waved one hand over the pocket of air just beside the branch he was sitting on, and laid down the book that he had been previously engrossed with, and it lay there floating in the small pocket of air that he controlled. Normally, reading was his own personal vice, for it was in the world of fiction and words where he at times escaped when the pressures of the true world proved to be too much. Now though, even Ernest Hemingway's _For Whom the Bell Tolls _wasn't working its magic, and it was proving to be a pitiful distraction.

It wasn't exactly the book's fault. Worry had been nagging his mind constantly and it had been annoyingly obvious, or so Meilin had said, and Sakura had finally insisted that he take one day for himself to enjoy at his leisure, one day without the worries and concerns that came with their ongoing resistance against the Dark Lord and his minions.

_Voldemort. _His lower lip curled in distaste even as the name came to mind. Sakura's good soul had influenced him—and all of them—so much that every time they encountered a foe, they couldn't help but try to first understand the reason behind what every evil person did. That perhaps something or someone had forced them to do the wicked things they committed. It was almost a reflex to try to put themselves inside the person's shoes and try to understand them, try to ask _why? _

But it was different with the Dark Lord. His motives were purely wicked, his reasons twisted; He was a hypocrite, for he desired to purge the world of muggleborns and non-magical people, while he himself had a half-and-half parentage. Clever though, Eriol admitted. Preaching of that purpose, of that desire, he had managed to get the support of the powerful and influential wizarding families who agreed insanely with the radical belief of ridding the world with what they called 'unworthy filth'.

_Like the Malfoys, _he thought. While they weren't exactly the most well-liked family in the Wizarding World, no one could deny the incredible amount of influence the members of that family wielded amongst their peers. He was quite relieved that while the elder Malfoy, the one named Lucius, seemed hell-bent on ensuring Voldemort's success, the younger Draco was at least a little more receptive to Sakura's influence, and that away from his father, he was actually quite capable of thinking for himself. Eriol was certain that something had happened that had disillusioned Draco of his father, and while it was sad seeing the animosity that was simmering behind the young Malfoy's eyes against his family, he was slowly being drawn away from the Dark Side. And while he was only one among a sea of Slytherins children who still sided with the Dark, the young sorcerer didn't underestimate the amount of influence Draco had on his peers.

He knew most of the students from the other Houses believed that the only reason why Slytherin House followed Draco's rule as their prince was because he had enough money to buy them all off, and because his father was known to be in the Dark Lord's Inner Circle. They had obviously forgotten the reason that students were Sorted into Slytherin. They were placed in that House not because they were evil, or they were horrible people. They were placed there because they aspired for power, was willing to do almost anything to achieve it. And Draco Malfoy, when you looked at him clearly, manifested enough power to enthrall them. Harry was beginning to understand that, and if he was correct, the two adversaries had a kind of grudging, forced respect for each other. The youngest male Weasley, Ron, had yet to see it, as did the Gryffindor sixth-year female Prefect Hermione Granger. But they would.

He smiled when a tiny bird fluttered up to him, perching daintily on his shoulder, but the smile did not reach his eyes, and the bird probably knew it, for it took flight once again, not looking back at him. _Voldemort isn't all I'm worried about, _he thought grimly. While it was currently their most pressing problem, the most prominent threat, he couldn't quite dismiss the brief flashes of Dark energy that he had begun to feel lately. Sakura and Syaoran felt it too, judging from the nervousness on Sakura's eyes and the tense set of the young Chinese warrior's shoulders. And he couldn't explain why everytime he felt that flash of Dark power, his vision would darken, as it usually did when he was recalling one of his memories…

_Oh wait, _Eriol thought sarcastically. _It isn't exactly my memory, after all. _

Clow Reed, he thought, in his mind's eyes seeing the smiling face of one of the most magically powerful men ever to walk the earth. Clow's memories had helped him time and time again, during times which he was unsure of the things he faced. But having the memories of another rman, while helpful, was just a constant reminder of what he truly was: a reincarnation.

It sucked. Being a reincarnation sucked. Majorly. He had the respect of a lot of people, both those magical and non-magical, because they knew that in his former life, he had been powerful. They saw Clow in him, saw the great sorcerer, and disregarded the boy that was truly him. Everything he did, everything he said, it was as if they thought it was Clow who spoke, and not Eriol Hiiragizawa, as if he didn't exist. And it sucked.

In some ways, he envied Clow. Powerful, famous, influential, untouchable. He had almost everything anyone could ever truly want. When he had died, he had been mourned greatly. For a moment, Eriol wondered if people, besides his friends, that is, would mourn him because he was _Eriol Hiiragizawa _and not because he was Clow Reed's reincarnation.

He wondered, and for a moment, it hurt so much that his heart raged, beating wildly against his chest. And he looked down, fury in his eyes, anger sparking, crackling wildly and uncontrollably for one second…

And saw Tomoyo sitting below his tree, reading peacefully.

He deflated, and he felt his anger leave in one long breath, felt his very soul calm down as he gazed lovingly at the person whom he cared for the most. He might even go as far as to say the one whom he _loved _the most, but it would be hard for both of them, so he left it at that. But seeing her, seeing her so at peace, so beautiful, in a world which had previously held no joy for him… it made him smile.

For he knew that while he may only be a reincarnation, while he wasn't as strong a sorcerer as his incarnate, and while he knew so few saw him for the person he truly was, he had something that so few had, that not even Clow had had.

_Love. _

He whispered it into the air, and the wind whispered it back, carrying it far, far into the places where the human voice couldn't reach, echoing it back in a hundred thousand whispered melodies.

He was still listening to the song of the wind when Tomoyo looked up and saw him. Nothing more than a brief meeting of gazes, nothing more than a glance, really. But in that brief instant when their eyes had met, he had looked, really looked, and had seen all the love in the world shining in her beautiful eyes, and he was blessed.

_Love. _

**The **sound of chuckles rang through the slimy dungeons, sounding slightly out of place with the dust-coated walls and dank hallway. As two individuals rounded the corner, walking at a leisurely pace, one in flowing black robes, the other wearing a simple but elegant emerald green cloak, the sound of a thoroughly self-assured voice sliding down the stone path like honey.

"We have the dysfunctional ghosts, the annual death-and-disaster situations, and the occasional student stomping about in a rage," Blaise said as he strolled down the hallway, Meilin at his side. "What's not to love about Hogwarts?"

Meilin giggled, and the sound was as fresh as the newly ordered toad eggs that Snape stored in his cupboards. "When you put it that way, yeah, Hogwarts **is **everything!"

Blaise chuckled as well, casually sliding an arm around the girl's shoulders as he steered her in another direction. There was nothing romantic about the action, at least, to both of them. It was a gesture that was completely platonic, between casual acquaintances, perhaps friends, and Meilin knew that if Blaise thought she was expecting that there was more to the gesture, he wouldn't have done it. Theirs was a casual relationship, an easy camaraderie that was enough to satisfy them both.

"However, even I have to admit, Hogwarts isn't all that bad. Without all those things, why, Hogwarts would just be like a normal school!" He actually shuddered at the thought.

"With magic, of course." Meilin reminded him.

"That was a given," the Slytherin said, dismissing the idea with a casual wave of his hand.

Meilin was about to respond to that, when a slight beeping sound came from the sixth-year's pocket, and he drew her to a halt as he extracted a pocketwatch from his within the folds of his robes, its gold chain tinkling merrily as it hit the face of the watch. Looking curiously over the Slytherin's shoulder, Meilin glimpsed the words '_Zabini, get your ass in the Common Room now!' _before it beeped again and flashed the hour and date of the day.

Blaise let out an irritated sigh, before he pocketed the watch again, and then glanced at Meilin uncertainly.

The girl immediately understood the look, and she backed away with a nod. "Don't fret about it, Blaise. I'm sure whatever you wanted to show me will remain there til later, right? I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" She made to turn away, about to head back to the dorm she shared with Sakura and Tomoyo, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Yes?"

"Do you want to come with me?"

Meilin stared at him. "You're going to the Slytherin Common Room, right?" At Blaise's nod, she gave him a look. "Please," she said witheringly. "I'll be hexed on the spot there."

"Why not?" Blaise said insistently. "You aren't from any of the other Houses, and you're with me. If that's not reason enough for them to accept you, well then, I'm overestimating my influence over my House."

When he said that, Meilin was sure that Blaise was indeed serious. When he spoke of his influence over his House, he wasn't bragging about anything. In fact, he was understating himself. She was quite aware that the only reason why she was one of the few people, including Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo, whom the Slytherins didn't give a hard time was because the dark-haired Slytherin had been hanging around with her a lot, giving her his stamp of approval, and ensuring that she would be tolerated and respected, if not accepted, by the other members of Slytherin House.

"Of course, if you're too scared to come…"

Meilin twitched indignantly. If there was one word that would describe Blaise Zabini, it was _perceptive. _He had immediately picked up the fact that the Chinese girl hated being accused that she was afraid of something, and was never someone to back off a dare. With a look of pure outrage, Melin took his arm and started to drag him off towards the direction of the Slytherin Dungeons, muttering all the way to herself about 'manipulative, sneaky Slytherins, while Blaise carefully hid his grin as he followed in her wake.

**Draco **Malfoy was not happy. Nope, he was undeniably, incurably bored. And he was of the belief that when he was not happy, the whole world should not be happy either. Hence the reason for his scowl as he casually brushed some non-existent lint from his robes, which had been charmed to repel the chill of the damp and dank Common Room of Slytherin House.

He glanced dispassionately as one of his classmates went skidding past on his arse, before crashing to a halt on the marble table in the corner. Since his housemate's physique was one that was all muscles, he was understandably more concerned about the fate of the innocent table, and flicked a cursory glance at it to make sure it still had its required four legs. Assured that it was still standing, albeit on slightly wobbly legs, he once more turned his gaze on the duel below him that was escalating to an all-time violent high, the combatants fueled by the jeers and cheers of the Slytherins milling around the sidelines.

Most of the Slytherins were present, for if there was one thing that they valued in their House other than the purity of their bloodline, it was power. And in the weekly power games they held, it overflowed.

He raised a brow at Geoff Renault, a third-year who had fired a particularly powerful Stunning Charm at his opponent, who successfully managed to evade the shot. _Pity, _Draco thought. It would have been nice seeing a third-year putting Malcolm Baddock, the other Slytherin, in his place. The other Slytherin had grown more ambitious of late, and while Malfoy reigned unchallenged as the unofficial Prince of Slytherin, there were still some overambitious, and yes, slightly foolish people who would try to overthrow him.

Extending his right hand in front of him as he casually inspected his fingernails, (which were short and clean of course, he thought, not like those of that barbaric Weasley. A Malfoy is always perfectly groomed, after all), he idly wondered what their Head of House would have said had he found out about the weekly duels and challenges that was tradition in Slytherin House. He could imagine Snape going into near apoplexy if he ever found out, but, he thought regretfully, that was a risk that they had to take.

They had been careful of course. The Slytherin Prefects had arranged all the weekly duels on nights were they were certain that Snape would be busy. The Slytherin grapevine was very efficient, and a rumor that dropped into the trickle of Hogwarts gossip would be common news in the Common Room within an hour. And they were very neat, surprisingly, casting a Vanishing Charm on all the furnitures in the lowest part of the Common Room, the Lounge, which was more popularly known as the Pit by the students.

Most of his Housemates were busy watching the current fight, in which Geoff had gained the upper hand, so that when the doorway opened, Draco was the first to see the arrival of his housemate with the Chinese girl.

Brow furrowing in shocked anger, he unconsciously straightened his spine as he waited for Blaise to stand before him, before letting out in a deadly whisper, "What do you think you're doing, Zabini?"

"My business is my own, Draco," the other boy said coolly.

It was a facing-off of total opposites, Meilin thought. Blaise, darkly handsome, with his olive skin and dark eyes, was someone borne out of a girl's dark fantasies, whereas Draco was almost arctic in his looks. Everything about him was just icy, she thought. Blaise had told her that Malfoy had been an insufferable, immature prat during the last five years, but there was no evidence of that prat in the cold person standing in front of her. Briefly, Meilin wondered what had happened to change the icy Slytherin so much.

It came as no surprise when Crabbe and Goyle appeared on either side of Draco, fists bunched and ready to fight. "We'll take care of 'em, Draco," they muttered, flexing their biceps intimidatingly, while Blaise remained aloof and impassive.

"I'll take care of this." Draco contradicted, sparing a second to glance at the quill clutched between Goyle's stubby fingers. "You haven't finished your Charms assignment yet, haven't you? Copy from mine, it's on my bed. I'll take care of this."

The two gorillas nodded and lumbered away, but not before mumbling a low 'thanks' at Malfoy's back.

He turned on them once more. "It becomes my business when you open our House to strangers," Draco hissed back. "This House has too many secrets, or have you been totally blinded by impure filth like _her!" _

Meilin bristled at the insult, and couldn't resist responding hotly. "My bloodline is every bit as pure as yours! More, even, not that it matters."

"I would never do anything that would bring harm to Slytherin deliberately, Draco, you know that." Blaise reminded him in a low voice, though by the tightening of Draco's jaw, Meilin wasn't exactly sure if he would listen. "I brought her here; She is my responsibility. She will not speak a word of what she will see in here." Then he turned to Meilin, and his hard features softened momentarily in concern. "Am I right?"

She nodded at him.

They both turned to Draco, waiting for his reaction, and it seemed as if the whole room held his breath as they waited. But when the tenseness of Draco's shoulders relaxed, and he gave a small shrug as if to dismiss the matter altogether, settling once more in the assortment of soft rugs and pillows that he had been resting upon, the House released its collective breath.

They had been speaking in low tones, and they were far away from the majority of the other students that nobody could have possibly heard the exchange, but Meilin could see by the students' avid faces and rapt expressions that they had been drawn into the clash even without moving from their positions. Both Slytherins, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, possessed commanding presences; they merely had to step into a room and eyes would follow them. Even she, a foreign bystander, had gotten an almost physical thrill seeing them face off like that; what more for the Slytherins who treated the two as gods?

But apparently, a confrontation had been avoided. She studied Malfoy, who was once more lounging lazily in the raised steps that he sat upon, observing the fight that continued below them. Blaise had wandered off towards the low table set in the corner of the room, where an assortment of snacks had been set, and so she was free to observe the other sixth-year Slytherin. With his tie undone, and his casual posture, at a first glance, anyone would have said that he was relaxed and completely content. At a second glance, however, they would have seen the small frown that marred his brow, and they would have wondered what he was thinking about.

Meanwhile, Draco was furiously thinking of what had made him lose his temper like that. He had been mildly annoyed at how Blaise had brought an outsider to their dungeons, but the proprietary arm that the dark-haired Slytherin had around the Chinese girl's shoulders had made him see red for a moment. Which was a total puzzle, since he could care less about the girl. He only saw her when she helped him with practice, and that one time when he had caught her watching him had puzzled her for a moment, but he had dismissed it quite easily.

Besides, Blaise was one of the few Slytherins that he could actually tolerate and give a grudging respect. He knew that the only son of the House of Zabini had enough power and cunning to become his foremost rival in Slytherin House, not like Malcolm Baddock who was all talk and hot air, but Blaise had never challenged him, openly or behind his back. He wasn't afraid of Draco, but e was someone who was content to blend with the shadows of the dungeons. He ranked third in their year, right after Granger, who was book smart, and himself, Draco, who was street smart. Losing his temper like that, he thought, was unforgivable. Why, he had almost given all those gawking Slytherin first year females a show!

She was watching him again… The faint prickling at the back of his neck warned him of the ruby-red eyes that carefully studied him, and he resisted the urge to turn around and meet the stare head-on. When Blaise came strolling back, shrugging off a couple of curvy Slytherins with the intent of seducing him, he looked up, seizing the opportunity to distract himself from the unnerving stare of the exotic foreigner.

"Zabini," he said.

The other boy responded with a nod, sipping a crystal goblet filled with a swirling amber liquid, Butterbeer that had been spiked liberally with wine. "Draco."

He flicked a card at the calm student, who caught it expertly between two fingers. "I've been challenged?" A slow, pleased smile flickered on his face for a moment. "Who's the unlucky fool?"

Draco smirked maliciously, and it was proof that all was well once more between the two. "Why don't you read it and see."

Shrugging, Blaise scanned the small rectangular card, the Slytherin symbol of a snake swirling around the edges, slithering as if it were alive. "Magnus LaRue." The corners of his mouth tightened, and even Meilin, standing as she was in the shadows, didn't miss it.

"Who's he?" She asked curiously when Blaise handed her the card for inspection.

There was a contemplative silence before Blaise answered. "He is an… acquaintance of mine."

"An acquaintance." Meilin repeated, obviously not believing his answer, but was too polite to say so.

He grinned at her, offering the goblet of wine which he held in one hand, which she accepted with a grateful nod. "Yes, an acquaintance." Then he smiled, slowly, cruelly, and Meilin saw a glimpse of the Slytherin in him. "One that I will have the pleasure of dispatching." He turned to Draco and said with a careless sigh, "Pity I can't make the damage long-lasting."

Draco shrugged at him lazily. "We get what we can." Then he nodded towards the Pit, where a tall guy with dirty-blonde hair and above average looks was waiting. "Make him bleed."

"With pleasure." He descended down the stairs, not without a slight bow at Meilin, and a nod at Draco, taking out his wand with a quiet confidence that was so natural to him.

"He's angry…" Meilin mused to herself.

"He has reason to be," Draco responded before he could stop himself. At Meilin's inquiring look, he continued, thinking that he had already spoken, and might as well continue. "He's the son of the longest, most formidable rival of the House of Zabini. Always making trouble for Blaise… not that Blaise retaliates. LaRue's below him." He said snidely, making it clear that he did not have a high opinion of Blaise's rival. Meilin wondered if that meant he sided with Blaise, or that he merely disliked Magnus.

She glanced down at the Pit, and was quite surprised to see all the spectators subdued and silent. They almost resembled wolves prowling around two fighting animals, waiting to see who would fall, to see whom they would cheer and whom they would humiliate. On their faces was an almost bloodthirsty eagerness for a good fight, and she drew her cloak more tightly around her shoulders, not noticing the silver eyes that watched her back.

She shivered again, and was thinking of going back to her dorm to get a warmer cloak, when a flurry of black cloth hit her shoulder. She whirled around, obviously of the opinion that she was being attacked, but halted when all she saw was Draco watching the fight that would erupt soon below them with practiced ease, belied only by the stiffness of his spine. "You should have worn something warmer," he spat out, not looking at her.

It was his cloak! Meilin nearly grinned as she wrapped herself in the expensive black velvet of his cloak, fingering the smart silver clasp on the throat. "Thank you."

He didn't reply.

Down below, Blaise had set one foot inside the Pit, and there was a collective gasp of shocked outrage when Magnus immediately fired a Full-Body Bind at him, not waiting for the referee to start the match. Fortunately, Blaise was ready, for he conjured a Shield Charm immediately, which successfully repelled the curse.

A shower of silver sparks heralded Zabini's attack, but LaRue rolled out of the way of the hex, and it hit an unlucky seventh-year who was blasted off his feet. Before Magnus could get to his feet, Blaise had shot another curse, and this time, managed to graze the side of his opponent's face, where a red line appeared, dripping with blood.

It continued on like that for some time, and after five minutes, LaRue was a mass of cuts and bruises, while Blaise remained unharmed and composed.

But that was when it happened.

A commotion erupted among the spectators. Apparently, Malcolm Baddock, who had lost to Geoff, had launched himself at the third-year with the intent of pounding the other Slytherin's head on the floor. With his injuries, however, he didn't have good aim, and crashed with a surprised second-year Slytherin girl, the same girl, Meilin recognized, who had glared at her during the night she had first met Blaise. The girl was unprepared for the blow, and she stumbled into the Pit, right in between Blaise, who was a little surprised at the interruption, and Magnus, who didn't care.

Seeing the chance to vent his anger on an innocent bystander, he muttered a curse under his breath, and a shower of red-orange sparks erupted from the tip of his wand, heading towards the petrified girl, who was too panicked to draw her own wand. Blaise knew it was too late to perform a Shield Charm, and, instead, grabbed at the girl's shoulders harshly and pulled her out of the way.

The furious expression on Blaise's face as he pushed her away was enough to dismiss any rumor that might have said that what he did was because of any romantic notions, but the whole House gasped, _again, _when the blast hit him full-force on his left forearm. There was the shattering, resounding crack of bone, and Blaise's pained cry that made Draco bolt to his feet and Meilin raise hands to her mouth in horror.

A triumphant expression was on LaRue's face, but he didn't see the murderous expression of the other Slytherins behind him as they made a move to advance on him. But apparently, Blaise had had enough. With a thunderous expression on his face, and hardened eyes, he raised his wand, and, ignoring his rival's panicked looks, shouted, "_STUPEFY!" _

It was magnificent, and quite a lot of people clapped when Magnus slammed into the opposite wall, breathless and with a pained expression on his face. Meanwhile, the crowd parted as Draco swept majestically down the stars, headed towards Blaise, while Meilin followed in his wake, her expression vindictive as she glared at Magnus.

Blaise had fallen to a sitting position on the Pit, and Draco knelt beside him to inspect the damage, his eyes narrowing at the large patch of skin turning a grisly shade of purplish-black. Zabini's face was expressionless, his features granite-hard, but he was obviously in pain from the way he was breathing hard as the other Slytherins crowded around them. Not one face showed concern; Slytherins weren't soft. But it was a show of solidarity as they stood there around their Housemate without a word.

"You have to go to the Hospital Wing," Draco informed him.

The other's response was a low, harsh chuckle. "Don't be an idiot, Draco. I won't risk our House just because of this. If Snape and Dumbledore finds out…" The words rang ominously in the silence.

"Your arm's broken." The icy Slytherin informed him frankly. "We'll just have to make up a story for Madame Pomfrey. I'll take care of it." But the furrow in his brow belied that it wouldn't be that easy.

Murmurs and whispers were being exchanged by the spectators, bouncing from stone wall to stone wall, and quite a few students were throwing Magnus malevolent gazes which he returned defiantly. When the murmurs rose to a crescendo, Meilin couldn't take it anymore. Dropping down to a crouch beside the fallen Slytherin, she nudged Draco away none too gently and whispered in her friend's ear, "I'll heal you."

Blaise's indifferent mask gave way to surprise, and controlled pain as he raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired Asian, while Draco, who had overheard Meilin's whisper, turned on her. "Healing Charms aren't taught in Hogwarts, and besides, you have to have a license to heal properly. Plus, they aren't exactly easy to do. I don't want to risk you removing all the bones from his arm."

Meilin turned on him, her unusual eyes flashing as it caught the meager light in the dark room. "I didn't study here, did I? As for the second issue, as you said, it would be too much of a risk bringing him to the Hospital Wing, and I'm not going to let him wait forever for it to heal. So keep your mouth shut about it, and no one will get in trouble, alright?" Whilst saying so, she was pushing back her sleeves, leaving them up to her elbows to bare creamy-white, smooth forearms. She carefully passed a finger over the darkening bruise on her friend's forearm, giving him an apologetic look when he sucked a breath painfully. "Alright, I've got it." Extracting her wand from the inner folds of her robes, she gingerly touched the tip of the wood to the bruise and whispered a spell under her breath, the words low and unheard.

Unlike other spells, no sparks shot out from the wand tip, no smoke or light. Instead, they saw the tip of the wand glowing a brilliant, vibrant red, widening into a circle that encompassed the whole damaged area. When the red light dissipated, and Blaise's face was showing the effects, a white light once more stretched from the tip. This time, they clearly saw the purple-and-black color disappearing, leaving behind the olive glow of health.

Those who watched waited expectantly as Blaise sat up straight, all eyes on his arm as he carefully touched it with his own fingers. And then he nodded, and the amused smile that he gave Meilin was proof enough that her spell had indeed worked.

He stood up, with Draco's hand around his elbow to assist him, and they both stepped back as quite a lot of Slytherins surged forward to where Meilin was kneeling, clamoring at the top of their lungs to show them their own wounds, shouting that she heal them as well.

Geoff, who had stepped back as well from the stampede, walked over to Blaise and Draco, who was watching with amusement Meilin's attempts to fend off her enthusiastic patients. "I have to say, Zabini, that you don't have to worry about that girl anymore." He nodded towards the approval stamped on the faces of his Housemates. "If that doesn't mean that Slytherin House hasn't accepted her, well, I'll be damned."

**Review Replies: **

Miz: _And I love your review! Thanks so much! _

Trunkszgirl: _Yup! All will be revealed soon! I hope you don't get too impatient! Thanks for the review, and was this chapter okay? _

Fanficpixie: _I'm glad, I'm glad… less annoying? Well, a little? grins But no, sorry, he doesn't like her! Don't wanna make Syaoran too jealous, right? A couple of reviewers have been complaining about Ren enough, add Draco to the mix, and it would be insane! But yeah, it'd be cool! Yup, it was Sirius Black, and yup, I've watched HP 3! It was nice… I think I like the new director better. However, I have to say that nothing beats J.K.! For me, at least. snickers Yup, I'm pure Filipino! I understood! Salamat at nagustuhan mo naman! Iniisip ko kasi, baka masyadong maging maaga for the sweet scene, or baka masyadong intense. Sana nagustuhan mo rin tong chapter na to, kahit wala masyadong Sakura-Syaoran. You're a great reviewer! Thanks! _

Yun Fei: _Ooh, Pansy! She **is **annoying, isn't she? But yeah, I suppose if you like that kind of pairing… Anyways, regarding what you said about Draco and Meiling, well, I have to say, anything is possible! smiles evilly I'm glad you liked the small Sakura-Syaoran moment, and thanks so much for the review! Ja! _

Sakura-miaka: _Oh, wow, thanks! Yeah, you're right about the Harry thing. Eriol FAT? Syaoran's teasing him a bit about that yeah… not that he's getting chubby and all that… grins Your school just started? What country are you from? I'm going to start school in about a week or so, and I'm slightly nervous! Argh! Forceful? Does that mean that you didn't like it too much? Well, if it's a yes, then I'm sorry! Hope you liked this chapter better! Thanks so much for the review! I totally loved your comments! Ja! _

Dreamschemer: _Ooh, impatient, aren't we? Nah, just kidding. All will be revealed in another chapter or two, so… thanks for the review! _

Chelley Angel: _Cool! Not outright nice, mind you… but Draco being civil is good, right? Your sister's name is Meiling? Woah! _

Silent Seraphim: _Yup, it was a filler chapter, but I'm glad you thought it was alright! Meiling-Malfoy? sigh You go back the last week of July? Oh, the envy, the envy! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!_

Eden's Echo: _Wai! I'm glad you liked it! Thank you so much! And yes, the Selenekai will be brought back soon… in the end of the story? Kidding! But being the Children of the Moon **is **important, so yup! The mysterious villain… well, he'll be revealed soon enough. I'm kinda anxious to present him too, actually. And no, I won't stop writing! You guys so totally keep me going, so why should I? Anyway, thanks so much for the review! Til the next chapter! _

Mei fa-chan: _Thanks! Was this chapter alright? _

Pokey: _Why thank you! I'm glad you think so! Eriol's fat! And not perfect! Oh my God, hell must have frozen over by now! Kidding! Well, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, and thank you so much for the review! _

Lady Dragoness: _Well, I must say, the world has gone crazy over HP! I watched it too, mind you. And it was nice! But Draco was pretty much a wuss there, wasn't he? Funny… Well, reading HP fanfics featuring Ginny/Draco or Hermione/Draco, who can't help crushing over that guy, ne? Agent? Nah, that's not for me… and I have no clue how to get one anyways… Hey, you have uploaded your fic, right? I saw 'Beautiful Disaster'… I'm glad you got it up! Good luck with it! Thanks for the review! Lol_

Babybluestarangel: _Hi Elizabeth, or Eli, if I can call you that! Thanks for the review! Yup, Remus is worried about Sakura and Syaoran… After all, they are Dumbledore's friends, but the staff and the Order doesn't exactly know a lot about them… they're utter strangers to him! He's mostly uncertain about them, but he doesn't really think they're bad. Malfoy being civil! Yeah, that **is **freaky! Eriol? Out of shape! So there! Ah, regarding the question on whom the CCS gang lost, well, I know quite a couple of people have been getting impatient about that… But don't worry! All will be revealed sooner or later! I will try hard not to draw it out to long! I'm glad you liked the Sakura-Syaoran moment! Wai! Hey, you read and reviewed my other fic, right? 'In Her Memory'? Thanks so much for that! _

SilverWingPhoenix: _And your review was so nice… Thanks a lot! _

StarsLover: _Well, as long as you liked it, I'm happy! I hope you liked this chapter as well. Draco-Meilin… Now that's a thought! Yes, it is safe to assume that the evil chasing Sakura is more powerful than Voldemort… and certainly more annoying. He's going to make his appearance in another three or four chapters, so, I just hope you'll like it! Ja! _

H2omelonnqa: _Yup, I am serious. In fact, in a week, I'll be starting school! You're ending your year? Oh, the envy! Argh! Anyway, thanks for the review! Ciao! _

Tempest Dragon: _Why thank you! I love your reviews too! I hope you like this chapter! _

Youngling Milk: _Well, if you're happy, I'm happy! Nope, it is not You-Know-Who…but close. Thanks for the review! _

Aramis Liora: _Thank you! Nope, Voldemort is not the one coming for her, but all will be revealed in another three or four chapters, so I hope you'll like it when it comes out! Shirtless Syaoran in front of Sakura? hot! I'll see what I can do about it… grins evilly Why are you sad? And I'm glad you liked this chapter! Moon Children? Well, the Selenekai issue will make a comeback in the future chapters, so… Thanks for the review! _

Akiko Koishii: _I'm glad you think the weapons fit… I've emphasized on Slytherin's glaive here… Freaky, I have the same interpretation of Hufflepuff as you do.. like air, something intangible. I made Ren have a bow and arrow coz I really don't think true Hufflepuffs can stand face to face fighting, or too much gore. They're too nice! And hey, I like your opinions, so don't worry about it. Thanks for the review! _

Wallpaper: _Unusual name… but cute! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks so much for the review! _

A4nonymous: _Yeah, I know…I'm glad you liked the Sakura-Syaoran moment… smiles Fighting styles? I have a blue belt ing Taekwondo, but I've stopped it… I guess I can draw a couple of moves from there… Lupin? He's just uncertain… Dumbledore hasn't revealed anything much about the CCS gang, just the fact that Eriol is his grandson, so they're like total strangers to him… Kinda suspicious, don't you think? Talents fluctuate… Yeah, I'll remember that. It sounds kinda like a warning, but thanks! _

Ahnigurl: _Yeah, I'm glad you like it! I am so psyched now because of your reviews! Malfoy and Harry getting along fine? Ooh, hell has officially frozen over! Kidding! You don't approve of Delavenne and Townsende? Well, yeah, they are a little…something, huh? Charlie's Angels! Oh my! Thanks for the review and for putting me in your favorites! Ja! _

Mycherrywolf: _As long as you're here now, that's alright! About your question on the issue that Voldemort is the Heir of Slytherin, but Slytherin left a weapon for Draco to use in a fight against his own heir: Let's put it this way. Voldemort is the Heir, Slytherin can't control who becomes his Heir… I mean, come on, it's not as if when he's dead, he can actually choose whom his descendants want to marry, right? However, just like with Gryffindor's sword, only a true Slytherin can draw Slytherin's glaive from the Sorting Hat. It wouldn't be hypocritical… Just because Slytherin prefers pureblood, it doesn't mean he's evil, right? Voldemort's overdoing the pureblood issue… Slytherin was a Founder of Hogwarts, and while he doesn't approve of halfbloods and Muggleborns, I don't think he would resort to genocide just because of his dislike, right? I hope that made sense… shrugs The Dream Team paired with anyone? I'm not sure yet… sorry! smiles As to what happened to Sakura, all will be revealed in three or four chapters more, so don't worry, and no, Fujitaka, Touya, and Yukito did not die. They, as well as Kero will appear in the later chapters. Also Nakuru and Spinel. As for Harry losing his innocence… well, come on, he saw Sirius die up close and personal. In the earlier years, he sorta believed that he could take on anything and win, right? Now, he knows that there's the great chance that he might die, and that the world is just a little bit ugly. In a sense, he woke up, got it? I hope that didn't make you more confused! grins And I hope you liked this chapter, though not a lot of action happened here. Til the next one, alright?!_

Mrs.-SPOT-FUCKING-CONLON: _What a name! Yup, they're 16! Too old or too young? But they're mature enough. Actually, i really wanted to set the CCS gang in a time when they were older, around 25-28. There's more room for sexiness that way. But i had to put them when they are 16 years old to fit in the HP world. Here's me hoping that it'll simply work out. And yeah, Meiling-Malfoy will be an incredible couple... if it happens. Which has a good chance of happening. Well, nevermind. grins I'm glad you liked the story… and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. Thanks for reading, and for the reviews! You make my heart go pitty-pat with the number of your reviews! Ja!_

Inuyashafan65: _Did I make it too hard to understand? Well, sorry for that! blushes But I'm glad you figured it out. I hope you liked this chapter!_

PersonaJXT: _Um, I didn't exactly understand what you said, but here's me hoping that it means you liked my story? crosses fingers behind back Thanks for the review! _

Dreamers-wish: _I don't care! You're a great help, don't worry. Thanks!_

Momocolady: _Wow… thanks for the review!_

Lily20: _Why thanks you! Yup, and with this chapter, I hope there's more than a spark! He will be revealed in another 3 or 4 chapter, so… thanks for the review! Ja!_

Yorumitsuki: _Hey, as long as you reviewed, it's fine with me. I'm glad you're back! Really, I am. I'll do what I can regarding your CCS/HP fic… thank you for telling me about it! I'm sure it's got to be good! Thanks for the luck… I have this really, really bad feeling that I'm gonna need it. Scary… thanks for the review! _

Lonely Magician: _Welcome back! Don't worry about the missed reviews, alright? Thanks for the review, and for telling me about the code thing… Regarding 'he' who makes Sakura scared, well, all will be revealed in 3 or 4 chapters, so don't worry. Thanks again! Ja! _

Mystical Magician: _Hey! I'm glad you're still reading my story! Sorry about the glaive... we thought of the same thing, huh? Good luck with your own story! Ja! _


	11. In The Night's Darkest Hours

**Chapter Eleven: **

**By: **Marie-Claire

**Author's Notes: **_I'm back! _bows _Hey, everyone! I'm back at school, and it is insane! So many things to do… But here's a new chapter for you. I had fun writing the previous chapter, and I enjoyed writing this as well, so I'll hope you'll be just as happy reading it. To all those people who gave me the encouragement I needed to continue this story, MUAH! Thank you so much! You guys are so totally the best! _

_I had just had my tooth pulled, and as I am writing this chapter, I am annoyed, irritated, and pained beyond belief. So excuse the mistakes or/and wrong details whatever in this chapter, everyone. I don't have a beta, and my mouth is aching too much, so my concentration is shot, 'kay? Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you like this chapter. _

**Chapter Eleven: **

**Sakura** sighed as she lounged lazily on the blanket that Syaoran had conjured, enjoying the warmth of the morning sunshine as it bathed her face. Harry and Hermione were playing Wizard Chess in the corner of the blanket, while Ron was busy making a card castle beside them.

She giggled cutely as she looked up, her head pillowed on Syaoran's lap, and the Chinese Warrior took that opportunity to give her nose a light kiss, making Hermione, who was watching, smile.

A burst of laughter from the other side of the lake startled Ron, and he swore as the whole castle tumbled down, but not before exploding in his face and singeing his brows so that they smoked a bit. "Bloody Hell!" He swore again, raising his hand to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun as he squinted at the source of the laughter. "Hey Li!" When said person looked at him inquiringly, he nodded towards the opposite part of the lake with a frown. "Isn't that your cousin?"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes against the sunlight and glanced at said direction, then nodding in confirmation. "Aa," he answered, the masculine 'hai' of the Japanese, which Ron understood enough. "Why?"

"Is she under the Imperius Curse or something?" He grimaced as they all turned to see, Sakura with a concerned frown on her face. "Hanging out with Malfoy and Zabini… Man, she must have gone mental!"

Even Hermione was looking faintly disapproving. "Even I must agree, Sakura, Li. Slytherins aren't exactly the most trustworthy persons you could hope to meet in Hogwarts," she informed them. She and Ron turned to Harry, who had stayed silent, apparently waiting for him to say something about those lines.

Harry was surprisingly neutral in his answer as he shrugged. "If she wants to hang out with Malfoy and the other Slytherins, then she can." He studied Meilin, who was grinning at Blaise, who had apparently called out some remark to her, and was shrugging at Draco, who was leaning back on his own blanket with his eyes closed. "It's not as if we can control her, right?"

"Smart, Potter," Syaoran praised, and Harry blushed at the rare compliment from the boy. He turned to Hermione and Ron and explained, "Meilin has her own free will. If she thinks she can trust her new friends, then why should I stop her? I may be her cousin, but that doesn't give me a right to control her life."

"You shouldn't worry about her so much," Sakura chimed, her eyes sparkling as she nodded confidently in Meilin's direction. "Meilin is pretty strong, and she's not stupid. She can take care of herself."

Finally, the two Gryffindors' Chess Game ended, where Hermione lost to a widely grinning Harry. But when Ron challenged him, he excused himself. He may have been good in a lot of things, but Wizard Chess just wasn't one of them. Ron was looking extremely bored, though, and he challenged Li instead, who looked startled, and then amused.

"Chess, eh?" He mused, watching Ron's eager face. Then he shrugged and smiled easily at the redhead. "Sure, why not?"

Harry groaned, and Hermione shook her head at the supremely confident expression on Ron's face. Quickly, the youngest male Weasley moved the board over to where Syaoran was sitting, so that he and Sakura wouldn't have to move. The pieces arranged themselves, the white pawns shouting obscenities at the black pieces that had even Syaoran wincing.

"Black or white?" Ron asked Syaoran.

"Black," Syaoran responded.

Nodding, Ron crossed his arms and knit his eyebrows together, his nose scrunched up and his mouth turned down in what he liked to call his 'game-face'. Hermione and Harry didn't have the heart to tell him that he just looked severely constipated, and so the game started with Syaoran's startled and amused expression at Ron's face, while Sakura tried to control her laughter.

When the game started, Ron was extremely confident.

When it ended three hours later, he was gaping at Syaoran in shock. "How—_in the name of all that is holy—_did you do that?" He exclaimed in disbelief, indicating the Chess Board, where all of Ron's pieces had been wiped out, leaving the cheering black pieces.

Hermione, who had been intrigued enough by the match to leave the book she had been reading, rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I really thought you were going to win, Ron. Li sacrificed so many of his pieces that there were hardly anything left."

"Chess is all about strategy," Sakura said from her position on Syaoran's lap. "And Syaoran's an expert at that, ne, Syaoran?" She winked up at him and he grinned back at her. But then his face became serious. "In real life, however, we try to avoid making sacrifices, unless they are absolutely necessary. It isn't right to waste human life just because of a few silly goals, ne?"

Harry, meanwhile, was silently watching the two foreigners as they conversed animatedly with his friends. He had grown quite protective of the young auburn-haired Japanese girl, not that she seemed to need a protector, but in truth, Syaoran could outdo him in protective mode any day. He had been observing the two for quite some time now… The young Chinese always seemed to be hovering around Sakura, never crowding her, but making sure that he was always there for her when he was needed. They balanced each other perfectly; be it in looks, Sakura's light, fairy-like, almost ethereal beauty set off Syaoran's hard, rugged handsomeness perfectly. In attitude, the girl's cheerfulness was the perfect partner of Syaoran's intensity and seriousness. They weren't totally dependent on the other, but there was something about the Asian couple that made them stand out, that made other people look and take notice, and be awed. They were so natural and so honest with each other that while he was certain that a lot of the males in Hogwarts had amorous desires directed towards the fragile-looking Japanese, they would never act on those intentions so long as Syaoran was by her side.

If one was without the other, it just wouldn't seem right.

Besides, in the one and a half month in which he had met Sakura and Syaoran, he had quickly picked up on the straightforward and slightly ruthless way that Syaoran dealt with all those that annoyed him, and he didn't think that his peers were all that eager to have their faces pounded and mashed mercilessly against concrete should Li deem that they had put a toe out of line with his beloved Sakura.

And as he looked at them, the sunlight shining down on them, almost giving them a heavenly glow, Syaoran's smiles indulgent as he pulled the girl closer to him, making her smile in pleasure, he hoped that nothing and no one would ever separate the two.

For if that ever happened…

All hell would break lose.

He was sure of it.

**The **room was quiet, save for the slight, almost girlish giggles floating from the lips of the teenage boy lounging in the corner of the room, where he was surrounded by empty wrappers of candy.

And as the giggles continued coming, the already knotted brows of his companion got even more tied up, which was not a good sign.

Yuri Romanov, his icy-blue eyes crinkled slightly at the corners as he held back his amused grin, leaned over towards his friend and whispered, "You should have warned me that candy really wasn't good for Gio, Ren."

Ren shrugged, though his smirk was proof enough of his own mirth. "It isn't bad for Gio," he told Yuri, motioning to the giggling boy who was now attempting to cover himself in a shower of falling candy wrappers. "It's bad for Theo."

Hearing his name, the upset male at the other corner swiveled around in his seat to give Yuri a full-hearted glare. "Just so you are aware, Yuri," he said frostily. "I will never forgive you for this." And then with a decidedly annoyed 'hmph!', he adjusted his rim-less glasses and resumed his former activity, which was, at the moment: glaring at Gio.

This time, Yuri was the one who looked affronted as he protested mildly, "Theodore Wells, you know very well I didn't turn your hair purple, so what are you blaming _me _for?!"

"It _is _your fault, you worthless cretin!" Theo shot back. "Feeding that—that ruffian candy, as if you could call it that. Caramel liquors, really, Yuri!" he shook his head in disbelief. "What were you thinking?!"

"But Theo," Ren ventured, a sneaky grin on his lips as said boy turned to their leader. "Purple actually looks good on you." He exchanged high-fives with Yuri as he continued to tease the currently purple-haired boy mercilessly. "Why, I'm sure that if Gio wasn't in such a sugar-high, he wouldn't be able to _resist _you!"

Now Theo was looking frustrated. "I can't believe you, Ren Delavenne," ignoring the face that Ren made at the mention of his full-name. "You are supposed to be our leader! What _Madame _was thinking when he appointed you, I will never fathom."

Giovanni Boldari, who for most of the conversation, had been helplessly drunk on the sweets, finally seemed to gain a bit of lucidity as he leered at Ren. "She fancies Ren quite a lot, Wells. I thought that was obvious to everybody." Then he squinted at Theo, who was wearing a disapproving expression on his face. "Why Theo, your hair is _purple!" _He slurred with a grin. "Lovely shade, really. It suits you," he continued, not noticing Yuri and Ren's snickers at the background. "Hmm, maybe I should change my hair into that color as well?" He mused, then shook his head. "Nah, my hair's outrageous enough." He said, indicating the highly-unusual silver color of his hair. Not white, and not grey, but a flashing, iridescent silver that was silky and soft to the touch. "And yes, before you say anything, my hair _is _natural, thank you very much." He gave Ren and Yuri mildly insulted looks, but then regained his cheerful disposition upon looking back at Theo, who blanched.

"Sooo," he drawled out. "Been getting any lately, Theo?"

Theo colored furiously, and he looked on the verge of apoplexy, while Yuri seemed ready to burst a blood-vessel trying to hold in his laughter. Gio seemed to take Theo's silence as a 'no', apparently for his face took on a slightly pitying look.

"No? Well, then, let me show you how!" He puffed up his chest, he swayed a bit from as he stood up to walk over to Theo's seat, pausing a bit to wink at Yuri and Ren. "I'm quite proficient at it, really," Which was an understatement, seeing as how most of the female population both in Hogwarts and Europe couldn't quite get enough of the Italian's unusual silver hair and suave attitude.

"Let's try out a couple of pick-up lines, shall we?" Without warning, he was leaning over the one-seater couch that Theo was sprawled on, ignoring the shocked look on the other boy's face. "I have found out that this one has gotten me quite a number of responses." He deliberately fluttered his eyeslashes at Theo, before drawling out, "Your body is made up of 90% water, according to Muggles," then he smiled and winked, "And I'm thirsty…"

This time, Yuri couldn't quite control his laughter as he actually fell from the couch he was sitting on, rolling on the floor with his chuckles while he pounded one hand on the floor. Ren was still looking perfectly controlled, but a smile was peeking on his face and his eyes shone with mirth. The only one who seemed to be not pleased with the conversation was Theo, who had gone purple in the face, the shade only a few degrees lighter than his hair.

But Gio was on a roll. "Now, this one's for the romantic type of girl, so listen carefully. Observe." Dropping to his knees, he took one of Theo's hands and said with fervor, "If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I would be walking through my garden forever."

By now, tears of mirth were pouring from Yuri's eyes.

"Of course, there's still the ever effective," Gio carelessly winked at Theo, who looked as if all the blood had drained away from his face. "M_mmm, _I gotta say this, baby, you bring new meaning to the word edible."

The whole room went silent.

And that was the moment the silver-haired teen chose to pass out.

"No more candy for Gio, alright?"

Theo, who was still looking highly freaked-out, nodded as he pushed back his glasses on the bridge of his nose while he surreptitiously wiped the back of the hand that Gio had touched on his slacks. "Affirmative."

Yuri, his light reddish-brown hair tousled and blue eyes shining with mirth, finally managed to get his laughter under control, and with one last hiccupping laugh, dragged himself back to the couch that he had been sharing with Ren.

"And he's down," he commented, while Theo cautiously nudged the sleeping boy with his foot. "So, Ren, your turn."

Ren stared at him in mock-horror. "Don't tell me you have some of your own pick-up lines up your sleeve?" He asked, with not a little disbelief.

"Nah," he replied, waving a hand dismissively. "Actually, I was going to ask… what do you do on Sundays?"

"What do I do?" Ren echoed innocently.

"Well, I don't know," Yuri drew out the words slowly, nonchalantly, echoing the innocent expression that Ren had used. "You've been disappearing for several weeks every Sunday, for exactly _five hours, _and sometimes, even on Saturdays. Really tight schedule, huh, Delavenne?"

"Do I really?" Ren replied mildly. "How about that?"

"Yeah," Yuri echoed, his eyes unreadable. "How about that."

**Draco** looked up in mild annoyance as someone tapped him on the shoulder carefully. "Potter," he spat. "What do you want?"

Surprisingly, the Gryffindor was looking slightly-worried, thus bringing out Draco's interest. "Malfoy, have you seen Kago?"

He didn't even have to fake the bewildered expression on his face. "_Kago…" _he repeated the foreign word carefully. "Who's that?"

"It's not a who, Malfoy," Harry responded impatiently, already scanning the Room for what he was looking for. "It's my sword. You know, Godric Gryffindor's. Have you seen it?"

"Don't tell me you've lost it?" The Slytherin stared at him in disbelief. "Wait a minute… You've named your sword?" He couldn't quite stop the sneer that spread his lips. "_Kago… _What inane name is that?"

If possible, Harry's already red cheeks colored even more. "It is not inane, Malfoy," he said loftily. "If you must know, I got it from Sakura. _Kago_'s a Japanese word. She said it means 'divine protection'."

Draco nodded at that, a little seriously. "Yeah, I suppose you need all the protection you can get, huh, Potter?" He nodded again. "Naming your weapon, huh? That isn't such a bad idea." Turning towards the door, thru where Sakura had just passed, carrying Harry's sword, he gave a small wave, drawing the girl's attention.

"You guys needed something?" Then she turned to Harry, handing him the sword. "I was checking it for damages… Sorry if I worried you," she said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," Harry replied, looking greatly relieved, and then he trotted away to polish his sword by the window, where Ren and Jason were hanging out.

"So," Sakura turned expectantly to Draco, who turned back to her. "You needed something?"

"Give me a name," Draco ordered.

"For what?" She asked with interest.

"For this," he said, indicating the glaive he was carefully turning in his hands. The work-out sessions with the 'Li girl,' as he still referred to Meilin, had done him much good, and now, the glaive's heavy weight didn't daunt him. "I want a name for this."

A grin spread on Sakura's face, before she took on a thoughtful expression. "A name…" She studied Draco, looking at him from head to toe, before shrugging. "_Rakusei… _It's a strong name. It suits you and your weapon."

"What does it mean?"

"Completion." Sakura answered simply. "Because your weapon completes you." Then she winced. "Corny I know, but it's true."

"_Rakusei," _he echoed. Then nodded. "Yes, that'll do."

**They** had come out of nowhere.

Morning had passed a long time ago, and as she hid behind the wooden walls of her small cottage, she remembered that it had been a slightly humid day, the air balmy, with no more than a couple of breezes to make the villagers long for the cool winds of spring, and the children of the freezing snow of winter. But it had been a normal day, and when the sun set over the horizon, everyone retired to their homes and beds in peace, content in the quiet monotony and security of the little village.

Nothing had prepared them for the creatures that now roamed their streets, making their bones shudder with their unholy shrieks of fury and malice. Their faces were scaly, grotesque, the kind of face of which the nightmares of innocent children were made of. Their upper torso was protected by some sort of armor, and though most of the shiny metal was covered with grime and dust, the pitchforks and shotguns of the village's men had done little to no damage to it.

Already, the earth was soaked with blood, and more poured from the bodies of those who had fallen, and they had all died in vain, she thought bitterly. For what human could fight against creatures of death such as these?

She stepped back involuntarily at the sight of one of the monsters spearing the writhing body of a woman with his claws. She recognized the girl as her own niece, and remembered with great sorrow that she had been due to give birth in just about six months. She took another step back, and then cursed herself when the floorboards under her feet creaked, and one of the creatures swiveled its great, enormous head towards her house. _She had been heard! _

The windows of her cottage were open, for the wooden shutters had been greatly damaged by the last rains, and instinctively, she knew that it was her turn.

It slithered closer to her, its movements serpent-like…and its eyes, at least, what she could see, bore the look of death. And just when he was raising one enormous hand to swipe at the little cottage, killing her along with it, a small white orb, a perfect circle of bright light, struck the monster's abdomen, and with wide eyes, she watched as the orb actually threw the monstrous creature several feet away from her house. It landed on its back, and lay motionless for a while, and she rushed to the window to better see what had happened and who had helped her.

_And what she saw made her blood freeze…_

Standing on the top of the wooden pole at the center of the courtyard of the village, the highest point in their place, was a young girl. She was wearing clothes that none of the villagers had ever seen before, an assortment of cloths that seemed to be lightweight, for the wind tumbled her white cloak about as if it were child's play. She had a perfectly oval face, and the lines of her face were smooth and flowing, her features fitting together to present a beauty that would have left anybody breathless, just as it did to her. But while everything about the unknown female was striking, she couldn't deny that what drew the attention of the common beholder was her eyes, incredibly large, vivid green eyes, eyes that darkened as they swept over the carnage and chaos that was left of the small town. 

The elderly woman crept closer towards her window, not caring that she was gaping at the young girl. But she was forced to cover her ears when the creatures that she had momentarily forgotten opened their mouths, and shrieked, _shrieked _into the night. The unholy sound reverberated throughout the whole place, and the glass plates and teacups that she kept in her cabinet shattered into small pieces, unable to stand the sound.

And then she spoke.

_"Shut up," _the young girl hissed viciously, the harsh words carried by the wind over the sudden silence that covered the village. "_Shut the HELL up." _

_"Human!"_ one of the larger monsters roared, a great, loud rumbled that echoed in his chest, as one by one, all the monsters turned towards the girl standing unperturbed on the pole. "_You interrupt our feeding…just for that, you will have the great honor of being ripped apart by me! I will make your death so painful, that in the end," _a rumbling laugh, _"you will be begging for me to eat you instead." _

The older woman cautiously glanced out her window and caught the eye of a young man, one of the favored men of the village, hiding in the small, dark space between the two cottages opposite her own. His dirty-blonde hair was streaked with dirt, and a small trickle of blood oozed from his forehead, but he seemed to have forgotten all about it as he gave her a bewildered shrug, then stared once more at the unknown girl.

"Who gave you the right to harm this people?" The female asked instead, her voice light and sparkling, like stardust, no fear evident in her tone.

"We take what we want," the leader growled back, his grotesque face bobbing up and down as he spoke. "The Lord of Darkness ordered us, and him we will obey."

The young woman crinkled her nose in distaste, and when she spoke, her words dripped heavily with disgust. "Who, Voldemort?"

The creatures shrieked again, in anger and fury, but the girl seemed to be unaffected at how her words had sparked their rage. "You have no right to speak His name, human!"

The old woman clearly saw the girl's eyes flash and it was as if she _changed, _just before her eyes.

Her hair, which had streamed in a long straight line down her back before, seemed to be suddenly floating with the wind, and bouncing into tousled curls and waves. Her eyes, which before had been clear, and bright, darkened almost imperceptibly, going from the green of freshly cut grass to the darker shade of a forest besieged by rain. And when she spoke, the underlying steel that traced her words betrayed the hardness that she had been hiding.

"Your so-called _Master,_" she bit out harshly, "Is nothing more than a half-dead _creature, _who uses others to carry out his goals just because he's too afraid to risk his own skin!" And the words were uttered with so much hate, that coming from lips that looked to be purely innocent, made her all the more frightening. She raised her head slightly, and the full moon shining behind her seemed impossibly large and impossibly bright, outlining her with silver streaks, in moonshine. "And because you work for him," a wicked smile slashed across her lips, "I'm going to destroy you."

The wind suddenly stilled, and every motion seemed to stop as they watched the impossibly beautiful young woman, for she _was _a young woman, standing perfectly balanced on top of the thin pole, as if she was perched instead on wide floor boards.

She raised her right arm, extending her hand sidewards, "_To the Gods of Order…" _She raised the other arm, hand extended as well, so that she formed the figure of a cross. "_To the Gods of Chaos..." _She slowly, carefully, raised both arms, reaching upwards as if she was trying to catch the skies with her bare hands. _"And to the Goddess of the Skies…" _

The wind began to pick up again, going from the slightest whisper to a howling gale, and before the villagers' astounded and unbelieving eyes, white lashes of air seemed to be actually become visible around the still-unknown female, fluctuating and blowing wildly. And when she roared out the words, static electricity crackled around her. _"Selene, I am your child, and to you I call! Hear me!" _Her face, which she had before raised to the light of the moon, lowered to look at the creatures who watched her, hungry for the power that she exuded. _"With the blood that on this earth has been spilled, for the spirit of all the innocents they killed, return the pain to them ten-fold, and in this reality, release their hold. Return them back to whence they came, and bar their way, never again to enter this realm. With Wind, and Light, bind them." _A glowing sphere appeared on top of her, and though her hands were outstretched, palms out, they didn't reach for the orb, and it seemed to float on its own. Slowly, almost before the monsters noticed it was happening, thin, silvery strands of light began to curl around their thick bodies, and they began to shriek and to roar with renewed fury as it tightened around them. _"With Fire, and Earth, give them passage." _Tongues of flame appeared beneath their feet, licking and nipping at their ankles and knees, and they jumped around awkwardly, trying to escape the burning heat. _"And with Water, untouched and pure, cleanse them." _

Just as she finished the last words of the spell, for it was undoubtedly a spell, the cloudless sky began to pour rain on the village, a light, cold drizzle that nevertheless drenched the whole place. And as the villagers watched, the creatures that had come with the night began to flicker, disappearing and reappearing, and their forms wavered, as if the rain was washing them away where they stood.

_"With the power that I know wield, I banish you. To eternal captivity, I imprison you. And the death that you so deserve, I deny you." _She lowered her hands, and clapped them, thrice, the hollow sound echoing in the quiet town. _"I am a Selenekai and She is me. As I will, so mote it be." _

And just like that, the creatures vanished. Without a sound, they were gone.

They watched as the girl stepped lightly away from the pole, and a young boy stifled a shout of alarm as she started to fall. But it seemed as if some force was carrying her, for she descended down slowly, and landed softly on both feet unruffled and unharmed. And as they watched her, they didn't hear the words she whispered.

_"Sleep," _she called, hauntingly, and a brilliant light-blue glow flickered to life beside her face. She raised a delicate palm, and the light floated over to it happily. "Make them dream… and in their dreams forget… what happened here."

A mischievous, child-like voice echoed inside her head, unheard by any other except for her. _'Mistress, how will they forget the dead?' _

'They won't," she thought back, bitterly. 'They won't even know what happened.'

And the glow seemed to nod as it floated up to the air, flying over the village and sprinkling fairy-dust as it went, until all the villagers were asleep, lost in the hands of their dreams.

The whisper of cloth and a faint breeze, were the only signs that another person had materialized beside the young female.

"Sakura?"

The girl whirled around, focusing her emerald gaze on her male friend. "All is well with the other villages, Eriol?"

"They are as safe as we can hope for," Eriol responded, walking closer to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with the girl.

They were silent for a few moments, before Sakura spoke up, in a whimsical voice, "A lot of them died, Eriol."

Eriol glanced at her for a second, before answering gently. "I took care of four towns, and Syaoran, three. This was your fifth village, Sakura. We cannot save them all. We can only do our best."

The girl considered his answer for a few minutes, before nodding, and a smile was on her face when she looked at him. "Let's go meet up with Syaoran-kun, Eriol. He'll be waiting for us."

The clouds that had not been there before rolled over the sky to block the light of the moon. But when it moved away, floating on windy wings, and when the villagers began to wake up, the two were gone.

**Night **had fallen in Hogwarts, but while the students and most of the occupants of the castle were asleep in their beds, dreaming dreams that only they knew, for some, the night was only starting.

Remus Lupin sighed as he resisted the urge to rub one hand over his eyes. He had been trying to catch a few moments' rest when the meeting had been called, and while he wanted to close his eyes for a few minutes to rest, Alastor Moody, the ever enthusiastic Auror was watching him carefully. He knew that even one sign of tiredness would have the old Auror barking, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" at him.

He looked up when a hand clamped down hard on his shoulder, and nodded at Arthur Weasley, who had similar bags under his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what Dumbledore called this meeting for?" Arthur asked him conversationally, dropping down into the empty seat beside the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. "Unusual, even for Dumbledore, to call a gathering on such short notice, eh?"

He shook his head, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley, but the Headmaster hasn't told me anything." And from the sour expression on Severus Snape's face, who was glaring at everything that met his eyes, Dumbledore hadn't revealed anything to the Potions Master either, Lupin thought.

He leaned back in his chair, listening with half an ear to Arthur Weasley, who was conversing with Kingsley Shacklebolt over something they had read on the Daily Prophet, his thoughts drifting to the lesson he had had earlier during the day. The other professors had remarked about the peculiar habit of the Asian Representatives, for in every class in Hogwarts, there was always one from the group to listen to it. Apparently, it had been the male Li's turn to come to his Defense Lesson, for the boy had spent the whole period staring at him intently as he spoke, unmoving and silent. He had been slightly disconcerted by the amber gaze directed at him, so much that he had faltered in the middle of his sentences a couple of times. Thankfully, his students during that period had been seventh year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, who had been too polite to comment on his lack of focus.

He had been teaching the students the Shield Spell, a more complex version of the Shield Charm which Professor Flitwick taught. If done correctly, it was capable of withstanding average curses and hexes, and wasn't as draining to use as more complex Defense Spells. But still, even for seventh years, the lesson had been hard, for it required intense concentration and adequate magical energy to work.

Most of the students' Shields had disintegrated only mere seconds after their friends had started their test jinxes, and he had been resigned to the fact that it would probably take a few more days for them to get it right. He had asked Li if he had wanted to try to cast the spell, almost half-heartedly, seeing as how he was the last in the room to try and none of the older students had managed to do it. It had been extremely disconcerting when Syaoran Li had conjured a perfect Shield in his first try.

He himself had launched an attack on the shield, wanting to test its stability, but even his well-placed Breaking Charm had had no effect against the Chinese boy's shield. The strength and effectiveness of the Shield Spell depended on the person to cast the spell, that he knew. So the obvious conclusion was that the foreign young man had enough magical power to rival that of students older than him, and had enough focus to do difficult spells with ease.

Lupin sighed to himself as he rubbed at his temples in frustration. All the rumors he had heard about the Magical Community of Asia was that the wizards and witches who came from that continent had never been exceptionally talented or great spell casters. From what he had read in numerous books, young magical students had no formal schooling, and they had no Ministry to organize themselves. It baffled him how the foreign representatives seemed to be getting by their lessons with relative ease, when they shouldn't even be adept at using magic!

Suddenly, the doors opened, and they all stood up respectfully as Dumbledore strode in, greeting those near the entryway by their names as he made his way up to the chair at the head of the long, oval table. A beautiful sound coming from the large window heralded of Fawkes' entrance, Dumbledore's Phoenix who was always present in meetings such as this. The magnificent red-and-gold bird glided around the room a couple of times before swooping down to perch on the back of Dumbledore's seat.

Another warbled tune, and Dumbledore clapped his hands together, leaning forward a bit as he announced clearly, "I call this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix open." At his words, all of the witches and wizards in the room, who were initiated members of the Order, snapped to attention. Bill and Charlie Weasley, who were near the end of the table, moved to the doorway to close the doors, murmuring several Anti-Eavesdropping Charms and Locking Spells. Tonks, the Metamorphmagus and one of the youngest members of the Order, discreetly spat out her gum onto a tissue that she had conjured, and then looked up to Dumbledore seriously. Alastor, or Mad-Eye Moody as he was more popularly known, finished glaring at every other member, and focused on the Headmaster instead.

Dumbledore turned to Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was one of their most important contacts in the Ministry of Magic, and smiled, "The floor is yours, Kingsley."

The man nodded at him and stood up to better address the gathering. "As you have all known, the Dark Lord has been launching attacks on magical communities more frequently than before. The Ministry, under the heading of the 'esteemed and noble Minister Cornelius Fudge'," he snorted a bit at that, and Tonks tittered from her seat, "has cautioned the Daily Prophet from writing about the specific places which the Death Eaters have attacked. However…" He waved his wand over the air, and, repeating the Mapping Charm that Dumbledore had done in his office, showed them the flashing dots that symbolized the places of Voldemort's attacks. "This shows the actual places You-Know-Who's forces have ravaged. And, as I'm sure you can see," He swallowed convulsively. "He's clearly heading for Hogwarts."

The Headmaster, who had been staring at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression on his face during Kingsley's monologue, turned to Snape and nodded at him. Unlike Shacklebolt, he didn't bother to stand, but said tersely, "The Dark Lord does not reveal his plans even to his followers, but it has been common gossip among the Death Eaters that He has been gathering the Dark Forces secretly. News has also trickled to me that yes, he is indeed planning to attack the school."

Minerva McGonagall, who had gone pale, turned quickly to the Headmaster. "Albus, we have to ask for the Ministry's assistance immediately! We do not have the means to hold back He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's forces, and the students and their parents have to be warned."

Dumbledore studied her for a moment, before he shook his head, his glasses glinting from the light of the torches on the wall. "I'm afraid we can't do that, Minerva," he replied gently.

Molly Weasley, seated with her husband, was indignant. "And why not, Headmaster? Surely, the Minister won't be stupid enough to refuse to help the school and the students?"

The elder and wise wizard sighed as he clasped his hands together. "It is not as simple as that, my dear Molly. If we ask for the Minister's assistance in defending Hogwarts, he will question our basis on why we need his Aurors' help. We can't simply say that we know the Dark Lord's definite plans, that he is indeed rallying his forces and getting nearer and nearer to the school. Kingsley is our spy in the Ministry, and Severus in Voldemort's," everybody twitched, "ranks. We cannot reveal our sources that easily. While the Minister announced during the Welcome Feast that Hogwarts is indeed Voldemort's target, he didn't reveal that his attack is so near. And, sad to say, yes, there is the possibility that Cornelius may indeed refuse to help. He is frightened for his own well-being, and as I'm sure you have all heard, he has rallied all the Aurors around him, to protect him, instead of going out to capture Dark Wizards. And while the Aurors may want to help, he is, after all, the Minister, and as such, they cannot disobey his orders."

The silence was so thick that a pin dropping to the ground would have been audible. But after a few seconds of considerable silence, Mad-Eye, who apparently couldn't take anymore of the silence, finally growled out, "So what are you planning to do, Dumbledore?"

"While Hogwarts is not the same safe place that we thought it was before, you can't possibly deny that it is far safer to keep the students here than back home where they will be defenseless against an attack, and it would cause panic if we evacuated the school without a word. So for the meantime, the students will remain here."

Bill, who had been listening to whatever Charlie had whispered to him, raised one hand and asked in a strong voice, "What about the Continental Representatives, Headmaster? Won't their Ministries be able to help?"

Dumbledore smiled at him, and his eyes twinkled, a sign that he was sincerely pleased. "Now that you have mentioned it…" He whispered to Fawkes, who let out a another tune, which opened the doors to the Meeting Room. Everybody swiveled around in their seats to see a young man standing in the middle of the hall, waiting patiently for the doors to open fully so that he could enter.

"Hiragizawa!" Snape gasped in shock, while some of the present wizards and witches scrambled for their wands, obviously aiming to 'Obliviate' the boy before he saw too much.

"Cease!" Dumbledore shouted, half-rising as he stopped the members of the Order from hexing his grandson. Remus saw the slight twinkle in his eyes at the shock of the occupants of the room. Clearly, Dumbledore hadn't told anyone about the foreign boy either.

When Eriol had reached the front of the room, standing beside Dumbledore's chair, and when everybody had calmed down enough to take their seats, Dumbledore motioned to Eriol with one hand, and obliging, the boy bowed low to them. "I am Eriol Hiragizawa, Representative of the Magical Community of Asia," then, seeing his grandfather's encouraging look, continued, "And possible new member of the Order of the Phoenix."

"_WHAT?!" _

**Author's Notes: **_Was that a cliffhanger? I hope it wasn't! I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short. I'm really too cranky right now to write a longer one. Still, I assure you, I worked hard in this chapter just the same, so I hope you guys like it. _

I received a surprisingly large amount of reviews for the last chapter, and believe me, I'm still blown away by your kind words. However, I'm sorry, but I haven't prepared any individual review replies for the last chapter. Again, I am so sorry. School has made me really busy. I can barely finish one thing before I remember that I have to do another. I'm getting burned out…

Anyway, I'm glad that a lot of you seem to approve the Meiling/Draco pairing. It's so nice that you like it! To tell you the truth, I was uncertain about pairing them, but… And also, it seems that you guys like Blaise as well. Now that's a compliment. I'm kinda making up his whole personality as I go deeper into the story, since J.K. didn't give much emphasis to him. So when you guys like him, it is such a big thrill! Woo-hoo!

_Hmm, from what I gather, more than a few of you seem to ahem disapprove of Cho Chang and Victoria Nelsen (OC) as well. Since the sole purpose of their being in this story is to give you readers a little frustration and not some small annoyance, I'm glad that those two are succeeding. You just want to slap them, don't you?_

_I am well aware that I have updated quite a little late this time. Once again, I am sorry. It cannot be helped, however. I would just like to forewarn everyone that I will probably be updating less frequently now, since, as I have said before, school has started for me. I am truthfully sorry. _

_I hope that you will still continue to support this fic. To all the reviewers, appreciative or not, who have kept me going, thank you. Til the next chapter, minna!_


	12. To Follow Your Instincts

The Alliance of Magic 

**By: **Marie-Claire

**Author's Notes: **_Yup, your eyes aren't playing tricks on you. I have really updated. bows Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. It is entirely because of those reviews that this chapter has been completed. _

**Disclaimer: **_Don't be stupid. It's not mine, obviously. _

**Chapter Twelve: **

**The** echoes of the shocked exclamation echoed around the now-silent room as the Members of the Order stared back-and-forth from Dumbledore to the young man he had just introduced, their faces mirroring the outright disbelief and indignation that they were currently feeling.

"By the expressions on your faces, I presume there is a slight…objection?" Eriol asked mildly, still perfectly composed as he cocked his head in what most would have mistaken as arrogance.

"Oh, no, Mr. Hiragizawa." Arthur Weasley managed as flicked an uncertain glance at the Headmaster as if to judge his sanity. "There is more than a slight objection. You see, even if you are a Representative from the Magical Community of Asia, you can't just possibly join just like that!" His expression was still one of shock. "Or can he?" He mouthed to Lupin, who was staring at his student.

Severus broke his uncharacteristic baffled silence as he let out a short, barking laugh. "I believe you have finally, completely lost your mind, Headmaster." He gestured with one hand at Eriol disdainfully, not looking at him as if he couldn't spare the sixteen-year old a glance even. "To bring in a child to the Order." He laughed again, though there was no humor in it.

Lupin sent Snape a look of reproach, but the expression on his face showed that he agreed, albeit reluctantly, with the Potions Master's words. "Headmaster Dumbledore, I agree with Severus, though with great reluctance. Bringing a child into the Order of the Phoenix has never been heard of. Not in this generation, nor in the last one." He cleared his throat as his words hitched a little. "Even Lily and James were forbidden by you to join because they were underage, even though they were more than capable to be full-fledged members of the Order."

Severus sent Eriol, who was smiling comfortably, a frosty look. "What makes you think you're qualified enough to be in the Order, _Hiragizawa? _You know nothing of what is truly happening here. A foreigner…bah!

Dumbledore laughed, amusement glittering in his eyes as he exchanged conspiratorial looks with his grandson. "Severus, apparently, the students know a little bit more about our new possible addition than you." He cleared his throat. "No offense, of course." He gestured with one hand towards Eriol. "He is my grandson."

Once again, the adults in the room, with the obvious exception of Dumbledore, were thunderstruck.

"G-_grandson?" _Molly Weasley choked out.

Kingsley Shacklebolt nodded his head thoughtfully. "Well, you must admit, with credentials like that, we can't possibly fault his abilities, hm?"

"We need more than magical ability in our members, Kingsley, or have you forgotten?" Severus snapped. "Hard as it may be for me to say this, the only reason why _Potter" _he spat out the name, "hasn't been asked to join is because he is underage. If not for the age restriction, he would have been a Member of the Order. Besides, Dumbledore's grandson or not, what could he do for us?"

"You'd be surprised," Eriol said mildly, speaking out finally. "I'm not a student here, Severus. I am not restricted by the school's rules and laws." Then he smiled, a mysterious smile, the sort that immediately put your nerves on edge because it just gave off the air that the other person knew something you didn't. "And while I am not a student, I, along with my other friends, have far-reaching influences on most of the student body. I say that not to boast, but because it is true. Because we are neither students in this school, nor are we teachers, the students deem it safe to talk with us and to socialize with us, and in doing so, we learn more about what truly goes on in this school than you may ever hope to know."

"So you can eavesdrop on conversations and tattle with a couple of first years," Snape replied mockingly. "Should I be impressed?"

"You should be." Eriol told him, his glasses glinting in the firelight. He clasped his hands in front of him and smiled charmingly. "As I am not only backed by my grandfather, but also a considerable, untapped, magical force as well."

"Magical force?" Bill Weasley voiced out, puzzled. He exchanged baffled glances with Charlie. "What sort of magical force are you talking about?"

"Why, I thought I had made it clear." Eriol looked genuinely surprised as he scanned their faces. "The Magical Community of Asia, of course."

When Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke, it was with a voice heavily laced with disbelief. "You're telling us that you have the backing of the most reclusive, most secret Magical Community in the world? You might be their representative, but the Ministry's been trying to reach Asia for years, with no success. What makes you think that you can persuade them to help us?"

"Because we have a stake in the outcome of this War as well." Then he shook his head, cutting off Kingsley's next words. "And no, I won't tell you what it is. However, I can say that the Magical Community of Asia deem that they cannot remain neutral any longer so yes, if you accept me in this organization, you will have the full support of the whole continent." He turned to Snape, a playful smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Impressed yet?"

Snape had no reply to that.

**Meilin** wandered around the dungeons without aim, feeling slightly disappointed because Blaise had to cancel their nightly excursion in lieu of a Prefects Meeting. He had complained about it, but since their Head of House had deemed it necessary that he be present, there really wasn't anything they could do about it, and now she was quite frankly bored almost out of her mind.

_Nothing interesting ever happens here… _she grumbled silently.

She was just about to turn into another corridor when a male voice hissed at her from behind, "Wandering around the dungeons… Don't you know what bad boys like me do to good girls like you?"

_But then again… _she thought mischievously as a hand clamped down hard on her shoulder, turning her around to face the smirking face of Magnus LaRue. She glimpsed his wand poking out of his pocket, and, studying the faintly shimmering air surrounding them, deduced that he had set up SoundProof Barriers and Disillusionment Charms around the place. It was a pity that she didn't have her wand with her, so that she could map out just exactly how far LaRue had set the spells around them.

"You must be mistaken," Meilin told him pleasantly, not bothering to push away his offending hand. "I'm far from _good, _and you're just a brat. A spoiled, attention-seeking, whiny, crybaby, brat, but you aren't a bad boy. Bad boys are sexy, and you so obviously are not."

She saw his jaw tighten in anger, and felt marginally pleased with herself. However, she couldn't stop the immediate stiffening of her shoulders when he leaned in closer to her face, his lips brushing at her ear in a way that made her lip curl in disgust. "You should be more careful, little girl. That bastard Zabiniisn't here to help you now…"

"If he were here, your head would already be rolling on the floor just for touching me." Then she shrugged. "Since he isn't, I suppose I'll just have to hope for the best, right?"

He snorted under his breath, rather unpleasantly, and then he was pinning her against the damp wall of stone, his cruel, sneering lips descending on her face. She closed her eyes with a sigh, already preparing to beat the living shit out of the boy, when a rush of wind, a dull thud, and a cool masculine scent assaulted her senses. Opening her eyes, she gaped at Magnus, who was on all-fours a couple of feet away from her, clutching at his stomach and wheezing heavily, then at Draco, whose eyes were narrowed into menacing slits.

"Try doing that again, LaRue," he snarled contemptuously, "And I swear there won't be anything left of you for your mother to recognize. Unlike Sirius Black, I won't even leave a finger. Got that?" He sneered even more when the boy picked himself up from the floor, spouted off a few curses and threats, before completely ruining the threatening image by running for the opposite direction.

Meilin was just about to thank him when he whirled around to glare at her. "And you!"

The 'thank you' died on her lips as she frowned involuntarily up at him.

"Can't you stay out of trouble, you insufferable brat?" Draco hissed, stalking up to her as behind him, the spells LaRue had casted shimmered away. His blonde hair stood out against the dim light of the hallway, and he all but shook with fury as he advanced on her. "You should be thankful that Blaise sent me to look out for you tonight, you weak girl!"

Meilin bristled at the insult. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I was going to take care of him when you butted in."

Draco laughed, a mocking sound that echoed against the walls of stone. "I didn't see you resisting him, Li. Perhaps you enjoyed his attentions, hm?"

Her hand moved before she even thought of it, and the slap reverberated against the darkness of the hallway. Red was tinting his left cheek when he turned back to look at her, and his eyes were an emotionless silver once again, but she didn't feel sorry at all.

"Don't ever talk to me that way again," she hissed viciously, chest heaving at her own anger.

Draco, meanwhile, was berating himself angrily. Something had happened to him when he saw LaRue crowding the Li girl's space, and it had turned into an annoying, irritating twinge when he had at first thought that she was actually a willing participant. As a Slytherin, he was not innocent to ways of the flesh; He had, in fact, used _The Game _before to get what he wanted. But there was just something wrong about Meilin Li engaging in mindless, emotionless sex, not that he cared, of course. He had been about to turn away, disgusted at her choice of partners, when he had heard her words. And as simple as that, something had exploded within him, the familiar feeling of fury, and—puzzlingly—a slight relief that he couldn't explain. What did he have to feel relieved about?

Before he could figure the answer out, however, instinct had taken over, in complete contrast to the usual unflappable cool-headedness that never left him, and he had stalked into their space fists flying and mouth foaming. He was shaken even now at the strength of his anger at the unfortunate Slytherin for he had a personal rule to always remain cool and detached.

But then her flaming ruby-red eyes turned on him, and he forgot everything.

He inclined his head, unconsciously regal, even as the frosty silver of his eyes blanked. "My apologies," he said smoothly. He had already spun on the heel of his horribly expensive shoes, the dark, dark cloth of his cloak whispering against flesh as he turned, when a hand on his sleeve paused his movements.

He followed the hand towards Meiling's face, and even in his slightly uncertain state, he noticed the slight hesitation in her eyes. "I'm sorry too. I know you were just trying to help. Would you—would you like to come with me? To the kitchens?" She pressed on, nervous and rattled by the abrupt change of his mood.

It was a question that he considered for a long, long time. They were both aware that the simple question was loaded with so, so much more. But perhaps it was the uncertainty in her voice, or the unmistakable offer of tentative friendship in her eyes, for when he answered, it wasn't a no.

**He** didn't need to see them to know where they were.

In spite of the total darkness that blinded him, he leapt with incredible agility from rock to rock, moving swiftly and silently. A whistling sound signaled the approach of arrows, and he ducked immediately, rolling till he felt the cold hardness of stone against his back. Then he was up and running once again as a ball of energy hit the wall, stones crumbling behind him as he sprinted away.

Inanimate obstructions gave him little trouble, for even though he could not sense them by their auras for they were not alive, his heightened senses enabled him to have at least a vague idea of where they were. It was thanks to this ability that he was able to throw up his sword at just the right second, deflecting a handful of _kunai _hurled at him from the right, and to avoid getting slashed in half by the heavy axe that came swinging down from the ceiling.

His heart was pounding, and blood was roaring in his ears…sweat was pouring down the side of his face, soaking his shirt, and exhaustion was nipping at his limbs…but still, he smiled.

A predator's smile, not that of an innocent boy, for he was every inch the predator, swift and cunning, deadly and powerful, with the immense need to prove himself dominant over all others.

The rush of adrenaline throbbed through his veins, higher and higher, and it was when he touched his goal that the song of victory sang sweetly in his ears.

And it was when she touched his shoulder that he became himself once more.

"One minute, twenty-one seconds," a lovely feminine voice said.

"A new record," he acknowledged, accepting the fluffy white towel that cool hands offered to him.

"You make me proud, Syaoran."

He carefully lowered the cloth, knowing that she was smiling even before he saw her face. And it was that smile that made him feel as if all the hard work he had endured had been truly worth it. "Just as you make me happy, Sakura."

Her smile was sweet as they exited the room, the Room of Requirement, as it known to the school. Dumbledore himself had offered it to them at their request for a suitable place to train, and they had shown their appreciation by making use of the room as soon as possible.

"How are things at home?" He inquired as they walked up the winding staircase, bracing one hand on the banister and another around her waist when it started to move when they were only halfway up.

They stepped off when it shuddered to halt, strolling unhurriedly through the corridors, Syaoran's arm comfortably around Sakura's waist, her head resting slightly on his shoulder. "From what Onii-chan tells me, Kero-chan still persists in his attempts to eat them out of house and home, and that my guardian has been stopping by Eriol-kun's house frequently with the goal of driving Spinel Sun absolutely mad."

"He hasn't succeeded yet?" Syaoran asked wryly, face souring a little at the thought of the yellow Sun Guardian. It was no secret to anyone that the two were not the best of friends, even after all these years, and neither turned down the chance to make the other mad whenever they met.

"Surprisingly, Spinel Sun has been holding up pretty well." Sakura answered with a chuckle. "I suppose it has to do with the sedatives Onii-chan tells me Nakuru-chan has been putting in Spinel's food."

"As long as he's not being hyper, that's alright with me."

"Onii-chan tells me that he's worried that Eriol-kun's guardian might develop immunity to the drugs," Sakura confided as they nodded to a group painting of several intellectual-looking wizards, who hurriedly ducked their heads and conversed in whispers when they passed, to give the appearance of being busy.

"That has to be a thing to see," he commented. "A drugged, insane, magical guardian beast who can release blasts of raw energy for days on end." He imagined setting Spinel loose on Hogwarts and shuddered at the thought of the students catching a glimpse of it.

Apparently, Sakura had imagined the same as well, for her face had paled considerably. "That brings a picture to my mind that is not at all good."

Syaoran offered her a still slightly unnerved grin as he grasped her waist with gentle fingers to lift her up to the entrance of their dormitories, stealing a kiss as he did so and chuckling a little at the pleased surprise on her face. "At least we can't complain that things are getting boring, ne?"

"Hai, we can't."

"A heroic Slytherin," a low, silky voice said from behind him, "Who would have thought?"

"What do you want, Zabini?" Draco responded without turning around, and it was only the bite to his voice that hinted of the annoyance he felt. And the frustration.

The dark-haired Slytherin slid into the high-backed wooden chair opposite Draco, carelessly sweeping his wand over the organized piles of paperwork on top of the claw-footed wooden table, no doubt transporting the files to their respective recipients. He crossed his legs, pushing back his midnight black hair with the stylish flair that only a blessed few could ever attempt and gazed at the blond Slytherin in contemplation, a curve to his lips, looking for all the world like some no-care-for-the-world, harmless, dashing playboy. And anybody who believed that deserved to die a most painful death if they were stupid enough to believe that Blaise Zabini was harmless. And because Draco recognized the dangerous glint in his dark eyes, his spine straightened as he likewise crossed his legs, elbows on the arms of the chair and hands clasped together just underneath the chin.

"It has come to my knowledge that you have done a great service to someone very, _very _special to me." Blaise's voice was deceptively low and without malice but the rising tension in the air was almost palpable, and it made Malfoy's hackles rise. "Why?"

"My business is my own, Zabini," Draco replied icily, echoing the words that Blaise had said to him a long time ago, in the same Common Room.

"It becomes my business when you come into contact with what is mine." Zabini's words were vicious when he spoke. "And _she_ is every bit _my_ friend. So tell me, why is it that you bothered to help her when you don't even like her?"

That was the question that up to now he had no answer for, and he didn't appreciate having it thrown back at him. "Might I tell you that you're being a possessive bastard, Zabini?" Draco replied tersely. But that kind of answer wasn't enough for Blaise apparently.

Slamming his palm on the table with enough force to make it shake and to make half the Slytherins in the room jump in frightened shock, he leaned in closer to hiss at the other's face. "_Dammit, _give me an answer and make it a good one, or I swear to God, Malfoy, you're not getting out of this room alive!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Draco snarled back.

"Hurt her, and you will!" Blaise shot back, wand already out, as Malfoy's was. His dark eyes were sparking with fury, and the whole room was silent, for it was a rare spectacle to see him lose his eternal cool. "Don't try to tell me that you did it out of the goodness of your heart, Malfoy," Zabini sneered, "because I'm sure there's none. Whatever you're planning against her, drop it. She's not like that!"

And for some reason, the murderous rage that had been flashing in his eyes faded and he said hollowly, "I don't want to hurt her. I don't want anyone to hurt her. And I don't know why…" Daunted, Blaise sat back, and his wand disappeared under his robes.

"You didn't have an ulterior motive in mind when you helped her, hm?"

"No," Draco shook his head, uncharacteristically open for once. But he was sick and tired of brooding over his actions alone, and if there was one person who was smart enough to understand how his complicated mind worked, it was Zabini. And so he continued to talk. "It was fury…a raging fury that I have never before felt in my entire life when I saw La Rue holding her like that… as if she were his… and I don't understand it either so I can't answer your questions right now, alright?"

"You'll never know the answer until you get to know her, Draco." Blaise conjured up a couple of wine glasses, both filled with sparkling wine that was the closest he would ever come to an apology for blowing up on him. Draco knew it, and he accepted the offered wine glass, a signal that he understood. "You are incredibly…_fond _of her, aren't you?" He took a small sip, but his ice blue eyes never lost their intensity as he stared at the other boy over the rim of his glass. "Why?"

"May I remind you, Draco, that I have no need to explain myself to you?" At the blond Slytherin's shrug, he smirked. "But since you are one of the few people I find that I can actually tolerate, I'll humor you." He sat back, eyes raised to the stone ceiling and deep in thought. "Why am I fond of her? There are many reasons… because she has ambition without the taint that comes with its dark urges, unlike most of our Slytherin comrades… because she is not helpless… because she does not force me to fight for her… because she is _different." _He smiled again, the corners of his eyes crinkling in silent mirth, "I like her." Then he grimaced. "Not romantically, thank God. I think she'd bludgeon me to death if I told her that I had a romantic interest whatsoever in her."

"You aren't telling me all your reasons," Draco remarked softly, almost pleasantly, but the underlying hint of warning under his cool voice could not be mistaken.

Blaise shrugged as he too, took a sip from his wineglass. "You've felt it too, I gather." The only reply he got was a noncommittal grunt. Blaise shook his head. "Draco, sometimes you have the manners of a barbarian." Then at the snarl directed at him, he shrugged again and continued, "What did you expect? I'm not blind, nor am I stupid. Yes, I've felt her power…hers, her friends, I've felt it, and apparently, you have as well. What can I say? Power is attracted to power It's hard to resist its attraction. And when all that power is contained in such a lovely outer shell, well," he took another sip, "You get my point."

"So you're just using her."

Zabini looked severely affronted, and there was a hint of warning in his eyes when he spoke again, "Don't presume to know what I feel, Draco. I am sincerely fond of her, and that is all you need to know. Why do you think I got so angry after hearing that you apparently played her Knight in Shining Armor, hm? I care for her, and I will look after her back, because I know that she is doing the same for me." He stood up in one fluid move, the ends of his dark, dark cloak sweeping upon the stone floor for a moment. "You're a smart boy, aren't you, Draco? My sources tell me that you've recently acquired a tentative friendship with Meilin. It makes me pleased." But then he leaned closer, and whispered in the blond's ear, "But need I remind you that one wrong move, and you will find I am really quite vicious under this smooth exterior. Let me tell you, I wouldn't want to kill off a friend."

"I mean no harm to her, Blaise," Draco smiled, a slow, seductively cold curving of the lips as he responded in kind. "But I would like to see you try."

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Draco Dormiens Nunquam Tittilandus

Hear Ye! Hear Ye! Students, teachers, ghouls and ghosts! Come one, come all! To the

**Hogwarts Halloween Masquerade Ball! **

The Festivities will be held during All Hallows Eve, and the doors of the Great Hall, where the feast will be held, will open

promptly at 7. All students are invited! Costumes and masques are required, and the Revelation of Faces will be exactly at

midnight. An early dinner will be held at five o'clock for those who do not wish to attend.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts

When Syaoran Li walked into the library of Hogwarts, seemingly oblivious to the stares that followed his every move, he headed straight for the side of his lady-love, Sakura, and sat down with a smile and a kiss on her blushing porcelain lips, he gave no outward indication that he was aware of how a half dozen sighs were stifled at the sight.

"Well?" Sakura asked, one eyebrow raised in the manner that she had picked up from Syaoran, a sly smile hovering on her lips.

Syaoran sighed, closing his eyes for a second, before he cracked one eye open and gave her a helpless shrug. "Three by the shelves, another two by the entrance, and one on the table to our left."

"You're quite right," she answered, flicking an innocent glance towards the said people who were hovering around them, trying and failing to go unnoticed while they ogled the couple.

"I don't understand it," Syaoran grumbled, as his eyebrow twitched in irritation. "They don't even know me, and already—"

"—No less than eight girls _and _one boy have asked you out on a date to Hogsmeade," Sakura finished for him. Chuckling at the disgruntled expression on her companion's face, she resisted the urge to burst into giggles, instead settling for letting the bubbling amusement shine from her eyes. "You really _are _hopeless, Syaoran-kun."

And he was, Sakura mused inwardly. While he was always aware and alert to the harmful intentions of the people who surrounded him once they stepped into the same room as him, he couldn't quite fathom the reason why love-struck females seemed to find him so fascinating. He was always so protective, always so uncomfortable the moment any member of the opposite sex sent her a lustful leer, but he didn't understand the fact that more than a couple _lustful leers _were also sent his way on a daily basis.

But she was aware, and she understood them. Syaoran Li had a dynamic presence; You couldn't be in the same room as him and not be aware of the magnetism of his personality. He was a mystery, a puzzle, and eyes, both female and male, were drawn to him constantly, because they couldn't resist the pull that he possessed.

She always felt different when he was at her side. Everything suddenly seemed sparked, her nerves almost tingling with electricity. The world was in clearer focus, the colors of her surroundings suddenly bold and bright and wild. Whenever they touched, a brush of lips against skin, or when they walked hand in hand, she could feel, almost _touch, _the coiled, carefully controlled power that lurked inside him. It roiled and crackled amazingly; Amazing, because she knew that he hadn't even tapped into its full potential. If he still hadn't discovered and unearthed his true power, and what she could feel was already so _much, _she couldn't help but wonder what he would be like when it was truly unleashed.

He glanced at her in askance. "And you know that because?"

Sakura waved a hand airily. "I have my sources, Syaoran-kun. Don't tell me you haven't already established your own sources by now?" She peered at him from suspicious eyes.

A sly smile set her doubts to rest, and Sakura leaned back on her chair, musing about the possible connections that he might have tapped into. While the hear say and gossip that came from the mouth of the other students spread fast, they had a tendency to embellish what they heard until the news that reached the others was so hopelessly muddled up that it was hard to be certain what was true and what was added. It was second nature to them to set up magical bugs, balls of magic that served as their eyes and ears around whatever place they were currently at, sometimes even asking for the help of the spirits that resided within the location. The ghosts of Hogwarts were perfect for this, and Sakura was thankful that she had gotten over her irrational fear of ghostly specters to be able to befriend them and make use of their abilities.

Syaoran, oblivious to the direction that Sakura's thoughts were taking, glanced absentmindedly at the titles of the tomes piled three feet high on the table in front of them, running a disinterested hand across the spine of one, labeled _Suitable Hexes for Annoying Situations and Irritating Persons, _subtitled _Mother-in-laws, Cousins, and Siblings: Cursed into Oblivion. _He winced a little at that. "So I take it the brother and sister relationship isn't all that peachy right now, huh?"

Sakura aimed one irritated eye at him. "He was threatening to send you a Howler."

He paled considerably. "Oh."

"Yes, oh." Then he was able to smile a little. "And of course you stopped him because he was threatening to seriously endanger your one and only love, yours truly?" He teased a little.

Sakura gave him a withering glance. "Give me a break. I stopped him, because, I assure you, the language he would have used on you was unfit to use on public, especially in an environment with lots of children."

Syaoran looked distinctly hurt.

"And because he was threatening to seriously endanger my one and only love," Sakura finished. She ran one finger on the hard line of his jaw, chuckling a little. "You're just so easy to tease, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran smiled fondly down at her, leaning into her touch. "Just you, Sakura. Just you."

The moment was interrupted by a near-strangled cough to Sakura's right, and they both turned around, Sakura smiling cheerfully, Syaoran wearing a look of disinterest, and saw Neville awkwardly shuffling his feet, his face as red as Ron's hair.

In one quick rush of words, he made out, "I'm really, really sorry, but there are no other tables. Could I share with you? I won't bother you guys, I promise, and I'll be really, really quiet. You won't even know I'm here."

_That might be a little difficult, _Syaoran thought wryly. Since he and Sakura could sense practically everyone in the vicinity, but he nodded in permission at the slightly chubby boy.

Sakura, meanwhile, was glad to see that he was loosing the flabby bulges that had decorated his body since the start of the new D.A. She smiled at him, beaming cheerily. "You're not a bother, Neville. And of course you can share with us." She hurriedly moved her own pile of books over to the side and peered curiously at the titles of the stack of books and parchments that Neville set down with a relieved sigh on the table. "_Potions for the Incurably Idiotic?" _Aren't you being a little too harsh on yourself?"

Reddening, Neville shook his head. "I'm really, really terrible in Potions, well, not that I'm good at other subjects either."

"What don't you understand about it?" Syaoran asked in mild interest.

"The exacting and calculating characteristic of it, that's what. And besides, I'm too clumsy for it."

Sakura looked thoughtful. "I don't think you're naturally clumsy, just that you're really, really shy. I've been in Potions class with you and the other Gryffindors sometimes. I think Professor Snape just frightens you, Neville, which is why you can't relax and focus completely on your work. You shouldn't let that happen."

Syaoran spoke up as well. "Herbology's your best subject, isn't it? Professor Sprout says you are _excellent _in it. Plants are the main ingredients in most potions, or at least, the potions which Snape teaches. Why don't you use your knowledge in Herbology to make up for you in Potions?"

Neville looked awe-struck. "I never thought of it that way." Then he looked at them, the awe-struck look disappearing from his eyes. "You guys are really nice," he said softly.

"Only to those who are good to us," Syaoran replied with a shrug, but his eyes had softened, letting Neville know that he appreciated the words.

"You shouldn't put yourself down too much. You are a good person, Neville. I'm sure your parents are really, really proud of you," Sakura smiled, a gentle twinkle in her emerald eyes, "_Wherever they are." _

The next day at Potions, even Snape couldn't find fault with Neville's potion, a record for Gryffindors. Neville knew that he owed everything to Sakura and Syaoran: the perfect potion, the newfound peace and confidence that he felt. Both were natural leaders; even he could feel it. If they were able to raise his spirits with words so simple, then great things could really be expected from them.

Amidst the cheers and boisterous laughter of his Housemates, Neville Amadeus Longbottom made a promise: That his loyalty now belonged completely to Sakura Kinimoto and Syaoran Li. _No matter what. _

A shower of white petals heralded the arrival of the Morning Owl Post at Hogwarts, and the students perked up in excitement at the sight of one perfectly white owl diving down towards the Gryffindor Table, a bouquet of pristine white tulips nestled among tissue paper, the color shifting from light pink, to blue, to purple, and then back again every five seconds, in its surprisingly gentle talons.

Ron scooted back a little when the owl dropped down soundlessly in front of Tomoyo, who was sitting at the Gryffindor Table that morning. Her expression was that of pleasant surprise, and she carefully took the bundle of flowers from the bird, who took flight once more, lightly touching the buds of the flowers.

Hermione, meanwhile, was admiring the tulips as well. "Those are Holland tulips, aren't they? They're really, really expensive!" But then she noticed one detail. "Wait, where's the card? Did a secret admirer send it?" The girl asked, her naturally curious nature surfacing.

Tomoyo blushed, and she shook her head. "I know who sent them." She stood up and walked gracefully towards the Ravenclaw Table, ignoring the eyes that followed her. She walked over to Eriol, who had been watching her approach calmly, and he pushed back his spectacles as she came to a stop in front of him. Whispers broke out when she removed one long-stemmed flower from her bundle, handing it to him. He accepted the flower, but whispers broke out when, instead of letting go of her hand, he raised it to his lips, brushing a feather-light kiss over her knuckles. Tomoyo blushed again, and several Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls swooned at the romantic gesture.

Seamus was looking a little mystified, his breakfast plate forgotten completely as he watched along with the rest of the school as Tomoyo took a seat beside Eriol. "What in Merlin's name was _that _all about?"

Meiling was just taking a seat at the Gryffindor Table, and she looked over at him as she chose a shiny green apple from the fruits basket. "Hiragizawa just invited Tomoyo to the _Masquarade, _and she just accepted. It's a tradition between them: Everytime there's a major occasion and Hiragizawa wants Tomoyo to be his date, he sends her three dozen white tulips, exactly three dozen everytime, and if she gives him one back, it means she accepts. Of course, he hasn't always sent it by Owl Post, but you get the idea."

"Where _did _he get the flowers anyway?" Hermione wanted to know.

"His family owns flower plantations all over the world. The exotic, the rare, the most beautiful flowers in the world… you name it, they have it. They're quite famous for it, actually. I think you've heard of their company's name… it's _Flora Patri…_" Meiling shrugged as she took a sip of her drink. "Tomoyo is guaranteed access to each and everyone of those plantations… what's Eriol's is Tomoyo's and vice-versa and all that stuff."

"That's _so _romantic!" Lavender squealed, stars shining in her eyes as she and Parvati giggled in their seats.

Michael Corner, who was passing by on his way out of the Great Hall with Cho Chang on his arm, had apparently heard what Meilin said. "There's nothing special about that," he sneered. "Anybody can send a bunch of crummy flowers to a girl. Don't know what you're so impressed about."

Harry's eyes had hardened, and Ron was just rising up, when the Chinese girl spoke up. "Anyone _can _send flowers to a girl," Meilin agreed, a spark burning in her eyes, "But not everyone can immortalize the perfection of those flowers for all eternity, which is what Hiragizawa did."

Confused, they and all those who had been listening in on the conversation leaned forward to glance at the flowers. They all froze.

"Are those—are those really…"

"How lovely!" A couple of first years gushed.

Hermione looked vaguely faint. "He turned them all to crystals?"

And she was right. The sun, shining in the Great Hall from the enchanted ceiling, was hitting the sparkling facets of the normal-tulips-turned-crystal-flowers, making it shine and flicker in an almost heavenly light.

"Once Tomoyo has given back one flower, the whole bundle will crystallize. It's Hiragizawa's own unique touch, his trademark. I think Tomoyo has about five hundred crystal tulips at home."

"That's—that's a really, really difficult spell! I can't believe he was able to do that, and at such a large magnitude." Hermione exclaimed.

Meilin shrugged. "That's Eriol for you; Always doing the impossible… or semi-impossible at least."

The Ravenclaws were observing Eriol in a new light, while the Slytherins, who were near their table, were shrewdly studying the foreign teen. But Harry didn't see this, for he was looking up at the Head Table.

He had seen Snape with a ferocious scowl, (which was his expression most of the time, especially when he, Harry, was around), a loathing sneer, a mocking smirk, calm distaste, and near apoplexy. But he had never seen Severus Snape with an expression so calculating that he was sure the professor was dissecting the soul of the person he was studying.

And now, he was looking at Eriol Hiragizawa with that expression.

Harry turned back to look at the seemingly harmless and innocent boy, who seemed oblivious to the holes that Snape was boring onto his back.

Eyes narrowed, he turned back to his food, while the gears in his head continued to churn.

_There was something going on at Hogwarts. _

_And it made him uneasy. _

**Author's Notes: **I know, people, I know… I was excessively late, even for my own standards, in updating this time. But with the way that my teachers have been piling on the work, you should actually be surprised that I'm still alive to update by now. I was seriously considering putting this story on hold till March, but well, I guess things worked out eventually. How are you all?! I hope you like this chapter… I received a couple of critiques last chapter, so I worked extra hard on this one. I hope I've shaped up. Thanks for the comments and questions everyone! I'm sorry I can't do individual review replies in this chapter… Maybe next time! I don't know when I'll update again, so please be satisfied with this chapter in the meantime. Thanks for waiting, minna! I love you all!


	13. Behind the Masque

**The Alliance of Magic**

**By: **Marie-Claire

**Disclaimer: **Nope. No. Uh-uh. It doesn't belong to me, _dammit! _

**Author's Note: **There are some comments about names in this chapter which might offend some people. If you are one of those, I'm sorry. However, I will not change anything in this story specially for anyone. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter Thirteen: **

"**I'm** nearly finished with your costume, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo was saying as she, Sakura, and

Syaoran walked by the library, nodding at a couple of people they knew from the Defense Club.

"Maybe you could come with me this afternoon to try it out? I have a few adjustments to make, but it'll be ready in time for the Masqurade."

"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura thanked her with a smile. "It was really nice of you to make my costume." She opened her mouth to say more, but the words were cut off when her lips opened in a big yawn, which she tried to cover daintily with her hands.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed at that. He missed nothing, especially with his Sakura, and it hadn't escaped his notice how unusually tired she seemed to be during the last few days. He moved to ask her just what exactly she was doing nights to make her so tired when Tomoyo beat him to the question by asking, in a soft, concerned voice, "Are you alright, Sakura-chan? You seem to be awfully tired."

Only he noticed the brief flash of panic in her emerald-green eyes, before she was smiling again, saying lightly, "It's nothing, really. I was tutoring Neville late last night. Maybe that's why."

"Not getting enough sleep, hm?" Syaoran asked, his voice silky, and only Sakura caught the dark undertones in his voice, for she waved her hands in front of her face a little frantically.

"That's exactly it, Syaoran-kun. Nothing to worry about!"

They moved on forward, smiling when they saw a few of their new friends, but Syaoran made sure that Sakura knew that he wasn't so easily fooled. Holding her hand, carefully with his fingers, he traced the codes that only she and he understood.

"_You're lying, Ying-Fa." _

**Eriol **ducked behind several shelves as he scanned the library for a sign of the girl who could quite possibly become the bane of his existence. His keen ears picked up the high, slightly girlish voice of Victoria Nelsen and slid swiftly towards a secluded corner of the large room, swearing softly under his breath. He only breathed easily when the girl, apparently deciding that he wasn't to be found in that room, sashayed out with her clique of giggly, simpering friends.

Humming a little under his breath, he was about to head out towards the Restricted Section, where no doubt the more complex spell books were located, when he caught the gentle, mysterious smell of flowers.

Smiling a little, he walked leisurely over to the last shelf, and was unsurprised to see Tomoyo, her lips pursed and long, dark hair unbound, holding a book on Battle Magic that seemed totally at odds with her gentle persona.

She hadn't noticed him yet, and his smile grew wider as he studied her silently. He couldn't fathom how, but she seemed totally at ease here, amidst the dust of books and the grime of several years of no cleaning, as she would in a marble palace, dressed in the finest gowns that money could buy. Perhaps, he mused, it was because of the way she carried herself, the knowledge that she was good enough for anything, and that she didn't have to bow down to anyone. But there was a humble dignity about her that you couldn't shake... and it was the fine line that divided her from other people.

Even with her hair in disarray, and with dust in her clothes, she still looked lovely, Eriol conceded.

And because he couldn't resist the sudden swell of emotions that came with that thought, he strode over to where she had sat down, pocketing his glasses along the way, with only one goal in mind.

Tomoyo noticed him when he was only a step away from her, and her eyes widened when she saw the determined set of his face. "Hiiragizawa-kun, wha--?"

And then she was silenced in the best way Eriol knew... with a thorough kiss.

The book dropped to the floor, where it squeaked indignantly before scuttling away, but she paid it no attention as her hands lifted to lock at his nape as he deepened the kiss. It was like riding a gentle wave, soothing, refreshing... it calmed her like nothing else could. His pale hand was at her neck, and she leaned into it with a satisfied sigh.

Two Ravenclaw seventh years, looking for a particularly hard to find book, _The Invisible Book of Invisibility, _smiled when they saw the couple and walked away from that shelf, careful to be quite. It seemed that their House had adopted the two as their own honorary Ravenclaws in the group of foreigners, and one shrugged at his housemate as they walked away.

"No question who those two are going with to the Masquerade."

"Nelsen's going to blow her top over this one."

And because they weren't particularly fond of the girl as well, they chuckled in glee as they walked out of the library.

**"I **trust I don't have to warn you about the dangers of dealing with fire, Draco? Her friends wouldn't appreciate it if you play with her as carelessly as you do everyone else, and trust me when I say they would be the least of your worries." Blaise said conversationally as he twirled his wand, an Ollivander Original which was polished so much it shone. The trademark ebony of the Zabinis and with a basilisk scale as its core, it was 10 inches and very powerful.

Draco, if he had been anything less than the aristocratic pureblood that he was, would have snorted derisively at the threat. "If, and _if _there comes the time when you will be able to successfully intimidate me, Blaise, you will be the first to know. But that time hasn't come yet." He however, inclined his head in a graceful goodbye as he stood up from the pouf he was lounging on. "The warning is duly noted however. And Blaise?"

"Hm?"

"I will not harm her."

He walked away, knowing that Blaise trusted him enough to believe his words, for the dark-haired boy leaned back in his own chair, turning his eyes from Draco to watch the leaping, dancing flames of the stone fireplace as several of their Housemates approached him, intent on asking for his help with their own schoolwork.

His destination was the other side of the room, near the doorway, where Meilin Li was in the center of quite a sizable crowd of second and third years. She seemed to genuinely like children, and was smiling indulgently at a brown-haired third year who was describing his family's estate with great gusto. Apparently, the child was a bit homesick and Meilin had brought him out of his sad thoughts by encouraging him to relay his childhood to her.

While she was unaware of the awed and admiring stares she was getting from the youngsters, most pronounced especially in the male's faces, Draco was not, and the slight tightening of his jaw was the only clue that any observer would get of how it bothered him to have anybody else staring with more than _friendly _thoughts at the younger Li.

"Brat." He bit out, acknowledging the younger students crowded around her with a small nod. They nodded back at him, some of the females curtsying a little, and he met the iridiscent ruby red eyes that were watching him curiously. "If I may have a word?"

She was pouting a little from the 'brat' that he had called her, but she stood up anyways, brushing one tanned hand over her cloak to smooth them out. Or rather, his cloak, since she had yet to return it, and he had yet to ask for it.

Meilin took the arm he offered her as he led her to one of the more secluded corners of the Common Room, smiling at a few of the Slytherins who raised their heads from their own conversations to greet her with either a good-natured smirk or a simple incline of their heads. She had developed an easy camaraderie with the Dark House, and was most probably the first person whom they accepted into their fold without complaint. Due to this, her foreign friends received some kind of respect as well from the Slytherins, for anyone who knew the girl understood immediately her deep loyalty to her friends, and would brook no bad-mouthing about them.

Draco, for his part, was presenting the cool and icy image that he was known for in his House, although he could feel the amusement that rolled off from Meilin in waves as she glanced from time to time at his carefully expressionless face. Eversince the incident in The Pit, and after the talk that Blaise had with Draco, he had begun speaking with the Asian girl in a more intimate manner, attempting to get to know her and to puzzle out the interest she woke in him.

It helped that they met several times a week for their training sessions. The secluded place in the gardens where Meilin had glimpsed him before had been dubbed their unofficial Place, and Draco was proud of the fact that he was proving to be a worthy opponent to Meilin. After a particularly stressful day, those sessions, combined with his conversations with Blaise and Meilin were the only things that calmed him down.

He had taken to callling her Brat, the only term of endearment that Draco had given anyone, much like Blaise's own _mi cara. _He huffed inwardly. It was just like the dark Slytherin to give her a term of endearment in _Italian, _which was one of the most romantic languages in the world. The fact that Blaise adored the dark-haired girl wasn't exactly a secret and he often indulged in flirtations with her, but Draco was well aware that to the two, it was nothing more than friendly banter. Meilin was just as fond of Blaise as he was of her, and the sole heir of the Malfoy line was quite pleased that apparently, he was ranked close to Blaise in her affections as well.

While the rest of the school was a bit unnerved at how quickly she had been integrated into their close-knit House, Draco had no such doubts about how well she fit in with them. There was a cunning in her, much like that of her friend, the spectacled one with the mysterious smile, and a ruthlessness that amazed him as much as it made him wary. She could keep secrets, and kept a lot of them about the House of Slytherin, and her Healing Abilities and general sassy nature had earned her the respect of his housemates... as well as his own.

Which was why they had to talk.

She looked up when he offered her wine, which she accepted graciously. Then, raising expectant eyes at her friend, she smiled, "What's up, Draco?"

"I trust you don't have an escort yet for the Masquerade, am I correct?" Draco asked instead.

Raising an eyebrow at his question, she shrugged with one shoulder. "If you're going to tease me that nobody's going to ask me, I have to tell you now that it's all Blaise's fault. He's already made me turn down seven offers, for Merlin's sake! Doesn't approve of them and all that..." She smiled mischievously. "I'm threatening him that I'm going to accept the next offer anybody makes even if it's a Hufflepuff." She nodded in satisfaction. "That would irritate him more than anything, I believe."

Draco raised his own eyebrow at her, one corner of his mouth lifting up in a smirk. "Really." He drawled out. "However, I believe that you can do much, _much _better than a bloody _Hufflepuff." _

"Hm?"

"What I mean, _brat, _is that it would not burden me to escort you to the Ball."

"It would not burden..." She was unable to continue as she giggled in her seat, laughing as she set down her wine glass. "Draco, you make me laugh, you really, really do," she told him when she could control the laughter, her eyes glowing with the dancing flames. "Only you would be able to voice a proposal like that."

She leaned back in her plush seat as she carefully considered his offer with a teasing playfulness in her eyes. "Blaise has to go solitary, because the Prefects are going to be busy at the Ball. And besides, I have to admit you've made the most interestingly worded proposal... so, yes Draco," she smirked at him, her full lips curving in a playfully seductive smile. "I believe it would not burden me to accept your offer."

He acknowledged her acceptance with a small, rare, albeit genuine smile as he raised his own wine glass slightly before bringing it to his lips. The next hours were spent in light conversation as he proceeded to get to know the person that was Li Mei Lin more.

**Sakura** stared at Syaoran apprehensively, noting the tense set of his jaw and his stiff shoulders as he looked outside the window, one hand on the stone ledge, the other clenching and unclenching into a fist convulsively at his side. Harry had caught a flicker of the tenseness of Syaoran during dinner, though his friends hadn't, while their other friends, who had seated themselves at other tables, kept quiet about the whole affair. They didn't know what was bothering the amber-eyed Clan leader, but they knew that the couple would work things out eventually.

Or, more accurately, when Sakura fessed up with whatever she had done and Syaoran forgave her.

Which she just couldn't see happening with the brown-haired boy so angry.

"You lied to me."

Sakura couldn't help flinching slightly at that. "Syaoran..."

"You're hiding something and you lied willingly to keep hiding it..." Syaoran turned around, his lips a straight, angry line.

"I don't want to, Syaoran!" Sakura exploded, the green of her eyes becoming even more vibrant as they caught the meager light of the moon inside the room. "Goddess knows I would never, ever lie to you if I could help it. But I have to take care of this on my own!"

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Syaoran exploded. His amber eyes were flashing so angrily Sakura half-expected sparks to come from them. "You're not alone, Sakura. You're never alone! Goddamnit, I'm here..." He half-whispered, opening his arms to her. "Have you forgotten?"

Sakura came to him, breathing a sigh of relief as she was engulfed in the warmth of his arms. "At night, I dream, Syaoran..." She said instead, her hands on the sides of his face, her face burrowed in his chest. "And my dreams are dark..."

His arms tightened around her, gently but firmly, as he gathered her up closer to him. With amazing ease, he lifted her up and sat himself down on the wide window ledge. He was facing the moon, and carefully, he slid out the decorative chopstick that Sakura was using to hold up her hair. The silky strands fell down in a wave, lifting slightly with the wind and perfuming the air with the heady scent of roses. He ran one hand over the the long lenght of golden brown as he let her talk.

"Green light... and laughter, before the pain starts... A woman screaming and screaming, and a baby that keeps crying..." She whispered, shadows flitting across her face. "I don't understand it, but it won't let me rest... I feel as if it's trying to tell me something important... About another person."

"A prophetic dream, perhaps?" He suggested, still staring at the moon. "Have you asked Dream?"

"She reveals nothing... and the Cards, Syaoran! They're _afraid_..."

Outside the window, glowing over the castle, the moon seemed to flicker. Watching over Her children, spilling moonshine

over the whole land, its bright, bright whiteness flashed eerily into a deep vibrant red for a brief moment, before reverting back to its brilliant white.

For a second, the magical threads that moved the land glowed... and the castle shuddered deep inside. A darkness was coming to them... an evil, evil darkness. And it was coming _soon..._

**Ren **nocked his arrow in one fluid move, raising his practice bow expertly as he narrowed his eyes at the target. He had been doing it for an hour now, and beads of sweat ran down the side of his face and the bridge of his nose, though it didn't serve to distract him as he hit the bull's eye again and again.

On the other side of the room, which they had adopted as their own training grounds, Jason was practicing with his own weapon. Syaoran had lent him a spear, which, while not up to par with Ravenclaw's own, was enough to help him practice.

Their two Hogwarts comrades were conversing in low voices in the center of the room. Draco was twirling his staff in wide arcs, and while the moves were flashy, Ren understood that he was merely warming up and not showing off. An improvement, according to the dark-haired Gryffindor, from the time when the icy Slytherin merely sneered and smirked at everyone in the room.

"You've polished that at least a dozen times, Hadrian," Draco drawled out lazily, eyeing the gleaming sword in Harry's lap.

"Why do you call him that?" Ren asked curiously.

Draco raised one eyebrow. "It's his name, isn't it?"

"I thought your name was Harry," Ren frowned at the Gryffindor.

The Slytherin sneered at him. "You can't possibly think that a pureblood like James Potter would name his one and only son and sole heir of the Potter line such a simple name as that?"

Jason, who had been listening curiously in their conversation, shrugged half-heartedly as he strode over. "Hadrian's his real name, then?"

Malfoy nodded, sneering a little. "Dumbledore apparently wanted to ensure that Potter here would be received wholeheartedly by the Wizarding Community, and what better way than to hint that he's just any other common boy by his name. Why do you think I hated your name so much?" He asked Harry.

Harry, or Hadrian, as he had discovered, frowned in slight confusion. "I thought you hated _me, _not only my name."

Draco waved a hand dismissively. "Of course I hated you. You rejected my offer of friendship back in first year, and you're my rival! Not counting the fact that you're the archenemy of the so-called Dark Lord that my idiot father is serving, of course."

The expression on Harry's face was incredulous. "You're still holding a grudge over that? You were a prat back then, what would you expect?"

"And you're a foolish git, but you don't see me holding that over you, do you?" Draco retorted, still swinging his staff.

"Dumbledore is quite the manipulative old coot, you have to admit that. By downplaying your name and your achievements, you aren't going to get the respect that befits the Heir of a Pureblood Line if he keeps portraying you as some ordinary boy who always encounters a stroke of luck and escapes his enemy simply coz he's _lucky." _Draco gestured with one hand expressively.

At his side, Jason was nodding in agreement. "That's why you had such trouble with the Wizarding Media last year. If you don't establish your influence, they're just going to walk all over you."

"Politics, my friend. It's all politics." Ren contributed. "You have to break free of outside influence to know your own power."

"Let's start again, shall we? He stood up, executing a kind of formal bow with his hair falling in perfect waves across his forehead. "Draco Lucifer Malfoy, Heir of the Malfoy Line."

Harry seemed to have gotten the gist of what he was doing. Standing up as well, he copied the same bow with the effortless grace that he had acquired from several weeks of battle training with Sakura and Syaoran. "Hadrian James Potter, Heir of the Potter Line." And from the slight turning up of the corner of his mouth, he appreciated the sound of his newfound knowledge.

"Ren Francis Delavenne, Heir of the Delavennes of France," he laid one hand on his chest, palm down, and bowed as well.

"Jason Townsende, Heir of the Townsendes of America," He merely inclined his head, though the slight smile on his face was enough proof of his sincerity.

"I almost can't believe it," Harry whispered as he smiled at his newfound comrades, green eyes sparkling. "The Heirs of the Four Founders of Hogwarts are together."

A ruthless smile curved on Draco's pale face. "Believe it, Hadrian. Because we're here, and nothing's going to stop us."

"Nothing will be _able _to stop us," Jace corrected.

"A new Era has come to Hogwarts, and it will start with us." Ren finished with a mysterious smile.

**All** Hallow's Eve had come, and it started off with a bang.

Fireworks exploded in a flurry of multicolored lights and sounds, and the doors of the Great Hall slammed open at exactly at seven o' clock. Music was playing from an orchestra of self-playing instruments in the corner, and balls of fire lit up the darkened Great Hall merrily as they danced their own tango up in the air. The Prefects led the way into the Hall, where they descended down a wide, spiral staircase as a floating parchment boomed out their names, costumes, and Houses. The Professors were all already at the Head Table, smiling and nodding in time with the music.

Ron was fidgeting in the new dress robes that Fred and George had bought him, while preening confidently at a group of twittering fifth years. Privately, Hermione, who was dressed in a debutante's ball gown, was of the opinion that the deep, dark red of his robes and half-mask clashed horribly with his red hair, but since other females seemed to like it anyways, she kept silent.

"Where's Harry anyway?" She muttered to herself, taking a sip of the glittering punch that was in abundance at the refreshments table.

"Who knows?" Ron had heard her, apparently. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to be as concerned to the whereabouts of their other best friend as she was. He was now entertaining a couple of second years with his costume concept, which was _Fire_.

It wasn't highly original, but who was she to protest, Hermione thought. She didn't miss the satisfied glint in his eyes, and the delight he got from the adoring faces of those surrounding him. It didn't take a genius to understand that he was reveling in the attention being thrown on him, what with Harry absent.

Perhaps she was just being unfair, Hermione mused. After all, the attention being showered on Ron was now quite justified. He was the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, though she didn't think he knew that Harry had rejected the position to give it to him. He was still the Gryffindor Prefect, which gave him quite an added influence over the other students. And finally... Hermione fingered the small phoenix pendant she hid under her robes. Ron had one too, the badge of the Junior Members of the Order of the Phoenix. Fred and George had them too, though for some reason, Harry hadn't been invited to join yet.

Their main assignment, according to the Headmaster, was to watch over Harry at all times, but if you observed Ron's attitude, one would think that they had been entrusted with the capture of all of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle DeathEaters. He loved the feeling of importance that came with being a member of such a prestigious organization, and he just ate it up.

He had even stopped coming to the Defense Association meetings, which puzzled Harry, but he had made no comment on it. Apparently, Ron believed that he was ready for anything that the Dark Lord might throw at him and needed no extra training.

He was changing, Hermione knew. And she didn't know if she liked it.

"Mione!" He called out boisterously when the giggling girls surrounding him had dispersed. "What are you doing being all silent back there?" He swaggered over to her waving at all sorts of people.

"Ron, aren't you the least bit worried about Harry?" Hermione asked, brushing an errant lock of hair away from her face.

He waved a hand dismissively. "He'll turn up sooner or later. Harry always does."

Suddenly, the crowd erupted into whispers. Faces turned up towards the spiral staircase, from where people were still arriving.

Ron swore under his breath. "What the--!"

Hermione almost choked when she looked up. "It's Harry!"

But if it _was _Harry, then he had changed a lot! He was wearing robes of luxurious velvet in the darkest of dark blacks, trimmed in vibrant green and silver. His pale skin and forest green eyes were even more pronounced by his clothes, and not in a bad way. His gaze was quite unnerving, for he had rid himself of his trademark broken glasses, losing the shield that blocked him from the rest of the world. His face was calm and expressionless, the upper half hidden by a black and silver half-mask. He was wielding a staff a few inches taller than him, the silver handle made up of the curled body of a snake, and apparently, he had drunk a good amount of Hair Growth Potion to complete his costume, for his hair had been tamed into a low ponytail, the tips reaching down to his knees. Maybe the weight of the added length tamed his hair, for it wasn't sticking up at all, instead falling in one elegant wave, a few tendrils curling nicely around the sides of his face and chin. All in all, it was really quite striking.

"Hadrian James Potter of Gryffindor House, as Salazar Slytherin!" The floating parchment boomed out as Harry descended down the stairs.

"Hadrian?" Hermione whispered.

"Since when was his name Hadrian?" Ron wondered out loud, not without a trace of distaste in his voice. "And what's he playing at, coming as the Founder of the Snake House?"

Harry had heard him, obviously, for his first words upon reaching them was, "Since forever, old friend. And regarding the second question, because I felt like it."

Ron was dumbfounded for a second.

At the Head Table, Dumbledore was looking a little troubled, though he tried to keep up the grandfatherly facadé for the sake of his students.

Draco and Meilin were passing by on their way to the refreshments table. They had opted to come as two of the most powerful magic wielders of time, Merlin and Morgiana, and more than a few students were openly gaping at their fine clothing. What surprised the onlookers though, was when Harry nodded at Draco, and Draco inclined his head in return.

"Bloody Hell, Harry!" Ron exploded. "Are you trying to be a Slytherin?"

Harry smirked, _smirked, _which made Hermione choke again, and he inclined his head, much in the way that Draco had. "Is that so wrong?"

Finally, Hermione could take no more. "Harry, what's all this Hadrian nonsense about? And are you sure it was wise to come as Salazar Slytherin? I mean, look at you! You're drawing attention to yourself!" She gesticulated wildly.

"As usual," Ron muttered lowly.

Harry's eyes narrowed for a moment at Ron. "Hadrian was the name that my father gave me, though I suppose I will still

answer to Harry. And if they want to stare, let them! It isn't going to affect me, not anymore." All this was said with such cold finality and incredible confidence that she couldn't help but be amazed.

At the other side of the room, Blaise was smirking from where he stood with Geoff Renault and Pansy Parkinson.

"The nerve of that Potter!" Pansy exploded, grimacing a little as she stared at the back of the dark-haired Gryffindor.

Geoff shook his head, though his eyes were shining with amusement, much like Blaise's. "I don't know, Pansy. What he did took balls to do, and I'm Slytherin enough to appreciate the act." He gestured with one hand at the still muttering crowd. "In one night, he shocked the whole castle and rendered them all speechless."

"He is proving to be quite a wild card, hm?" Blaise observed.

Pansy still looked disapproving, though her face looked significantly improved ever since she had it magically repaired last summer. "Draco's even encouraging him!"

"Which is the right thing to do," Blaise countered. "I for one don't wish to follow in our _esteemed_," the sarcasma practically dripped from his lips, "Elders' footsteps and kiss the arse of a mutated mutant, and Draco is doing the right thing by ensuring that we have a friend in Potter whenever the war erupts." Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. "You are against the Dark Lord, aren't you?"

Pansy paled at his piercing gaze, though her voice was sure when she spoke. "Most definitely, Blaise. He is damaging our Estate's monetary interests, and I have no wish to be a pauper by the time this is finished."

Geoff nodded as well in affirmation. "Our House may be Dark, but we aren't all Evil. Besides, if Draco is siding with Potter, then perhaps it isn't such a bad move after all."

Blaise merely nodded at that, a dark smile on his face.

**Tomoyo** clasped her hands together in delight. "This is wonderful, Eriol!"

Said boy nodded in agreement as they descended down the stairs, already announced by the parchment. "It is lovely."

When they reached the floor, which had been transfigured into glass, Eriol bowed low with a smile on his face. "Would you like to dance, milady?"

Tomoyo smiled and extended one graceful hand in answer.

Students and ghost alike smiled appreciatively at them as they whirled into a graceful waltz among the other dancing couples.

Nobody seemed to notice that Eriol had charmed the floor they were taking up to make them float a good couple of inches above the ground.

**Minerva** McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, allowed a smile to cross her face as she observed her children. "It seems to be going well, doesn't it, Severus?" Then she chuckled, saying, "Though I must admit, Mr. Potter's entrance was a bit shocking."

Snape leaned back in his seat, steepling his fingers in front of him as he did so. "I must say that it is quite an improvement for _Potter," _the name was spat out, "to take his true pureblood name. Imagine, the Boy-Who-Lived as simple Harry?"

The feline Animagus looked faintly disapproving. "Now, now, Severus, you know that it was Albus' idea for Mr. Potter to use that nickname. It helps the public think that he's just as average as the rest of them."

"At what cost, Minerva?" Snape murmured. "At what cost?"

"What do you mean?"

"He is the sole heir of quite an illustrious line of witches and wizards, Minerva, once of the oldest magical families in Britain. Not counting the fact that the Dark Lord himself considers him a worthy opponent. No, he is far from _average." _

A bemused frown was on her face when she studied him. "I never thought that I would hear the day when Severus Snape voluntarily admits that Harry Potter is far from average. I thought you hated him."

"I hated his father, and I _loathe _him," Snape admitted. "But I don't hate him. I may have hated his attitude, and his arrogance, but I do not hate the person that he is."

"He is far from arrogant, Severus, and you know it!"

Snape shrugged as he plucked a grape from the fruit platter in front of him. He took a few minutes to chew carefully, before saying, "Maybe not anymore. He is changing..." He looked pensive for a couple of moments, before he sneered derisively as an unfavorable entered his mind. "And so are his friends."

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley?" She frowned in puzzlement. "What's wrong with them?"

He raised one ebony eyebrow, brushing back his hair impatiently as he regarded her. "Come now, Minerva. Surely you have noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

Snape sighed in exasperation. "As you know, I was one of those who protested vehemently against Weasley and Granger's addition to the Order." He plucked another grape, rolling it in his fingers as he continued, "I do not think that they are mature enough for it. While I admit that Granger's brains and Weasley's strategic knowledge may be an advantage, her know-it-all attitude and his arrogance hinders whatever improvement they may bring to our cause."

Minerva sighed. "I have noticed that as well. I fear that Mr. Weasley is becoming too cock-sure of his own abilities, whatever they are. He doesn't understand that he is not as invincible as he thinks. And Ms. Granger has an irrational need to know everything there is about anything, even those issues that does not concern her."

"I am pleased that you are not blind to your cub's faults, Minerva." The Potions Master of Britain said lazily.

"It was the Headmaster's decision to let them join," She continued. "Let him deal with it."

Snape nodded as he popped the grape into his mouth. "We will see how this will turn out in time."

**Fred and George**, dressed aptly as jesters, were entertaining a sizeable crowd in the corner. Their eyes sparkling merrily, they took the opportunity to advertise a couple of their _Wheezes _in public, using a few truly unfortunate students as their guinea pigs. The crowd roared with laughter as, with a loud "_POP!" _the second year Hufflepuff student walking by disappeared, and in his place was a bewildered cross between a gila monster and a lemur. Apparently, the gila monster-lemur creature had the ability to breathe fire, and it snorted smoke at a couple of students as it waddled along, headed towards the Head Table where Professor McGonagall was looking apoplectic.

Seeing her furious expression, they took off, heading towards the tapestry covered wall at the far corner of the Great Hall, all the while bowing to their applauding spectators.

Ducking inside the heavy tapestry, they erupted into giggles.

"Did you see his _face?_" Fred cracked up, slapping a hand against the wall to support himself as he laughed.

George, from where he was rolling on the floor in giggles, shook his head as he gasped out, "Never mind his face! Did you see his _tail?!" _

Fred, wiping tears of laughter from his face, leaned over to help his brother to his feet. "Times like these, Georgie Porgie, make me proud to be a comic genius."

George stared at him in askance. "Georgie whattie?" Then he waved a hand dismissively. "Let's just stay here until Minnie cools down, alright?

"Sure!"

And it was in that one moment of silence, that one moment of peace, that the Weasley Twins were startled beyond anything they had imagined. Scared beyond anything they had ever imagined... And it was because of...

"Boo."

"Eee_arrrghhhh!!" _

Harry, who had been observing their antics silently from the shadows ever since they entered the tapestry.

Fred and George, after their initial shock, whirled around in outrage at the younger Gryffindor. "Harry Potter! How could you?!" Fred burst out.

"To your fellow Gryffindors--?" George followed.

"Your elders--"

"Your friends--"

"Whom, incidentally, gave you the Marauders Map, their most treasured possession,"

"Out of the incredible goodness of their hearts?"

"You wound us..." Georged sniffled theatrically, while Fred pounded at his chest with a martyred expression on his face.

"And doing it--"

"While dressed as a Slytherin!"

"You're _evil...." _George hissed dramatically. Of course, the fact that his face was still slightly pale from shock lessened the effect a little.

Harry, who had remained impassive throughout their dialogue, shrugged with a lopsided smile as he chuckled. "You should have seen your _faces!" _

The twins looked a little sour.

"Yes, that's fine..." George groused.

"Laugh at us."

"It's not as if we've helped you..."

"Out of your numerous close scrapes or anything..."

"And it's not as if we consider you an honorary Weasley or anything like that..."

"Yes, yes, carry on and make fun of us."

"While dressed as a SLYTHERIN!!!" Fred burst out emphatically for the second time.

Harry and George stared at Fred as they exited the tapestry. "Obsessed with Slytherins much, Gred?"

The other Weasley pinkened a little. "Sod off, Forge."

Stepping out into the light, they got their first good look at Harry's attire and both whistled appreciatively. "_Wicked!" _They chorused with evil grins on their faces.

Hadrian executed a flawless, sweeping bow with a modest smile on his face that made Fred and George gape. When he straightened up, however, he made a grimace, saying, "You should have seen Ron's face. He was near purple when he saw me."

"Can't take a joke, that one," George said with mock disappointment.

"Besides, at least Slytherin's way cooler than lets say... Hufflepuff?" Then Fred cringed when a gaggle of passing Hufflepuffs glared at him.

"Where is our little brother anyway?" Fred, still blushing a little as George and Harry laughed at him, glanced around the room. Then did a double take when his eyes passed the center of the ballroom. "George..." He gestured wordlessly to the location, while his brother obligingly turned to look, his eyes widening as well.

"Freakin'--"

"_Hell!" _

They turned to each other in mock horror, both with wicked grins on their faces that almost made Harry shudder. "Is ickle Ronniekins trying to pick up girls?!"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle, though he did make a half-hearted effort to stop their antics. "Don't tease him, please," he begged, not liking the gleam of their eyes. "I believe he's already a bit upset with me for coming here dressed like this," He gestured towards his clothing with a wince.

Fred nodded sagely. "Yeah, we don't think he'd appreciate that, especially if you're going to attract more attention than him."

"Our little widdle brother is a prat that way," George added.

Harry's eyes strayed back to where Ron was still persisting in his antics, preening and smirking at all those who noticed. "I hope not," he murmured. "I really hope not..."

"**What in** the bloody blazes is Harry's problem?" Ron grumbled as he glared at the dark-haired boy's back.

"Is there a problem, Ronald?" A soft, cheerful voice inquired from behind him, making the youngest Weasley male whirl around in surprise.

Ron's eyes widened a little bit in awe at the sight of Sakura's smiling face. A swirl of fairy-like blue green adorned her body, conforming to her every move, the brilliance of the cloth emphasizing the radiance of her emerald eyes. She had a pair of large butterfly wings attached to her back, which seemed to be charmed, for they twitched and fluttered every now and then.

"You look bloody gorgeous!" Ron couldn't help but blurt out, and he was inordinately confident when she laughed lightly. "Would you like to dance?" He seemed a little too sure that she would accept the offer, which was probably why his face fell when she refused with a pretty frown.

"Thank you for the offer, Ronald, but I'm here with Syaoran-kun," she refused gently.

As if mentioning his name had been a signal,l the Chinese boy materialized at her side. Ron stared enviously at the other male's green and gold attire, obviously recognizing the expensive material and the chic cut of the costume. He didn't have Sakura's impressive butterfly wings, but the immaculate white cape that he was wearing made up for it in style. A golden circlet rested on his brow, looking for all the world as if it belonged there. He was striking without being too flashy, elegant without being too boastful, and suddenly, for the first time that night, Ron began to think that he looked a little gaudy.

However, it wasn't like him to give up so easily. "Oh c'mon, Sakura," he said easily, laying a casual arm around the other girl's shoulders. "Ol' Li here wouldn't mind, would he? Just one little spin?" He leered at the other male.

Something streaked across the amber of Syaoran's eyes, something Ron didn't recognize. And because he didn't recognize it, he couldn't quite understand why it suddenly seemed as if the temperature had dropped a few degrees.

Syaoran's face was still as emotionally blank as ever, and his eyes were cool, but when he spoke, there was a warning in his voice that was easily understood. "Actually, I believe I would indeed mind." Then he smiled, coldly. And Ron's face paled. "You understand that, do you?"

Ron blanched even more. "Y-yeah, no problem. I-I'll just move along then." And without another word, he fled away from the couple as fast as he could with the orangey-red cape of his costume trailing after him.

Sakura blinked a little in surprise before letting out light peals of amused laughter. "You scared him, Syaoran-kun."

Her escort looked pleased. "It was no more than what he deserved." Then, he swept into a well-practiced bow, extending a graceful hand towards her. The sweeping move made quite a few of the students surrounding them stare, a few of the females giggling to themselves as they chattered interestedly. "A dance, if you please, my Queen?"

Sakura pretended to think it over, before she extended her own creamy hand towards his. "Why not, my King?"

And with a smile and a final, dreamy swirl of blue green against gold, they swept into the dance floor, looking very much like a king and queen as they ignored the admiring gazes of the adoring masses (_students) _who moved out of their path.

**Meilin** sighed gustily as she plopped bonelessly down on a lumpy couch. "I'm exhausted!" Then she smiled. "Exhausted, but satisfied. Draco's not a half-bad dancer."

"I would have been surprised if he was." Sakura commented, from her own reclining position on the opposite couch. "He's a pureblood aristocrat. He must have been trained for ages on social behavior."

"Like me," Syaoran added, grimacing in distaste at the remembered memories of hours of dance practice.

Tomoyo, a small smile on her lips at their conversation, walked over to them, detaching her hand from Eriol, who nodded at them and headed up to his own rooms. "Sakura," she began, "Would you please come with me to my room for a minute? I have something to show you."

Sakura smiled cheerfully back up at her, pausing for a second to accept the kiss that Syaoran dropped down on her head, then following Tomoyo out of the lounge.

The walk to Tomoyo's own quarters was silent and Sakura kept shooting curious glances at her bestfriend, but the ebony-haired girl seemed determined to keep her in suspense, for it was only when they had entered the doors to her rooms and the Silencing Charms and wards had come crashing back down did she begin to speak.

"Sakura, you're hiding it from Li-kun again."

Sakura stared at her for a moment, then her eyes narrowed and she let out a peal of bubbly laughter. "Again, Tomoyo-chan? Why would you think that?"

In contrast to Sakura's slightly tense form, Tomoyo only looked amused. Worriedly concerned, yes, but still amused. Shaking her head in exasperation, she made her way over to the dresser next to the large four-poster bed, carefully taking out a small ornate box. The wooden cover was engraved with a single gold dragon, and when she held it, closing her eyes for a second, the box glowed a deep purple before dying down. Sakura's eyes widened when her friend took out two simple golden bracelets carved in the shape of curving dragons. When they were secure on both wrists, she stood up again, and focused on Sakura.

She raised her hands, and, taking a deep breath, _pushed. _

The gold bracelets glowed eerily. Sakura felt the effects immediately and she gave a sigh in turn.

When the amethyst sparkles that had come with the spell died out, she opened her own emerald green eyes and pouted. "I was never good at Glamour Charms," she groused.

But it seemed that Tomoyo didn't share her light-heartedness. Her bestfriend's face was clearly distressed, and she rushed over, laying both palms against her cheeks. "Oh, _Sakura!" _

Tomoyo was plainly horrified at the sight of her cousin without the Glamour Charms. Dark half-circles accented her eyes and her normally rosy cheeks were pale. The clearness of her eyes were apparently brought on as well by the Charms, for now, they were dazed and a little clouded. And her hand, when she raised it to hold Tomoyo's wrist, was deathly cold.

"Why did you hide these from Li-kun? From us?" She couldn't stop the hurt that filtered into her voice and Sakura looked a little guilty.

"I didn't want to worry you guys."

"By not letting us know just how much damage you've been hiding?" She walked away, slipping out of the room through an adjacent door, then coming back in with a glass of water. "Is it the castle? You and Li-kun and Eriol are strenghtening the wards, right? Is that tiring you out? You know that those two can do it on their own. If you were getting tired, you should have told them," she chided.

"Iie," Sakura shook her head in answer. "It's not that. Setting up new wards are tiring, but I recover fast from that."

"Then what _is _it?"

But it was as if the Cherry Blossom's lips had been warded shut for she refused to speak another word.

Sighing in frustration, Tomoyo glanced at the antique clock at the wall. "Well, it's near midnight anyways and you should get some rest." She didn't notice the haunted look that flickered for a moment in her friend's eyes. Turning back to Sakura, who was smiling once more, she waved one hand over Sakura's face, restoring the Glamour Charms.

"Come on," she said, pulling at her friend's hands. "Let's get you to bed, alright?"

They were halfway to the door and Tomoyo was trying to disable her own wards, when the clock began to strike twelve.

A stricken look came on Sakura's face, and this time, Tomoyo didn't miss it.

Her own eyes narrowed, she whirled around, pulling down the last of the wards. "Sakura? Sakura, what is it?"

But the clock had bonged for the twelfth time. And when Tomoyo looked back, all the blood drained out of her face.

Sakura had collapsed on the ground.

_"ERIOL!!" _

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione **were headed to Gryffindor Tower when they heard the loud bongs of the huge godfather clock at the Great Hall.

Ron was looking a little angry, as was Hermione.

But there was no time to be angry, for in the next instant, Harry, costumes, staff and all, had dropped to the ground soundlessly as if he was a marionette whose strings had been cut.

When they pushed him onto his back, removing his half-mask, they saw a sight that made their blood run cold.

His scar was bleeding... a steady flow of dark blood that rolled down the sides of his face in creepy rivulets, like a stream of tears.

And it had turned _black._

**In the dungeons**, Blaise was almost too late to stop Draco's fall when the other Slytherin crumpled without another word.

His wand was out the next second and a series of _Ennervate_s spilled out of his lips.

It made no difference. His chest rising and falling steadily, the light-haired Slytherin looked as if he had simply fallen asleep.

But he wasn't waking up.

With barely disguised alarm, he whirled around to a startled Geoff and a frightened Pansy. "A Healer! We need a Healer! Get _Meilin!" _

They took off running, trampling over a few Slytherins who had come to investigate the commotion, only one thought on their minds.

_Meilin._

**Jason** was standing by his own private bookshelves, pulling out a heavy tome. At his desk, Matthew was intently studying a scroll. Lex, who was leaning by the wall, idly juggling an orange, was watching Jason absently.

That was why when Jason's knees crumpled and he collapsed to the ground, the book hitting the cement with a 'thud!', he was the first to reach his friend.

"_JACE!!" _

**A few Hufflepuffs** were chattering loudly as they clambered up the stairs, their masks dangling from their fingers as they giggled with each other. Perhaps it was because they were so focused on their conversation that they only noticed the body at the middle of the winding staircase.

But when they did, hastily removing the mask that covered the unknown person's face, they paled simultaneously.

For then, and only then, did they recognize the collapsed stranger.

It was Ren Francis Delavenne.

**When** the huge clock at the Great Hall struck twelve, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and holder of a sundry of other illustrious titles, propped his elbows on the Head Table, his hands clasped in a praying position. And then he closed his eyes.

When the clock struck twelve, the enchanted ceiling, which had been showing a cloud-filled sky, cleared, and the large, luminescent fullness of the moon shone eerily, making a few of the remaining students break out into whispers.

It was when the clock struck twelve that the screams began to ring out.

_**When Harry** opened his eyes, he knew it was a dream. A dream, yes, but different than all the others he had experienced. For one, there were no screams, no darkness... in fact, it was as if he had simply taken a plunge into a Pensieve. His surroundings were in crystal-clear detail and color was very abundant._

_He began to walk as he studied his surroundings, admiring the place. It seemed as if he had dropped into a Secret Garden. Sparkling water gushed forth from fountains placed around strategic locations and weeping willows lent their fragrance to the gentle breeze. Cherry blossom trees were scattered here and there and their soft pink petals danced with the wind. _

_A pebbled path led him deeper and deeper into the large clearing and it was as if his feet were carrying him forward. In _

_the distance, he heard the sound of tinkling laughter and light conversation, and though he couldn't make out the words, the feel of genuine cheer that came from those sounds comforted him. He made his way there eagerly, and his eyes widened when he burst into the alcove. _

_It was undoubtedly the Asian Representatives. His eyes widened even more as he observed them. Sakura was sitting on a swing, being pushed by a grinning Li. Meilin was tending to a flowering bush, the golden bangles on her wrists clinking together as she watered the flowers. Tomoyo was reading silently near a large tree, her skirts spread around her, while Eriol was conversing with a couple of faerie-looking creatures that Harry recognized as flower sprites. _

_It was amazing. He had no doubt that what he was seeing was a small portion of a day in their lives, and he felt a little humbled at the experience. He was witnessing them at their best. His heart was light in here. Surely this was their past, for their faces did not yet have the shadows that he sometimes saw across their expressions. Here was purity... here was joy... and he didn't ever want to leave. _

But then everything turned dark.

_When Harry opened his eyes, everything had changed. _

_Sakura and her friends were still there, but they weren't in a garden anymore. The memory had shifted, and he was inside an immense room, the walls covered with engraved unrecognizable symbols. Huge, thick pillars supported the room, and the ceiling stretched high above them. A few muffled screams pounded against the closed, ornate wooden door, and it was so hot... so fucking hot. _

_He whirled around and was blown away by the difference in his new acquaintances' appearances. There were no traces of the smiling, cheerful group that he has admired earlier. Instead, he was looking at five battle-hardened individuals. Sakura was dressed in simple white, but there was nothing simple about the staff that she wielded. It was silver and stood taller than her, a golden star and white wings adorning its top. Li was holding a heavy sword expertly, his strange green robes fluttering around him as he stared intently at the door. Eriol, he was shocked to see, was floating several feet up from the floor without help of a broom, a staff in his hands as well. Meilin was near the side, and the bangles that Harry had seen her wearing were glowing with a strong ruby-red light. Tomoyo was the most active of the five, for her hands were up and spread. When he looked more closely, he saw that the dragon bracelets at her wrists were glowing a dark purple, and the walls echoed that light. _

_They were not the gentle teenagers that he had met. No, they were fighters. No mercy, no mistakes. _

_"Eriol!" Tomoyo shouted from below. "My shields won't hold up for so long!" _

_Sakura, whose face was pale, looked back at her with haunted eyes. "Take them down, Tomoyo-chan." _

_"What?!" Meilin exclaimed. _

_"Sakura's right, Daidouji. We have no need for shields anymore." Li said. His fingers tightened around the hilt of the sword. _

_"He is coming." _

_They all shuddered simultaneously, and Tomoyo lowered her hands in defeat. The purple glow around the walls dissipated, and they all focused their eyes on the double doors. _

_Still, inspite of the knowledge that something terrible was coming, Harry couldn't stop himself from jumping when the doors banged open. _

_And he almost failed to stop his gagging reflex when a decapitated body went sailing through the doors, splattering blood everywhere. _

_Meilin blanched noticeably. "Syaoran... that's--that's Auntie Hua!" _

_Syaoran closed his eyes tightly, before opening them again. "Focus on the fight, Meilin." _

_But the doors had opened their vision into a one-of-a-kind nightmare. Blood was running on the floor like the waters of a spring. Harry vomited as he spied a squalling infant get impaled straight through the heart by a monstrous creature the size of a hippogriff. It had scaly green skin and a huge quantity of jagged, rotting teeth. _

_A screaming woman ran past, and they all paled when she was hit by a blood-red ball of light. Immediately, her skin began to bubble and she writhed in pain, screaming...screaming as her skin dropped straight away from her bones, her clothes burning away and her hair blackening as the acidic spell continued its damage. She was still screaming when a second, purple ball hit her straight in the head, her body exploding in a gruesome mix of bodily fluids and black flesh. _

_"Come out!" Sakura shrieked suddenly. "Come out, you BASTARD!" _

_Harry stared at her in shock. Perhaps it was because it was the first time that he had heard the usually gentle female curse, or maybe it was the sheer fury that radiated from her trembling form. Whatever it was, he was suddenly frightened. It was only a memory, he was certain. But the bone-deep fear that flooded him didn't seem to understand that. _

_It only worsened when He made His entrance. _

_There had been a time when Harry believed that there was nothing more terrible than Voldemort. And if one based the Dark Lord's looks against the villain that was strolling nonchalantly past the wooden doors towards them, Voldemort was clearly several spots higher in the ugliness factor. _

_However..._

_The person...no, creature walking towards them had a terrible kind of ethereal beauty. His hair was an unusual silver and his skin was pale, shadows of the flickering flames dancing along it. He would have looked like a normal boy of Harry's age, if not for his eyes... and his smile. The bloody hue of those hard orbs weren't that of a normal person's, and his smile was demonic, hinting of dark things... evil things. _

_And when he spoke, it turned their blood to ice. _

_"Excellent, excellent!" He smiled coldly. "You are all here..." _

_"Just as you wanted," Eriol spoke. There was a new hardness in his dark blue eyes now, one that Harry hadn't seen before. _

_"Yes. I must say, that is exactly how I wanted it," he whispered in deep pleasure. Then if possible, his eyes heated up even more when they fell on Sakura's still, tense form. "CardMistress..."_

_"Thanatos..." she hissed in reply. _

_The boy laughed, the hood falling back from his face as he threw back his head in mirth. "My dearest CardMistress, why so much venom? One would think you are not pleased to see me..." _

_Harry was horrified when the one they called Thanatos started walking forward. Syaoran tensed, while Eriol dropped down swiftly from the rafters, but Sakura was apparently fed up as well. He was no more than a mere five feet from her when, with a vicious snarl contorting her face, Sakura raised her one free hand and made a wide, sweeping gesture. Thanatos was blown straight back, his body slamming against the far wall. _

_But then he stood up with no damage at all. _

_"So vicious, CardMistress," he observed with a wicked smile. He flung one hand to his side and in it materialized a black staff as tall as him, a revolving silver orb on its tip. "You wouldn't possibly mind if I retaliated, would you?" _

_Without waiting for a reply, he jabbed his staff at them. Immediately, the floor broke, a wave of red static heading directly towards Meilin and Tomoyo. The amethyst-eyed girl immediately raised her hands and a dome of purple light exploded outwards to shield them, stopping the crackling lash of dark energy. Meilin looked positively furious, and she flung her arms out as well. Immediately, a ball of electricity erupted from her hands, speeding towards Thanatos. _

_He barely dodged it and it went past, singing the tips of his robes, although from the smile on his face, one would understand that he wasn't at all perturbed by the brilliant display of power. He looked so calm, so unworried, that Harry wanted to punch the smirk out of his face. _

_The next second, Li did just that when, appearing out of nowhere, he jumped up and slammed his knee straight into the enemy's face. Harry winced at the sickening sound of bone crushing against cartilage as Thanatos staggered back._

_"You FOOL!" He screeched, and that was when all hell broke loose. _

_The creatures that were terrorizing the people outside flooded into the room, as if Thanatos had summoned them with some unseen signal. _

_Snarling and roaring, they swarmed inside, heading straight towards the outnumbered five._

_Eyes wide, Harry watched as five were decimated within seconds by a ball of black light from Eriol's hand. With a simple sidestep, he avoided the claws of another who had tried to creep up to him unexpectedly, slamming the blunt end of his staff against its face, successfully crushing its skull. It dropped to the floor, twitching, and was finished off when Eriol conjured a dagger and impaled its heart. Blood fountained up, but Eriol paid it no mind for he was already making his way to his next set of targets. _

_Blinking, Harry spied Syaoran in the corner. The Chinese boy was a whirlwind of swift and lethal movements, and he was demolishing a small army of the creatures without too much effort. But upon a closer look, Harry found that it was not so. His green robes were dirtied and torn, and blood was beginning to pool on the area around his right thigh, were the horned tail of one of the creatures had caught him. Still, he kept on fighting, shifting between hands and feet, to his sword, to bursts of magical energy that were intensely powerful that the hairs on the back of Harry's neck rose. _

_Meilin did a backflip which separated her from most of her attackers. Crouching down, she made a small flick of her wrist, and, extending it, palm open towards her opponents, she took a deep breath and blew. Big black bubbles floated away from her, and for a moment, the creatures stared at it in disbelief and mild annoyance. One even gave a snorting laugh at the seemingly pathetic gesture. _

_They weren't laughing when, upon contact with their skin, the bubbles began to explode one by one with enough force to blow off their appendages easily. _

_Blood and gore spattered every which way, and at the end of the fight, when none of the creatures were left, all the remaining combatants were breathing hard. _

_And that was when Harry noticed Sakura and Thanatos. _

_With a shout of anger, he watched as Sakura was blasted off her feet by a wave of dark energy from the other's staff. It would have been enough to render a normal, full-grown man uncoscious, but Sakura was far from normal, and, twisting in midair and landing on her feet in a crouch, she slammed the star on the tip of her staff onto the floor. Immediately, a wall of ice began to rise from the floor, knocking Thanatos back by several paces. _

_The battle was as bloody and brutal as anything that Harry had seen, but as it progressed, Sakura steadily gained the upper hand. With a particularly powerful burst of silver energy, she lifted Thanatos off his feet and slammed him down again on the unforgiving marble floor. The crack of bone was very, very audible, but only Harry winced. _

_Looking out the door, he could understand why Syaoran and the others seemed to be hardened. It was no puzzle to figure out that those people out there had been their friends, their family. And to see them die in such unmerciful conditions... _

_But then, Thanatos stood up. His robes were stained with blood, charred in several spots, and his silky silver hair was disheveled. But the manic gleam of his eyes hadn't disappeared. _

_"You have become stronger, CardMistress. And you have powerful friends..." Then the malevolence of his expression became even more pronounced. "But you are no match for me..." _

_A black glow came from his body, then erupted instantly. Syaoran was blasted straight off his feet and with a bone-cracking thud, he slammed on to the opposite wall. He slid down, dazed, and he fell onto his hands and knees, coughing up blood. _

_Tomoyo tried to set up a shield to protect them, while Eriol tried to reinforce it, but the dark lash of magical energy broke through their defenses and a gash appeared on her cheek as it passed, her robes tearing up as she dropped to the ground from the onslaught of power. Eriol was hit straight on the head trying to defend her, and his spectacles cracked as he dropped unconscious. _

_Meilin was lifted straight off her feet, and she skidded backwards and away from Sakura by several feet. Her arm was at an unnatural angle, obviously broken, and blood was soaking through her shirt. _

_But by far, Sakura was the worst. Instead of flinging her away, the dark power was holding her captive as it raised her up several feet into the air, twitching and struggling. Harry thought that was all, but then Thanatos flicked his hand, and it was as if an electrical surge hit Sakura. A bloodcurdling scream escaped her lips and her head snapped back as she writhed in pain. This continued for several seconds, before Thanatos lowered his hand with a smile. _

_Smiling cruelly, he snapped his fingers. Immediately, from the door entered the last of the creatures. But he was not alone. He was in possession of a weakly struggling man, and Harry stared in horror as he saw them. _

_"_Otou-san!" _Sakura cried out._

_Harry's heart broke. The limited Japanese that he had learned while at Sakura's presence was enough to let him know that the man was Sakura's father. And the state that the man was in was enough to make anybody cry. The creature's claws were protruding from the man's stomach, soaking his shirt a dark, deep red. Both his arms were broken, and the tendons of his ankles had been cut. Nevertheless, the man's eyes widened in pained recognition at her daughter. "S-Saku--ra.." he rasped out. _

_"_Otou-san!"

_"What a lovely reunion, hm?" Thanatos asked wickedly as he walked over to where Sakura was hovering, unshed tears shining in her eyes. Carefully manipulating her binds, he lowered her down. She was a head shorter than him, so her feet were still inches off the ground when she was lowered enough to meet his cruel gaze at eye level. _

_"Don't you see, CardMistress?" He leaned closer, one hand lifting to tangle in her still fragrant hair, while the other cupped her cheek. His warm breath tickled her ear when he spoke. "Everyone suffers..." Then he lifted his eyes to stare straight into hers. "Because of you." Then he made a gesture, and Sakura screamed as she watched the creature rip her father's heart out. Blood splattered on the floor and she kept screaming. It only stopped when Thanatos, with a laugh of pure, sadistic pleasure, lowered his head to claim her lips in a searing, violent kiss. _

_Harry saw the furious rage and bloodlust that entered Syaoran's eyes as he reared up, not noticing his own injuries. He needn't have bothered. _

_Sakura had reached her limit. _

_She threw back her head, and with a scream of pure hate, the silver glow around her exploded. _

_On second thought, Harry changed his mind dazedly as he closed his eyes, the whole world had exploded. _

_When he regained consciousness, the next thing he saw was a sobbing Sakura nestled within Syaoran's arms. "He's gone, Sakura. He's gone... Hush, Ying-Fa. He's dead."_

_"Otou-san...Otou-san!" Sakura kept sobbing brokenheartedly. _

_Harry felt tears streaming down his cheeks as well, and he wanted to comfort her, but as suddenly as everything, his surroundings turned black. _

_He was unnerved by the quick change, until he looked to the side and saw people. _

_"Draco?" He asked in disbelief, staring at the Slytherin who looked like a fallen angel. The normally pale skin of the Malfoy heir seemed even more luminescent and his eyes were haunted. _

_"Hadrian?" Draco broke out of his trance. Then he looked around. "Ren? Jason?" _

_"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked in confusion. _

_"I don't--" Jason swallowed. He looked a little unnerved as well. "Did you guys see that as well?" _

_"Sakura?" Ren asked quietly. "Yes, I did."_

_"So did I." _

_"Me too." _

_They were about to speak more, when suddenly, their surroundings shifted and they dropped into a dungeon room. _

_"What the--!" Malfoy swore. _

_They were in a different room this time, a darker one. A thousand candles flickered along the cold stone walls, and hooded figures were bowing to a hooded figure sitting atop a throne. _

_"Are those DeathEaters?" Ren gasped out. _

_"Yeah," Harry choked out. "Yeah, they are."_

_He spied a dark-haired woman near the throne, and nearly choked again in his fury. "I can see Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry gritted out. "And Peter Pettigrew." _

_"You know them?" Draco asked in surprise. _

_"We've met." Harry replied shortly. _

_"Wait a minute... Pettigrew?" Ren asked, his European accent pushing through because of the tension. "Wasn't he declared a casualty of the aftermaths of the First War by your Ministry?" _

_Harry responded by calling Fudge a very uncomplimentary name and a few muttered expletives. _

_Suddenly, the oily voice of Lucius Malfoy echoed from the chamber. _

_"My Lord, has the merging been successful?" _

_Dark, cruel laughter erupted from the figure sitting on the throne. Nagini, Voldemort's humongous snake, broke out of her coil to slither around the throne. "Yes, you good for nothing fool. It worked!" _

_The four students shuddered simultaneously when the figure pushed back his hood and silver hair was uncovered. _

_"Thanatos..." Jason whispered. _

_"He's merged with Voldemort?" _

_"Oh My God..." Ren whispered. _

_They froze when the blood-red eyes zeroed in on their location. _

_"I can see you, you know..." Voldemort, or Thanatos said wickedly. "Tell my darling CardMistress, that I'm coming... that I'm coming for her..." _

_And then they knew no more. _

**Author's Notes: **_Alright, folks! That's the end of this chapter. You have to admit, it's a bit longer than usual. I didn't intend for it to drag on that much, but I hope it wasn't as boring as I think it is. _

_People, I might have answered back during the first chapters that Fujitaka and Touya were alive. Well, Touya is. But quite obviously, Sakura's father isn't. Sorry for that! _

_Also, I really don't know when I'm going to update next. Things are really hectic for me. See how long it took me to finish this chapter alone! But I hope you guys don't lose interest. _

_Thank you once again to all my faithful reviewers! I love you guys! _

_Random Info: I've just finished the Hunter X Hunter Greed Island Series.... and it rocked! Gon and Killua are the best! smiles_

_Anyways, that's about it. Til next time, everyone! _

_And REVIEW!!!!_


	14. To Spread the Influence

The Alliance of Magic 

**By: **Marie-Claire

**Disclaimer: **Nope, nuh-uh, it isn't mine. _Darn!_

**Chapter Thirteen: **

Harry woke panting and sweaty, the dreams of yester night fresh in his mind. He woke up fully expecting to be in his Gryffindor dorm room, with his friends snoring loudly at the other beds, Ron irritated, asking him if he had dreamt again.

When he woke up to stare into luminous silver eyes, he immediately understood. "It wasn't a dream…" He stated blankly.

"I can only wish it were, Hadrian." Draco shook his head at him, then extended one strong hand to help him to his feet. "Townsende and Delavenne are already here. We were just waiting for your sorry ass to get up, lazy bastard." Since the biting words were said in a calm drawl, and the pinched scowl that the Malfoy heir had worn during the past five years in dealing with him was gone, Harry calmly accepted the hand and rose to his feet, brushing off his baggy hand-me-down pants. "And for God's sake, when we get back to the castle, I'm going to burn down your whole wardrobe. I can't be seen associating with anyone who looks like a washed out rat from the alley."

"As opposed to when you hung out with your two gorillas?" the Gryffindor retorted, taking a long, sweeping look of his surroundings. "Where are we anyway?" He muttered a simple Cleaning Charm over his robes, sweeping his tongue over the magical minty freshness of his teeth.

"Well, at least you're learning," Draco noted approvingly as he observed Harry's spellwork. He walked ahead, leading the other over a small incline, and then nodding towards the small clearing it led to. "It's their place," he gestured towards the Asian foreigners who were scattered around, busy with their own activities.

Harry stared at the thick cover of leaves and branches and draping vines overhead, shielding them from the glare of the sun. The air was cool and damp, the earth soft and healthy. He turned to Draco, raising one eyebrow in question as they walked down the small hill towards the others. "Forbidden Forest?"

"Forbidden Forest." He confirmed. He looked up at the tall, imposing figure in Slytherin robes who stopped in front of him.

"Draco," Blaise said calmly, one arm hand on a somber-looking Meiling's shoulder. "Potter. I believe I need a word with you. _Chérie, _if you would give me a minute please?"

"Of course, Blaise." She accepted Draco's proffered hand and moved away to a marble bench that had been no doubt conjured by her friends, for Harry doubted that furniture was readily available in the Forest.

"You wished to speak with me about something?" Harry asked when they moved a suitable distance away from the clearing.

Blaise leaned against the wide trunk of a sturdy tree, staring at the green-eyed Gryffindor curiously and all the changes that Hadrian had gone through was laid bare to him. The corners of his lips lifted up in a sly smile as he nodded at the wary boy, "There is absolutely no need for you to draw your wand, Potter." He nodded towards the phoenix-cored wand that was partially concealed by the velvet cloak that the other was wearing.

"When among strangers, I find that it is always a good idea to follow one's survival instincts," Harry replied laconically, not making a move to put away his wand, though he relaxed his limbs against the felled remains of a mighty tree.

The dark-haired Slytherin raised one ebony eyebrow at him. "And do your instincts warn you that I'm a threat?"

Harry stared at him for a long moment, his green eyes dark and unreadable, before they softened and he answered, "No… no, they don't." And he pocketed his wand and looked inquisitively at Blaise's finely sculptured face. "What do you want with me, Zabini?"

"Blame it on my overwhelming curiosity, Potter. It won't rest seeing as there's a new mystery at Hogwarts that's even more interesting than the rumors circulating about Draco's denseness with _Chérie._" He nodded towards Draco, whose porcelain cheeks were stained with pink as he watched Meiling laugh with Ren over a joke on the blonde Slytherin's expense.

"What new mystery, Zabini?"

"You."

Harry stared at him as if he had grown a flobberworm's head. "Me? What's so interesting about me?"

Blaise studied him for a second to see if he was truly serious, before bursting into a series of heartfelt chuckles. "Naïve Gryffindor."

Hadrian looked offended. "There's really no need for insults, you know."

"It wasn't an insult, Potter… more like an endearment. I suspect I will grow as fond of you as I am of _Chérie _and my little Draco." Then he waved a hand in careless dismissal. "But coming back to our previous topic. Your new goal seems to be shocking the people of Hogwarts out of their collective asses."

Harry smiled slyly, his vibrant green eyes lightening with mirth as he looked away. "Whatever gave you that inane idea?"

"Well, if you dressing up as the great Salazar Slytherin wasn't a total giveaway… well, I don't know? Hanging out with Draco Malfoy, _of all people?" _

"He isn't so bad once you get to know him, I suppose," Harry replied, glancing at the blonde Slytherin, who met his eyes and gave him a cool nod in return. Then, quick as lightning, he rolled away from the blanket of soft grass he had been resting on to avoid the violently purple light of the hex that Malfoy sent his way.

"As alert as ever, I see," Draco called to him with a grin.

"You know that already, you vicious brat." Harry shouted back in annoyance as he walked back, wincing at the scratch on his wrist which he healed with a light tap of his wand. "No need to test me." Then he turned back to Blaise, "I take back what I said. He's worse once you get to know him, but there isn't anything I can do about it."

"Well, after years of putting up with that prat, you can understand my reluctant enjoyment of seeing someone else suffering in my stead." Blaise replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Reluctant, my ass." Harry replied just as sarcastically.

"Your ass is fine, Potter," Pansy said absently as she pushed through several hedges to reach the clearing.

"Parkinson?" Harry stared after the blonde girl as she sidestepped several violently green earthworms that had been the victims of a bored Draco and his experimental hexes. "What are you doing here?"

"I got the invite, like your friends over there." She pointed over to the far corner of the clearing, where Harry saw Hermione and Ron arguing over something as usual in low voices, and was surprised to feel nothing but a faint irritation at the sight of them.

"You don't seem happy to see them," Blaise observed keenly, his onyx eyes glinting as they emerged from the thick canopy of shielding branches.

"And why should he be?" Pansy replied for the silent Gryffindor as they strolled down towards the clearing. "They don't seem happy to see him as well. Trouble brews between the great Golden Trio, hm?"

"That's a nice way of putting it," Harry muttered as they reached the others.

"Hadrian," Eriol nodded at him, the blank smile once more on his face. He was playing with a glowing ball of light about the size of a galleon, flipping it end over end between his fingers.

"Eriol," he greeted in return.

Suddenly, Ron butted in, a whirlwind of flame-colored hair, his freckled cheeks red with indignant fury as he glared at Eriol, Harry, and the other Slytherins in turn. "Don't call him that!" he ordered.

"His name's Harry, isn't it? You're insulting him with that!" Hermione burst out, bushy hair flying every which way, wearing the haughty expression that she normally used when ranting on her long lectures in the past.

"A noble name for a noble person… Hadrian was one of the Good Emperors of Rome and there will come a time when even his deeds will be surpassed," He gave Harry an appraising glance, "by the person who shares his name. If Mr. Potter sees it fit for me to call him by his rightful name, that what right have you to contradict his own wishes?"

"We're his friends!" Ron pronounced importantly.

"From what we've seen, Draco is more of a friend to Harry than you have been to him," Meiling retorted calmly, one eyebrow raised, though her ruby eyes were flashing crimson fire. "You are here solely because we thought Hadrian would be more comfortable among his friends." She turned to a stern-looking Eriol. "We should have known this was a bad idea."

"Well, you need my intellect at least—" Hermione interjected.

"And my power!" Ron hurried to include. "The Order's been training me and Mione for months now…" Then Hermione elbowed Ron sharply in the ribs. "And that was supposed to be a secret," the redhead continued weakly.

Blaise, who up to that moment had been silent, shook his head in disgust. "If he can't keep his own secrets, how can you even hope that he'll keep ours?"

To everybody's surprise, it was Draco who spoke up in the Gryffindor's defense. "You can't blame him if that's his nature. If the advantages of having him in our side outweigh the costs, then he's with us. But if they don't…" the silence that followed his words was decidedly ominous.

"I presume it was the Order of the Phoenix that you were speaking about?" Eriol said carefully.

"How did—?" Hermione asked in shock. "That's a secret!"

"I'm the Headmaster's grandson, Ms. Granger. Surely my grandfather wouldn't keep such secrets from me?" The dark-haired young man said wisely.

Suddenly, Syaoran emerged from the cover of the trees, sweaty and slightly disheveled, followed by Sakura who looked even worse. Harry was suddenly struck by how tired they all looked. He scolded himself for noticing it only now. The crease of worry between his eyebrows and the way he kept rubbing at his eyes from behind his glasses marred Eriol's normally immaculate appearance. Tomoyo and Meiling were also looking a little worse for the wear, and they kept yawning as if they hadn't had an ounce of sleep at all. Syaoran was looking even more irritated than usual, though he could see that the Chinese boy's annoyance was spurred by anxious worry and not anger. And Sakura…

Sakura looked the worst of them all. She was like a limp flower, her long chestnut brown hair without its usual luster, her face pale and drawn. There were dark circles under her eyes, and the emerald vibrancy of her eyes was dimmed.

"Of course he has secrets," Hermione pronounced imperiously, taking no notice of the new arrivals and the fact that more than one person was being irritated by her know-it-all attitude. "And if the Headmaster wants to keep them, we have no business meddling in it."

"If he's asking for our help, that I would think that we have every right to meddle in his affairs," Syaoran said with a determined frown. "I won't rush into battle with scattered information and half truths."

"As if he's going to ask you to help him." Ron retorted. "Dumbledore needs people like me and Mione. After all, that's what we're being trained for. He's got everything under his control."

But it seemed as if even Harry had had enough of his so-called friend's highhandedness. "If for one second you'd take your head out from where the sun doesn't shine, you ignorant wanker, you'll bloody well see that _Dumbledore _doesn't have anything under his control. If he did, he wouldn't have to ask for help from the other Magical Communities."

"They're Representatives…" Ron stammered.

"The Headmaster told us it was for an International Educational Program. Obviously, since Britain's Magical Community is so much more superior to the others, they'd have a lot to gain in coming here and learning from the most esteemed school of magic in Britain." Hermione said knowledgeably.

"If you believe that, then I think that your famed intelligence is actually nonexistent." Jason snarled, bristling at the insult to their own lands. "If Britain's Magical Community was so superior to ours, then how was it that it couldn't suppress the Dark Lord? Face it, Granger. Your great Dumbledore is asking for our help, and if you think that you two are all he needs, dream on."

"Well, it's not as if asking help from you is an improvement," Hermione retorted snippily.

"Order wannabes." Ron muttered under his breath.

Bad idea, really.

Syaoran reached him in three quick steps and with one effortless move, grasped at the lapels of his violently red shirt, lifting Ron bodily off the ground. With the redhead's feet dangling inches off the ground, his eyes bulging out in shock, the Chinese Li Heir snarled at him in a low voice that was nevertheless easily heard in the sudden silence.

"Listen here, you insufferable _baka," _Syaoran growled out. "If I hear another word from you that _is, _or can _possibly be _an insult, you will find yourself buried under several feet of worm-infested, rodent-infected earth. Do you understand? Or should I use monosyllabic words for your convenience?" Then he let go, his face now relaxed and calm. Ron fell to the ground at his feet, and scrambled away on hands and feet towards a shaken Hermione's side.

The normally peaceful Ren looked incredibly satisfied. He had been itching to have a go at the tactless Gryffindor as well, and he shared a smug grin with Draco. Blaise and Pansy looked decidedly amused, while Harry looked like he was itching to administer just a _wee bit more _physical harm to his Gryffindor friend. Tomoyo, ever the pacifist, was torn between justified amusement and horrified shock at Syaoran's direct threat.

"I hope you've exhausted all your physical energy now, children?" Eriol said reproachfully as he took a seat in his newly conjured signature red armchair. Syaoran didn't look the least bit sorry as he led Sakura over to a soft patch of grass and sat her down in his lap. The others took seats all around him, some conjuring up seats as well, while others lounged on the soft green grass.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" The dark-haired half of Clow started pleasantly as he steepled his fingers in front of him, the sunlight glinting off the lenses of his silver-rimmed glasses. He pushed up his spectacles, and it was as if the whole world had suddenly come into focus. It was one of those rare moments when the wise magic wielder's eyes weren't veiled by blank amusement, and now, he was staring at them all as if he was delving into their very souls.

Harry felt a cold shiver run down his back at the intensity of his gaze.

"Dark times are coming… and sadly, I don't believe that my grandfather's Order of the Phoenix is strong enough to combat against so great an evil." Eriol announced with a heavy sigh.

"What, You-Know-Who?" Ron asked, face puzzled. He colored a little when all faces turned towards him and continued, "Well, all Snape said in the Order meetings was that You-Know-Who hasn't been very active of late. No raids, no ambushes, no Dark Revels at all. He's gone quiet." His voice lowered a little. "My mum says he's scared of Dumbledore because of the failed attempt to get the Prophecy…" he shrugged at Harry, who had gone silent at the mention of the Ministry fiasco.

Eriol turned to Ron with serious eyes. "Mr. Weasley, at this moment, the Dark Lord is marching towards Hogwarts, and he is gathering a massive Dark Army on his way, the likes which has never before been seen by anyone in the Wizarding World. He will rampage and burn and destroy and kill, and most will be powerless to stop him. The people will rush to Hogwarts for protection, for the Ministry will soon be destroyed, and the Castle will be the only haven for the Side of Good left standing. Then he will attack the Castle, and the Castle will fall…"

"And all will be lost," Jason whispered slowly. "That's really going to happen then, Hiiragizawa?"

Eriol nodded at him. "Yes, all I have mentioned will come to pass. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless we act now." Eriol said tightly. Mouth pursed in a small frown, he took the porcelain teacup that Tomoyo had conjured and sipped before continuing. "Four of you saw Sakura's vision last night: Potter, Malfoy, Delavenne, and Townsende. You all know that it is true." Four heads nodded gravely. "Then you know that we face an even greater danger now than before."

"Vision?" Blaise turned sharply towards Draco, whose cheeks had gone as pale as ivory at the memory of the dream. "What happened, Draco?"

"The Dark Lord Voldemort has merged with an even more powerful force, I'm afraid." Draco replied, ignoring Ron's squeak at You-Know-Who's name. "Or at least, that's what I think happened." He turned back to Eriol in question. "Am I right?"

"Unfortunately, you are, Mr. Malfoy." The other replied wearily.

"The Lord of the Arcane Dark Arts, Celeron himself." Syaoran said, his mouth tightening into one grim line. "Voldemort and Celeron have merged heart, body, and soul by using the force of Samhain itself, All Hallow's Eve, and together, they will bring Death to all who oppose them. He is Thanatos, now. He is Death."

"How do we fight him?" Harry asked immediately, green eyes dark. Eriol smiled at the typical Gryffindor question.

"We fight by calling in all our allies and mobilizing our own forces." Syaoran replied. His amber eyes were clear and sharp, all the battle tactics that had been drilled into him since he was little coming to the fore now. "From what I've read of your history books, that was one of the downfalls of the Ministry. They let Voldemort rampage unchallenged for a long time during his First Reign before deeming him worthy enough to be stopped, and by then, it was too late. He had grown to become too much of a threat. Now, we act immediately."

"But what can we do? We're only children!" Hermione protested. "You're talking about a War now. We have to leave the fight to those who know best!" She shook her head. "No. Ron and I won't join your useless fight. We'll just interfere with the Headmaster's efforts if we do so."

But it seemed that this was the wrong thing to say, for they all felt the forbidding crackle of ominous magical energy as Sakura shifted from her position on Syaoran's lap to focus emerald eyes on Hermione… emerald eyes that had suddenly become so very hard. "We fought a War with Celeron two years ago. And we were children then. We sacrificed a lot of things for that Cause, and we won. Despite all our losses, if the end outweighs everything we had to go through, then I won't have anything changed, even if this time, I might lose everyone I care for… everyone I love." Syaoran's arms snaked around her, pulling her snugly towards his chest as she fired soft, determined words at the startled Gryffindor Prefect. "If you want to stay in the sidelines and hide behind the barrier of your childish innocence, then do so. No one here is forcing you. It just means you haven't found somebody whom you'll risk everything for yet. So go. Go back to your Dumbledore and to the Order and to your shielded lives… because you are not meant to be here."

In one fluid move, she stood up, followed immediately by Syaoran and Eriol. With one graceful motion, she was suddenly holding her silver staff. Syaoran was clutching the hilt of his ceremonial swords, while Eriol was supporting his own golden staff, the sun at the top glinting with light. She slammed the butt of her staff to the ground, and the glowing symbol of her magic, the triad of the Sun, Moon, and Shining Star appeared beneath her feet. "From this moment on, I hereby declare that the Alliance of Magic is formed, and that all its members will fight for one Cause: to willingly rid the world of those who threaten it, _by any means possible_. May my magic find all those who are worthy in this circle and merge with theirs to form a bond which will not be broken for ages to come."

Golden light sped out from the wildly spinning star at the end of her staff, colliding with the wands and staves of the others. It reached Syaoran's sword first, then bounced off towards Eriol's staff, where it ricocheted off towards the numerous rune-inscribed bangles and bracelets that Tomoyo and Meiling were wearing. A gust of wind was building up all around the clearing, dancing around the stalks of grass and ruffling the edges of Pansy's pink skirt. Then the light reached the two Slytherins, who were no longer looking amused. Pansy looked awed when the the golden radiance reached her outstretched wand, then Blaise's, lighting it up for a second, before moving on towards the remaining four. Then she stared in amazement as it headed first towards Hadrian, who was suddenly wielding a sharp sword, the sunlight dancing off the spinning blade as the Gryffindor rotated it again and again in a wide arc in front of him with several effortless twists of his wrists that impressed even Blaise. Then it veered off towards Draco, whose hands were tight around the gleaming handle of a sharp-bladed glaive, looking incredibly like an angry avenging angel with his silky blonde hair blowing with the wind, his silver eyes sharp and threatening. Then it bounced off towards Ren, who was clutching a large, heavy-looking bow, various signs and sigils decorating it, while at his back, the quiver full of deadly looking arrows glowed. The light performed a couple more complicated rotations before zooming on towards a determined looking Jason, whose icy spear was already extended. The light hit the multi-edged crystal at its end, and it went crazy, throwing off a dozen different spectrums of brilliance around them.

Hermione and Ron ran off at that, both with fearful faces as they headed towards the castle at top speed. The redhead even skidded a couple of times at the dew-covered grass but frantically picked himself up. The adrenaline rush that fear produced really couldn't compare to anything else, it seemed.

The flashes of light and shadow and the storm of furious winds vanished slowly, leaving the clearing as it was before, if not looking like a small hurricane had passed through it.

Pansy glanced at the retreating forms of the two Gryffindors, before turning to Sakura. "You want them gone? It's no trouble to cast a few _Obliviates, _Kinomoto,"

"Leave them, Pansy, but thanks for the offer." Then she smiled, the old Sakura shining through as her natural friendliness showed. She turned to Eriol with a sideways glance, eyes twinkling mischievously, all traces of the slightly bitter and hardened warrior she had been earlier, gone. "Besides, Eriol was having a small problem on how to tell his grandfather all that information. Those two will do it for us."

"Blabbermouths," Meiling muttered. "They have no idea how much they're already being controlled by the Headmaster." She glanced at Eriol in apology. "No offense, Hiiragizawa."

The spectacled teen nodded diplomatically. "None taken, Meiling. My family has a talent for manipulation, and while I admire his efforts, I think he has become a bit excessive with his attempts." Then he frowned in mock-irritation at Sakura. "And you've been playing around in my thoughts again, haven't you?"

"It's just so easy, Eriol-kun," Sakura giggled.

"Nosey brat," Eriol said affectionately. Then he turned towards the assembled students, all with slight smiles on their faces at the relaxed air in the clearing. His eyes were full of cunning, the epitome of a true Slytherin, that Draco couldn't help but smirk in approval. With the golden staff at his hands and the intellectually sly aura around him, one couldn't help but think that they were indeed standing in front of a truly powerful being, and that they should feel blessed to be so.

"Regrettably, I believe that the time has come to sever all ties with the Order of the Phoenix. They will not be able to touch, control, influence or manipulate this Alliance in any way. Are there any objections?"

Not one person showed any sign of disapproval.

Eriol smiled contentedly as he pushed up his glasses farther up his nose. "Very well. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

A long, restful nap had taken care of the dark circles around Sakura's eyes, so that when she and Syaoran entered the Great Hall, she was almost back to her old self. The surprise came, however, when they headed straight towards the Slytherin Table, seating down as if they didn't have a care in the world.

Blaise nodded at them, while Pansy smiled, playing with a curl of dark-blonde hair as she did so, ignoring the wide eyes and inquisitive faces from the students on the other tables. It was the first time that the fragile looking Asian female had taken a seat at the House of the Snakes, as she and her companion normally preferred the company of the Lions, so the students couldn't be blamed for their surprise.

It was still a tad irritating, though.

"Are their own lives so boring that they have to focus on those of others?" Sakura groused bad-temperedly.

"Still tired, are you?" Pansy asked sympathetically as she pushed a goblet of ice cold water towards the girl, who took it gratefully.

"Much better than earlier, but _hai, _I'm still tired." Then she smiled at her boyfriend. "_Arigato_ for waking me up, though, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran said nothing, but the arm that he draped around the Cherry Blossom's shoulders was answer enough.

Meanwhile, Blaise was looking back and forth from them to the other Representatives scattered around the different tables. "Already spreading influence, aren't you? You people move fast." This was said in an approving tone.

"Whatever do you mean, Blaise-kun?" Sakura asked innocently, spearing a juicy shrimp with her fork and pointing it in Syaoran's general direction, knowing her significant other's love for seafood.

"You've been building the foundation for the Alliance since the first night you were here. I wondered about it at first, since you were obviously friends, and they normally tend to sit as a group. But you've all been rotating to get maximum exposure with each of the different Houses." He gestured to Meiling and Ren, who were sitting at the Hufflepuff Table, then Tomoyo who had chosen a spot in the Gryffindor Table, accompanied by Jason, and finally, Eriol, who seemed completely at ease with the Ravenclaws.

Both Asians were silent for a moment, before Sakura nodded and Syaoran smiled in admittance. "Very good, Zabini. Somebody finally caught on." He shrugged. "That is precisely what we're trying to do. I told you we had to gather our forces and pick our allies, and by making sure that at least one of us is able to influence one House every night, then sooner or later, we'll gain their trust."

"We have an advantage over the Headmaster over this one. While the students are in awe of him, he can't come to close to them since they're so amazed by his reputation and his power, whereas we have the advantage since they aren't afraid to come and confide in us," Sakura explained.

"Influence eh?" Blaise sat back, looking towards the double doors. "I suppose the second step towards strengthening our influence is starting now?"

"If all goes according to plan, then yes, it commences now."

The double doors creaked open slowly, so that at first, only a few were aware of what was happening at the end of the Hall. But as the opening widened and the figures standing in front of it were cast into light, hushed and stunned silence began to spread, until there was no more noise except for the creaking of wooden doors.

Leigh Maximilian, a Slytherin fourth year, let out a low whistle. "I can die happy now," she whispered to her mates, and her friends nodded in agreement.

Sakura stifled the urge to laugh as she smiled at the objects of amazement. She leaned towards Syaoran to murmur, "They do clean up well, hm?"

If Harry hadn't been living up to his name before, in his baggy clothes and broken glasses, he was certainly looking the part of it now. _Hadrian _was standing at the entrance to the Great Hall, an amused smile on his face, and at his side was Draco, smirking in satisfaction. Both were dressed to kill for the weekend dinner, and it seemed as if the Malfoy heir had lent Harry some clothes, for the ones he was wearing was a far cry from the hand-me-downs he used to wear.

Harry was attired head to toe in expensive designer clothes, and he seemed totally at ease with it. He was wearing a casual forest green sweater that brought out his eyes and molded to the slender build of his body. This had been paired off with formal ebony pants, finished off by shining new black dress shoes. An over-robe had been thrown over the whole thing, silver fastenings clasping it closed at collarbone, so that it was open in front, billowing as he walked and showing off his strong chest. If one looked closely, they would have been able to see that glint of cold emeralds at the fastenings, for it had been designed in the shape of slithering snake.

As if this wasn't enough to shock everybody, for the first time since he had arrived in Hogwarts, Hadrian wasn't wearing his glasses. No, the bulky frames were now gone, replaced by contact lenses, possibly, and without the unsightly obstruction to his face, the hidden fragile handsomeness of the Gryffindor Seeker was brought into fore. His verdant green eyes were sparkling brightly, and Slytherin females who had been lectured from age three and up to detest the name _Harry _and _hate _the name Potter were suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

They shouldn't have been worried, though. For it was quite clear that their Slytherin Prince approved of the Gryffindor Golden Boy, from the way he was standing companionably at the other's side. He was also dressed immaculately like Harry, and the only difference in their attires was that he was in a long-sleeved, starched white shirt, the two top buttons undone to show off the flawless smooth skin underneath.

His face was all aristocratic planes and high cheekbones, boasting a sharp beauty that was emphasized by the flickering flames of the candlelight. Gone was the pinched ferrety look on his face, replaced by the regal looks of all Malfoys. His platinum blonde hair was silvery in the light, and every strand fell into place.

"Oh my God," Pansy whispered excitedly. "If they don't draw all the students to our sides, then I don't think anything will." She and the others all congratulated the two on their successful dramatic entrance. Some Slytherins were a little hesitant to show their approval of the Potter Heir, but Draco had anticipated this, and with a few signals and a couple of muttered codes, it was spread down the table that the Slytherin Prince approved of Hadrian, and that was that. The coldest House in Hogwarts was boisterous for once, everyone giddy with excitement at the sight of the two most influential people in Hogwarts finally getting along with each other.

But it seemed as if the red-haired Weasel was determined to cause as much trouble for them as possible. After a long afternoon discussion with the Headmaster, he had apparently gained his confidence back and was now eager to show it off.

"You _Slytherin," _he hissed, sounding much like a snake himself as he drew out the word like a curse. Quite a few hackles rose at the Slytherin Table as they all waited tensely for the Gryffindor to make a fool of himself. "You really are going to betray us, aren't you?"

Hadrian turned to look at him impassively. "If by betrayal, you mean dressing in nice clothes and socializing with my friends, then yes, I am betraying you, and with pleasure, Weasley."

Jaws dropped all around the Hall at the _Weasley _comment. Obviously, all was not alright with the Dream Team as they had thought.

Ron colored as even a few Gryffindors snickered at him. "Bastard," he bit out maliciously. "I can't believe we were ever friends. What, you enjoying your Dark friends now, huh? Learning weak Dark Curses now? Is Ickle evil Malfoy better than us?"

Draco's eyes narrowed a bit. "Potter might be an orphan, _Weasley, _but I believe his birth was completely legal. Do try to find other insults, would you? I'm sure even your puny brain will be able to manage that."

Hadrian smirked at Draco for a moment, then turned back to his new adversary. "I don't take well to people who insult my friends, _Ronald. _And I'll thank you not to spend lies about them. Draco may be Dark, but he certainly isn't evil. To tell the truth, I believe he's much like me. If you can't differentiate between the two, then just stay put and _shut your mouth._"

But the brash Gryffindor had had enough. Deeming it better to use fists, where he was an expert, rather than words, he pushed away from the Table and in a few quick strides was within an arm's reach of Harry, who had turned his back on him to concentrate on his dinner. He had just drawn back his arm to land a blow on the Hadrian's oblivious ebony head, when in one eyeblink, he found himself with a face full of wands pointed at him. Every Slytherin was on his or her feet, with the exception of Blaise, Pansy, and Draco, while Harry was still chewing calmly and Sakura and Syaoran were watching the proceedings with amusement.

"We take care of our own, Weasley. And Hadrian is very much one of us now. Unless you want yourself hexed with a variety of the so-called _weak _Dark Curses you were just disparaging earlier, I suggest that you head for the other direction _immediately _before I get pissed off enough to sever your wagging, dirty tongue from you mouth." He stood up in one fluid gesture, leaning close towards Ron so that his mouth was an inch from the shaking Gryffindor's ear. "I can think of a dozen ways to get rid of your body in a dark deserted corridor and _make it look like an accident._" He sat down again. "You're dismissed," he pronounced in a bored voice, as if he was merely swatting away a stubborn fly.

Ron reddened even more, the tips of his ears turning a horrible red. "Why _you—" _He was ready to lunge at Draco, in his anger ignoring the numerous wands still trained on him, when a swift, slender hand closed around the back of his robes and he was whirled around to look at the irate face of the Potions Master.

"I am this close to filing a proposal to slice up all your limbs as Potions ingredients, _Mr. Weasley." _He made the name sound like an epithet. "I do not tolerate anyone with the intent to harm those in my House." He pushed the suddenly pale Ron back towards his table with a derisive sneer. "Twenty five points from Gryffindor and a full week of detentions from Filch. Rest assured that your mother will hear about this."

Ron scuttled back towards his table, the back of his neck burning an embarrassed red. Snape watched him for a few more tense moments, before he turned to his students to meet the defiant eyes of one Hadrian Potter. The Head of Slytherin looked back and forth from a grinning Draco to the impassive expression on Harry's face, before giving a resigned sigh. "Ten points to Mr. Malfoy for his restraint—" He looked pained as Draco waggled his eyebrows at him. "And _one point _to Gryffindor for Mr. Potter as well." He looked slightly ill as he made his way back to the Head Table.

Harry stared after Snape's retreating back for a few moments, before turning to Draco and the others with a smirk. "If there's one thing I'll gladly be famous for, it'll be the day when Snape gave points to Gryffindor."

"Bet you five galleons this'll go down in Hogwarts, A History," Draco challenged.

The whole Table erupted in laughter.

**Author's Notes: **_Oh my gosh… I actually updated! squeals Sorry for the incredible delay in this chapter, guys. I won't make excuses for it… but I do hope you enjoy this one, even if it is a little short. _

_ Hmm… I believe one of you asked my permission to use the idea of Hogwarts as a War School and the name Hadrian? shrugs Sure, I suppose, as long as the whole History of Hogwarts as a School of War isn't copied from here. I wouldn't like that. And the name Hadrian isn't mine, so why not? Have fun with your own story, and I look forward to reading it soon! _

_ As usual, comments and reviews are very much welcome. Thanks for the constructive criticisms, everyone! I love you all! _

_ To **titay velasquez: **well, what do you know? I finally updated! snickers And I still haven't finished my Creative Writing, yet. sighs _


	15. A Call To Arms

**The Alliance of Magic**

**By**: Marie-Claire

**Disclaimer: **I've been posting a disclaimer for the last 14 uploads… if you still don't know the drill, then you must be truly hopeless. smirks

**Chapter Fourteen: **

"**Oi, **mate! D'you know what they called us in here for, then?" Seamus asked Hadrian plaintively as he approached with Dean in tow.

They were currently at the Room of Requirement, having received short missives from Sakura during breakfast. The note had been quite secretive in tone, stating nothing but her request that they gather after dinner.

Hadrian wasn't quite sure what the Representatives had requested upon the Room of Requirement. If asked, he would have hazarded a guess that the Room was now a cross between a library, a classroom, and a meeting hall. There was a large oval marble-topped table dead-center in the room with several floating cushions surrounding it. Pushed to the sides so as not to hinder the flow of traffic within the area were several tall bookshelves crammed with leather-bound tomes and yellowed scrolls. Instead of the usual torches and fireplaces, light globes were floating around the place, twinkling here and there and giving off soft illumination.

Seamus looked curiously over Hadrian's shoulder. The dark-haired Gryffindor had been poring over the map Draco had given him earlier. There were several red circles blinking over some towns, while others had bright yellow triangles over them. He was tempted to call over Draco to ask what the symbols meant, but the silver-haired Slytherin was busy conversing with two fourth-years at the shadowed corner of the Room. From the thoughtful frown on his new friend's face, the subject being discussed was a matter of great importance, and he was hesitant to interrupt.

"There's an even bigger crowd in here than there was during Fifth Year," Dean observed quietly. "A bit strange, isn't it? Never thought I'd see the day when Gryffindors and Slytherins would come into a room and stay for ten minutes without a bit of bloodshed occurring," he continued, shaking his head in slight disbelief.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Seamus said, expression a little more serious than before. Hadrian looked up at him, marveling at the sudden change in the Irish wizard's demeanor. "Who would have thought they could change us in such a short time, eh? But Merlin knows it's a good change," he shrugged, "so I ain't complaining."

The slightly somber atmosphere around the trio dispersed when Hadrian was almost slammed face-first on the table top by two huge tackles.

"Fred! George!" He said in astonished delight. "What are you two doing here?"

Both twins grinned maniacally. "Hiragizawa invited us. Said there might be a need for our own brand of mischief-making—"

"Although he specified that there might be less a need for the pranks—"

"And more a demand for the theatrical booms!" If possible, their grins widened even more. "And of course, who were we to deny the public, eh?"

"Fred? George?" The twins leaned a bit to wave enthusiastically at the approaching female redhead making her way towards their growing group.

"'Elo, dearest sister!" Fred, distinguished by the prominent F on his white sweater, gave his sister a hug.

"What are you two doing here? Does Ron know you're here?" She asked once the two had let go.

Fred's face soured at the mention of his younger brother while George just shook his head. "We heard Ickle Ronniekin's been making quite a ruckus in here… especially for you Harry—no, Hadrian."

The Boy-Who-Lived looked distantly grateful that the twins had acknowledged his true name, although there was a hint of guilt in his eyes. "If it's worth anything, I'm sorry. I might be causing a rift between your family and—" but he was cut-off when George made a slashing motion with his hand.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, old chap," he said reassuringly, while Fred and Ginny nodded their agreement. "Mum's given you a Weasley sweater for the past five years… that means you're family. If there's anyone here who oughta be sorry, it's our dear Ronnie."

"Merlin knows nobody in the family taught him to stick his head in his ass," Fred snorted in disgust. "Mum's just disgusted with his attitude. Did you know that ever since he became a member of—" he glanced surreptitiously at Seamus and Dean, who were both listening with great interest, and then continued as if he hadn't paused at all, "the Society of Flaming Chickens, he's been sending all these letters at home demanding stuff like a new broom or brand-new robes like the ones Malfoy has. Said it's because he's so important now and all, he needs new things. _Git._" He shook his head, then seemed to give Hadrian a surprised once-over. "Randomly speaking, Hadrian, but you look absolutely spiffing! Must be why Ron's got his knickers in a twist," he muttered.

"How did you guys meet Eriol anyway?" Ginny asked curiously, trying to mask her irritated scowl as the others processed Ron's infuriating behavior.

"Hiragizawa? Well, it isn't as if this is the first time we visited Hogwarts. We met him when we visited Dumbledore a while back."

"Very cool guy," Fred shared in a low voice. "And really, really smart. You should see him and the Headmaster together; it'll blow your brains!"

Seeing Hadrian's inquiring look, he explained, "They have so many similar habits." Grinning, Fred poked his twin's side. "Remember, George?"

"Yeah!" George chuckled a bit. "You know that thing Eriol does with his glasses?" he mimed the dark-haired Representative, pretending to push his glasses back on top of his nose. "Their eyes have that similar twinkle! They even seem to think alike…!"

"We were discussing plans for the Flaming Chicken, no, more like they were discussing plans and we were trying to keep up. They're on the same wavelength so much, it's scary!"

"Freaky," George agreed.

They all jumped a bit when the door banged open and Eriol walked in, black cloak billowing around him. He stopped at the head of the oval table and seemed to pause a while as he studied the whole room, staring everyone in the eye. Then he smiled, and it was as if the mood had lightened considerably. He extended his hand in a graceful sweeping gesture. "Please. Have a seat."

Hadrian reclaimed his own floating cushion as the others found chairs of their own.

"I see that you all received my invitation," the bespectacled Representative began, pushing up his glasses a little. Hadrian resisted the urge to snicker. "Welcome, everyone, to the Room of Requirement. We requested your presence here for two reasons, the first of which I will discuss shortly."

"And the second?" One fourth-year Ravenclaw, Jeremiah Rosen, if Hadrian's memory served him correctly, spoke up. He was running his index finger up and down the spine of one tome he had borrowed from one of the shelves, a nervous gesture, Hadrian guessed.

Eriol turned to him, a mild look on his face. "The second is contingent on the results of our discussion. You need not worry about it for the moment."

Jeremiah backed down with a nod.

"Well? What did you call us here for?" Michael Corner spoke up from the back of the room. He was once again seated near Cho Chang, who was alternating between sniffing with a weepy expression on her face and shooting harsh glares down the table at Hadrian.

Hiragizawa didn't even look at him. "The Ministry, with the help of the Wizarding newspaper _The Daily Prophet_, has given you and the Wizarding World its reassurances that the Dark Lord has remained largely quiet. If it is due to the fiasco at the Ministry a few months back or because the Dark Lord is scared of Albus Dumbledore and is wary of attacking again after their earlier failed attack on the Hogwarts Express, they do not know. All they can say is that they promise that you are all safe as of the moment."

Some people were nodding, while most others remained silent, riveted on the shadowed figure at the forefront of the room.

"The Ministry is _lying." _

A cacophony of furious and scared whispers erupted, with some Gryffindors jumping to their feet and shouting at Eriol, who stood impassively and remained silent in front of them. Pandemonium reigned for a few moments more and the twins were fingering their wands, tempted to cast more than a few _Silencios _to the crowd, when a loud bang silenced them all.

Hadrian whirled around in his seat, as did everyone else, to stare at the source of the sound. Draco was on his feet, rigid and stone-faced. Apparently, he had been the one to slam his hand palm-down on the marble-topped table.

Fred's eyes were wide as he tilted sideways to whisper to George, "Bet you his hand's smarting quite a bit," to which George nodded, "but you wouldn't know it from his face."

And he was correct, for no emotion showed on the Slytherin's face aside from his aristocratic disdain as he swept the room and all the gathered students with his icy eyes. "Let him _speak first _before you resume your brilliant imitations of panic-stricken headless chickens, idiots."

Hadrian smirked. _Smirked, _Seamus observed as he stared with wide-eyes. It was definitely a surprise to see such a—_Slytherin-ish—_expression on his housemate's face.

Eriol nodded at them. "Are you all quite finished?" He asked mildly. With red faces, those who had jumped to their feet sat down, muttering apologies under their breaths. "Very well."

With a discreet hand-motion, a large scroll zoomed away from one of the bookshelves, where it thunked smartly at the back of Michael Corner's head (which made quite a few people snigger) before it fluttered down at the center of the table. It unfurled busily and revealed what appeared to Hadrian to be a larger version of the map which he had been studying earlier.

The dark-haired Representative strode quickly to the table, leaning over the map. Curious, the students all vied for positions to get to view the scroll.

But the twins' faces had paled. They had obviously recognized what Eriol was blatantly displaying for the benefit of the students.

"Hiragizawa!" Fred choked out. "Is that—Is that the map we gave to the Headmaster?"

From the look in the foreigner's eyes, he knew where the conversation was going. Nevertheless, he answered calmly, "No. This is a copy of the map you gave to my grandfather."

"B-but… It wasn't supposed to be shown to civilians and—_ow!_" George managed to say before Fred elbowed him warningly on the side. He glared at his twin, who had seemed to gather his composure back.

"What my brother is trying to say is that, well, don't you think your grandfather might be a little _irritated _with you for showing it to them?" He made a sweeping gesture with his arm to encompass the whole room and the students, who were hanging on to every word of the exchange with great interest.

"I can and will deal with my grandfather on my own terms, Mister Weasley." Eriol replied sharply, a hint of steel in his voice. "We may be family, and close at that, but we do disagree on a great many topics, and this is one." He turned back to the gathering. "My grandfather's believes secrecy is still of utmost importance in the coming War. I believe in the opposite, unfortunately. I believe that honesty is called for this time because there is nothing stealthy or secretive in what the Dark Lord is doing now."

Confused, one Hufflepuff spoke up. "What do you mean exactly?"

Eriol visibly took a deep breath before speaking again. "My grandfather, your Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, is the leader of a secret ("Not so secret anymore, obviously," Ginny muttered under her breath) society of wizards called The Order of the Phoenix."

"The Society of the Flaming Chicken!" Seamus burst out in an accusatory tone at the Weasley twins, then reddened when all eyes turned to him in disbelief. "Sorry," he muttered and tried to hide behind Dean.

Eriol looked at him strangely for a while, then cleared his throat and started again. "The Order is dedicated to putting a stop, a permanent one, to the Dark Lord Voldemort. However, as you might have noticed from the previous years, it is not sanctioned by the Ministry, because of certain reasons, the primary one being that your Minister, Cornelius Fudge, is an ignorant moron ("Hear, hear," Draco drawled languidly) who for some unknown reason has been able to cling to his seat of power for a few years. He is afraid that Dumbledore is just trying to upstage him to gain his position. While there is absolutely no truth in it, it does prevent the Order from asking for the help of the Ministry, and vice-versa."

"So?" Cho whispered to Michael. But the softly-spoken words echoed in the sudden silence of Eriol's pause, and she stared back with wide-eyes when everyone turned to her. "Well, I mean, really! This affects us how?" At her side, Michael nodded fervently, a pompous expression on his face as if to brag about his girlfriend's unbelievable intellect.

"_You idiot girl," _Draco said slowly with a disbelieving expression, as if marveling how a Ravenclaw could be so stupid. "It affects us in just about everyway!"

"Yeah?" Cho challenged, two red spots appearing on her pale cheeks as she glared at the Slytherin.

"Look at the map, Cho."

All eyes turned to the new voice and stared. Even Cho seemed speechless when she saw that it was Hadrian who had spoken, and he was looking with newly-illuminated eyes at the map in front of them. With a quick snap of his wrist, his wand was in his hand, and he was tapping it on particular areas on the map. "Take a look at it now."

They all turned to look, even Michael and Cho, who looked extremely reluctant.

"The red glowing circles represent the Wizarding and Muggle villages which the Dark Lord has attacked. The yellow triangles are the ones which are under siege by his forces." He pushed back his hair impatiently. "Do you see what he means now?"

Michael's face had paled under the soft glow of the light globes. "It's a tightening circle around Hogwarts. He's trying—he's trying to isolate the school! He's going to attack here!"

A frightened hush swept over the room.

"No way," Ginny pushed up from her seat, and the light globes seemed to emphasize the stark contrast between her pale face and brilliant red hair. "No way, Hadrian."

Eriol rubbed at the bridge of his nose with thumb and index finger wearily. "Unfortunately, Miss Weasley, Mister Corner has arrived at the same conclusion ("Though at a decidedly longer time," Dean grumbled) that I and grandfather did when this map was delivered to us by your brothers. He is definitely on his way to Hogwarts. And therein lies the problem. The Minister will not believe the Order when they say that Hogwarts is His target. Also, he has gathered almost half the Aurors to the his side as his defense, leaving almost all of the Wizarding World to fend for themselves. That is why the rift between the Order and a corrupt Ministry affects us, Miss Chang."

"Why doesn't He just Apparate here, then?" Susan Bones asked, speaking up for the first time. Her fingers were trembling a bit as she ran them through her mussed hair. "Why doesn't He just get it over with right now?"

"His forces consist not only of Dark Wizards, I'm afraid. Along with His Death Eaters is a considerably large army of Wraiths, Giants, Vampires, Dark Elves, and Werewolves, some of which do not possess the ability of Apparition." Eriol answered.

"That, and he's a theatrical bastard," Hadrian said carelessly to which Draco nodded and raised his hand gracefully as if to toast in agreement. "He wants us to be _afraid; _He wants the tension and the suspense and the theatricality of a prolonged siege, and he won't get that if he mass-murders us within a day. Not that he can, though."

"Of course he can!" Cho wailed half-hysterically. "We're all doomed!"

When quite a few others seemed tempted to emulate the Chinese girl in her fit of hysterics, the door banged open again, drawing their attention.

The newly-arrived Meiling Li raised one dark eyebrow at the quietly weeping Cho. "I take it all is not going well?"

"It's going as well as it can, Meiling," Eriol answered with a tired sigh.

"Well, this should cheer you up, Hiragizawa. Catch!" With that, she tossed a cloth-covered circular object at the magician, who, Hadrian was surprised to see, actually scrambled a little to catch.

Breathing a small sigh of relief, Eriol turned to the Li clan member. "Meiling! How dare—the Clan Elders will have my head if any damage comes to this!"

The dark-haired Chinese female smiled wickedly. "Exactly," she purred.

Eriol looked dumbfounded for a second, before he shook his head in exasperation. "Just—just go and fetch Sakura already, will you?"

Meiling gave him a thumbs-up in response before strolling out the door, but not before nodding cheerfully to Hadrian and waving to Draco, who actually reddened a little.

"What's that?" Seamus piped up curiously, trying to catch a glimpse of the object which Eriol was unwrapping.

With a small smile of satisfaction, Eriol carefully set the object down in front of him, where, surprisingly, it didn't roll off. "This, my friends, is a Sphere."

From what Hadrian could see, it was a perfectly round glass orb about the size of a Quaffle. He thought it was only black at first, but when Ginny gasped at his side, he leaned forward to look more closely and actually felt his eyebrows rise a little in surprise. Within the glass orb swirled small wisps of smoke which looked like tendrils of ghostly fog, snapping now and again at the surface of the Sphere, and there were small sparks going off at different intervals within it. _Almost like a miniature_ _galaxy, _Ginny thought.

"Well yeah, but what does it _do?" _Draco drawled impatiently.

Eriol looked a little disgruntled. "Dumbledore wants to keep you out of this war, and under normal circumstances, so would we. But if Hogwarts is going to be under siege in a few months, you have to be prepared for the possibility that some of you will be called upon _to fight."_

"Easier said than done, Hiragizawa," Fred said. "Professor Lupin's great and all, but he doesn't have the time to train us for this because Dumbledore's running him ragged with Order business. Even Hadrian's only used to the Dark Lord's stealthy tactics, not a full-scale assault like the one He has in store for us. And the Aurors are all around Fudge, the bastard. We can't ask for their help."

"That's exactly why we're here, Mister Weasley," Eriol countered. His dark, _dark _blue eyes were suddenly incredibly sharp behind his glasses. Both Draco and Hadrian sat up a little straighter, knowing that they were once more seeing a glimpse of the power that Eriol Hiragizawa was capable of unleashing. "We can help you. We can teach you how to fight… how to defend your castle, how to survive. We are giving you a fighting _chance. _And that's more than anybody else can give you."

"But why? Why do you want to get involved with this?" Hannah Abbot asked, nervously twirling a lock of her blonde hair around her index finger.

"This war will have repercussions not only for Britain," a quiet voice spoke up. Ren and Jason had just entered, silently, this time, unlike Eriol and Meiling's entrance earlier on. Maybe that was why their entrance had gone unnoticed. "After the Dark Lord takes over Magical Britain, he will move on to the entirety of Europe, then across the oceans to America and Asia."

"The whole world will feel His terrible power and His reign will never end, but only if we do not try to stop him." Jason added seriously. "That was one of the mistakes of the British Ministry during the First War. They never thought to ask for help from the other Ministries, too high was their pride. And one of the mistakes our Ministries made was to stay neutral and quiet in the hopes of not getting involved." Jason shook his head, dark hair swaying with the motion even as his eyes darkened. "We do not plan on making the same mistake again."

"But to do that, we have to have your help. And that is what the Sphere is for. It judges people, not only their abilities, but their willingness to fight and the honor of the cause they are fighting for." Eriol's eyes glinted. "We can give you power, power to defend yourselves and the people precious to you… but you have to prove yourself worthy of that power first."

The twins seemed to take a deep breath, before they chorused, "We'll go first."

Hiragizawa looked vaguely surprised. "Are you quite certain? You have to understand, once you join this Alliance, it is akin to a breaking off with the Headmaster. While we _are _fighting for the same reasons, our methods differ greatly. If there is even the slightest trace of uncertainty in you, the Sphere will reject you. And if your reasons for joining are impure, I will know. And we _do not tolerate spies._"

The gathering seemed to give a collective shudder at the ominous warning.

"That Sphere might judge if we're worthy to follow you, but in our own ways, we do judge as well if you people are worthy of being followed," Fred said seriously.

"And you are," George continued. "Dumbledore might have been one of the greatest wizards who ever lived and he truly is one of the reasons why Magical Britain remained unconquered during the First War—"

"But times have changed. We need a new leader. And while it might not necessarily be you and your group—"

"You are rising to the occasion, which is more than I can say for anyone. You don't shelter us, and you're honest."

"And I'd rather follow an honest leader than someone who manipulates us while preaching that it's for the greater Good." Fred finished with a confident nod. "So yeah, we're quite certain," he quoted Eriol with a wink to lighten the mood.

The magician looked satisfied. "Very well." He moved away from the table and the twins took his place, stepping closer to the Sphere. "Just touch the orb. One hand will do."

"That's all there is to it?" George asked skeptically. But he shrugged and the twins nodded to each other and touched the glass surface simultaneously.

They expected a lot of things, certainly, but not what happened. A single, brilliant flash of light exploded from the Sphere and shocked them all. Blinking as the bright glow receded, they all stared at the twins, who had their eyes closed and were _smiling. _The Room of Requirement was an enclosed space with no windows, but some gentle force, almost like a soft wind was fluttering the brothers' hairs away from their face, drawing attention to their rapturous expression.

"It's—it's like a surge of warmth," Fred whispered. "Incredible warmth…"

But Michael Corner seemed unconvinced. "Look at the Sphere!"

It had turned a deep, dark, inky black… like a vacuum. It looked almost like a ball of nothingness, so solid was the blackness of the color of the smoke within the Sphere.

But Eriol seemed satisfied. "Who's next?"

In the end, three colors had appeared: A soft, ethereal blue from a few of the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws, as well as Ginny Weasley, the eerie black which the majority had produced, including Hadrian and Draco, and the pale whiteness that had emerged when Michael Corner, Cho Chang, and a couple of Gryffindors had touched the Sphere.

Michael was looking smug enough that Pansy, who had also received a note from Sakura, felt irritated enough to call him out on it. "What's your problem, Corner?"

"Well, it's quite obvious, isn't it?" He gestured expansively, nodding to the Sphere which Eriol was wrapping up again. "It turned white when I touched it, Parkinson. _White. _And we all know that color signifies the Good Side." He adjusted his collar haughtily. "I am obviously worthy."

"You seem to know a lot what those colors meant, Corner." Ren spoke thoughtfully, his accent lending a slight musicality to the words. "Pray tell, what does the blue of the Hufflepuffs signify? Or the black which most of us got?"

The Ravenclaw seemed flattered, thinking that the apparent leader of the representatives of the European Institute of Magic was deferring to his wisdom. "It's actually quite simple when I think about it, really. Those who got white are obviously the ones who are worthy of the _power," _he gestured dismissively in Eriol's direction, "he was speaking about. Maybe blue is for those who almost had it, but aren't that strong enough magically and intellectually?" He seemed not to notice the Hufflepuff's outraged expressions. "And black… well, maybe they're the ones we have to be suspicious about, eh?"

Ren rose coolly to his feet. "You seem to be forgetting that a lot of us produced that black color, Corner. Even Jason here got it, and Hadrian and Draco as well."

Reddening, Michael jumped up. "That's precisely it!"

One eyebrow raised as Draco swiveled around to look the Ravenclaw in the eye. "Do tell us what you mean, Corner."

"Everyone knows your father's a Death Eater, Malfoy. Who can say that you aren't one as well? In fact, all of the Slytherins in this Room got black as well, didn't they?" Michael crossed his arms, nodding as if to emphasize his point. "That settles it, in my opinion."

Pansy had actually gone white in the face in fury. "You _prejudiced bastard," _she breathed out.

The Ravenclaw actually backed up a couple of steps away from Pansy. And really, nobody could blame him. The look on the female Slytherin's face clearly told them all that it was a good thing she had her wand in her pocket, or Michael would have been screaming for his mother then and there.

"_Stop it._"

And just like that, the Room quieted.

They all turned to the front, quailing at the furious expression on Eriol's face. His fingers were actually twitching spasmodically, a clear sign that he was seconds away from slinging spells and hexes at them.

"I'm afraid that you are horribly mistaken, Mister Corner," he spoke, voice vibrating from the sheer fury he was feeling. If there was one thing he detested, after all, it was bigotry and the bias which the quaking Ravenclaw had shown was _unspeakable. _

"Blue doesn't mean that one is weak. It means that one has a _gift._" He gestured to the huddled group who had gotten blue. "Theirs is the gift of Healing. This is an extremely fortunate event, as we have two proficient Healers in our group as well. You might know them, hm? Tomoyo Daidouji and Meiling Li?" When they all nodded in assent, he smiled. "I assure you _will _be ready when He comes. And we will be in much need of your help."

Ginny was glowing as she looked up to Eriol in awe. "It takes years to be a fully-trained MediWitch… you're saying we'll be ready in a couple of months?"

Eriol smiled down at her kindly. "We have—slightly different methods of Healing, Miss Weasley. But they are efficient, nonetheless."

"Then I am so looking forward to it!" She squealed in delight.

"And the black?" Seamus prompted impatiently. He was still angry over what Michael had said.

"Oh yes. Black and white doesn't necessarily represent evil and good respectively," Eriol said, slanting an annoyed glance at Michael. "The Sphere glows black only when it is in the hands of a fighter."

"A fighter!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Or someone who can become one," Eriol amended. "The Sphere judged your intentions to be true and pure. It knows you will fight for the people who depend and believe in you. And we, as your allies, have the responsibility to make it happen." He looked out over the whole Room, who had gone silent in wonder as they processed what he had said. "For a couple of weeks now, you have been attending the slightly modified Defense Club which we have been teaching. But it is a general curriculum, nothing specialized. Everyone can learn it." He smiled sharply, (almost like a shark, Hadrian thought, that is, if sharks could smile). "Now it changes." He strolled down the length of the table, running his hand on their shoulders as he passed, his eyes shining determinedly. "We taught you the basics of fighting. Now, we will teach you the _art _of it."

Fred and George actually shivered in anticipation.

"But what about the Whites?" Michael asked plaintively.

"The Whites?"

"Yeah. What are we, the tacticians or the leaders, maybe? Something important?"

"No, Mister Corner." The flash of the shark-smile appeared again. "What you are, is _unworthy._"

The Ravenclaw rose up in indignation. "How dare you—"

"What is your purpose, Mister Corner? Why do you want to learn from us?"

"Well, because I want to protect the people important to me and—" he stammered.

"Wrong!" Eriol shouted as he slammed his fist down in anger. Several people actually flinched away in awed fear. "They," he gestured to everyone else, "want to learn how to fight because they want to protect those who are precious to them. You want to fight because of _power. _You want to fight because you think there's something glorious in it! Something that will make you famous!"

"But there's nothing wonderful about it at all, not in the way you think. I don't know what people have told you about it, what drivel they've said about it the self-righteousness of it and thrill that comes from staring into an enemy's eyes and knowing that only one of you will walk out of that field alive. " Eriol whispered tiredly as he collapsed into the cushion hovering behind him. "There's nothing glorious about a War. People will _die _there…"

"So why do you fight?" Hadrian asked quietly.

Eriol faced them all, eyes burning brightly in the dim light from the globes. "Because the ones I love are worth protecting… because there are people here in this world worth fighting for… and _dying _for. That's why I fight." He raised his head and looked straight into the quivering Ravenclaw's eyes. "So go. There's nothing for you here."

They all watched in silence as Michael scurried out of the room without a backward glance at Eriol, followed by Cho and the other Gryffindors (This is almost like Pettigrew all over again, Hadrian muttered tightly as he watched his housemates go).

Then Eriol turned to them. They all braced and slunk down a bit further in their seats, expecting another forceful outburst.

He smirked and turned to the Blacks. "Sakura needs your wands."

"_Huh!" _

Hadrian believed that summed it up quite nicely.

Syaoran had a satisfied expression as he looked over the practice session of the students. It had been three fateful weeks after the meeting Sakura had called in the Room of Requirement, which Eriol had presided over. And it had been three very busy weeks for the Hogwarts students.

He had consulted with Meiling over the possible practice schedules, and they had agreed to set it every two days. This way, the students could still focus on their studies and still learn continuously.

They were even more busy now than before, with Eriol taking care of the negotiations with the American and European branches with Delavenne and Townsende's friends serving as the Representatives and Speakers. Meiling and Tomoyo were taking care of the training of the Healer candidates while he presided over his domain: the Fighters. Of course, Sakura still held the reins regarding the training of Hadrian, Draco, Ren, and Jason (The Hogwarts Four, as Eriol had dubbed them jokingly), but he was in charge here. And he was a _very exacting _commander.

The students had all sworn a Vow of Secrecy with Eriol. He thoughtfully twirled the wooden staff he had been using as a practice weapon as he thought about the situation with Hiragizawa's grandfather. They _did _notify the Headmaster that they were upping the training regimen of the Chosen students, but that was all they had informed him about. The old wizard knew next-to-nothing about the kind of training they were having in the Quidditch Pitch, and it was going to remain that way. Eyes sharp behind his bangs, Syaoran knew that it was the best course of action they could take. They couldn't risk Dumbledore attempting to manipulate and influence their actions.

He focused on the group training on his far right. "Another lap around the stands and then you will all head down to the field to pick sparring partners!" He shouted to them.

One of the students, a quirky little Gryffindor—_Finnegan, if he wasn't mistaken—_gave him a funny little salute. The corners of his mouth drew up a little as he shook his head in exasperation at the Irish pixie, who then scrambled to catch up to his teammates.

He was inordinately pleased with the way things were going, really. It was a good thing that the students all had a basic grasp of their own magic, because it was certainly helping them hone it more without the help of their wands _which Sakura had confiscated three weeks ago. _Syaoran wondered what Dumbledore would say—more like sputter—when he found out that within a couple of weeks of training, they had managed to make his students more than a little proficient in wandless magic.

The group he had addressed was all jumping and bounding all over the stages, a similar feat to what he and Sakura had demonstrated at their first meeting. It was just a matter of being physically strong, he knew. If he narrowed his eyes and focused his magical senses, he knew he would see the subtle glow of magic around the feet of the students. It was a magical boost which helped them to be more agile and nimble, something which would help them a lot in battle.

Another cluster of students were at the center, numbering about fifteen to twenty. They were all moving through the smooth, flowing steps of one of the _katas _he had taught them. Even at this distance, his critical eyes could see that a few were making mistakes, their feet in the wrong position or their fists held too high or too low as they stepped from form to form, but they were minor mistakes which could be corrected easily enough.

The students had been more than a bit surprised when they found out that simple concentration was really all it took to be able to use their magic without the help of wands. With befuddled expressions, their jaws had dropped open when Meiling had shown them her own powerful brand of wandless magic. They had been so dependent before on their wands that it was disgusting, Syaoran thought, lip curling slightly in distaste. He shuddered to think if there had come a situation when they didn't have their wands and were faced with the Dark Forces. It would end in a bloody _slaughter, _he was certain.

He heard a soft 'ping!' in his subconscious, almost like a twang at his senses, and turned instinctively to his side, just in time to see Sakura materialize with a smile. And felt his eyes widen at the dozens upon dozens of floating rectangular boxes behind her.

"You finished it all?" He asked in confirmation, running a finger over the white surface of one of the boxes engraved with a magnificent roaring dragon.

"Hai!" Sakura chirped cheerfully. "Eriol helped me finish them all. I already gave Hadrian and the others their own."

Fury was rising up in him now, Syaoran knew. His heart was beating faster and faster, his magic snapping and snarling at his restraints as he stared at Sakura. "It took a lot of energy to finish those, Sakura. _That's why we all agreed to them at the New Year Feast, _to give you time to recuperate and rest!" He strode forward, one hand tightly gripping at his sorceress's arm as she looked up at him with wide, wide eyes. "Why do you not listen to me—to us, anymore?"

The cherry blossom raised one trembling hand to his face, mouth curving in an uncertain smile. "I needed to do this, Syaoran. _They _need it. They have to be prepared for the War."

"But at your own expense, Sakura?" His hold loosened as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to reign in the anger and the worry. "You are just as important as them… and you are most important to me. Just—just remember that, alright, Ying-Fa?"

Eyes bright, she rose up on tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Always, Xiao-Lang. Just as you are to me. Don't worry so much, dear wolf! I know my limits… We still have much to do and I can't give up now. You don't have to worry about me!" The bright tinkle of her laughter trailed her as she jumped from the stands to land soundlessly on the soft grass of the Field, the white boxes obediently floating after her.

He shook his head as he jumped after her, watching the students gather around her curiously.

"What're those, Sakura?" Colin Creevey, one of the young Gryffindors who had taken surprisingly easily to their training scampered over, bright eyes alive as he stared at the boxes.

"Why don't you find out for yourselves, then?" With another brilliant laugh, she flung her arms wide. The boxes immediately zoomed towards the gathered group, some of them ducking as the objects whizzed over to them to reach the people behind.

"_Oof!" _Ernie McMillan breathed out as his own box mischievously slammed right to his stomach. Rubbing the abused spot a bit, he examined the box critically, trying to find a latch to open it. "How do we open this confounded thing anyway, Sakura?"

"By using your magic, of course!" She answered brightly, clapping her hands delightedly as she gave them all an encouraging smile. "Go on, then."

"Use our magic—_oh!" _Seamus suddenly exclaimed. Breathing slowly, he extended the box at arms length, holding on to it with both hands. They all watched as the box glowed a solid red for a second, before it began to fade away as if it had never been there until all that remained was the light hovering over the Gryffindor's outstretched hands. "Holy—!" He shouted as the light faded away as well. Seamus turned to Sakura in awed shock. "Is this my wand?"

What had been left by the light was a long cylindrical object roughly the size of their wands. It was a solid silver color, the metal brightly polished and glinting beautifully under the bright glow of the sun. He twirled it around in his amazement, vaguely aware of the others scrambling to eject their magic to get their own modified wands. There was something engraved near the end of the wand, he saw. Frowning thoughtfully, he turned it around to see a small Chinese yin-yang symbol and a single word—

"Shadow?" Colin looked up questioningly.

_"Hai," _Sakura answered. Seamus squinted at the small female '_Was she blushing?'_

Syaoran took over, taking pity on Sakura. "We couldn't just keep calling you all Hogwarts students or Defense Club, could we? Blame Hiragizawa if you don't like the name, he suggested it," he offered with a small shrug.

"No," Susan Bones said, still inspecting her wand. "It's actually nice." (Syaoran made a face at the indirect compliment to the person he detested and Sakura whapped his arm in retaliation). "I like it… Shadows are _elusive. _They can't be caged… Shadows may be thought weak by some, but then again," her eyes glinted, "_they can't be killed." _

"I thought you were encouraging us to use wandless magic all the time?" A seventh-year Hufflepuff asked curiously.

"Yes, we are, but it's considerably harder when you're at school, isn't it." Syaoran answered reasonably. "It's easy enough to use magic to boost your physical capabilities while fighting, because it's natural for your body to accept when you enhance your magic. But take Transfiguration, for instance. You're using your magic to affect an independent entitiy which is of no connection to your body. You'll tire out a lot faster because of that."

"But why don't you and Sakura use your wands?" Colin persisted. "But it's still almost effortless for you to do magic with or without it. And I know Eriol normally doesn't have to use his as well. It's almost as if he's just trying to blend in when he's using his wand."

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged a single meaningful glance. "We had a different kind of—_training, _you could say, when we were younger."

"And we use a different object to focus our magic." Syaoran added grudgingly, his scowl telling them quite clearly, _'Don't ask.' _

"So why the modification on our wands?" Blaise asked with a poker-face as he twirled it around, familiarizing himself with the feel of it. He and the Slytherins who had joined their practice sessions were still clustered more or less with the same people, but Sakura was gratified to see that a couple of the younger snakes were making small conversation with some of the students form other Houses. She knew that the Slytherin House was still as tight-knit as ever, but it was encouraging that they were beginning to open up and cooperating with the other Houses bit by bit.

Sakura grinned at him and Blaise's eyes visibly widened a fraction at the unexpected edge in it. "Let me borrow a wand for a moment."

Theodore, one of Malfoy's year-mates, studied her warily, before shrugging and walking over to hand it to her.

She extended it to the side, holding the wand one-handed. She gave a small sigh, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. And they all gasped a little when she looked at them again, her eyes a brilliant, _vivid _green, her hair blowing around her face with the sudden winds. There was no trace of the vaguely tired girl from earlier; the person standing before them now was all energy and power and _magic. _Using the focusing techniques that Syaoran had taught them, they all narrowed their eyes to look intently at the change in Sakura's aura. This time, the gasp which ran over the gathering was very audible.

Her aura was tightly harnessed around her body, perfectly controlled. But they could see it floating and shimmering around her now… a shining, radiant white that enveloped and soothed and fascinated them. It gave the impression of angel-wings, almost, the way it draped around her so languidly.

They blinked when she began speaking. "You could say that we _modified _it a little to give you this extra boost."

"You made our wands more powerful!" Pansy choked out in a strangled voice. "How in Slytherin's name did you manage that?"

Sakura winked cheekily at them. "We have our ways, Parkinson-san. Also—" Her eyes narrowed again, and they all saw her magic _pulse, _and stared in shock as the wand began lengthening in her hand, till it was about the width and length of the practice staves Syaoran had provided for them.

Sakura slid into one of the fighting stances they had been practicing as fluidly as water flowing, the end of the staff pointing downward, feet spread wide enough to either counter an attack or start one of her own. "It is not only a wand, as you can see. We give you now a weapon for you to use. And by focusing your magic the way Syaoran taught you and infusing it with your staff…" The staff glowed white for a second, and with a sharp cry, she rammed the end of the staff on the hard earth. They all hit the ground at the loud explosion, covering their heads as rock and debris rained on them. When the smoke and dust had settled, they all stared at the brand-new three-foot deep hole in the ground. "…You can create a whole lot of pain for His forces." And if her smile was a little too vindictive, nobody thought to comment on it.

She straightened, blinking a few times as she toned down her magic and the staff shortened until it was back to its original form.

"_Wicked!" _Fred and George enthused with manic smiles on their faces. Syaoran could almost pity the Death Eaters who would face the unleashed Weasley twins. Almost.

"So, Seamus," Ron started, draping one arm across the shoulders of the Irish boy as he took a seat at the Gryffindor Table. "Just what have you and Dean been up to in those silly training sessions of Syaoran's?"

Seamus and Dean exchanged a glance and turned as one to study the youngest Weasley male. He had rolled the sleeves of his starched white uniform shirt up to the elbows, possibly to show off his so-called 'muscles' to the giggling second-year Hufflepuffs at the next Table. His hair was swept back, away from his forehead, much like Hadrian's had been when he was still largely known as Harry. But what really drew their attention was the sly gleam in his blue eyes as he questioned them. 'Probably fishing for information,' Seamus thought as his upper lip curled uncontrollably in distaste. 'Even I know enough to be stealthy when I want to know something,' he shook his head in exasperation. 'This is just pathetic.'

But he grinned at Ron anyways. 'Wouldn't do any good to alert Dumbledore that we aren't the mindless sheep he thought us to be anymore.' Dean was apparently thinking the same thing for he nodded imperceptibly as he heaped mashed potatoes onto his plate, then did the same for Seamus.

"Can't complain," Dean shrugged, glaring at Seamus when the Irish boy filched one of his sausages and stuffed it into his own mouth.

Seamus winked at Dean, and then turned to Ron. "We've been practicing the Reductor Curse."

Ron guffawed, chest puffing out as he boasted, "The Reductor Curse? Hell, I got that one _ages _ago." He patted their backs in mock sympathy, obviously giddy with the thought that he was stronger than them. "Don't worry, though, mates. I'm sure you'll get it sometime soon." He stuffed himself with a few spoonfuls of potatoes before speaking again. "Y'know, I reckon that the reason you're going so slow is 'coz the Slytherins have joined the Club." He shook his head in disdain. "Dunno what Sakura was thinking when she invited the slimy snakes, the stupid bint." Ron still seemed to be harboring a grudge on Sakura for rejecting his offer to dance during the Masquerade. Then he shrugged, seeming not to notice the ire showing on the two Gryffindor's faces. Actually, not just on Seamus and Dean's but on all the Gryffindors who had heard his comments, and were, unfortunately, members of the Shadow. "Pretty, though. Shame Li's got his claws on her already. Betcha she's going to regret sticking with him instead of me sooner or later."

Lavender, one of the Gryffindors who had been a White, cooed at Ron. "I totally agree, Ronnie."

Seamus was a little surprised to see that Parvati, who was normally as air-headed as Lavender, wasn't simpering at Ron as well. She was actually glaring at Ron (not that he noticed), her fingers clutching at her fork white-knuckled as she stabbed the roast beef at her plate again and again. Then he remembered that she had drawn Black from the Sphere, while her sister, Padma, had been a Blue.

As they all looked back at Ron, who was soaking up Lavender's praises like a sponge, they all shook their heads in unison. '_Prat.'_

Ginny yawned as she pushed her heavy auburn hair from her eyes, squinting as she flicked her wand and muttered, _"Tempus." _Then stared. Then stared some more. And squealed.

"Wake up!" She clambered down her bed, sweeping the curtains around her four-poster aside in her haste. Giggling, she flicked her wand at the curtains of the beds of her Housemates, laughing when they blinked at the red blur who had interrupted their sleep.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Leticia Dobson, one of her year-mates and Shadow asked in confusion as she ran to the window.

"What's wrong?" Ginny spun around on her tiptoes, feeling like a child once more as she skipped, _skipped, _to the window at the far side of the room. "Nothing's wrong!"

With another bell-like laugh, she waved her hand at the windows, which swung open at the onslaught of wandless magic. Giddy, she leaned out over the ledge, inhaling the smell of pinecones and the dawn and the sheer _joy _of it, loving the way the icy wind caressed her cheeks and turned them a healthy red. And twirled once more as snow blew into the room, making the other girls smile as well.

"It's Christmas!"

**Author's Notes: **It's been a long, long time… and I am sorry for that. I have no excuses, really… just that _life happened. _) I'm in college now and I'm busier than ever; the only reason I was able to write this chapter is because it's our term break. I **do **want to finish this story, don't get me wrong. I want to give it closure. But I am not as dedicated to the CCS fandom and so my interest in this fic has waned a bit. But I **will **try to finish it, don't worry. It just might take longer than I originally planned.

I've been receiving lots of criticism for being a bad updater… especially in the review from _Twirling Stars._ And yeah, I guess I am. But you said yourself that the reason why you can't put up your own fanfic is because you are so busy with life and school and everything else. Well, guess what? I am as well. It took me an excessively long time to update, I admit. But it's almost as if you're trying to force me to update almost everyday by threatening that you won't read this story anymore. It would have been a reasonable request if I did nothing but sit at home and stare at the monitor trying to come up with another chapter… _but I don't._ I have a life as well. I would just like to make it clear to you that _it does not revolve solely around writing this fic. _And while it **is **a great motivation for me for people to review my stories, I'm writing to satisfy myself first and foremost. The approval of the readers (while very important to me) does not dictate my actions. I can take criticism and people telling me to update. (It motivates me!) But I just _hated _the way you did it because you sounded so self-righteous. You're not the only one who has a life, you know.

I would like to extend my heartfelt thanks to the peoplewho read this fic and cared enough to review and pushed me (in a good way) to work harder to update this fic. smiles I wouldn't have reached this far in the story without your encouragement and support. Seriously. I still can't believe that you guys like my story! ) It's such a thrill reading your reviews and everything! Really… words are practically not enough for how grateful I am. I love you all!

I hope this chapter is up to par with the others. You might have noticed (or not) but the story will be moving at a faster pace now as we approach the confrontational chapters. I have an outline in my head on how this is going to continue, but it needs a few finishing touches. So please, bear with me.

'Til the next chapter, everyone! And once again, thank you _so much! _


	16. At the First Sign of Darkness

**The Alliance** **of Magic**

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for the overwhelming response and support from the last chapter:D You people really make me happy! I haven't updated in a while, I know, but I'm going through some personal problems right now and I hope you guys understand. I do hope that this extra long chapter makes up for it, though!

Also, thank you for all the suggestions and the constructive criticisms. I know you all have the best interests of this story at heart, and I do try as much as possible to take into consideration what you guys have in mind that could make this story something really worth reading. smiles Happy reading then!

**Chapter Sixteen:** At the First Sign of Darkness

Ren stepped into the Room of Requirement, taking a moment to gaze in appreciation at the, as per usual, excellent services of the sentient Room. The soaring Christmas Tree standing erect in the middle of the room looked nothing short of magnificent, with sparkling transparent snowflake-shaped crystals dotting its branches and reflecting the twinkle of the fairy lights floating around the pine topped with a six-pointed star. Every once in a while, a chilly breeze that smelt of pinecones and mint swept the room, to give it a truly authentic winter feel. Small sparkles of light were falling from the ceiling, illuminating the partially darkened room, then bursting and disappearing once they touched any available surface. If nothing else, he approved of the subtly elegant Christmas-themed décor, preferring it to the Winter Wonderland craze that seemed to have swept the Great Hall.

One flick of his wand sent the floating procession of gifts behind him to join the already crowded area around the tree, before he headed off to join the others at the long wooden breakfast table that the Room had provided as well.

"Merry Christmas, Ren!" Chimed a chorus of cheerful voices as he took his place at the table, the sincerity of which, despite his normally stoic disposition, still tugged a small smile from his lips.

Tugging at Sakura's long hair teasingly and laughing as she pouted at him, he nodded at the others in greeting. "We are all here, then?"

All the Asian delegates, the Hogwarts Four, as well as Blaise and Pansy, had mutually agreed to come to the somewhat relaxed dinner that Tomoyo had suggested. They hadn't been able to meet collectively during the earlier part of the day, having to spend it with their other friends and to make appearances at the Great Hall and around the grounds. A surprisingly large number of the student population had chosen to remain in Hogwarts for the break, filling the Castle with unusual energy.

Hadrian was somewhat unused to having so many people around for the holidays. After all, the only time when a lot of people had stayed behind at the school had been during his Fourth Year, when there had been a Yule Ball. Now though, students were running amuck in the corridors and the grounds, the cheer of the season dampening their fears and worries, and this brief respite from the happy chaos of it all was welcome indeed.

"Yes," Eriol replied, his eyes twinkling merrily from the glow of the fairy lights. At his side, Tomoyo smiled brightly as she waved her hand over the table, over which suddenly appeared a variety of dishes from European, American, and Asian cuisine, to the delight of everyone in the table.

Conversation was mild and light all around the table as everyone began to relax. At the far end, Hadrian and Draco were arguing without heat over the merits of using the slice-and-jab technique that Flitwick had taught them at Charms as opposed to the slice-and-tap for the Warding Charm, while Pansy was making more of an effort to get to know Meiling's other friends, specifically Sakura and Tomoyo. Eriol was chuckling mischievously at a lobster-red Syaoran who had a violent tic at his forehead as he glared at the other boy, while Blaise was conversing easily with Ren and Jason at the far end of the table.

After the simple but savory dinner (which Tomoyo had arranged with Hadrian's help, courtesy of a few choice words with the House-Elf named Dobby, who, according to Sakura, had practically swooned in ecstasy at being able to help the Gryffindor), they gravitated around the enormous Tree, lounging around the pillows randomly strewn around the place.

Sakura grinned at Meiling, the cherry blossom for once without bags around her eyes, then nodded towards the gifts. Draco's eyes met with Eriol's, who shrugged, then poked Syaoran in the side with a manic smile. Syaoran yelped in protest and shook his head. "If you wanted to go first, Hiiragizawa, just say so!"

Eriol smiled innocently at his descendant. "Who, me?"

"I have a better idea," Jason cut in, shaking his head at their mischievous friend. "Let's just do it all together."

With eager heads nodding all around, the sedate and dignified air around the room broke as the students dove for the Tree, everyone eagerly going for their loot—er, _gifts,_ that is.

Ren smiled at the huge box of Honeydukes' finest chocolate which Hadrian had gotten him. Apparently, the younger man remembered from one of their conversations that he had an insatiable sweet tooth, and had responded accordingly with one year's supply of sweets. Meiling laughed at her cousin's comical look of slight envy towards the sweets (he was still denying that he had a liking for chocolate) and threw a box wrapped in sparkly paper at him and another one at Sakura.

"Your Shadows asked me to give you that. They couldn't find you earlier—" Tomoyo giggled when Sakura and Syaoran pinkened simultaneously, "—so they passed along your gifts."

Sakura enthusiastically lifted out the contents of her package. "_Pretty," _she said with sparkling eyes, admiring the traditional cloak that their students had gotten them. Hers was in white, while Syaoran's was a normal black.

Hadrian flicked a glance at the presents. "Oh yeah. I think Seamus was saying something about chipping in for your presents. Is that it, then? Looks nice," he said kindly.

"Yes, and your fashion sense can be trusted now, I assume?," Draco drawled sarcastically with an amused smirk on his face.

Hadrian responded to the laughing insult with a teasing bite in his voice. "It should be, considering that you're the one who's been teaching me. Or are you admitting to incompetence now, Draco?"

Draco shrugged a wordless _Touché, _which made both Pansy and Blaise smirk at him, knowing that he was distracted by the package that he was unwrapping. Curiously, he lifted two black, fingerless leather gloves from the box. He glanced over at Meiling and caught the Chinese girl's eye with a questioning look on his face.

"Dragonhide gloves?"

"To protect your hands when you use your glaive," Meiling explained, taking the gloves herself and putting them on Draco, who seemed too stunned to protest the action. "You've been practicing a lot, and there's bound to be some damage to your hands from it. It'll be good for when you play Quidditch too."

"A thoughtful gift, _cara,_" Blaise praised Meiling, who blushed a little. He looked in amusement at a speechless Draco, who was preoccupied with watching his and Meiling's hands clasped together, the Chinese girl seeming to have forgotten that she was still holding on to the Slytherin Prince.

A pensive look on his face, he tugged gently at Meiling's hands, the foreign Slytherin obligingly turning to look at him with a smile, and falling silent at the serious expression on his face.

"Thank you," he said quietly, sincere pleasure in his eyes, to which Meiling replied with a wordless smile and another squeeze of his hand, letting go after a second to go over to Tomoyo, who was excitedly examining the brand new crystal ball which Eriol had given her.

Draco found himself immediately missing her warmth.

Hadrian, on the other hand, was studying the silver decorative armband formed like a snake eating its tail which Draco had given him. "Oi, Malfoy!" He waved to the other boy. "What's with this?"

Draco smirked at him, while Jason nodded in approval at his taste and helped Hadrian fasten it on his upper right arm. "It's a snake, Potter. I'm trying to corrupt you," he said with an evil grin.

The Gryffindor just chuckled in amusement, nodding his thanks with a gleeful mutter of "Ron will _flip _over this!"

Pansy rolled her eyes good-naturedly at him. "Why do you think he gave it to you?"

After several more minutes, with murmurs of appreciation over thoughtful presents, a few quiet thank-you's and some laughter over the ridiculous gifts (like the Weasley twins' prank package to a bemused Eriol and Hagrid's annual rock cakes to a cringing Hadrian), only a couple of gifts had been left unwrapped.

"Syaoran, you haven't opened Sakura's present yet!" Meiilng told her cousin, who was suddenly very pink as he accepted the small container which Tomoyo handed over to him with an encouraging smile. He looked a little self-conscious as everyone aimed curious glances his way, but a look at Sakura, who was looking sweetly shy as she stared at her lap seemed to boost his courage.

Fumbling a little with the silver ribbon, he carefully set aside the lid and looked inside the box.

Hadrian couldn't see the contents, but he definitely saw the look of shock in Meiling's face as she stared at what was inside the box. Even Eriol seemed to have become slightly more serious, though he seemed to be more resigned than surprised, as if he was expecting something like it. The Gryffindor shrugged at Ren, who was also looking a little baffled at the changed atmosphere of the room.

Very carefully, Syaoran lifted out the contents of the package and they all looked at the steel gauntlets that he was cradling almost reverently. Hadrian could see the gold engraving of the mark that he had come to think of as Sakura's, the triad of three heavenly bodies. But it was the blood-red, almost black stone inset on the steel gauntlets that gave him pause.

"Sweet Merlin," Pansy breathed out in breathless awe, causing Blaise to turn sharply to her.

"What? Pansy, what is it?"

"I—I don't think there's a name for it at all," Pansy stuttered a little, then shook her head as if to clear it. She looked up to see Sakura looking at her with half-amused, half-serious expression on her face, the corners of her lips turned upwards in a small smile as she helped a stunned Syaoran fasten them on to his forearms.

"_Ying-Fa," _Syaoran said intently, even as Sakura ran her forefingers at the clasps to seal them herself. "This is—I can't accept this!"

"You would refuse a willing offer from me, Xiao Lang?" Sakura murmured reproachfully with just a little tinge of hurt.

"A sacrifice like this?" Syaoran shook his head as he cupped Sakura's face tenderly. "It's too precious to accept, Ying-Fa."

"I wish for you to have it," Sakura replied with a gentle but determined smile, even as she leaned into Syaoran's caress, the Chinese boy seemingly helpless as he nodded in speechless thanks.

"I don't get it, what's the big deal about her gift?" Hadrian whispered to Draco, who was looking a little bewildered as well.

"Don't be daft, Hadrian dear," Pansy interjected not unkindly, her keen ears having heard his whisper. "Do you think they'd be having that reaction if it were as simple as that?"

"Do explain then, Pansy." Blaise invited with a raised eyebrow, obviously not happy at not being knowledgeable about something for a change.

"I've only read about it in the Blood Ritual books from my father's library. I think that stone is a Life Stone, basically, something forged from a potent mixture of blood and magical energy," Pansy explained, still looking a little in awe as Syaoran kissed Sakura gently on the forehead, seemingly forgetting that they were in front of a curious audience. "In essence, Kinomoto just gave Li a portion of her own power."

Draco paled in turn. "Surely not a large quantity?"

Pansy shook her head. "A perfect Life Stone can't be formed if the energy put into its making is insubstantial. Furthermore, being willingly given, Sakura can't take it back from Li anymore even if she really wanted to. It's not something you usually see in pureblood circles, even in Wizarding society as a whole, considering that the levels of one's magic is very important to us. Sakura giving up something like that to Li---it's almost like she gave him a portion of her soul."

"Or her heart," Blaise murmured.

The three Slytherins fell silent and Hadrian looked on in wonder at the respectfully awed air they had. This really was the first time he had ever seen them like this. They did like Sakura and were fond of all the others, but Hadrian believed that this was the moment when they really began to see the foreign representative as someone they could follow wholeheartedly.

Hadrian supposed it was the gift which really had an impact on them. As purebloods, they had been taught that the greatest and most valuable commodity of all was power, and as Slytherins, they all used their wits and cunning to acquire more and more of it. To see someone giving something as precious as that so willingly was bound to shake their perspectives quite a bit.

_Power is life is love._ If there was one thing that Slytherins could understand, it was that. And in the same understanding that Sakura really was a formidable person to be able to give a gift of herself like that, they also understood that Syaoran must also be someone great to deserve it.

Eriol's chuckle broke the solemn atmosphere. "You're going to have a hard time topping that gift, Syaoran-kun," he told his friend teasingly, which made the others snicker.

"Not necessarily, because Sakura-chan loves everything that Syaoran-kun gives her, right Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her cousin with a mischievous smile, which made Sakura blush.

That blush, however, was nothing to the red that flushed the Japanese girl's cheeks when she lifted out a length of white silk, with a small golden ring attached to either end.

Sakura blushed heavily as Tomoyo happily clapped her hands at the beautiful craftsmanship of the rings, admiring the cool smoothness of the cloth, while Syaoran gently cradled his beloved's hands as he slipped first one, then the other ring onto the middle fingers of Sakura's hands, finishing with a light, sweet kiss to her palms which made Pansy swoon comically.

"Is he proposing to her, then?" Jason asked jokingly. They weren't prepared for Meiling's answer though as she stared at the gift, then at her cousin's face, which had softened at Sakura's obvious appreciation of his gift.

"Xiao Lang, are those Auntie Yelan's Crystals?" She questioned warily.

"Crystals?" Sakura echoed.

"Sakura, release your power a bit, would you?" Meiling ordered determinedly.

Puzzled, Sakura nonetheless obliged, and they all took a deep breath as the familiar warmth of her energy pulsed once in the room.

"What the--?" Jason mumbled as he and everyone else stared at Sakura's jewelry, which seemed to flash once in response to Sakura's energy. When they looked again, gone were the rings, and in their place were two swiftly spinning ebony and amber spheres about the size of a Snitch. They seemed to have a life of their own as they floated around Sakura's hands, swooping gently as she lowered her arms, then veering from side to side as she moved her hands in bemusement. White silk swirling around her, she turned to Meiling with a questioning look.

"Not a proposal, then?" Ren asked with an almost disappointed expression.

Meiling, on the other hand, couldn't seem to take in enough air as she tried to answer. Eyes shining in excitement, she shook her head, "No, but something really close to it." She raised a finger to touch the silk floating gracefully around Sakura in wonder. "Those are the Li Crystals, one of the traditional weapons of the Li Clan. Forged by Clow Reed himself—" here Eriol gave a nod in agreement, "—it's been in the family for ages."

"But—" Sakura turned to Syaoran, who was a little pink as he avoided his cousin's accusing stare. "Syaoran, is it really okay for you to give this to me? It's a family heirloom, won't your mother be angry?"

"On the contrary, Sakura, Auntie must really like you if she's giving that to you."

Bewildered looks all around.

With a deep sigh, Meiling went on, "The Li Crystals are given only to the Mistresses of the Li Clan. It's traditionally a symbol of engagement between the Head of the Li Clan and his intended. Auntie Yelan returning it to the Clan Head, my cousin here," she nudged Syaoran, who turned even redder, "means that she acknowledges that her successor has been found, and that she approves. And Syaoran giving it to you means that he's promising himself to you."

Eriol coughed a little, grinning wickedly at his descendant. "My little descendant is all grown up, I'm so happy!" His eyes twinkled even more as Syaoran growled in his direction.

Hadrian and everyone else dissolved in laughter as Sakura dove for Syaoran in delighted abandon, showering the pleased boy with kisses. The two tumbled down in a flurry of silk and discarded wrapping paper as the Crystals reverted back to their original form, but the pair paid it no mind as they continued to hold each other.

"It's a yes, then?" Blaise asked dryly, prompting another round of laughter from the group.

Yes, it had been a good Christmas indeed.

o

Hermione studied the Great Hall with a small frown on her face even as the other Gryffindors around her erupted once more in raucous laughter at another anecdote from Seamus, who was gesturing so wildly that several other students had to duck to avoid getting hit with his wayward limbs.

Dumbledore had organized the somewhat formal New Year dinner in honor of the foreign representatives, and the Great Hall was currently decorated to its full glory. The Hall was dimmed, the four House Tables banished to be replaced by small, circular tables for better mingling among the Houses. Small, everlasting sparklers were at the center of each table, the bright, colorful sparks illuminating the widely smiling faces of the students as they talked and laughed with each other.

Only a couple of months before, she would have readily scoffed at the idea of the four Houses coexisting with each other peacefully, much less socializing with each other as if they were all good friends. Now though, it seemed almost normal. She gazed in consternation at Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott who were sharing their Table with Seamus, Neville, and Parvati, as well as Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, but so far, neither fists nor scathing words had flown from anyone yet.

They weren't exactly her company of choice; honestly, she would've preferred to sit with a few Ravenclaws for the possibility of more intellectually-stirring conversations. But she wasn't exactly close to any of the students from that House. Of course, there had been the fact that she had been more or less involved in her own little world with Ron and Harry during her previous years in Hogwarts, so that hadn't exactly left time for socialization outside her own small circle of friends and acquaintances. She was also uncomfortably aware of the fact that a lot of the people in Hogwarts thought of her as being a little standoffish and condescending, which was totally not true! Could she help it if she always knew more than they did?

Ron was having the same problems, she could see. She observed him over at the next table, talking loudly with Lavender and quite successfully ignoring the annoyed sidelong glances that the table's other occupants were sending him. It was quite clear that they weren't as impressed as Lavender at the exploits that he was elaborately recounting, not that he noticed.

She knew that the redheaded Gryffindor had been having some problems lately, no matter how much he seemed to ignore it. He had definitely become more outgoing, perhaps one of the good things that came with him drifting out of Harry's shadow. Unfortunately, the other students didn't seem to care for his overly boisterous personality, especially since he seemed more concerned with expounding on his own supposed greatness than in genuine interest to make friends, making it quite difficult for him to get along with anybody. Being an undercover member of the Order had also gone to his head a bit, Ron getting a bit secretively smug at times as he put down not a few people in comparison to his own prowess. Furthermore, his confrontation with Harry in the Great Hall had not put him in the good graces of any, especially the Slytherins, who seemed to wholly accept the Gryffindor as an honorary Slytherin ever since they had been informed of their Prince's approval of the boy.

Hermione sniffed as she sipped from her glass of pumpkin juice. Even if indirectly, it was clear to her that it was due to the foreign Representatives, particularly the Asian ones that a change like this had happened. A traditionalist, she was disapproving of people who didn't stick to the norm. It was confusing, and messy, two things which she detested. It was understandable then that she didn't quite like the foreigners, who seemed determined to turn the situation in Hogwarts upside down.

Even some of her own housemates seemed determined to escape from the positions she had classified them into! It baffled her how they had all seemed to change in so short a time. Neville Longbottom, the certified dunce, was surprising almost all the Professors by his newfound competency and enthusiasm in his studies. This didn't please her at all, partly because she was used to being the one who was always consulted in all subjects, but the formerly clumsy Gryffindor was slowly rising up to her level in several subjects, Herbology among many others. Seamus didn't seem too idiotically loud. She had even glimpsed a sly glint in his eyes once in a while, mostly when glancing at Ron, who was too oblivious to notice most of the time. Even Parvati didn't seem as flighty and as brainless as she usually seemed to be. Unlike Lavender, Hermione had glimpsed the Gryffindor girl hitting the books every once in a while, and consulting with Dean and Neville about some subject about the very secretive tutorial classes which Sakura and Syaoran held in the Quidditch Pitch every once in while.

That was one thing which puzzled her. From what she had observed, the pair, as well as their other friends, didn't seem all that knowledgeable or powerful. Choosing to disregard their small outbursts of power as uncontrolled and juvenile magic, she found it absurd that they and their friends lead an extracurricular class when they themselves weren't proficient enough at magic on their own. The cloak of secrecy that the students of those classes had adopted also made her wary. She had tried once to tag along with Parvati to one session, but the Gryffindor girl had been surprisingly firm in refusing to take her to their meeting, saying that it wasn't her place to take just anyone to the classes. Then again, Hermione supposed that she shouldn't be too worried, because according to Seamus and the others when asked by Ron, they were still learning about beginner level Wards and Shields, which she had breezed by in their Order lessons, but her insatiable curiosity wouldn't let her rest completely.

Still, despite knowing that she was superior to them in brains and power at least, she couldn't help but feel resentful about something. If there was one thing that the Representatives were ridiculously good at, it was at making friends. It was so unfair! They didn't even have to try that hard, because for some reason, people seemed to flock to them. A couple of kind words here and there, and suddenly, they were part of almost every social circle in Hogwarts?

Even her status as one of Harry's best friends hadn't helped her accomplish something like that. But in just a few months, those foreigners had!

She was especially envious towards Sakura, Hermione admitted to herself as she stared at the alcove where Sakura and Syaoran were partially hidden by the shadows. They weren't exactly hiding from anybody, but neither were they trying hard to attract attention as they swayed in each other's embrace to some melody that only they seemed to hear.

She didn't understand it! How could anybody have it so easy? She had friends who were always at her side when needed, and anyone could see the deep bond they had to each other. It was the kind of friendship that inspired awe and envy at the same time, because theirs was a bond of loyalty that normal people wouldn't even be able to fathom. Sakura also had someone who loved her unconditionally, Hermione thought with a bitter swallow as she watched Syaoran carefully tuck a wayward lock of Sakura's hair behind her ear, causing a few females who had caught sight of the two to sigh heavily.

The Asian girl didn't deserve it all! Hermione's eyes narrowed in indignant anger as Syaoran's fingers tangled in Sakura's thick brown hair, the Asian girl rising up on tiptoes as she sank into a passionate kiss with Syaoran, her hands clasped behind his neck. They seemed to forget everything and everyone else, even as quite a few of the rowdier students broke out into muted cheers at the show.

She saw Syaoran smile gently into the kiss, an action he only seemed capable of around the Japanese girl, blushing a little as they drew away from each other but looking wholly unrepentant.

No, Hermione thought fiercely. Sakura didn't deserve it at all. So why, she thought with a sudden bitter sadness, why was it that an ordinary girl like that could have so much, while someone like her was always left behind, always _alone? _Why?

o

Tomoyo and Sakura were comfortably silent as they walked through the Halls together, nodding once in a while with a smile as some of the students called out greetings to them as they passed. Sakura was headed out into the Quidditch Pitch, where the Quidditch Final between—_what else?—_Gryffindor and Slytherin were to be held, while Tomoyo was going to the Library to read up on Wizarding Healing methods that she was unfamiliar with. Eriol had gone with Meiling to the Li Clan to relay Syaoran's orders and to negotiate a few matters with them, and were to stay at the Li's ancestral home for a few days. Syaoran, meanwhile, was already at the Quiddithc Pitch saving Sakura a seat.

Stopping at the door to the Library, where Sakura was dropping her off, Tomoyo's smile abruptly dimmed as she convulsively clutched at her chest, remembering the sudden oppressive feeling she had woken to earlier that day. Whirling around in sudden worry, she engulfed a startled Sakura in a tight hug as she whispered a careful warning to her bestfriend's ear.

"Be careful, _onegai, _Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo whispered haltingly in broken Japanese. "I—I can feel it. Something—something feels wrong."

Sakura's eyes, which had widened in surprise, closed gently at the comforting warmth of her friend's embrace as she returned the hug. "Ne, don't worry, Tomoyo-chan!" She replied reassuringly. "Syaoran-kun's going to be there as well. You be careful too, alright? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you and I wasn't there to help."

But the sinking feeling in Tomoyo's heart told her that it wasn't herself that she needed to worry about that day. She almost wished it were so, in the want to protect her delicate friend, but Syaoran's presence in the Game today lent her a small amount of comfort, knowing that her cousin's intended would put himself at risk before he let harm come to Sakura.

Unable to voice her suddenly crushing worry, Tomoyo merely tightened the hug further, wishing not for the first time that they didn't have to go through all of this at all.

o

Blaise swept a guarded glance around the Field, his fingers drumming on his crossed arms in an uncommon display of tenseness. Beside him, Pansy was muttering hurriedly to Theodore Nott, who was nodding in response to her words. No doubt, she was passing along his orders to tell the Slytherins, those in the lower years and all, to be even more on the alert today.

He remembered the startled expression on many faces around the Great Hall at breakfast earlier that day, all of them from the Alliance. Fighters and Healers alike, all had felt their wands warm briefly inside their pockets and wand holsters, the agreed-upon signal from Eriol that something was wrong.

Blaise had seen the swift response from the unofficial leaders of the various Houses, with Hadrian taking charge for Gryffindor, Padma Patil for Ravenclaw, Susan Bones for Hufflepuff, and Draco from Slytherin. He had lent his help to the blonde Prince, whispering a few careful words here and there to the younger Slytherins, reminding them of what they should do if anything should happen at the Game.

And something _was _going to happen. Blaise was certain of it. Looking at Pansy's worried eyes, her blank expression not giving a hint to the inner distress he was sure she was feeling, at Theo's figure hurrying away to speak with the younger Lieutenants of Slytherin, at the grim expressions on the faces of the Professors, Snape with a more pronounced scowl in particular, at Draco's tense face as he soared around the Field with the team in their warm-up laps, he could only hope that they were suitably prepared for it.

o

The game was heading to the climax, with Gryffindor only a couple of Quaffles ahead of Slytherin, and Hadrian and Draco swooping around the stands like overgrown vultures in search of prey, in this case, the Golden Snitch. The air was fairly crackling with excitement as the spectators, caught up in the moment, rose as one to their feet, cheering and screaming for their respective teams.

The stadium was a blur of color and noise as near pandemonium reigned when both Seekers did a death-defying maneuver, doing neck-snapping turns as they swiveled around to go to a dive chasing the Snitch, that it took Syaoran longer than normal to hear it.

It was when the crowd quieted in disappointment when the Snitch made another successful escape that they heard it: the low growling of a creature, the threatening sound seeming to reek of evil as it reached their ears.

As one, everyone watching turned to the entrance of the Stadium down in the Field—and saw a horrible sight.

They looked almost like a cross between a panther and a wolf. Ranging from almost five to eight feet in length, the creatures' fur were a dark color, almost like shadows slinking along the ground as they prowled further into the stadium. Yellowish, knife-sharp teeth bared in a snarl, they were a sight to behold as they padded into the Field, the students watching in aghast silence, not even daring to breathe.

And then the leader, the largest one at about ten feet in length, roared, so loudly that Seamus would swear that night that he felt his _bones _shaking. And chaos erupted.

Horrified screams rose into the air as the creatures dove into the fields, hurrying to reach the stands. There was a mad scramble from below as everyone hurried to the upper levels of the Quidditch stands, the first years almost getting trampled if not for the level-headedness of their seniors, who bodily yanked them on a dead run up the stairs.

"Ravagers!" Syaoran bit out a curse in Mandarin as he swiped at his necklace. A flash of light, and he was holding his sword in his arms in a defensive position. "What's a pack of Ravagers doing in Hogwarts?"

"Perhaps an advance greeting from Thanatos, hm?" Despite her calm words, Sakura was deathly pale as she moved to stand beside Syaoran. The students who had flocked around the pair, many of them second and third years with clear survival instincts knowing that one of the safest places to be would be at their sides, stared in amazement as Sakura's hands glowed, the air sounding with the soothing 'whirr' of her crystals as the flew to life around her.

Syaoran's eyes were narrowed in concentration as he roared over the growls of the Ravagers, who were steadily getting nearer, as they leapt from bench to bench, "Two lines of Defense!"

The Professors' eyes, who had been watching the proceedings in alarm, fairly popped out as with only a minor scramble, two solid lines of fourth and fifth year students formed around the stands between the Ravagers and the younger students, all of them with their modified wands outstretched as almost transparent barriers of light began rising up all around the stadium. Interspersed at uniform distances between the lines were the Healers whom Tomoyo and Meiling had trained, the small white cross necklaces which Meiling had given them to signify their status shining in the sun, their faces wrought in determination as they raised their hands in preparation to begin healing any of the soon-to-be injured.

"What in Merlin's name--?" McGonagall breathed out as she gazed at the more organized field. Only about half of the students were scrambling in alarm, and she was chagrined to note that one of them was Ron Weasley. They were staring in befuddled amazement at their schoolmates, the other half of which seemed to have fierce battle-ready faces on as they calmly looked to Syaoran for his orders.

"Miss Granger!" Dumbledore thundered as the Gryffindor hurried over to their corner, face pale and frightened. "Could you please explain what those students are doing?"

"I—I don't know sir!" Seeing the Headmaster's eyes narrowing in tense displeasure, she hurriedly gasped out. "All I know is that those are Sakura and Syaoran's students!" At the other Professors' blank look, she continued a bit impatiently. "You know, the tutorial class?"

"Dear me," Flitwick squeaked in sudden understanding. "Could this be that Alliance that your grandson was talking about, Albus?"

The Headmaster shook his head. "We have to get the students to the castle."

Surprisingly, it was the Potions Master who spoke out as the voice of reason. Already with his wand out, he sent them all a sneer as he drawled, "And how do you propose we do that, Albus? As you can see, the Field is overrun by these—these _creatures," _he bit out in disdain. "Send the students to the castle and you send them to their deaths. Here at least, they have some modicum of protection with us."

"Furthermore, those shields which Syaoran's students have set up are quite powerful," Lupin said quietly. He glanced over at Snape, who nodded in careless agreement. "In fact, if I am not mistaken, those are seventh-level Shields which they have erected."

"Third and fourth years setting up seventh-level Shields? That's absurd!" Hermione scoffed, seeming to forget that she was speaking to a professor. "Ron's helpless at the fourth-level, and I already have difficulty managing the sixth. How can _they_ cast at the seventh-level then?"

"Perhaps they are better students who have better teachers then," Lupin replied frostily, while Hermione sputtered in outrage.

Suddenly, Syaoran's voice rang out clearly over the Field once again. "Fighters! To your positions!" Several sixth and seventh years from all Houses scattered around the stands in groups of fours and fives. Flitwick's eyes goggled when flashes of light erupted all around the stadium, and they stared in amazement as the students' wands began to lengthen, until they were all expertly clutching sturdy staves, their bodies crouched in offensive positions.

Brandishing his sword, it was in a surprisingly softer voice when Syaoran spoke again, nevertheless being heard over the commotion. "It is time to prove yourselves." Raising one fist to the air, he declared, "Shadows, it's time."

Battle cries erupted all around the stadium as the students leapt into the fray. Though fear shone in their eyes, determination still won over as they met the rushing Ravagers head on. Brushing a kiss on Sakura's cheek, and leaning for a moment to her hand on his face, they renewed a wordless promise to each other to return safely. Then, with deep breaths, they stepped over the railings and leapt directly onto the Field, where mortal peril at the claws and jaws of the Ravagers awaited.

o

Ronald Weasley didn't know where to look. Cowering patheticallyside by side with Cho Chang, Michael Corner, and a few other first year Gryffindors behind one of the barriers raised by a group of second year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, he didn't care about the embarrassment of being forced to seek shelter with younger years. He only cared about survival now.

Everywhere he looked, a battle was raging. Down below at the Field, Sakura was almost nothing but a blur of color, as, like a small whirlwind, she danced through the rush of Ravagers, the silk connecting her Crystals moving like a solid barrier around her. One forceful sweep of her hand, and one of her jeweled spheres swept around her and punched a solid hole through the torso of one of the creatures trying to sneak up on her. Green eyes hard and shining brightly, she spun and sent the other Crystal smashing into the snout of the Ravager, slamming the beast several feet back before it came to a rest in a twitching heap. All this happened in a couple of heart-thumping seconds, so fast that Ron was sure that if he had blinked, he would have missed everything.

Just a couple of feet away from her was Syaoran, brandishing his sword one-handed effortlessly. He transferred his sword to his left hand, punched at the jaws of a Ravager who had come too near which sent it spinning away, then switched hands again to execute a clean downward slash at another snarling beast. Neatly decapitated, head and torso fell to the ground in two separate, bloody pieces, even as the Chinese boy leapt over the carcass to meet another of the growling beasts head on.

At the stands, he could just glimpse Blaise Zabini fighting side by side with Neville. Marvelling inwardly at the unlikely pair, Ron gaped as Neville jabbed at an approaching Ravager who had cleared the stands and were nearing a clump of first years being protected by the barrier of a few Ravenclaw third years, then executed a flawless combination of sweeps with his staff which sent the creature howling in pain. Apparently not finished, Neville ducked out of the way at an unspoken signal from Blaise, who, raising his own staff, coolly shouted a Blasting Curse.

Ron's eyes bugged out when, instead of the small ball of light that he was expecting, a glowing comet rushed at the Ravager. He only had a glimpse of Zabini's triumphant expression, the half-Italian Slytherin's dark hair blowing around his face at the force of his spell, before the Ravager's unprotected belly exploded in a mess of blood, bone, and intestines. Neville only spared a spiteful kick at the creature's destroyed ribs before the pair moved on swiftly to help with the others.

Only one question was in his mind as he and Michael exchanged bewildered glances. _Where did they learn to fight like that?_

o

That was exactly what the other Professors were thinking. Ducking out of the way as Snape muttered a _Sectumsempra_ at an approaching Ravager, downing it with the ruthless slashes of his own invented curse, McGonagall couldn't help but stare a little in amazement at the unexpected and unseen fighting prowess of her students.

Flitwick, who had been helping to keep up the Wards which Sprout had set up to protect the frightened students (he guessed that they were the ones who weren't part of the Representatives' defense group) who had flocked around them, squeaked when an explosion rocked the Field. They followed the path of the explosion and stared at one of the European Representatives—Ren, was it?—who was perched on top of the steepest foundation of one of the stands fearlessly. He was hefting a beautiful strong bow, the glint from the string of the weapon catching from the sun as he expertly notched another arrow. Firing once more, another explosion shook the stands as the pained yips and yowls of injured Ravagers rose to the air.

Opposite them, fighting back to back, were Draco Malfoy and Jason Townsende. Both were wielding their respective weapons—a s glaive and a spear—like nobody's business, moving with swift and efficient grace that the creatures were finding it impossible to even come _near _them.

Below them, Hadrian was successfully defending another group of students on his own, brandishing a shining sword easily. Sunlight reflected off the smooth blade, making them blink for a moment, before he was bringing it down on the head of a doomed Ravager. The body of the fallen creature quivering in its death throes didn't even give him pause as he moved to confront another one.

"The Sword of Gryfiindor," Minerva breathed out.

Almost absent-mindedly, Remus continued, "—as well as Slytherin's Glaive, Hufflepuff's Bow, and Ravenclaw's Spear."

Dumbledore's voice thundered behind them. "How did they get a hold of the weapons of the Hogwarts Four?"

Snape's voice, becoming a little strained as he blasted another Ravager away from the barrier, retorted, "Who cares, as long as they're doing their job!" He huffed in cold annoyance. "Honestly, Albus."

o

Syaoran didn't know how much time had passed. He had lost track of time, absorbed as he was in his deadly dance with Death's Creatures. But it had all paid off, he thought, as he wiped his forearm over his eyes. Their Shadows had performed admirably, and he was proud of them for rising up to the challenge, unexpected as it was.

Suddenly though, cold fear suddenly gripped his chest. Whirling around, eyes frantic, he pushed aside the pile of carcasses partially blocking his view as he searched for Sakura. They had been separated during the Battle, and he could only hope that she was safe. The sudden dread that engulfed his heart and the awful stillness of the stadium crushed that hope though.

Kicking aside the last corpse, he looked around the stadium for Sakura. Then froze in his tracks, mind going blank for a second as he stared at the sight before him.

Sakura was lying unconscious at the other half of the Field in a widening pool of her own blood. He could see the deep gashes that had ripped the sleeve of her right cloak into tattered pieces, could see the grimace of pain in her lovely face. Assessing the situation, he figured out that the last three of the Ravagers must have rushed her all at once in a last ditch effort to do some damage. Though fatigued, she had managed to dispatch two of the beasts, as evidenced by their corpses at her side, but the last one, the leader, had managed to sneak in with his claws, almost taking her shoulder off. She must have hit the ground and passed out partly from the impact and partly from exhaustion, because he knew that the majority of the pack of Ravagers had gone for the two of them and not the students in the stands. That had been their intention by jumping off the stands straight into the fray: to distract the beasts and draw their attention so that their Shadows would have an easier job of dispatching off the beasts. He never imagined that it would come to this though.

Syaoran wasn't aware of when he brandished his sword once more. He was only aware that he was holding the hilt once more in a bruising grip as he looked at the leader of the Ravagers, the beast baring his fangs in a facsimile of a smile, a demented grin, as he padded over to the downed girl.

If anybody had looked at the Li Clan Head in that moment, they would have recoiled in fear at the sudden blackness of his once gold eyes, at the cold rage that shone in them as he hefted his sword. But Syaoran didn't care. All he saw was Sakura bleeding, Sakura _hurt. _

For him, seeing her there bloodied and beaten, was just one time _too many. _But it was the triumphant growl of the last Ravager as he moved closer to Sakura that was the breaking point for Syaoran.

_Yes, _Syaoran thought, as a wordlessly cruel smile stretched his lips. _They would pay for hurting her. _

He vanished in a cloud of wind and light.

o

Snape blinked as he leaned against a damaged post, trying to catch his breath. He hadn't even seen the Chinese brat move. One second he was standing across the Quidditch Pitch from the Japanese female, the next he was at her side and facing the startled Ravager.

At his side, Minerva gasped while Remus blanched as they beheld the unfamiliar sight of the Chinese boy in a fury. They had believed the boy to be a calm person after all, very reserved unless in the company of his friends, and always in perfect control of his emotions.

He hadn't lost control, but this was the first time that they had seen a display of such ruthless brutality from Syaoran Li. Flitwick squeaked in horror as blood flew from the Ravager's body and a pained whine from the creature reached their ears.

Li was _toying _with the beast, Snape thought in reluctant fascination. He was drawing out the death of the creature, and while he couldn't blame the boy, knowing that the Ravager had grievously harmed the female whom Li loved, but he couldn't help but feel a little frisson of fear at knowing that the boy was capable of such violence should any harm come upon his beloved.

Sprout was dry retching as what looked like the Ravager's ears flew through the air and landed in the grass with a wet plop. Even Dumbledore was looking a little pale as they all watched the gruesome show that Li was giving them. More than a punishment, it was a clear statement of the lengths that Syaoran was willing to go to protect Sakura, and the warning was being made clear to all as a resounding 'crack!' echoed throughout the stadium, the sound of one of the Ravager's front paws snapping like a twig.

Surprising to Snape though, was the impassive detachment on the faces of many of the so-called Shadows. They obviously wholly supported their fighting leader. It was a sign of their regard for the Representatives that they made no move to stop the show of brutality at the center of the Pitch, clearly of the opinion that the leader of the Ravagers deserved all that Syaoran was doing to it, and more.

More spatters of blood later, and the creature was lying in several pieces all around the Pitch. The Professors and the students all watched in respectful, some in fearful, silence as Syaoran stepped over the head of the beast without flinching, his sword reverting back to its necklace form around his neck as bent down to take his partner into his arms. They saw the slight flinch on Sakura's unconscious face as her body was jostled painfully, and the softening of Syaoran's face as the light of rage vanished from his eyes.

Snape breathed out, long and slow, as he and all the others looked at the retreating back of the Chinese boy. He knew then and there that he would never underestimate that one ever again. If he had been solely of the Light, then Snape knew what he could expect from Li. If he had been of the Dark alone, it would have been harder to categorize the boy. But given this revelation that though clearly a fighter of the Light, he was very, very _capable _of being as dark as he wished in protection of the fragile-looking Japanese girl, Severus Snape knew that Syaoran Li was someone to be _feared._

Inwardly, he pitied anyone who would try to harm Sakura. After that display, Snape shook his head, he couldn't even imagine what Li would be capable of if it ever happened again.

**Author's Notes: **_Wooh. Honestly, the battle scenes seemed to write themselves! sighs As you can see, the pace has picked up. We're headed for the series of concluding chapters now, people! Thank you for staying with me on this ride for so long, and I hope you had fun reading this chapter, no matter how dark it was at the end. Til next time! _


	17. Prelude to Chaos

**The Alliance of Magic**

**By: **Marie-Claire

**Disclaimer: **I've been doing this for the past sixteen chapters, so you guys should be used to it by now. CCS is not mine.  Nor is Harry Potter. And the poem 'Tonight I can Write' really does belong to Pablo Neruda. _Darn. _

**Author's Notes: **I was actually thinking of putting this story into hiatus. I didn't, if only because of the support of those who read this faithfully, whom i have no wish to disappoint. Thank you for being considerate, and for waiting. I can't promise to update quickly, because honestly, I have become captivated by different fandoms now. But I promise to finish this story, not only for me, but for all of you who have been with me from start to finish. Thank you. 

**Chapter Seventeen: **Prelude to Chaos 

                Sakura opened her eyes to a cool, gentle hand brushing her hair away from her face. Nose crinkling a little, she cautiously opened one emerald eye, then the other, face brightening as she smiled tiredly up at her cousin.

                "Sakura-chan, you're awake!" Tomoyo clapped her hands in delight, immediately hurrying to help the other girl sit up on the bed, fluffing her pillows and tugging down the heavy covers to her lap.

                Eyes softening as she murmured her thanks, Sakura took in the glass doors on her right opening up to the balcony, the soft white curtains fluttering gently in the breeze, the mild fragrance of the bouquet at her bedside, the breakfast tray with a single, cheery sunflower beside her water glass, and the general open, airy feel of the room. "I'm not in the Hospital Wing, then?"

                Tomoyo shook her head, masking her amusement as she silently decided not to tell her cousin the lengths Li-kun had taken to ensure that after being healed, Sakura would be taken straight to her own bedroom to recuperate. They were all well aware of Sakura's resentment of clinical, blank, white hospital rooms, and in spite of Pomfrey-san's shouting insistence, Li had effortlessly carried the still-unconscious Sakura back to her room, his amber-eyed stare silencing all further protests from the other Professors.

                She was sure that Sakura would be mildly disapproving of Syaoran's stoic, bordering on rude, actions, but the honorary Ravenclaw fully understood the concern of the Chinese boy and his unwillingness to leave Sakura in the care of unfamiliar people right after such a scare.

                Sakura was just finishing her meager breakfast, hot porridge with a sprinkling of sugar and cinnamon for flavor, when they both heard soft footsteps padding towards the door, opening to reveal a solemn-looking Syaoran. He looked just as immaculate as ever, wearing soft black slacks and a white button-down with the sleeves pushed back to his elbows, if not for the slightly bruised skin under his eyes and faint lines on his forehead, evidence of a night of worried concern.

With a smile towards the silent teen, Tomoyo took the bowl from Sakura, gathering the contents of the tray and going out with a smile to Li as she silently closed the door behind her.

                The cherry blossom determinedly stared down at her clasped hands, not knowing what to expect from her intended. Moments passed in stifling silence, when, with an internal wail of _'I can't take this anymore!' _she opened her mouth to talk, when—

_Oh. _

                The Japanese female's anxious thoughts melted away as she felt strong, warm arms envelop her. One calloused hand on the back of her neck and his other arm draped around her waist, Syaoran carefully pulled her to him, still being careful not to aggravate Sakura's bandaged shoulder.

                "Never, _never _frighten me like that again, all right, Ying-Fa?" he whispered fiercely to her ear, breathing in the comforting scent of her hair.

                Sakura breathed a whisper-silent laugh on his shoulder. "It's not something I do deliberately, Xiao Lang."

                The young man's eyes hardened as he retreated to the wooden chair by her bedside with one final squeeze. "Not with that intent in mind, but with the way you always try to work past your limit, it looks like that's what you're doing." At Sakura's carefully blank look, Syaoran exploded. "You shouldn't have had that hard a time with those Ravagers, Sakura!"

                "I—" Sakura tried to speak, then cut herself off at the fierce look that Syaoran shot her.

                "I can't believe that you let your reserves get that low and I can't believe I continually allowed myself to be distracted from knowing!"

                "The things I did needed to be done, Syaoran!" Sakura defended herself. "The wards, the new wands, everything! We don't have time to rest now that Thanatos is coming here. I—I don't want a repeat of that—that Massacre ever again! I refuse to let any of these children experience what we did then." Her voice hitched in a sob as she pulled up her knees and buried her face in them, shoulders shaking.

                Syaoran's face had softened again as he drew her into another hug, but his fierce tone brooked no argument. "We won't allow anything like that to happen here. But _koi_, don't you see that by putting yourself in as much danger as you do by not resting enough, the backlash could be worse? If—" Syaoran swallowed, "If something happens to you at this point, _we all fall. _It's not a justifiable risk."

                "But we have to be ready for him!" Her voice was muffled against her knees as Syaoran continued to hold her.

                "And we will be. Our Shadows are getting stronger by the day. They'll certainly be worthy opponents to Thanatos' wizard allies. And negotiations with the American and Greater European Ministries via Delavenne and Townsende are going well. Hiiragizawa, Daidouji, and my cousin are effectively working behind the scenes to manipulate the internal politics here at Hogwarts. _We will be ready for him, Sakura. _But you have to learn to trust us more!"

                The Card Mistress raised her head, staring in distress at the hurt undertones in his voice. "Lying to Daidouji… lying to _me. _Don't you see how much you hurt us, Ying-Fa?"

                Sakura's eyes teared up, but this time in guilt. "Gomenasai, Syaoran-kun… and—and to Tomoyo-chan as well."

                The young Elemental Master's expression lightened as he carded one hand softly through her hair, flicking a finger at Sakura's forehead and making her mouth twist in a reluctant smile.  

                "By the way, how do you feel? Mei Lin's holding a grudge on the Head Nurse now. She wanted to heal you, you know how my cousin doesn't trust anybody else when it comes to healing, but Pomfrey-san got to you first."

                A reassuring smile. "Tell Mei Lin not to worry. It feels fine. A day's rest—" she faltered at the other's raised eyebrow, "days then," she conceded "and I'll be perfectly alright. But tell me, Syaoran, what's happened since then?"

                The Chinese boy carefully selected an orange from the fruit basket, sniffing delicately at the citrus fruit, before he deigned to answer. "The parents of the students are in an uproar. Nobody expected an attack of that kind, considering the Ministry's continued insistence that the Dark Lord's forces are still weak. And at Hogwarts no less!"

                "Fudge's days as Minister are undoubtedly limited, then?"

                "Hiiragizawa says it'll only be a matter of time now." He confirmed, handing Sakura a few pieces of his peeled orange.

                Sakura accepted with an appreciative smile, popping one into her mouth delicately "And our Shadows?"

                "They've adjusted well to their schoolmates finding out about the real training they do in our classes. It's amusing how those not included in the classes are clamoring now to the Headmaster to be allowed to attend, but Hiiragizawa's staying firm on his non-acceptance policy of the Whites,"  Syaoran answered, flicking a finger at the small trash can at the corner, which zoomed over to him and back after he dropped the orange peelings. 

                "Dumbledore-san can't do anything about it," Sakura agreed. "Eriol-kun took care to break any affiliations between the Shadow Organization and Hogwarts."

                Syaoran shrugged. "He was already expecting his grandfather to attempt to manipulate our Shadows. I hate to say it, but he's good at solving problems before they even occur."

                "Why Syaoran-kun! I do believe this is the first time I've heard you praise Eriol-kun." Sakura teased, poking the Li Clan Head's side, making the boy flinch a little.

                Syaoran grimaced, face a little green. "I can acknowledge that he's not half-bad at what he does, Sakura, but…"

                His words were cut off when Sakura delightedly clasped her hands together. "Eriol-kun will be absolutely _delighted _to hear you say that, Syaoran-kun!"

                The Chinese boy squawked in alarm. "No. _NO. Sakura, you are not telling Hiiragizawa about this!" _

                Sakura's laughter drifted out, interspersed with Syaoran's protestations, into the air.  Hearing it, Tomoyo smiled into her hand as she backed away from where she had been listening behind the door. She should have known that her worry of a rift between the two powerful sorcerers were unfounded. The dark aura that had settled over Hogwarts after the attack was finally going to lift, even if only by a little.

                _'Things are going to get far, far worse,' _Tomoyo thought. _'But as long as Sakura-chan can laugh like that, and make Li-kun smile… maybe everything will still be alright.' _

oOo

                "Hey, Hiiragizawa!"

                Eriol looked behind him, raising one hand in acknowledgment at Matthew and Alexander.

                The two American Ministry Representatives skidded to a stop in front of him.  He quirked one eyebrow at Alexander, who was wheezing a little, his blonde hair windswept from their run. "We finally caught up to you!" He puffed at the dark-haired sorcerer.

                "You're like a whirlwind around the castle," Matthew complained. He waved distractedly at a few passing Shadows, who were hurrying through the grassy courtyard on their way to classes, before turning back to Eriol. "How many Ministry negotiations are you taking care of anyway?"

                Eriol breathed a laugh as he continued walking through the yard, the two Americans in tow. "Too many to count, I'm afraid. What did you need me for?" He prompted them.

                "Our Ministry has sent back word." Lex exclaimed excitedly, while Matthew's brown-haired head nodded in agreement.

                Clow's reincarnation tensed as he stopped in his tracks. "Well?" He inquired worriedly.

                Lex waved one hand dismissively. "I don't know what you're so worried about. Whatever you said in those letters and in that one meeting with the Council, you've definitely impressed them."

                The sorcerer's eyes sparkled in gratified pleasure behind his glasses. "Then that means--?"

                Matthew nodded in confirmation. "You have the full backing of our Ministry. Our aurors are being organized as we speak."

                "They'll probably be here within a week." Lex added. "Also, the Superior expressly said that they will deal only with you and the other Asian Representatives, and only a little with the Headmaster. They refuse to show respect to Fudge anymore, that bumbling fool."

                "Then a confrontation with the Minister will not be so far in the future."

                Matthew shrugged, resigned. "Not as if it wasn't bound to happen. People are starting to become more aware that someone's starting to control the reins here at Hogwarts and the British Ministry, and we don't have to tell you that you and your friends are high in their list of suspects."

                "But it's not a bad thing," Lex hurriedly reassured him. "The students here adore you guys, and that perceptions' bound to influence their families around the country. It's highly manipulative of you," he accused, then smiled to take out the bite in his words, "but we know you're doing the good things that the Ministry and Dumbledore should have done long ago, so we're not too worried about it."

                Eriol inclined his head in acknowledgement. "With my family being what it is, can you blame me for being manipulative as a second nature? Rest assured though that when I do so, I don't justify it merely by saying that it's for the greater good." He shrugged gracefully. "Who am I to judge what's for the greater good?" Then he grinned mischievously. "Besides, we are sincerely fond of the students here."

                The two Americans accepted his genuine sentiment with a nod. Ducking beneath an archway and ignoring the shrill squawking of the fairies clinging to the hanging vines as their lodging was disturbed, Matthew asked, "Has the European Ministry sent word, by the way? We'd ask Delavenne, but he's as hard to get in touch with these days as you and Jace."

                "Not yet, but I'm expecting their reply from Ren in a couple of days. Hopefully, it will be news as good as yours." Eriol's dark eyes gleamed behind his glasses as he looked at them somberly. "We will need all the help we can get to survive this."

oOo

                After saying goodbye to the two foreign Representatives, who said that they had to drop by the library to read up on some obscure wards which Jason had asked them to research on, Eriol headed up to the Headmaster's office.

                His grandfather had sent him a missive earlier at breakfast, summoning him to the office. Not that he hadn't been expecting it. The Headmaster was probably furious about the Quidditch Fiasco. Having his fortress breached by Dark Creatures was one thing; having students secretly trained by his grandson and his friends to be competent enough to handle said Dark Creatures? That was another.

                He strode in confidently without bothering to knock, well-aware that his Grandfather had sensed his arrival even from the bottom of the revolving staircase beside the gargoyle. And although he was expecting that this confrontation wouldn't be between the two of them only, he was still quite surprised by the number of people in the room. He gave a small smile of greeting to Snape—who raised one inky-black eyebrow in return—Lupin and McGonagall, and nodded to acknowledge Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of Dumbledore's Auror friends, as well as Arthur and Molly Weasley and their two eldest children. He didn't bother to greet the newer Order members lining the perimeter of the room, considering the air of animosity hovering around them. He guessed that those were the ones who were fully in support of his Grandfather.

                Settling into the chair directly in front of the Headmaster with calm grace, he tilted his head in a short bow, the only sign of deference he would make in this sort of circumstances. More and he might give the impression of being reconciliatory, which would not only make the onlookers smug, but also give Dumbledore the impression of an advantage which he didn't have. "Goodmorning, Grandfather."

                The Headmaster's spectacles flashed. "Eriol."  One twirl of his wand on the desktop and a revolving tea set appeared. "Tea?"

                Eriol smiled a smile that wouldn't have looked unnatural on a hyena. Taking the cup which floated over to him and without taking his eyes away from his relative's face, he made three careful passes over the rim of the cup with his free hand.

                With each sweep of his hand, powder and liquid rose from the cup, which made Mrs. Weasley gasp, not only at the careless display of wandless magic, but what he was implying as well.

                Eriol took a sip, pushing back his glasses as he turned a disapproving eye on the Order's leader. "Really, Grandfather. A Calming Potion, a Nullifier to momentarily weaken my magic, and—"

                "_Veritaserum__, _Headmaster_?_" Severus Snape choked out. Eriol calmly assessed the Potions Master as he took a closer look at the clear liquid floating eerily between the Headmaster and his grandson. "You've been stealing from my stores!"

                _"Albus!"_McGonagall looked appalled, one hand on her throat in shock.

                The Headmaster flicked irritably at the floating substances, which vanished immediately. "I assure you, Minerva, I would not have done this if it wasn't absolutely necessary. Don't worry."

                "_Don't worry—?" _The Gryffindor Head drew herself to full height, turning a cold eye on the Headmaster as she said frostily, "I am not certain that any circumstance would justify slyly administering a _Nullifier _and _Veritaserum_on a young man, Albus."

"And on your own grandson as well," Lupin added quietly, looking at Dumbledore with critical golden eyes as if he had never seen the man before.

"Professors, please." They stared at him like he had grown a second head, boggled by his calm and control in the tense situation. Eriol smiled courteously. "I can't say that I haven't grown used to these kinds of stunts. It's just an unfortunate side-effect of living in the kind of family environment I had." The Weasleys' eyes bugged out at this admission. "But I must say, Grandfather, you must be really desperate for information now. I don't think you've ever attempted to use a Truth Serum of that intensity on me before."

Dumbledore smiled a shark-smile. "You've never show this much insolence before."

Eriol's eyes sharpened a fraction behind his glasses. "Insolence, is it, that we consented to drop everything at _your _request to help your students? To protect the school?" The younger Order members sputtering fell silent at his suddenly frigid tone. "Were we being insolent when we trained your students to be able to protect themselves should circumstances like the very recent one arose, instead of them just waiting for you to sacrifice them at intervals _for the greater good _as you saw fit?"

"You are treading very dangerous ground here, Eriol." The Headmaster had half-risen from his seat now, his eyes gleaming as he fingered his wand with clear intent. "I called you here to help, not to hinder the war-effort. Toe the line more and you'll find yourself banished back to Asia with your friends."

His grandson laughed coldly, apparently unaffected by the threat. "You lost all influence over me when I reached my magical majority, Grandfather. Don't fool yourself. We've made friends here, friends we won't allow to be hurt by _your _war-efforts anymore. And as much as you deny it, we're more involved in this than you want to believe. That's why we want to end this. We _deserve _an end to this."  

"Hiiragizawa! Explain." Severus barked at him.

Eriol spared him one cutting glance, as if to say that he was doing so of his own volition and not because an overgrown, albeit brilliant, bat was barking at him. "Asia is a secluded magical community, so whatever happens there doesn't always reach over the oceans. But a Dark Lord rose in our continent a few years before as well."

Horrified gasps rose from the watching people. "And—and he's still alive?" Lupin asked worriedly.

The dark-haired sorcerer didn't even glance at him, his eyes distant, and obviously lost in his memories. ""We thought we had beaten him after the Massacre, but…"

"Massacre?" Charlie Weasley asked, morbid curiosity getting the better of him. His long hair swished as he stepped forward, engrossed in Eriol's narration.

A flash of pain streaked across his face, the only brief moment of emotion that he would allow himself to indulge in. "The Li Clan Massacre. The Li Clan, Xiao Lang's and Mei Lin's Clan, is the most extensive and most powerful magical clan in Asia. In one night, a third of that Clan was decimated by the Dark Lord. Sakura's father also perished in that surprise attack, for no other reason than the fact that the Dark Lord knew that nothing would hit Sakura and Xiao Lang more than their deaths. Friends and family, all gone in a single, bloody night." He turned to his Grandfather. "I didn't want to be involved in your schemes again, Grandfather, but when Sakura said that she was starting to feel his existence again in your region, _we__ had to come. _And she was right. But the situation has become even worse than we previously thought it would get."

"Elaborate, please, Mr. Hiiragizawa," McGonagall prompted him shakily.

"Last Halloween, we found out that our Dark Lord and yours had merged through a Dark Blood Ritual. He calls himself Thanatos now, and is more powerful than ever." Nodding in acknowledgement of their disbelief, he told Lupin, "You can ask Hadrian if you wish, Mr. Lupin. With his unfortunate connection to the Dark Lord, he will be able to confirm what I have told you."

"If what you say is true, Eriol, then I accept it." Dumbledore said after a few quiet moments. "But you're disturbing things that you shouldn't have touched in the first place here."

"What, Fudge?" Eriol sneered, the first undeniably aggressive expression he had shown from the start. "The Ministry was an institution organized for the purpose of protecting its citizens from threats, Grandfather, and your brilliant Minister has done everything but that, first hiding his head in denial of the Dark Lord Voldemort's return, second by almost alienating other Wizarding Ministries which was only barely remedied by the arrival of their Representatives."

"He's the best we can hope for in this situation!" Dumbledore protested, quailing a little when the professors gave him incredulous looks. Even Shacklebolt snorted at that.

"Someone easily manipulated? Maybe he's the best man only for _you." _Eriol shook his head determinedly. "You've become so used to maintaining the balance between a world which is not too chaotic and not too peaceful, when you could have done so much better. A Golden Age for magic would have been possible after the first Fall of Voldemort, but you were content with the kind of world that you had, with having people in power who are easily manipulated and threatened."

"And what of it?" Dumbledore countered. His hands were trembling on his desktop, his eyes only a little wild behind his half-moon spectacles. "Do you think these people are ready for a change like that?"

Eriol smiled sadly. "You never gave them that option, how will we know?" Sitting perfectly straight-backed and still in the face of his Grandfather's furious agitation, even Snape had to give him points for being gutsy enough to say the words the Headmaster should have heard long before. "We won't accept anything more than a total purging of evil, Grandfather. Would you expect anything less from me? The corruption in your Ministry, this non-tolerance between different magical species, your manipulations for the so-called greater good… Magic deserves more than that from Her children. If you're not strong enough to set it right, then we will."

When Eriol raised hard eyes to his grandfather, he felt not triumph but pity at the defeat he glimpsed in Dumbledore's eyes. "I'd rather have you as an ally rather than an enemy, Grandfather. But things have to change."

McGonagall cleared her throat, face pale but courageous as the eyes of the room's occupants turned to her. "If this _change _doesn't start with us," she began shakily, "then how will I face my students?" She straightened, voice lofty as she quirked a small smile at the bemused sorcerer, who clearly hadn't expected the support of one of Dumbledore's own. "What do you need, Mr. Hiiragizawa?"

Eriol's eyes softened when a few more people enthusiastically promised their support. Remus blinked at the sight. They had lost the image of the young man at the heat of the confrontation between the two powerful magic-wielders and had seen nothing but a leader. In the face of that softening, they were being reminded that despite all appearances, he was still a young man, who, no matter how strong, still needed help every now and then.

The dark-haired boy waved a hand at the far wall, where a glittering map appeared, a copy of the one he had shown to the students before, although the blinking dots had moved closer to Hogwarts in a tightening noose. "As you can see, a confrontation with Thanatos is inevitable. We need all our allies here in Hogwarts, and at the soonest possible moment."

"Will the other Ministries help us?" A young voice piped up from the back. "I know that they've sent their Representatives, but with the way our Minister's been acting all high and mighty with them, I won't be surprised if they denied us aid."

"You'd be surprised," Eriol smiled mysteriously. "The American Ministry has promised me their support in this War. With Jason Townsende and the rest of the Representatives' help, their Superior was convinced that a neutral stand was not possibly anymore. Our friends from the American Branch have informed us that their Aurors will be arriving no later than this week to give their support. We're just waiting for the response of the European Ministry, but with any luck, we'll have a favorable response from them as well."

Arthur Weasley gave a faint laugh and a strangled whisper of _"How did he manage that?" _

"However, we still have to make contact with the people from the Wizarding dwellings surrounding Hogwarts. They have to be evacuated to Hogwarts, and fast. Thanatos will _destroy _them if they remain there, and Fudge won't consent to sending his Aurors as protection to them when he wants them at _his _side for his own protection." He turned back to the Headmaster, and they looked at each other for a few seconds without speaking. "Grandfather?" Eriol prompted gently.

Dumbledore let out one tired, reluctant sigh, before he pushed up his glasses (which made the onlookers jump, it was an action which they were so used to Eriol doing) and his eyes cleared. "Minerva. Severus. Remus. I would like you to send missives to all the families in Thanatos' path, as well as all around the countryside. It doesn't matter if they are merely seeking refuge or wish to help in the fight; please assure them that Hogwarts is open to them should they wish to enter. Use the school owls."

The three looked gratified, surprised by the change in their Leader. Even Snape's eyes had gone wide at the order. With a bow to Dumbledore _and _Eriol, they swept out of the room, barking orders at some of the young Order members to follow them to the Owlery.

"Thank you, Grandfather," Eriol said quietly.

The Headmaster studied his grandson over the top of his half-moon spectacles, smiling ruefully. "I wasn't even aware that I had forgotten my ideals, the vows which I swore to as a child of Magic before you came." He inclined his head a fraction, hands open in a sweeping gesture. "You are a credit to our family, Eriol."

The sorcerer just gave a quiet smile in return, knowing that that was the closest to an apology that he was going to get from his Grandfather.  Fawkes crooned his pleasure softly in the background. Even the phoenix was aware that a complete reconciliation was not possible between the two; too much had happened between them. Eriol opposed too much of his Grandfather's methods and vice-versa for there to be complete peace between the two.

Still, it was gratifying to know that they could still come together when needed. While he meant what he said about not being a pawn of his Grandfather, having the much older wizard as an ally was infinitely better than having him as their enemy, what with all their concentration and focus needed against Thanatos.

_'The future is grim,' _Eriol thought to himself, looking through the window to the distance, only half-aware of his Grandfather mobilizing the remaining people in his office and assigning them their own tasks, _'but it is not hopeless. Magic-willing, we **will **survive this.'_

oOo

                The refugees began arriving in droves mere days after the flurry of messenger owls were sent out of Hogwarts. They came flying in brooms, some through Apparition, while others used the Portkey points that the teachers had hastily set up with the help of some of the sixth and seventh year Shadows. Trudging up the hill towards Hogwarts, their meager belongings floating behind them noiselessly, they stared in fascination at the enormous semi-transparent dome surrounding the castle. 

                "Merlin's beard, what _is _that?" One wizard with graying hair exclaimed. A young girl, possibly his niece, clutched at the man's hand in fearful awe, sucking on her thumb as she stared mutely at the new addition to the castle.

                "Wards, sir," a Ravenclaw Shadow answered respectfully. Pairs of Shadows had been dispatched to watch over the Portkey stations, to guard against intruders as well as to assist the incoming evacuees. Expertly wielding his silver staff, which had been drawing curious looks from the newcomers, he motioned for his Hufflepuff partner, who was scanning their surroundings with sharp eyes, signaling the other to move to the back in a defensive position. "Erected by the professors in light of the current situation. They will allow no one with the intent to harm the castle and any of its inhabitants to enter."

                A weary-looking witch breathed a little sigh of relief as they started walking up the path, her eyes watchful as well as she clutched her wand in a white-knuckled grip. "The situation is—?"

                "Really dire, miss," answered the Hufflepuff sixth year honestly, hearing her question from the back. "But as it is, there is no place safer at the moment than Hogwarts for all of us."

oOo

                Ginny smiled at the many relieved and tearful reunions taking place all around the castle gardens. Pulling everyone in the Dark Lord's line of fire, especially the families of the Hogwarts students, to the castle had been a brilliant idea. Looking on in fascination as the Colin and Dennis Creevey eagerly bowled over their bemused Muggle parents, who had been wandering around in fascination looking at their new magical environment, she giggled as Luna and her eccentric-looking father walked past, the Lovegood patriarch mumbling excitedly to his serene daughter about Snorkacks and such.

                Near the willows at the edge of the wards, she spotted Pansy Parkinson regally walking towards a stately-looking woman in beautiful silk robes, an uncharacteristically soft expression on her face as she scooped up the wide-eyed blonde toddler who greeted her with a gap-toothed grin and a hug with chubby hands. Not far from the trio, Neville was escorting his stern grandmother past the wards in the direction of the castle. Despite the slightly scolding tone in the Longbottom matriarch's voice as she questioned the Gryffindor's activities during the past few weeks and whether he had been keeping up with his studies, Ginny could nonetheless hear the affection deep in her voice as she nodded approvingly at Neville's improved physique and newfound confidence.

                "_Ginny!" _

She whirled around in slight alarm at the near hysterical tone of the voice, wondering who was calling her, when her eyes widened in surprise as she saw her mother, father, as well as Bill and Charlie hurrying towards her.

                "Mum! Dad! And Bill and Charlie?" With a laugh, she dove into their embrace. Pulling back  a little, she questioned, "Then the Burrow?"

                Bill's eyes tightened a little at the corners as he shrugged, "We warded it as best as we could, but we did receive one of the messenger owls, so here we are."

                "How have you been, little sister?" Charlie asked her fondly, slinging a friendly arm over her shoulders. He had always been her favorite brother, and she snuggled closer, giggling as Bill ruffled her hair. "We've been hearing a mighty lot from the Headmaster, but the news is never enough."

                Bill nodded as their parents drifted away, talking excitedly with a few Muggle refugees, who were glancing around nervously at all the people who probably looked strange to them as they held their wizarding children in hand, probably to put them at ease. "A lot has changed since we've been here, I take it?"

                "Oh, that's an understatement if I've ever heard one," Ginny scoffed.

                "We worry about you, Ginevra." Charlie said seriously, and the little Gryffindor sobered at the use of her full name. Her siblings only ever used her full name when they were being serious, and she supposed that all the things they had been hearing about Hogwarts had really worried them.

                "I can't honestly say that there's no need for you to worry, but," she grinned up at her two eldest brothers, "Hogwarts has never had as much hope as it does now. I really, really believe that we're going to make it through this, or at least, we will with the help of Sakura and her friends."

                "Sakura?" Bill's eyes sharpened. "One of the Asian Representatives?"

                Ginny looked up at her brother in surprise as they entered the Entrance Hall, exchanging greetings with Seamus and Dean, who introduced their families to her enthusiastically, before walking on. "You've met?"

                "No, but we've seen her friend. Eriol, was it?"

                Her brow furrowed. "I've heard that he's primarily the head of negotiations with the other Ministries, which must be true considering we don't really see him around much these days. He must be really busy." She shrugged. "Anyways, he's a nice guy."

                The two older Weasleys exchanged wry looks. Nice wasn't the word they would have used. More like intimidating. And powerful. And scary.

                Charlie shook his head. "Anyway, I don't know what to think about them. We've heard that they've been teaching the students how to fight? Isn't that a bit… drastic?"

                Ginny looked at him with unreadable eyes.

                The dragon-tamer fumbled a bit. "Give me a break here, Gin. Mum and Dad sent you to Hogwarts to be safe, you can't honestly expect us to take the news that you've been learning to fight and whatnot lying down!"

                "If they hadn't taught us to fight, then we might as well be dead now," Ginny whispered fiercely. "That attack a couple of days ago… it took everyone by surprise, even the professors. We aren't used to facing anything like that. If they hadn't taught us to protect ourselves, then I'm not sure there'd be any students left to meet their families here right now, Charlie. So don't blame them for that!"

                Bill put a calming hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Ginny. Charlie didn't mean it like that. You know he has a soft spot for you, how'd you think we'd feel knowing that you weren't as safe as we'd thought here in Hogwarts and we weren't there to help?"

                "What'd you worry for anyway?" A caustic voice sounded from behind them and the trio whirled around to see Ron lurking behind one of the pillars, arms crossed and mouth pulled down in a slight sneer. "Ginny's not stupid, she can take care of herself. Besides, I'm here with her, aren't I?"

                Ginny ignored Charlie's muttered _"That's precisely why I'm worried" _and stared at her brother. "I haven't seen you in a while, Ron. In fact, I haven't seen you after the Attack except when you were skulking to your classes." With a perfectly level voice, though her slightly red cheeks betrayed her simmering anger, she asked sweetly, "You're not embarrassed, are you, brother dear?"

                The youngest Weasley male floundered. He squeaked, "Embarrased? What are you talking about? The only reason why I didn't take care of all of those… those _things _was because they were too weak for me to use my powers on." He seemed to gain a bit of bravado as he straightened up and thumped one fist on his chest, "With the training fit for Merlin I've undergone under the Headmaster over the summer, you don't think I'd waste my time on the small-fry, do you?"

                Bill and Charlie raised skeptical eyebrows at him, obviously unprepared for the arrogant bent their little brother had embarked upon. Being that they didn't stay much at the Burrow anymore, they weren't as used to this new Ron as their other siblings had been.

                "Oh, quit it already with the bragging, Weasley," a mildly scathing voice spoke from behind the hotheaded Gryffindor, making him jump a little. Ginny waved at Mei Lin, who was staring down a tense Ron.

                "Hi Mei Lin!"

                "Ginevra," Mei Lin nodded with an easy grin and an acknowledging nod at the two older Weasley brothers as Ginny made quick introductions. "I do believe your parents are looking for you."

                 Ginny pouted in dismay at the Chinese girl. "I'm sorry Mei Lin, they didn't have to use you as their messenger."

                The older girl waved her apology away. "Don't worry about it, I was headed inside anyway."

                "Yeah, don't worry about it, Ginny." Ron echoed snidely, having recovered from the Li female's mild dressing down. "That's all she's good for anyway, being Slytherin scum and all that."

                Bill and Charlie rounded on their brother in anger at his rudeness, but was stopped by the careless hand Mei Lin flung out to stop them. Ginny stared at the Asian Representative, knowing that despite her cool expression, her heated eyes showed the spark of her temper clearly.

                "I wasn't aware that I'd been Sorted, Weasley."

                "Bollocks, you weren't!" Ron countered heatedly. "And even if you weren't, you're hanging out with Malfoy's lot awfully frequently, aren't you? Should've known you'd be just as evil as them," and then a sinuous whisper under his breath, "_bitch." _

                Ginny stiffened in fury and Charlie strode forward to box his younger brother's ears, but Mei Lin was faster than all three of them. With one fierce smile and a snarled "I'm glad you think so highly of me, Weasley," she lashed out with one savage right hook.

                Needless to say, Ron went down like a sack of potatoes.

                While Bill was busy nudging at his brother's out cold body, an expression of part-worry and part-satisfaction on his face and Ginny was congratulating a smug Mei Lin, a coolly amused voice spoke out, "_Cara, _you really shouldn't have done that."

                Mei Lin whirled around in delight, face brightening once she spotted Blaise, accompanied by two second year Slytherins who grinned up at Mei Lin with quick smiles. Pouting, the Chinese girl demanded, "Did you hear what he called me?"

                "Precisely." Blaise's lip curled up in mild disdain at the downed Gryffindor and Charlie almost went for his wand at the dangerous gleam in the Slytherin's eyes. For all that Ron was a prat, he was still his brother, and with the way the Slytherin was eyeing the unconscious Gryffindor's body, he wouldn't be surprised if parts of his brother's body were circulating around the Wizarding Black Market by sundown. "You should have done much worse."

                Laughing a bit nervously, Mei Lin started dragging the quietly furious Slytherin away, the others following though Bill shot Ron a slightly worried look before shrugging, obviously deciding that Ron had merely gotten what was coming to him. He straightened up though when he noticed Zabini studying him with a curious look.

                "You are William Weasley, am I correct?" At Bill's guarded nod, "I've read your position paper on Goblin Wards during the Medieval Ages. It was very well-thought of."

                Though surprised at the compliment, Bill smiled easily, "Thank you. I didn't know Complex Warding was part of Hogwarts curriculum though."

                "It's not. My father sent me a copy for bedtime reading." Blaise informed him.

                "_Bedtime--?"_Bill sputtered, ignoring the bemused glance Charlie sent the dark-haired student. "That's what you call bedtime reading?"

                Zabini nodded in the affirmative. "My family is involved in providing security for select Wizarding families as a side business venture, and wards are a particular interest of mine. What do you think of Randall's Theory of…"

                Ginny stared in delighted surprise as the two newly acquainted males started a mildly heated debate, while Charlie smiled in wonder at the easy way the two were getting along. It was obviously a surprise to him to see a Slytherin getting along so well with, well, _anyone, _considering that when he and Bill had been students in Hogwarts, the Snake House was looked upon with great disfavor, and what news he got from Ron pretty much confirmed the same.

                He shot a quick glance at Mei Lin, who was looking on with a fond, approving expression on her face. He had been prepared for changes in Hogwarts, but not to this extent. And there was no doubt in his mind regarding the people responsible for said changes. However, despite Dumbledore who had previously seemed dead-set against any changes in the status quo, Charlie could see that change was for the best. For the first time, he felt energized about the inevitable Fight as he walked through the school, marveling at the greatly improved social relations between all the Houses. After all, everybody said that there was no hope for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to get along. With a wry glance at his brother and Zabini, he shrugged, _'Screw that thought then. If there's hope for Gryffindor and Slytherin, there's certainly hope left for us all.' _

oOo

                Hogwarts and her inhabitants were treated to a steady procession of foreign contingents in the next couple of days. Everyone, even some of the more flighty professors, had gaped when the doors to the Great Hall had banged open in the middle of dinner one night.

                "Wuh-wha?" The hapless third year who had been just about to exit the Great Hall heading for the nearest loo had blubbered helplessly as he was gently swept to the side as a steady procession of confident-looking witches and wizards in royal blue and black robes, all with wand holsters strapped to either their arms, or waist, or thighs, had marched into the Hall.

                Pansy hid a small sneer behind one well-manicured hand as she nodded indulgently at her younger brother's enthusiastic chatter as she remembered Dumbledore's face at the surprise arrival of the American Auror Battalion. He had been half-in half-out of his seat in alarm when Townsende and the other American Representatives had swiftly stepped in, shaking hands with the formidable Captain of the squad.

                Of course, the European Representatives wouldn't allow themselves to be outdone as well. Within a fortnight, Hogwarts was once again shocked by the arrival of the European Aurors. They differed from their Western counterparts only by their slightly more free-flowing, white robes accentuated by forest green accents and their more delicate facial features, but it was clear that they meant business as well as they headed for the Head Table, where the flustered professors were waiting.

                Both battalions had been immediately dispersed throughout Hogwarts and its grounds by their respective Commanders, after conferring about the current situation with Townsende and Delavenne. A number had also been sent to the Ministry of Magic to coordinate with some of the British Aurors who were stubbornly refusing to leave their posts—or rather, were forbidden by the Minister to abandon their posts as his guards despite all the signals pointing to the fact that they were much more needed elsewhere.

                Everything had started to move much more swiftly, so much so that Pansy sometimes felt that she was being swept along by an unstoppable tide. Fear was still rampant, especially in the Muggle families who had been suddenly uprooted and plunged into a world of chaos galore.

                Still though, Pansy thought with a smug smile as she watched some of the younger Slytherins interacting with some of the parents of Muggleborn witches and wizards, Slytherin House was rising in ranks with a speed that it had never before experienced, even before the decline of their status after You-Know-Who had ruined their reputation as a House after his rampage. Since Muggleborns weren't immediately aware of the stigma against the House of the Snakes, seeing how accommodating they could be, they were more inclined to act in good terms with the students from that House, to the great surprise of some of the more bigoted students like Corner and Chang.

                Pansy wasn't stupid, and neither was her House. They were well aware of the slow but steady changes that were taking place inside the Slytherins' ranks, most of which were being cunningly implemented by the Prince of Slytherin himself, Draco Malfoy. It was almost like an inward revolution, the way that all the ideals of their corrupted House were changing into those which Salazar Slytherin himself had valued. And as Gryffindor as it sounded, Pansy was almost _giddy _at the thought of being part of something as big as that.

                _'Who'd have thought that Slytherin House could come so far?' _she thought with great pride.    

                "Is something wrong, Pansy?" Gloxinia Parkinson, the matriarch of the Parkinson family asked regally as she turned an inquiring eye on her daughter.

                Not for the first time did Pansy marvel at the thought of her mother and younger brother safe inside Hogwarts. She was well-aware that had they stayed in the Parkinson Estates, which her imbecile of a father would have gladly handed over to the Dark Lord, her stoic and brilliant mother would merely be roped into You-Know-Who's frontlines, while her sibling would most probably be left behind for dead.

                "Charles, I would think you'd be full after eating five of those tarts. It's awfully bad for your teeth, little brother," Pansy scolded her brother gently, to which he replied with a mischievously gleeful grin. She shook her head at her mother in reply. "Who would've thought that Dumbledore would regain his brain? For all his madness, we are indebted to him for opening Hogwart's doors as a refuge to everyone."

                Gloxinia swept a critical eye over the much larger Great Hall, where everyone was more or less busy catching up with their families, though some students were still eyeing all the foreign Aurors with interest. Aiming a narrow look at the Headmaster, she murmured, "Indebted to Dumbledore? I think not, daughter. This idea wouldn't have occurred to your esteemed Headmaster in a million years. I believe a wise mind has been whispering in the old man's ears for quite some time now. I am gratified to see that he has finally found it within him to listen."

                "Mama, look!" Charles said eagerly as he shoveled spoonful after spoonful of peas into his mouth until his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk.

                The eldest Parkinson swept an indulgent hand over her son's curls while Pansy smiled at her sibling. It was this touching scene that Mei Lin came across when she came into the Great Hall.

                "Pansy!" Mei Lin greeted with a smile, Tomoyo in tow as they both came to a stop in front of the pureblood family.

                "Mei Lin, Daidouji." She quickly introduced both females to her mother and brother.

                Tomoyo's eyes brightened when she caught sight of the suddenly shy toddler trying to hide behind his sister. "_Kawaii__," _she breathed softly, eyes sparkling. With a merry laugh and a nod of permission from Gloxinia, she carefully scooped up the unresisting child, who seemed equally fascinated with the Asian female's dark hair which was so unlike his own. "This is your _otouto__, _Pansy?"

                Mei Lin translated quickly, saying "She asked if he was your 'younger brother'" and Pansy nodded at the Japanese girl in pleasant surprise. Despite Charles' exuberance in front of his family, he was normally much more reticent in front of strangers, and the way he had taken to Daidouji so quickly was nothing short of astounding.

                "What's your name, little one?" Tomoyo asked softly, without any of the baby-talk most people used which Pansy privately found annoying, and her mother nodded in approval at the Asian representative.

                "Charles!" The toddler provided with a cute smile. Leaning closer to sniff at Tomoyo's upswept hair, he announced, "You smell pretty."

                Smiling at her brother's antics, Pansy turned to Mei Lin with a teasing smile, "I'm surprised to see you without Draco, Mei Lin."

                "I wasn't aware that I was his keeper, Pansy," the other replied playfully.

                "Please, Li," Pansy scoffed light-heartedly. "Slytherin House is all but waiting for your engagement announcement."

                Despite her teasing tone, Pansy was startled at the Chinese girl's shocked expression. Face paling, she choked, "You don't mean that!"

                Baffled, Pansy shot a glance at Tomoyo, who was looking at Mei Lin as well with a worried frown. "Well, I _was _just teasing you, but it's not a secret to anyone that it's highly likely."

                "B-but Draco hasn't said anything to me about anything like that!"

                "Miss Li, Draco might have not voiced it out loud, but I've known that boy since he was old enough to sneak enchanted oranges from the Parkinson orchards," Gloxinia said with a solemn smile. "I may have been here only for a short period of time, but I have seen the way he looks at you, and it is a look that he has never given to anyone else."

                To Pansy's continued puzzlement, Mei Lin looked even more shaken. "Draco is my friend. I—I didn't know, didn't even think that it could be more than that!"

                "Would it be so bad if it were?" The Parkinson matriarch asked her gently.

                _"Yes!" _Mei Lin answered in such fervent distress that Pansy herself began to worry. "Yes, because—I—I can't…!"

                She whirled around, possibly to escape from the Great Hall, when one solid ringing erupted inside the Hall.

                "Bloody Hell, what was that?!"

                Another ring sounded out, echoing throughout the castle. The students' hands immediately reached for their wands as they looked in alarm at the doors of the Hall.

                Suddenly though, Li stood up from beside Sakura at the Gryffindor Table, a look of comprehension on his face. "Mei Lin!"

                The girl turned to her cousin and they erupted into a swift exchange of Chinese words, when finally, Li's expression settled. He rose from the Gryffindor Table, brushing a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulders on his way in front of the Head Table. Bowing a little, he said calmly, "Forgive the disturbance, Headmaster. It seems as if the Asian contingent, as represented by my Clan, has arrived."

                Whispers spread like wildfire over the Tables at his announcement. Near the end of the Gryffindor Table, Hermione was squirming in excitement at the thought of seeing more wizards and witches from the reclusive continent while her parents looked on in bafflement.

                At the Head Table beside where he had been discussing battle strategy with Kingsley, Eriol stood up as well. "Excuse us, Grandfather." He smiled ruefully. "Yelan Li, Xiao Lang's mother, is not a person one keeps waiting."

                From the Gryffindor Table, Xiao Lang was already pushing the doors to the Great Hall open, with Sakura in tow, while Mei Lin and Tomoyo waited for Eriol to catch up to them before heading out as well.

                One last ring sounded out, the third and loudest, fading out after a moment and leaving the echoing silence of the castle's remaining inhabitants. A second passed with everyone looking at each other, then a sudden mad scramble ensued as the students and their curious families headed out in a mild stampede, intent on getting good spots at the Entrance Hall and the windows of the first floor to get a good view.

                "Why couldn't they just come inside?" Cho Chang griped as she was pushed forward by the crowd of eager onlookers. The foreign Aurors were trying to manage the sudden traffic as they attempted to calm the crowd.

                Millicent Bulstrode shot her a nasty smile, making the Ravenclaw blanch. "No one told you to come, Chang."

                At the Head Table, McGonagall and Snape were heading out as well, followed by the other professors, though at a more sedate pace.

                "Why Severus," Remus said in mock surprised tones. "I didn't know you were interested in the Asian Wizarding population."

                "Shut it, Lupin," the Potions Master replied, giving the other Professor the evil eye as he stalked over to the open doors of the Entrance Hall, looking a little askance and puzzled at the sudden silence of the students. "You dunderheads, what are you all standing around here for—oh."

                Snape's eyes bugged out as he stared out the castle grounds, and behind him, he heard McGonagall's sharp intake of breath.

                _"Oh my,"_ Remus murmured behind him, half-amused and half-awed. "They certainly do know how to make an entrance, don't they?"

                Dozens and dozens of men and women cloaked in robes of red and black with prominent gold embroidery were lined up in military precision all around the castle grounds. Some were carrying heavy staves with billowing flags attached; squinting at the Chinese character and symbol on the flags, Remus guessed that it was the symbol of Li's clan. Glowing balls of vibrant fire were floating interspersed between the lines, the resulting flickering of light and shadow lending the new arrivals a certain ominous air. All their faces were calm and stoic as they gazed at the castle doors.

                Syaoran walked down the stairs alone, looking over his gathered people in silence. Back inside Hogwarts, even the first year Hufflepuffs seemed to have ceased breathing in anticipation. Then to the onlookers' surprise, his face softened a fraction, something they had seen him do only for Sakura before. He fisted both hands, knocked them together horizontally across his chest, and bowed to the crowd.

                If seeing the proud boy bow hadn't been enough of a surprise, the spectators' jaws dropped in awe when, almost like a wave, the lines of gathered people all dropped to one knee in apparent subservience, though the people of Hogwarts could see their faces shining in pleasure as they looked up at their leader. It was obvious that despite his long absence, Syaoran was still very much loved by his people.

                Suddenly, from the back of the lines, a tall woman emerged, clad in elegant silk robes. They all watched her walk calmly towards Syaoran, unaffected by the weight of hundreds of eyes staring at her as she did so.

                When she reached the Chinese male standing at the steps, a small, beautiful smile curved her lips, her exotic features softening as she cupped Syaoran's face gently in her hands. She tugged his face down gently, brushing soft, cool lips at his forehead as she murmured a few words in Chinese.

                Eyes closed in joy, though he hid it well, he greeted her in reply, "Mother. Welcome to Hogwarts."

                Yelan Li smiled brilliantly at her son, a strong woman with the same innate dignity as her child, and people began to understand where Syaoran had gotten his disposition from.

                She turned to the smiling Japanese female behind Syaoran, opening her arms in welcome. Sakura laughed lightly as she descended the stairs and was swept into a hug by her beloved's mother. "I'm so happy to see you here, Auntie Yelan," she whispered fervently to the older woman's hair.

                "Call me mother, Sakura." She cast a knowing look at her son, who looked back at her proudly and a little defiantly, and the rings on Sakura's middle fingers as well as the length of silk connecting the rings which floated gracefully at her feet. "If my little wolf has his way, we'll be family soon enough."

                The Cardmistress' cheeks reddened, while the other approaching Asian Representatives laughed as they descended down to join them. Greetings flew all around as Yelan informed them that Syaoran's sisters had opted to be left behind in China with half of their forces, to remain guard over the Clan lands, though they had very much wanted to come.

                Dumbledore, who had been watching the proceedings with interest, coughed a little as he approached the gathered group. "Mr. Li. I trust that these are the forces from Asia?"

                The Li Clan leader nodded in the affirmative. "Mother, this is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster, my mother, Yelan Li."

                Yelan inclined her head in a graceful bow, while Dumbledore clumsily followed suit, his white beard brushing the tips of his pointy shoes. "It is a pleasure to have you and yours here, Madam, and an honor as well." He smiled at the matriarch of the Li Clan. "I know we have no right to have asked your people for help in this fight. As such, I would like to extend my deepest thanks for coming to our aid."

                She surveyed him calmly, solemnly. "The Li Clan will always come to the aid of its Son and his friends, Headmaster."

                Dumbledore's beard twitched a little at the mild rebuke, accurately translating it to: _'We did not come for you, old man. We came for Xiao Lang and his friends.'_

                 He swept into a short bow again as he allowed the stately woman and the gathered foreign wizards to troop past him into the Great Hall led by Syaoran at the front.

                

oOo

                Draco stared in interest at the greatly enlarged Hall, studying the new faces interspersed around the students and their families.

                "The Asian delegation has arrived, then?" Hadrian murmured as he too looked around, curiosity lighting his face as they stepped into the Great Hall. They hadn't seen the arrival of the fighters from the Li Clan, having been in the Room of Requirement engaged in a friendly spar.

                "Apparently so," Draco answered as they moved through the throngs of people, cocking his head in interest at the lilting voices conversing rapidly in Mandarin.

                Approaching the Slytherin Table, he looked around curiously, feeling like someone was missing. "The brat isn't coming to dinner then?"               

                For some reason, almost all the faces of his Slytherins were tensely set, apprehension flickering visibly in the features of the younger ones who were still incapable of the air-tight control their elders had over their emotions. Blaise, who had been looking at him with an indescribable expression, nodded minutely to an area at the Gryffindor Table.

                He turned around slowly, wondering at the sudden and intense forbidding feeling rushing through him.

                Draco saw Mei Lin first, an occurrence that was becoming more and more frequent especially after the Yule Ball. He was only barely able to halt the insistent upward tug of the corners of his lips, but was unable to do anything about the softening of his eyes as he saw the Chinese girl, something which his loyal Slytherins did not fail to take note of.

                And then he saw the young man approaching her with a solemn, yet determined set of his face. The male's hood was pushed back, so Draco was able to determine the distinct Chinese features on the newcomer, from the exotic shape of his eyes to his oriental robes. It was, however, the emotion that flickered in the stranger's dark, dark eyes that gave him pause.

                _This is someone who knows Mei Lin well, _he thought with a niggling sense of alarm. _Else he wouldn't be directing such intimacy to her through his eyes. _

                He didn't notice Blaise walking up to his side silently. He didn't notice Pansy fisting the folds of her robes as a sign of her distress. He didn't notice how silent Hadrian had fallen beside him. All he saw was how the stranger's face softened as he came to a stop in front of Mei Lin, before he pulled the unresisting Chinese girl into his arms, whirling her around once in his obvious joy.

"Who—?" Draco hadn't even finished uttering his suddenly breathless query when a timid voice piped up from behind them. They all whirled around to stare at Mei Lin's young Slytherin cousin, who was looking up at Draco with sad eyes.

"That's Yao Li." Gulping at the prompting in the Slytherin Prince's suddenly heated eyes, he continued, "Mei Lin's betrothed."

Everyone at the Slytherin table had fallen deathly silent, but even Hadrian, unused as he was to the nuances of the behaviors of the students of the most cunning House in Hogwarts, couldn't fail to notice how white some of the faces around the Table had become. Fingers were tense around silver tableware as they tried to present a calm façade, but more than one Snake was shooting their Prince a worried glance.

Draco, for his part, reined in his emotions admirably well. His heart didn't shatter. Melodrama had, after all, never been part of his character, both as the heir apparent of House Malfoy and Slytherin, and he refused to indulge in raging jealousy over the scene he had witnessed. He did feel his heart give a small _ping! _however, a small but insistent sound that rang of melancholy and vague alarm.

Face as black and as ominous as a thundercloud, he took his place calmly, almost impossibly so, at the head of the Table and concentrated on his dinner. He did not give Chinese pair another glance throughout the whole of dinner, though Hadrian noticed with some apprehension the alarmed and somewhat sad faces of Draco's Slytherins as they looked back and forth from their prince to their honorary sister. The swift but stealthy dispersal of some of the Slytherins from their Table into the crowd didn't escape his notice as well, Hadrian knowing that they were going to gather information, and fast, about the new arrivals.

They placed no blame on the Chinese girl they were so fond of. Even after being asked by Draco to the Yule Ball, Mei Lin had been obviously careful to not let any of her actions be construed as something more than a very close friendship with the blonde. But they had grown used to the sight of the two, had started to hope that maybe the reason why the brunette had been so careful to still keep a part of her reserved around their Prince was because she was not used to matters of the heart. To find out that her reticence was because of this—this interfering stranger had taken the usually unflappable students by surprise.

                Mei Lin, on her part, was not unaware of the sudden cloaked tenseness that had enveloped the Snakes. With her strained smile and distracted eyes, her companion couldn't help but notice.

                "What is the matter, Mei-Mei?" Yao asked, his stoic face betraying none of the concern that his whispered inquiry showed. Contrary to what the older boy had hoped to accomplish by using the affectionate endearment, though, the girl seemed to become even more saddened.

                "I'm quite sure this isn't the right time to ask, or the right place even," said Meilin with a rueful twist to her lips, "but I have to ask. Have the Elders--" try as she might to conceal her resentment at the mention of them, her voice was still tinged lightly with disgust as she continued, "—have they withdrawn their mandate yet?"

                Yao's calm dark eyes intensified as he looked down on his distant cousin's anxious face. "Mei Lin," he began, and with the use of her full name, the Chinese female knew that he was treating her question with all seriousness. "When the Li Clan Elders proposed our betrothal, though we loved each other only as exceptionally close second cousins, you told me that if yours and our honored leader's relationship was not meant to be, then you could think of no one better to have as your life partner than I." The affection in his eyes wordlessly implied that he felt the same sentiment. "I understood then that the only time when you would actively question the Elders' command is if you find someone whom you can give your heart to."

                He carefully tilted her chin up with gentle fingers, asking kindly, "Am I correct in thinking then that you have found somebody who deserves it?"

                Mei Lin looked up at her second cousin and childhood friend with sad, dark eyes. "Perhaps, Yao. Although," here the girl hesitated as she snuck a peak at the Slytherin Table, and at the blond who was stoically _not _looking at their direction in particular, "I'm not sure if he'll have me after this, not that he's given a clear indication that he wanted to have me in the first place."

                Yao followed her discreet gaze, the corners of his eyes narrowing. "He would be a fool not to have you, love." Then he turned stern eyes on her. "But you must remember that I have to give my consent before the Elders can be persuaded to dissolve the betrothal. If I find him unworthy, forgive me." Face hardening, "I will not give my blessings to that union."

oOo

                Hadrian caught Ren's eyes as the European Representative nodded at him in agreement as they pushed away from the shadows of the castle walls, headed towards the young woman out on the lawn. They had been watching her for quite some time, both a little puzzled at how she seemed to be greatly preoccupied as she studied the night sky tirelessly, trying to catch a glimpse of something.

                "Sakura!"

                The young Japanese woman turned to her two approaching friends with a smile. "Hadrian," she greeted, "and Ren! What a pleasant surprise! I'd heard from Tomoyo that you two were busy organizing patrol groups for the perimeter."

                Ren gave a small, careless shrug. "Your boyfriend's mother, Yelan Li, is a formidable woman. She already had basic plans laid out regarding that, thanks to the intel gathered by Jason and his group, so it didn't take long to figure out."

                Sakura clasped her hands together in front of her, saying fervently, "That's good. I was worried about that," she confessed. "Although the wards are top-notch and strong, we can't ever be too safe."

                Hadrian merely studied her with unreadable eyes. "I'm more worried about you though, Sakura."

                A look of surprise in her face, she turned to him. "What for, Hadrian?"

                "You've hardly taken a moment to rest ever since things have gotten hectic. Tomoyo told us you'd promise Li that you'd stop overworking yourself." His lips set in a disapproving frown, he shook his head in disappointment. "You never struck me as the type to break promises, Sakura."

                Devastated, she reached out for the other's hand. "Syaoran doesn't need to have another burden to worry about. Besides, how can I rest when—"

                Suddenly, one of the lookouts from the north tower, a young German Auror from the European squad, shouted down in alarm. "Incoming from the North East perimeter! Unidentified airborne beings with high magical levels! Get ready everyone!" Somewhere from within the castle, a shrill ringing alarm sounded out, almost drowning out the sounds of harried shouting that sounded from within.  

                Ren and Hadrian tensed as in a flash, they had drawn their spear and sword respectively, standing at the ready slightly in front of Sakura, their bodies moving unconsciously in a position to defend their friend. The castle doors banged open and a group of aurors burst out, hurrying into position, though nobody was faster than Syaoran, who skidded to a stop beside the Card Mistress.

                "Sakura, what—?"

                They were all startled when she suddenly began to laugh, light, relieved, and joyful laughter as she pushed gently at Ren and Hadrian for them to let her through. A look of understanding was dawning as well on Syaoran's face, and with relieved laughter of his own, he banished his own weapon as he gave reassuring glances at the two Hogwarts Heirs at his sides.

                "Pardon us, it's a false alarm. There is no threat," he called back to the Aurors, who were looking at them as if they had all gone crazy. When the young German Auror who had sounded the alarm sputtered in embarrassment, Li inclined his head politely at him. "You had no way of knowing. We should have warned you that there are still a few friends of ours who had to catch up."

                "More relatives of yours?" Ren asked skeptically, still a little tense, although he had banished his own weapon as well.

                Syaoran shook his head in the negative. "Friends of Sakura…" Then he trailed off as Eriol appeared behind them in a swirl of blue-gray smoke, startling the Auror ranks, which erupted in hushed whispers, and passing them without a word as he moved to stand beside Sakura, who greeted him with a radiant smile. "…and Eriol."

                They suddenly became aware that the families staying within the magical tents in the Northern perimeter had ventured out to check the commotion when Michael Corner's head stuck out from within one of the closest tents. He had probably been visiting his family when the alarm sounded and had hidden at the first sound of danger. He had obviously gotten back his nerve at hearing that there was no threat.

                Swaggering out of the tent, he asked them boldly. "Hiiragizawa got laid? I don't think I've ever seen him look that relaxed in weeks."

                Syaoran's face was cold as he studied the Ravenclaw with a look on his face reminiscent of a hungry wolf contemplating which of his prey's body part it was best to tear a chunk off first.  "Not that it's any of your business, but it stands to reason that Eriol would be happy to be reunited with his friends."

                Snidely, Hadrian added, "Not that you can relate, Corner, seeing as you don't have any friends at all."

                "Why you—?!" His face reddening, Corner made as if to stomp over to them, when a hand suddenly twisted his ear and yanked him back. Whimpering, the younger Ravenclaw looked up at the formidable looking lady who had stepped out of the tent as well, followed by a lanky man with glasses.

                "Young man, I will not tolerate that kind of disrespect towards Mr. Potter and his friends, not after they've done so much for us," the lady said sternly, though her eyes softened as she nodded at the dumbfounded trio. "I am Isabel Corner, this young man's mother, and this is my husband, Stephen." After they had politely exchanged introductions, she continued, "I understand that you three have been partly responsible for the heightened defenses of the castle and its occupants."

                Although taken by surprise by their unexpected defender, Ren answered smoothly, "It was a group effort, Madame. The students all did their part."

                The thin man, who was clearly Corner's father, snorted as he pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "Even my son?" At their impassive faces, he shook his head. "I thought so." He shot a stern look at his offspring, who squirmed in embarrassment. "We were wrong to coddle you as much as we did, Michael. We never raised you to become this way."

                  "We will be talking about your behavior, mark my words," Isabel said in a cold voice.

                "But mother—!" He was cut off when Isabel twisted his ear again. "_Ow__!" _

                As the trio chuckled at the Ravenclaw's plight, a coolly amused voice spoke from behind them. "Serves him right." Looking back, they saw Pansy walking towards them, holding the hand of her younger brother as he glanced around every which way with wondering eyes.

                "Parkinson," Hadrian greeted. He looked past her over to another tent with the flap partially open, spilling orange light out on the grass and framing the outline of a tall woman who was looking at their direction. "Did we disturb your family?"

                Pansy shook her head, blonde curls flying ever which way. "Charles," she indicated her younger-brother, "is much too hyper still from all the desserts he ate to fall asleep anyway." She motioned towards Sakura and Eriol, both of whom had fallen silent, their upturned faces anxiously impatient as they scanned the skies.

                Suddenly, her eyes widened, and at her side, Charles began tugging on his sister's hand excitedly, pointing one chubby finger to the sky. "Sister! Do you see that? What is it? What is it?" He squeaked in excitement. All around them, voices were raised in alarm and excitement as the aurors began running forward to get a better glimpse, while families were emerging from their tents, trying to see what had gotten everyone so excited.

                Syaoran smirked as Corner's jaw slackened in surprise, while beside him, Ren uttered a soft oath in French as he looked disbelievingly at the beings approaching from the sky.

                "Big kitty!" Charles cooed cutely, while Hadrian stared, almost wanting to laugh.

                "That's not a kitty, Charles," Pansy said blankly, eyes fixed on the nearing forms. "That's a—"

                "A bloody great lion!" Charlie Weasley shouted from their tent, his eyes shining in fascination. "With wings!"

                Hadrian watched in awe as the huge lion with angel wings soaring above them gave a mighty roar that rocked the grounds, resisting the urge to whimper a little. _'Oh bloody Merlin,' _he thought in disbelief, as the lion tumbled out of the sky, doing corkscrews as it plunged down, straight towards Sakura, who looked as if she was almost crying with joy as she opened her arms in welcome towards the great beast.

                With an earth-shaking thump, the lion landed on the ground. He flapped his powerful wings a little, sending a storm of angelic feathers every which way (making Charles clap his hands and laugh) as the wizards did their best to shield their eyes from the powerful winds. Then he started padding towards Sakura, looking positively feral as he did so.

                "Li." Ren said urgently. "If Sakura is in any way in danger, now would be the right time to say it so we can act already!"     

                Syaoran chuckled while all the onlookers stared at him in disbelief. "Relax, Delavenne. I might not like that great big kitten, but I do know that he'll die first before he harms Sakura."

                This confident statement did not in any way assure the onlookers especially since the winged lion seemed determined to prove him wrong for it began taking big leaps to get to the Japanese teen faster. With another fearful roar, it leapt clean off the grass towards Sakura.

                Shouts of alarm rang out through the grounds, several of the students who had gone out to see the spectacle grabbing for their wands. For his part, Hadrian felt like he couldn't move any slower as he began running towards his friend, dreading that at any second, those powerful jaws would clamp around the asian girl's head and tear it wide open. In fact, everyone seemed to be prepared for that eventuality for they turned their heads away, fearing the worst.

                What they didn't expect was for Sakura to begin laughing as the lion began to lick at her face with large swipes of its rough tongue, low, contented rumbles coming from its chest as it lavished her with its version of affectionate kisses.

                "Bloody hell," Charlie said lowly as he excitedly maneuvered his way through the many tents to stand beside Syaoran and the others. "What is that creature?"

                But it seemed as if the spectacle wasn't over yet, for from the sky, they glimpsed three more winged beings. One looked like a man, but clearly wasn't, what with his ethereal appearance: silvery-light blue hair which reached almost to his feet, a face much too lovely to belong to a normal human, and angel wings much like what the lion had. He was also dressed in clothes that was not in any fashion recognizable to Hadrian, and, upon closer inspection when he unfurled his dazzlingly white wings, was apparently carrying another young man of the same size, one who looked fully human this time and had a strange resemblance to Sakura, with no apparent effort. To Hadrian's surprise, and slight amusement,  Syaoran gave an irritated grumble when he saw the angel's burden.

Ren, for his part, was busy staring at the other two beings that had landed. Unlike the other two, they didn't have angel wings, but rather, delicately beautiful butterfly wings that looked to be made of glittering spun silk. One was a winged woman, with a mischievous face despite her regal appearance, while the other was a panther with a coat of the darkest black, its tail flicking every which way, probably irritated by all the stares they were getting.

                They looked the very picture of subtle contrasts, Pansy thought. The two who had approached Sakura, and had now swept her into a hug such that she was almost completely hidden by the feathered wings, were, despite the differences in their appearances (one was delicate while the other looked wild and feral), obviously Light. There was a gentle glow around them, intensifying as they spent more time with Sakura. The other two, on the other hand, were also glowing, but it was a darker glow. They looked more gothic and mysterious, Pansy thought, just like their Hiiragizawa, who, for all his controlled expressions, was clearly happy and relieved, judging from the gentle way he stroked the muzzle of the panther as he listened to what the winged woman was telling him.

                People began crowding around Syaoran and the others, still a bit wary but fascinated despite themselves, as Sakura and Eriol approached, flanked by their so-called friends. Syaoran looked on in amusement as their voices drifted to them; apparently, Sakura was protesting to the young man with dark hair who had been carried by the angel that "I am not a monster, darn it!"

                They came to a stop in front of their friends, and smiling brilliantly, Sakura started the introductions, choosing not to notice how more than a couple of people edged away in nervousness when the glittering eyes of the winged lion passed over them in warning. "Everyone, let me introduce you to my friends." She placed a gentle hand on the head of the lion, (which, Pansy noted with a little unease, reached up to her chest) and smiled up at the angelic-looking man whose arms were crossed as he studied them with indifference. "This is Keroberos and Yue." Then she gestured towards the sullen-looking but still handsome young man hovering protectively behind her. "And that's my older brother Touya." She made a comical face at that, catching the spectators off-guard and making them laugh.

                With gritted teeth, Syaoran stepped forward and bowed as quickly as he could. "Kinomoto."

                Touya turned a narrow glare at the Chinese teen, then smiled evilly and said, "_Gaki__," _snickering when a vein appeared on the other young man's forehead.

                "You don't get along well, do you?" Hadrian whispered to Syaoran, who was glaring back at Touya.

                Eriol's low chuckle sounded out, apparently having heard Hadrian's whisper. "Well, seeing as Touya-kun here has an incredible sister-complex and is still wholly convinced that Syaoran's trying to steal his sister, while Syaoran is determined to do just that, I'd be shocked if they were all hugs and kisses with each other, ne Sakura-chan?"

                It was Sakura's turn to give a glare to both her brother and her beloved as her face reddened, which made the onlookers chuckle, successfully easing the tension.

                Eriol continued with the introductions after the laughter had died down. "Allow me to introduce you to Spinner Sun and Ruby Moon," he said, gesturing to the panther and the winged woman respectively. Ruby Moon gave them all a graceful curtsy, while the panther's greeting was a yawn full of teeth.

                "What are they?" Michael Corner asked, his face a sickly shade of white as he looked on in fear at the powerful-looking beings.

                Unfortunately for him, Keroberos had obviously taken offense at the slightly disgusted tone which he used. He padded over to the trembling boy, paying no attention to how others drew back hurriedly away from his target. "_They _are beings who do not take kindly to people who make things hard for their Mistress," he said in a low rumbling voice.

                "And Master," Spinner spoke up, his voice a warm rasp.

                "We might not have been here before to guard them against scum like you before," here Michael's knees started audibly knocking against each other, hearing the dangerous tone that the lion's voice had taken, "but we know you've caused our Mistress distress." Keroberos' powerful wings unfurled, the wingspan almost the length of two Firebolts, "And let me tell you, we don't like that." He snarled dangerously, and Michael Corner fell flat on his ass, his face going ashen at the sight of the needle-sharp fangs of the winged lion before him.

                "Keroberos!" Sakura's warning voice rang out clearly. "Leave him alone."

                With a disdainful huff towards the young boy quivering at his paws, he tucked his wings back and turned around in disgust, making sure that his coarse tail smacked the Ravenclaw at the face as he slunk back to Sakura.

                Letting out a breath at the halted tension, Pansy stepped forward, her voice not betraying any fear in the least as she inquired, "Mistress? And Master? What is that about, Kinomoto?"

                Sakura smiled at her, blushing a little. "Well, they are Eriol and mine's friends first and foremost, of course. But Keroberos and Yue are also my familiars, while Spinner Sun and Ruby Moon are Eriol's."

                Charlie had a look of awe in his face as he stepped closer, and, silently asking permission from Eriol, he ran a hand through the silky fur of Spinner, who gave a rumbling purr at the gentle touch. "I've never heard of anyone having familiars as beautiful as them." His tone of voice implied that, as a Magical Creatures enthusiast, it wasn't very often that he saw a beast that he did not know, and was therefore puzzled by the four's appearance, and Eriol gave him a knowing smile, understanding his thoughts. It was Ruby Moon who answered though, in a voice as dark as the night and just as seductive.

                "Master Eriol's magic gave birth to us, and the Mistress's to Yue and Keroberos," she informed him, smiling a little as the second oldest Weasley blushed at her intent gaze.

                "It is a feat that nobody but them can accomplish," Yue's quiet voice added. He was looking at Sakura with a certain stoic fondness, and the Card Mistress smiled, pleased, at his next words, "and as such, we serve no one else but them, for they are the only ones we have judged deserving of our lives."

                It was a serious pronouncement and the listeners understood the heartfelt truth of it. The solemn atmosphere was broken, however, when Yue winced, his eyebrows raised in baffled surprise as he looked down at his feet.

                Pansy, for her part, was horrified to see that Charles had escaped her grasp and had sidled up unnoticed by everyone to Yue's side, and was delightedly tugging at the familiar's silver-blue locks.  "Charles! Stop that!"

                Keroberos, meanwhile, was rolling on the grass in rumbling laughter, and those who were still looking at the winged beast with fearful respect couldn't help having small smiles at his obvious amusement at his partner's plight. Yue, his eye twitching a little, looked first at his Mistress, who was giggling along with Keroberos, and then at Touya, who was snickering at him with a fond light in his eyes. Giving up on having any help from them, he gave a soft sigh, still with a stoic expression on his face, and then bent down to talk to the toddler, who in turn gave him a gap-toothed grin. "Hai?" he asked softly, and the women in the vicinity just about swooned at the soothing masculine voice, magical being or not.

                The Parkinson toddler, whom before had looked so happy, gazed at the other's fair features uncertainly. He squirmed in place for a few moments, before a determined light appeared in his eyes and he whispered, "Fly?"

                When Yue made no comment, he became more determined. "Fly!" He flapped chubby arms up and down twice in a surprisingly credible imitation of Yue's wings in flight.

                When the Moon Guardian made no move still to do his bidding, the little boy's face scrunched up in frustration. For a few seconds, the spectators thought that he was going to burst into tears, when suddenly, like the true pureblood (albeit being a mere toddler) that he was, his face took on a commanding expression, and, with all his might, did what no other being ever thought of doing to the stoic Guardian.

_                He kicked Yue, Guardian of the Moon, faithful friend to the almighty Card Mistress, right on the shin. _

                Hadrian's eyes bugged out comically, while Syaoran couldn't seem to decide whether to laugh or to bodily pick up the Parkinson offspring and get him out of harm's way.

                Sakura decided it for him though, when she began chuckling at her guardian's dumbfounded expression. Giggling, she scooped up the sulking toddler, giving him a kiss on the nose as she gave a playful glare at the Moon Guardian. "Yue?"

                The light pink dusting the Guardian's cheeks was the only hint to the embarrassed Yue's feelings as he answered, "Yes, Mistress?"

                "I won't have you being serious all the time!" She smiled at him, and with a questioning look at Pansy, to which the girl answered with an impassive nod, she held out the baby to Yue.

                Obviously remembering what had happened the last time he had refused, he gingerly took the toddler, who immediately stopped sulking and beamed up at the winged being instead. Looking down at the young innocent's face, even the stoic guardian was unable to stop softening a little, the corners of his mouth relaxing from its stern line. Touya, glimpsing the gentling of his friend's features, couldn't stop the slight smile that lightened his face as he and Sakura both stepped away from the pair.

                Just in time, too, for Yue chose that that moment to spread his wings majestically. Most of the watching students couldn't stop their gasps of awe as they beheld the magnificence of the angel wings, their immaculate whiteness, marveling at how they looked so soft and gentle but strong enough to lift both the magical being and the child effortlessly in flight.

                That night, as the full moon shone over the grounds of Hogwarts castle with gentle luminescence, it was as if, for one brief moment, there was no evil threatening their very existence. Families all over the gardens lay back with their friends, gazing with pleasure as the magical beings frolicked on the air: Sakura on Keroberos' back with her brother behind her, glaring daggers at Syaoran, who was riding Spinel Sun, Eriol being supported in flight by the strong arm of Ruby Moon around his waist, while Charles' giggling laughter carried over the night air as he rode the wind with Yue.

                _From the ramparts of the __East__Tower__, Draco Malfoy wordlessly gazed at the happy reunion. In his hands he held a ruby red ribbon, which upon careful observation, appeared quite similar to the ribbon that a certain Chinese female had worn in her hair during the recent Ball. In the Slytherin Dormitories, Mei Lin Li is writing a letter addressed to the Clan Elders. Her palm bleeds as she seals the letter with her own blood, The letter will determine her whole life. _

                At the Library, Ren Delavenne looked out from one of the open windows, a book of poems open and forgotten on one of the tables.

                _The book lies at the table, moonlight illuminating the verses. A quill bookmarks the pages, which lies open at a translation of a poem by the Muggle poet Neruda, entitled 'Tonight, I can write.' _

                _It is a poem about heartbreak. _

He breathes in the cool night air, a smile playing over his lips as wistfully watched the laughing Card Mistress. 

                _It is a poem about hope, and new life. _

                Peace, that which so many had fought for, had died for, enveloped the castle like a delicate, gossamer cloak. In that one night, in those brief moments, wizards, witches, sorcerers, sorceresses and other magical beings knew peace.

                _From the __Forbidden__Forest__, the bone-chilling howl of a wolf held at bay by the powerful protective wards around the castle ululated over the grounds. _

                In five days, that peace would shatter into a thousand glittering pieces. Bodies will litter the castle grounds and the vibrant green grass of the gardens will feed on spilled blood.

                _On the third floor corridor, from one of the floor-length windows overlooking the Hogwarts grounds, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall wordlessly looked over their school, both with grave and solemn faces. _

Evil had come to Hogwarts.


End file.
